All That I Got
by AdriDee
Summary: Picking up the mess that the horrible S8 writers made. Hyde and Jackie try to make it again, but it's not an easy road. Follow them as they find their way back to one another, and see what their future holds. FINAL chapter is up! IT'S DONE!
1. Winner at a Losing Game

**TITLE**: "All That I Got" (song by Fergie)

**MAIN CHARACTERS**: Jackie Burkhart, Steven Hyde…for now.

**RATED**: T or PG-13 (language)

**SUMMARY**: Alright, so this is post-season 8. A lot is happening now. In the first chapter Jackie is getting ready to start her new life…but outside of Point Place.

**NOTE**: I've been wanting to write this for a while, but haven't had the energy to cuz this story is gonna take a lot out of me. Mostly because it's pretty intense between Jackie and Hyde. This first chapter is one of the main intense scenes in the story and took a LONG while to get it right. Also, ALL of the chapters will be titles to songs (from 70s, 80s, 90s, and now). Most are actually Country songs cuz I think the lyrics to Country songs are a lot more intense--especially Rascal Flatts ones.

**SUGGESTION**: Read the lyrics to the song AFTER the chapter, cuz I'm trying to make it be that the whole song covers the whole chapter. It just gives it a better understanding. Also, if you guys have any suggestions for songs that are perfect for Jackie, Hyde, or JH PLEASE send me a message!!! I'm planning on writing over 20 chapters, so...help would be GREAT! Thanks! And give feedback. I'm gonna try to post at least ONE EVERY Sunday!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: "Winner at a Losing Game" by Rascal Flatts

Point Place, Wisconsin

January 5, 1980; Sunday

2:45 PM

Jackie's and Fez's Apartment

Jackie was holding Fez's hand and smiling at him. "So, we're ok then, Fez?"

Fez smiled and nodded. "Yes. We should have known that it was not going to work out. I mean, it was the perfect combination: you're hot and I'm snazzy. "

"I know. I think it's just the fact that we're so perfect for each other is what makes it so boring. I mean, you're perfect for what I'm looking for in a guy: I boss you around and you let me, you're sweet, and don't talk back to me. But you agreeing with me all the time only turns me off. No offense."

Fez nods. "None taken. I want a girl that bosses me around, but in the two weeks that we were together, I felt ahhh," he says with a shrug. "I believe I need to focus on myself rather than wanting a girlfriend that gives me nookie all the time."

Jackie nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm thinking about doing the same. I need to find out who I am and how to stand on both feet on my own. I mean, I was single for only about 5 months. I'm only 18. I have my whole life ahead of me!"

Fez frowns. "Who are you and what have you done to the real Jackie?"

"I'm serious, Fez. I've been thinking these last couple of days and I've come to the conclusion that I really need to be on my complete own for some time. I don't know who the hell I am and all I've known about myself is that I would be a great wife. I know I can do more than that and it's time that I focus on that from now on."

"What are you planning on doing?"

Jackie sighed. "Well, I called up Chicago to see if there was a possibility on returning back to work. However, they told me that it wasn't going to be possible. But then I talked to this guy, Fred Warner who's a producer and he convinced me to get a bachelor's degree in broadcast journalism."

"So, you are going back to school then?"

"Yeah." She thought about how she was going to tell this next part to Fez. So, she took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm actually thinking about moving to Pittsburg."

Fez's face fell. "What?"

"Yeah. I called a couple of people that my dad knows and I was able to still manage to get enrolled in a few classes. The only problem is…school starts in two weeks and I have to be there by next Saturday." She looked at Fez, nervously. She didn't know how he was going to react and in the past few months, he had become her best friend and confidant. If he thought it was a stupid idea, then she wasn't sure if she'd go through with her plan or not.

Fez sat there for a minute, trying to let everything she had just said settle. The more he thought, the more he couldn't help but be proud of Jackie. "Well, good luck, Jackie. I know you will be marvelous."

Jackie's face completely grew in a big smile. "Really Fez? You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You are following your dreams."

Jackie threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Fezzie!"

It didn't take long for word to get out about Jackie leaving in a week. Once Mrs. Forman had heard the news, she insisted on giving Jackie a small dinner party. Jackie didn't have the heart to say no, so she agreed.

When Friday night rolled in, everyone was at the Formans. Well…almost everyone.

Red walked over to Jackie, a beer in each hand. Once he reached the young lady, he gave her a small smile and handed her one of the beers. "Thought this might cheer you up."

Jackie managed a small smile as she reached for the beer. "Thank you, Mr. Forman."

There was a moment of silence. Red tried to think of things to say to cheer her up a little. He had always said that Jackie was his favorite of his dumbass son's friends. She was the only one that managed to get a true smile and laugh out of him.

Jackie stared down to the ground and tried to hold back the tears she so wanted to let out. The tears that had been dying to get out for hours.

Red let out a sigh and did his hardest to let this out. "Listen, Jackie. Your mom…I bet that she…ran through some problems and that's what's keeping her from getting here."

Jackie snickered at this. "Yeah, right. Those problems being booze and young males by the names of Carlos and Pedro." She gave a louder snicker at this. "I can't believe for a minute I actually thought she was going to come. She hasn't been home since November, so why would I ever think she'd be back by now? God, I'm such an idiot."

"Jackie, I don't think--"

"Please, Mr. Forman." Her eyes pleaded him. "Just…don't. I can't bare another person I've come to care about lie to me." With that she turned her heel and marched off.

Once she got to the kitchen, she let out a sigh of relief to see that it was vacant. _Finally, _she thought to herself, _a moment to myself._ She prayed that this damn night would already come to an end.

Almost everything about this night had been a disaster. First, she had gotten word from her father's lawyer that her father, Jack, had received more charges against him. Then, she heard that her father was unable to cover her room and board, so she had to sell her Lincoln in order to cover it. Then, three hours into the party, Jackie faced the fact that her mother was not going to come to see her off. The only reason why she was still here was because of Mrs. Forman.

Jackie lifted the beer to her lips and she took a long sip of it, trying to forget her worries.

"That's a real great way to drain the tears," came a voice from the background. The light suddenly came on.

Jackie turned and found her ex, Hyde, standing right by the basement door. She frowned at him. "What do you want, Steven?" She didn't mean to sound so angry at him, but she couldn't help it. She needed to take out all this hurt and pain out on someone. But seeing that Hyde had himself hurt her so many times, she thought it was more than fine that she was taking the anger out on his dumb ass.

Hyde had been down in the basement almost the entire party. He had been dragged to come by Mrs. Forman and for the past few hours he had locked himself in the basement and chugged down some beers. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but ever since he had heard the news of Jackie getting ready to move to Pittsburgh, he couldn't get rid of this great annoyance that had suddenly built inside of him. He thought a few beers would fix the problem, but after the 6th one, it still hadn't worked.

Then, he had run out of beer, so he decided to come up here and grab a few more, and that's when he saw Jackie. The annoyance had formed again and before he knew it, he felt the want to take it out on her.

Hyde stared at her behind his sunglasses. "Don't take your anger out on me just cuz your princess butt is having issues."

Jackie stared at him with death rays. "I do _**not**_ have issues."

He was getting satisfaction in getting a rise out of her. "Then, why so upset? What? Another guy not work out? But that has to be impossible. You've dated half the guys in Point Place already, one of them is _**bound**_ to be the one for you." He smirked at her. "The only guys left are the dorks like Forman."

Jackie was ready to strangle this idiot. "Don't try to make me out to be some kind of slut, Steven, because I'm not. I've only dated half a dozen guys and only two of which were serious. Although I'm starting to regret one of them." She began to walk away from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I gotta say I completely regret it. That year was very well wasted. I coulda gone out with hotter chicks that kept their mouths shut. Hell, chicks that didn't have to make me wait almost a damn year for some action." He took a sip of his beer, smirking at his comment. He knew that that had to hurt.

Jackie turned around to face him and put down her beer, hard, onto the counter. She was pissed. "Alright, Steven, just tell me why the hell you're being such an ass to me? What did I supposedly do now?"

"_Supposedly_?" Anger was beginning to form inside of him now too. "I've never put false accusations on you."

Jackie snickered. "Yeah, sure you haven't."  
"Are you telling me that you sleeping with Kelso was a false accusation?!" He was red in the face now.

Jackie took a deep breath and shut her eyes, praying for patience. "For the last time, Steven. I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Michael." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes, we were going to. But while he was out, I was having second thoughts and I was ready to tell him that I didn't want to do it anymore. But you came in before I could even say a word to him."

Hyde snickered. "How convenient."

Jackie grunted. "Why does it even matter to you, anyways? We were broken up already! We were nothing anymore."

Something pulled at his heart at those words. "Glad to know you forgot about us that quickly," he muttered under his breath and began to walk away.

_That_ set her off. She wasn't gonna let him get away now, not until she had a few words at it as well. "Oh, you're one to talk! _**I**_ was debating over having sex with someone or not while _**you**_ went off to marry some random piece of trash!"

Hyde turned to Jackie, pissed. "Don't talk about Sam like that."

This stung. Jackie felt as if someone had just taken a bat and smashed her heart in a million pieces. However, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction that he was hurting her. "I didn't think you could ever forgive such a cheap ass _skank_. Seeing the way she hurt you the way she did, I thought you were going to kick her out with yells." A laugh escaped her lips. "It just amazes me that you've already forgiven someone you only knew for a couple of months--someone that you knew _**nothing**_ about, that you _**continue **_to know nothing about! And you couldn't even--"

She stopped at that because a sudden knot had formed on her throat. The same knot that had formed when she had found out about Hyde's marriage. God, how much it had hurt when she had found out. She had cried herself to sleep for weeks, wishing that she'd wake up the next morning from the nightmare that had become her life. However, the morning had never come. It took days to accept it, but she managed to continue on. However, as much as she tried these last couple of months to forget her ex, she simply couldn't. It was strange because she had completely gotten over Michael in two weeks, but that was just not the case with Hyde. She still felt something strong for him now. While she was with Fez, she focused her energy in forgetting him, but couldn't.

Hyde just stood there and watched her. He was glad his glasses were on because they were hiding the pain he was feeling right now. He didn't say anything.

Jackie tried to hold back the tears and took a deep breath. She needed to get this out. For months she had kept this in. These words she so wanted to tell her ex. It was now or never. "It's just--" She took another breath. "I did so much for you! I sacrificed so much when I was with you. My friends and parents didn't agree with me dating you. I ended up losing all my friends and now have a sour relationship with _**both**_ my parents because I chose to be with you!" She was looking straight at him now. "I sacrificed who I used to be to be with you because I wanted to be better for you. I didn't want you to think I was some sort of a rich snob who didn't know a thing. I didn't want you to think of me as a cold-hearted bitch, so I _**changed**_!" The tears were coming down now, hard. She could barely catch her breath. But at the same time, more anger was coming out.

Especially since Hyde was just standing there, not saying a word and being so fucking Zen.

It bothered the hell out of her. "God, Steven! Say _**something**_!" She wanted a word, a reaction, a movement--_**anything**_! Anything that showed this was affecting him in _**some**_ way. Because even though she wished she didn't, she still loved him. She still wanted that fucking happy ending with him! And if she got that reaction….

However, he was Zen. He would never show his true colors.

She lost it. She went straight at him and punched and kicked him as hard as she could. "God, I hate you! I hate that you haven't changed one fucking bit! I was such an idiot for taking you back that first time!"

Alright, _**now**_ he had it. He took her hands and pushed them down. "Well, _**I **_was the fucking moron who took you back first, remember? After that whole 'get off my boyfriend' shit you pulled when you saw Annett on top of fucking Kelso when _**we**_ were together!"

Oh, she hated him for mentioning that! "That was one of the main reasons why we broke up right before summer started. You could never trust me right after that, even though I kept telling you over and over again how Michael didn't mean anything to me anymore! How I loved you and not him! But the more I tried to convince you of that, the more you pulled away! And since you couldn't trust me, you cheated!"

"I told you to stay away from Kelso and your dumb ass didn't listen!"

Jackie wanted to pick up that chair and hit him over the head with it. Was he serious?! "How does that justify you cheating?!!! You couldn't come up to me and confront me about it? You jumped to conclusions without speaking to me first!" Tears stung her eyes again and she couldn't hold them back. The horrible memory was rushing in her mind again. "And what was more fucked up was that after the summer, you started dating that fucking biker chick cuz you thought that I deserved it."

"You were acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Don't even try to compare! I may have been a spoiled brat, but you were a _**dick**_ for what you did to me! I tortured you for two days while I was trying to figure out who to take back--you or Michael. But you tortured me for a lot longer after you cheated on me. And also held that whole 'get off my boyfriend' crap over my head for months, while I _**never**_ mentioned the whole nurse thing after we got back together. Even after you marrying the fucking stripper, I kept my mouth shut!"

"Mouth shut?! You would insult her every chance you got!"

"But I didn't rub it in your face the way you did to me every time I did something wrong in our relationship!"

"I don't even know how Sam got into this conversation! That happened _**after**_ we had broken up!"

"The same thing with what almost happened with Michael in my hotel room! You still hold that against me even though nothing happened and when we were already broken up. And just like fucking last time, you ran off before I could even explain and did something 10x worse of what you _**thought**_ I had done! You ran off and found the easiest whore you could find to ease your fucking sorrows!" She remembered the feeling of that day she found out about his marriage with Sam. God, it still hurt. Just as much as it still hurt about the nurse.

Hyde just stood there, not saying a word again. Trying to Zen back.

Jackie's frustrations were building up again. "I'm such a fucking idiot for staying with you. I gave you so much and you gave me nothing in return."

Anger built inside him again. "Nothing? Nothing?! I shaved my fucking beard off for you! I even went to jail for you!"

Tears threatened to come out. She let out a loud grunt. "I'm not talking about the physical stuff, Steven! I'm talking about the emotional needs. That's what I really cared about! That's what I wanted from you!"

"But it was the physical stuff you always bitched about! All you would whine about was the jewelry you wanted me to buy you and that you wanted me to tell you 'I love you' every damn second!"

The tears came down like cascades right then. She had never cried like this in front of him--or anyone else for that matter. She had refused to. But his words, god they were hurting her so much that she just couldn't hold back. Couldn't fight them anymore. However, she still had something else to say to him. She took a deep breath, fought back some tears, and looked at him straight in the eye. "That was what my past-self wanted. As I was with you I changed. And what I came to want from you was you!" Her eyes shot out more tears, the knot in the throat was making it more difficult for her to talk, but she did anyways. "I told you things I had never told anyone before. Not Michael, not Donna, not Fez. Things that I kept hidden from my childhood. I stripped myself when I was with you. And I loved you even more after it because I saw how none of the things that I said made you turn around and walk out. But," the sobs were coming out now and she could barely contain herself, "that just--I wanted--" Her body was shaking out of control. She hadn't cried this much since she found out about the nurse…or Sam. And both times, she had been alone. Not this time.

Hyde was just standing there, arms crossed. His mouth was shut and in a thin line. A frown was upon his face, but his eyes could not be seen. The sunglasses were hiding them.

Jackie tried to calm herself down. "Fuck! I wanted you! And I still do! I still love you!" There, she had said it. She had never said it out loud before. And even though she felt sick to her stomach, she didn't regret it. She was tired of it all. Tired of pretending to people that she was over Steven Hyde, when in fact she was far from it. She still loved him--more than she had before and she hated herself for that.

"Just give me something here, Steven. Please," she begged with her voice, her body, her soul--her whole faith. She took a deep breath and looked at Hyde straight in the eye and let him know through her own that she was more than willing to give it another shot. She was willing to start over with him again. Now, he would give her a reaction. She was certain.

However, more than a minute passed and he still stood there. Completely Zen. Arms were crossed, sunglasses on, and no emotion. No reaction.

The blood in her body boiled more than before. She had put herself out there again and got nothing in return…again! God, why didn't she fucking learn?! She launched herself at him again and kicked and punched him everywhere she could reach. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. "**I HATE YOU**!!! God, I hate you so much!" _Slap_! "You've hurt me more than Michael and my parents ever hurt me put together!" _Kick_! "I don't ever want to see you again!" _Slap_! "Do you hear me, Hyde?! You're dead to me now! I hate you!" She punched him one last time and pushed passed him to exit the kitchen.

However, once she got into the living room, she noticed that everyone in the party was now staring at her. The music and talking had stopped and it was obvious that everyone in the room had been listening to the argument.

This did not help. Jackie grabbed her purse from the coffee table and began to rush out of the living room.

A hand, however, held her back. "Jackie, honey. Wait."

Jackie turned and saw Mrs. Forman. She was in almost tears. Jackie didn't want to hear it. She knew Mrs. Forman was like Hyde's mother and she could only imagine what the woman had to say about him, but Jackie just didn't want to hear it. "Thank you for the party, Mrs. Forman. I'll call you when I get to Pittsburgh." She turned to Donna, Fez, Forman, and Kelso. She opened her mouth to say something, but she just couldn't. Sobs instead were beginning to come out. So, instead she waved goodbye and ran out of there.

She got into her beat-up "new" Ford car and drove away. Her whole world was crushing down. However, she thought as she wiped away the tears, she would built herself up again. New place, new friends, new life, new boyfr--no! She would remain single. She would do everything from now on, on her own. No help. From anyone. She was a new Jacqueline B. Burkhart.

Back at the party, Mrs. Forman was trying to distract everyone with her dinner rolls and Mr. Forman was holding Donna and Fez back. He told the two that Jackie needed some time alone right now and if either tried to go after her right now he would kick both of them straight in the asses.

In the kitchen, however, all was quiet.

There, up against the wall was Steven Hyde, thinking back on the last several minutes he had just lived through. Jackie's words were still echoing through his head.

"_I hate you!"_

"_You're dead to me!"_

"_I don't ever want to see you again!"_

"_I'm such a fucking idiot for staying with you!"_

"_You've hurt me more than Michael and my parents ever hurt me!"_

"_I wanted you! And I still do! I still love you!"_

God, that last one had tugged at his heart more than the others. The knowledge that she not only loved him still, but still wanted to be with him had made his stomach flutter. He still loved and wanted to be with her too.

He knew what he had to do. He needed to go after her and beg for forgiveness. He knew that she would give it to him. All he had to do was open up to Jackie completely--be naked to her like the way she wanted him to--and she would take him back in a second. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was tough when it came to other things, but when it came to love? He just didn't have the strength. Fuck it all! He certainly was a loser at a winning game.

SO, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! I'VE BEEN WANTING FOR JACKIE AND HYDE TO HAVE THIS KINDA ARGUMENT EVER SINCE HYDE CHEATED ON HER WITH THAT NURSE. I DON'T THINK THE WRITERS DID A GOOD JOB IN NOT HAVING JACKIE PUNCH HYDE AND NOT HAVE HER LET OUT ALL HER ANGER! AM I RIGHT OR WRONG HERE?!!!

OK, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER: "Loser at a Winning Game" (words in title switched so it can suit Hyde. Jackie will not appear in the next chapter. It will be just Hyde--possibly! It's mostly him analizing what happened to him in cough STUPID cough Season 8, so that we can all have a better understanding. It's the explaination I gave myself for Hyde being such a dick for what he did to Jackie.


	2. The Reason

**NOTE**: So, all the title songs that I'll be using will be songs from the past few years--NONE will be oldies. Sorry. Also, I'm appologizing ahead of time because this next chapter is VERY long. I didn't think it would be, but as I was trying to make sense of why Hyde did what he did I noticed the big MESS that the writers had left and that it was difficult for me to write it just in a 3,000 word chapter! It just took longer for me to pick up all the pieces. And OMG I'm soooooo drained. I've been working on the story non-stop for the last couple of nights. But, I finally finished. THANK GOD! So, anyways. Let me also tell you that this chapter is mostly flashbacks cuz Hyde is analizing EVERYTHING and I seriously wanted to get down in detail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2: "The Reason" by Hoobastank** (omg! I can't believe I didn't THINK of this song! It's PERFECT for this chapter!)

-----------------

------------------------------

Several minutes had passed and Hyde was still standing there against the wall. His head was spinning and thinking a million things a minute, trying to make sense of everything. However, he just couldn't think properly here. He had to get to his room. There, he was sure to get his head cleared. He had to get out of here, especially because he knew if he stayed there a moment longer someone would come into the room. Someone by the name of--

The kitchen door flew open right at that moment.

_Shit, _he thought. _Too late._

Red's head immediately turned to Hyde, his eyes shooting out death rays.

_Yup, he was dead_.

Hyde took a deep breath and stood still. There was no way of getting out of it. He silently cussed at himself for not getting out of there just a minute ago.

Red came face to face with his "adoptive" son, finger right in the air and nose flared. He looked more than pissed. In fact, Hyde had never seen Red this pissed off at him before. "Listen here, dumbass! I have kept my mouth shut about this for the last several months because I was certain that you'd wake up from your _**idiotic**_ coma and clean the whole mess up yourself _**before**_ you did something even more stupid! However, now I see I _**should**_ have said it back then. But I'm gonna say it now before your dumbass is in even bigger shit than it already is!"

Even though Hyde really cared for Red, he didn't want to hear what he was about to say. Hyde was already beating himself up as it was. "Red, I--"

"Did I give your dumbass permission to talk?!" Red's voice was getting louder by the minute.

Hyde kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he interrupted again, Red was going to sock him or something. "Sorry."

Red lifted his eyebrows, annoyed and giving Hyde a look he knew all too well.

Hyde took the hint. "Sir."

Red put down his finger, still angry. "You are a fucking idiot! I mean, you make Eric look like fucking Einstein for Christ's sake! How stupid were you when you went to Vegas and said 'I do' to a stripper you knew nothing about and still decide to stay with her after you found out she had another damn husband?!"

Hyde tried to keep Zen, but he couldn't. Red was making it real difficult. He and Mrs. Forman seemed to be the only two people who were able to keep him from it.

"How could you, Steven?" Disappointment filled his voice at this question.

Hyde's heart sunk at that tone. He cleared his throat. "I…um…I wasn't thinking."

"You're damn right you weren't thinking. Cuz if you were, you would have _**never**_ gone to that stupid city and wouldn't have done that stupid ass mistake! It's like I don't even know you. How could you do that to Jackie?"

Hyde looked away at this. It was getting too intense and he wanted to get the hell out of there.

However, Red wanted Hyde to look him straight in the eye. "Hey, look at me."

Hyde did and he regretted it. Guilt was spread all through his body.

Once Red saw a tint of hurt and regret in his adopted son's eyes, his mood tuned down. He felt sympathy for Hyde; however, this had to be said. "Jackie is a very sweet girl, Steven. She's strong--never lets herself get controlled. She's intelligent--was the best in her class. She's compassionate--even though she doesn't always show it. She's loyal to all of the people she cares about. And she was beyond patient--I mean, she put up with all your bull crap and stuck by you. Even though she was hurt by the people she mostly cared about, she still had a big heart. I was certain that the two of you would make it. Certain you would be the man she deserves. And what you did to her was _**not**_ what she deserved. I believe she's worth a hell of lot more and deserves nothing but the best."

Hyde looked down at that, ashamed. He cleared his throat. "You and I both, Red, " he said in a small whisper. He then turned to the basement door and was about to exit the kitchen.

Those words tugged at Red's heart and he just could let Hyde leave like that. "Son."

Hyde stopped at the word.

Red walked in front of him and placed both hands on Hyde's shoulders. "Look at me."

Hyde looked up, afraid of what Red might say next.

Red took a deep breath. He hated these kind of talks. Hated showing emotion--other than anger--to anyone. However, he knew that his son needed this. So, he took a deep breath and let it out. "You are worth more than that idiot mother of yours brought you out to think. You are a good boy who's growing up to be a great man. And I know that it's hard for you to believe but you deserve anything good in this world, especially after having a mother like Edna and a father like Bud growing up. But you are. You came out to be pretty decent--and those assholes had nothing to do with where you are today. You are respectful, bright, and confident--and of course stupid a lot of the times. But you still deserve good, because you are a good boy. And you have to learn how make yourself believe that, because if you don't you won't be able to keep anything good in your life."

Hyde swallowed hard. Red had never said anything like this to him before. Red had always been kind of like a father to him, but now he completely fit the role for Hyde.

"Alright?" Red asked with a small smile.

Hyde nodded. "Yes, sir."

Red sighed. "I know you still love her, Steven and that you want to be with her. But what I can't help wonder is _**why**_ you did what you did these last few months. Or even _**why**_ you didn't go after her right when she left the house some minutes ago. Hell, why you said what you said to her! There has to be a _**big**_ reason for you to have let her go and hurt her so. And you won't be able to win her back until you figure out the reason." Red slapped Hyde playfully on the cheek and walked away.

Hyde stood there for several seconds before he finally decided to go downstairs and into his room.

Once he got there, he laid down on his bed.

Red was right. Hyde needed to figure it all out. But where to start?

Suddenly, his mind did it automatically. It was reminiscing last summer. To that night that he found Kelso with nothing but a towel on walking into Jackie's hotel room. The night that changed everything.

-------------

_Hyde and Jackie stared at each other for several moments after Kelso had run out of the hotel room. The seconds passed but felt like years to both Hyde and Jackie. Silence. Thoughts racing through both their heads._

_Hyde couldn't believe what he had just seen. How could she have done this to him? How could she have slept with __**Kelso**__?! Kelso: one of his best friends. Kelso: her first boyfriend. Kelso: her first love. Kelso: her first __**first**__Kelso: the guy Steven debated over if Jackie still had feelings for!_

_Hyde didn't waste another second. He needed to get the hell outta there before he did something he might regret._

_Once he started to walk out of the room, Jackie went after him. "Steven! Let me explain!" She grabbed his hand and tried to stop him. Her voice was pleading._

_Hyde yanked his hand away so hard that he made her stumble. "Save it. I'm outta here." He got to El Camino and unlocked his door._

_Jackie, tears in her eyes, grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back. "Please, Steven. Just hear me out! Michael and I--"_

_Hyde popped open his car and pushed Jackie off of him. A big knot had just formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it down, but couldn't. "I said save it."_

_Jackie let out a sob at the hear of the anger and most especially hurt in his voice. _God, I've hurt him_. She had been such an idiot!!! She had hurt the man that meant the world to her. How could she have done this to him?! HOW?! "Steven, I'm begging you. Lets talk about this. Listen to what I--" Another sob came out of her as she leaned into the car, trying to make eye contact. Fuck those sunglasses!_

_Hyde turned to her, but didn't meet her eyes. Instead, he pushed her away from him and his car and slammed the door shut, pissed._

_Jackie had almost stumbled onto the floor. However, she wasn't about to let him leave. "Steven!"_

_Right when she was about to reach to the car he turned the engine on and burnt some rubber. Then…sped off into the night._

_Jackie ran into her hotel room as fast as she could and took her car keys from her purse. She rushed over to her Lincoln and sped away after Hyde._

_For hours, she looked for him on the road. She knew that he hadn't gone back to Point Place. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Call it a 6__th__ sense that she had gained over the course of her and Hyde being together, but she could always sense him. She always knew what he was thinking before she even took a look at him--before she could even hear his voice. It was a bond. A bond she loved and treasured with all her soul. But…that bond was slowly fading. She could feel it starting to. She didn't know where he was now. She always used to. Knew before he or anyone could ever tell her. But now? She had no idea._

_She pulled over to the side of the road them, finally accepting that she was not going to find him. Accepting that this was all her fault. Accepting the fact that he was gone._

_Tears streamed down her cheeks and her shoulders shook nonstop. God, she was an idiot._

_What she didn't know was that 300 miles away, Steven Hyde was thinking the same thing._

_Hyde socked the steering wheel as he continued to drive. For the last few hours, he had kept his cool, but right at this moment all of it had gone down the drain. "Fuck!"_

_Why had he trusted her? Why had he taken her back that second time?! He should have learned from the first time that Jackie Burkhart was bad news. Should have known to not get back with her! Fuck, he was an idiot. For ever thinking that he could ever have anything with her. For trusting her. _Everyone lies and hurts you, so how was Jackie ever different? _he thought to himself._

_He socked the steering wheel again. His breaths were coming in pants now. He tried to control himself, especially since that knot in his throat was coming back._

No, _he thought to himself. _I won't. I'm Steven J. Hyde. I'm strong. I will move on. I don't get hurt. I don't feel. I'm the Tin Man. I'm aloof. I'm…Zen.

_With that final thought, he sped up a little more and relaxed. Aloof. Zen. Yeah, that's who he was. That's who he's always been…and that's who he'll continue to be: Hyde._

-----------

Hyde was looking up at the ceiling, remembering it all as if it was yesterday. That was the seed that led the future events of the last 6 months.

Ever since Hyde had returned to Point Place from Vegas, he had tried to forget those next days after he found Jackie with Kelso in the hotel room. And even though he didn't want to remember them now, he knew he had to. It's like Red said: he had to figure out what had happened to him in the last 6 months. Why he had done what he had done to not only Jackie, but to himself.

-------------------------

_It was because of that moment that Hyde decided to go wherever the road took him. When he finally was too tired to drive, he noticed that he had landed in Vegas. He was more than grateful when he checked into a shaggy hotel. He needed a beer._

_Hyde didn't leave his hotel room for the next two days. He just spent it drinking and getting wasted. He did his best to forget his ex's betrayal._

_However, once he was running out of booze--and money--he decided to go to the slot machines and win a couple of bucks. There was no chance in hell he was ready to go back to Point Place right now and he needed cash. He had only brought a little with him._

_After a couple of hours in the slot machines, Hyde was getting ready to head back to the hotel. However, something caught his eye as he was walking down the street._

Sweet_, he thought to himself. _That's what I need right now.

_He changed his course of direction and headed off to the strip joint. He needed a new kind of distraction._

_-----------_

Thinking back, Hyde didn't know why he went into that strip joint to begin with. The more he thought about it, the more he came to two different conclusions. First one: he was frustrated as hell and needed to get it out somehow. Since beer and getting wasted wasn't working, he figured that maybe a good lap dance would cheer him right up. And the second conclusion he had come to: he knew it would hurt Jackie.

Hyde knew which conclusion was the correct answer. He shook his head in frustration. He had acted childish. All he had thought about then was how Jackie had hurt him. Could only picture her and Kelso doing it behind his back. Could only think about her being beneath Kelso in that bed. Couldn't stop thinking that she was giving Kelso all of her during their love making.

God, he knew he was sounding like a pansy, but he couldn't stop it. After being with Jackie for almost two years, he had completely erased sex out of his life. He hadn't had sex for a very long time. He knew he was gonna sound corny once he thought it, but he \ didn't care. What he and Jackie both had shared in his little cot and in Jackie's bedroom had never been sex. It had been love. And it scared him to death almost every time. The thought that he was so vulnerable when he was with her scared the shit out of him.

He never saw it coming. Never saw _**her**_ coming. But she _**had**_ come. She'd come in and healed so many of his wounds. She had stepped into his heart and without meaning to, stole him away. Also, without meaning to--and now he knew she was not at fault at all--se had crushed him. Twice.

The first time had been her fault. However, the second time…. God, why the fuck did he do it?! Why the fuck hadn't he just let her talk then? WHY?!!

He let his mind wander back to that strip club. He needed to figure out the reason.

-------------------------

_She was done giving him a lap dance and was now leading him to the back room._

_Her long golden hair was covering her naked boobs. And God, she had great boobs. They had felt great up against his chest--as well as in his palms. He had only paid for one lap dance, but she had continued on to give him three more._

_Hyde knew she was digging him, otherwise why would she be leading him to the back room and giving him free lap dances?_

_The blond stripper turned to him with a seductive smile once they got to the front of the couch in the middle of the empty room. She got as close to him as possible, beginning to kiss his neck._

_Hyde brought his beer to his lips and took a good sip. He placed his other hand against her thigh. "We alone here?"_

_The blond made her lips reach his own and started to kiss him, hungrily. "Mmmm…hmmm. For the next ten minutes."_

_Hyde put down his beer and pushed her to the couch. "Then lets not waste it on foreplay." He took out a condom from his wallet as he began to kiss her._

_However, once he was about to open the wrapper, he noticed something that caught his eye. There was a drawing on the wrapper. A small drawing on it that could barely be visible because it was so small. It was a heart with small letters in the middle of it: "JH"._

_----------------------_

Hyde frowned at the memory. He had completely forgotten about the condom. Immediately, he reached into his wallet and opened it. There in the one of the slots were two condoms. Two condoms that, for some reason, he hadn't touched in months. He took them out and stared at them both. One condom contained a small heart with the letters JH in the middle of it, the one he had taken out that day in the strip club. And the other had a big heart in the middle with the letters "JH" on it. Repeated words, "J.B. Loves S.H.!", surrounded the entire heart.

Then, another memory came to him.

-----------------

_Hyde came out of his room. He had changed into some comfortable clothes. God, he hated wearing that damn suit on for 7 hours every damn day! It bugged the hell outta him._

_As he came close to Jackie, who was sitting on his chair, he noticed a piece of paper on her hand. She was writing something and he frowned at the sight. "What are you doing?"_

_Jackie looked up and smiled innocently at him. "Drawing a picture."_

"_I can see that. But _why _are you drawing?" He hoped she got the hint that he was thinking she was acting weird for her age._

_Jackie went back to her artwork and shrugged. "Bored."_

_Hyde rolled his eyes and let it be. Sometimes it was best not to push it, he came to find. He turned on the TV and sat next to her on the couch. He noticed that something was making him uncomfortable as he sat down. He reached down and noticed it was his wallet. He took it out and planted it on the table._

_Several minutes passed until he was finally bored himself. He turned to Jackie, as always whenever he was bored. Hell, _**she** _might not like being bored but _**he** _loved it! Cuz that meant that whenever both were bored they…._

_Hyde stopped at the thought because that's when he noticed it. Jackie had opened up his wallet and had taken something out of it. And she was drawing on it!_

_Hyde leaned over a little more to see what it was. What the hell?! "Jackie!" He snatched the condoms out of her hand._

_Jackie scolded him. "Hey! I wasn't finished! Why'd you take them away?!"_

"_They're condoms, woman!" He was looking at her as if she had three heads. "They're not drawing papers! "_

_She gave a pout. "There was no more paper left!"_

"_You used up all that piece paper already?"_

_Jackie grabbed her drawing paper from the floor and brought it to his face, so he could see it._

_Hyde frowned at it. All over the paper were pictures of ponies, rainbows, hearts, and the name Jackie all over it. And she had been right. She had used every single space available on the paper. He could barely see the white now._

_Hyde turned to Jackie, a little irritated. "Whatever. I don't care." He pointed a finger at her. "Stay away from my wallet!" He placed the condoms back in his wallet and put it inside his back pocket again. _I swear, _he thought. _I can't take my eyes off of this woman for more than a minute cuz then God only knows what she'll be doing…or planning.

_He returned back to watching the TV, bothered with her._

_Jackie, however, was smiling at him._

_Hyde didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling. "Stop it."_

_Her smile only grew wider._

"_Stop."_

_She stood up from the chair and got into his lap, seductively. She leaned into his ear and whispered in a husky voice, "You're foxy when you get angry at me."_

_Hyde tried to Zen. He would not break. His arms were crossed and he looked up at her, eyebrow raised._

_Jackie gave a little moan at the sight of his face. She began to grind her hips against his. "God, Steven. You know that look only drives me crazy."_

_Hyde had to crack a smirk right then. "As crazy as…flow charts?"_

"_God, yes!" She gave another moan and grinded her hips harder._

_Hyde let out a moan of his own then. He didn't waste another minute. He took her into his arms and got up from the couch. Once they reached the bedroom, he locked the door and started kissing her hard._

_He knew that Jackie didn't want any foreplay. She was more than ready._

_He reached into his wallet and took out a condom. He was about to snatch it open when he saw something on it that caught his eye. All over the condom were the words "_J.B. Loves S.H._". And right in the middle of the condom was a big heart with the letters JH._

_A big warm feeling rushed all over him as he saw it. He didn't know why but he was standing there frozen now. He was unable to move._

_Jackie was kissing his neck and hadn't noticed him staring at the condom. "What is it, Puddin'?"_

_Hyde turned to his girlfriend and caught her eyes. Those eyes that drove him crazy._

_Jackie frowned at him. "Honey?"_

_He cracked her a sincere smile and put the condom back onto his wallet. "Nothing, doll." He kissed her gently and brought her down the cot, also gently._

_He kissed her cheeks, neck, arms, stomach, legs, toes, and everywhere else in her body. He explored every inch of her. Every sensitive spot of hers. He wanted, needed, craved, and died to know her entire body._

_That entire night, had been dedicated completely to her. Only her. Never had Steven Hyde been as unselfish as that night. Never._

---------------

Hyde touched the heart and just stared at the letters JH. And before he knew it, he was taken back to the stripper.

--------------

_The blond stripper beneath him stopped kissing his chest and looked up at him. "What is it, honey?"_

_Hyde was brought out of his gaze at the sound of that word. Once he noticed that it had been the stripper that had dared called him that, he gave her a cold look. He placed the condom back into his wallet and snapped at her. "Don't ever call me that again. Got it?"_

_The girl looked like an airhead. "Then what is your name?"_

"_Hyde." He sat back on the couch, losing his desire for her already._

_She sat up too. "My name's Sam."_

_Hyde rolled his eyes. Had he asked her?_

_The stripper, Samantha, had been completely oblivious to his irritation. "So, why'd you stop, _**Hyde**_?"_

"_Don't got a condom with me. Forget 'em at the hotel," he said simply._

_Samantha stood up immediately. "So, lets go and get them. I'm kinda horny and none of the guys here are good-looking."_

_Hyde hesitated for a minute. Something was telling him that this was not a good idea. He felt that he was going to end up regretting it. However, he did his best to brush away that feeling and get up to his feet._

"_Lets go then," he said as he led the way out of the strip joint._

_Samantha wrapped her hands around his belt buckle and followed him, smiling broadly…and stupidly._

_Hyde rolled his eyes. He didn't understand women. Why did they always crave for that closeness? Why did couldn't sex just be sex to some chicks? _God, this girl's pathetic.

_----------------------------------------_

Hyde tried to forget what happened after that. Yes, he had slept with Samantha right when they got to the hotel room--and they used the new condoms they had bought on the way to the room.

God, Hyde wished he could erase those two weeks from his mind. Well, erase the whole having sex with Samantha that is. The rest, he wanted to keep. It may be difficult for some to believe true, but he and Samantha really enjoyed each other's company. A friendship had formed between the two of them. And Hyde really needed a friend during that time. Really, really, _**really**_ needed a friend.

------------------------------------------------

_In the days that passed, after having sex at least three times a day, Hyde and Samantha would sit on the bed and watch old movies together. The first few days they didn't speak. They just sat there in silence; each wondering why the hell they were in the same room together. It was obvious they didn't have much in common, other than liking sex. But yet they both continued to stay there…. Obviously, neither liked the idea of being alone._

_Then, by the end of the first week, they would make small talk. Mostly talking about how Samantha got to Vegas and how she became a stripper. She would talk about some of her most weirdest customers._

_Samantha would ask Hyde questions about his life but he would never answer. And whenever it was just a regular question, he always answered in a sentence that was no longer than five words._

_She knew he came from a broken. He didn't have to tell her because she knew the attitude all too well. She also came from one._

_She was grateful that she had met Hyde. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around him. She guessed it was because he kind of reminded her of her husband. The husband she still loved to this day. A stupid love. An idiotic love that she didn't want to tell Hyde about. She didn't know why, but she still had not mentioned her husband to him. She figured that Hyde would tell her she was stupid, like all her past friends did when they found out about her marriage. No, she didn't need to hear it again. Especially from someone she didn't know anything about._

_The days went on and the talking got better. She discussed her night life to him and he cracked her up with the way he thought of the government. He was funny._

_He didn't know how it started, but towards the end of the second week Hyde pulled out some tequila after the second time of having sex that night with Samantha._

_Both chugged it all down in a few hours and lost it._

_He didn't remember it then, or even the morning after, but he and Samantha were so damn drunk that they had somehow ended up in a chapel._

"_Wanna get married?" Samantha chuckled at this. She had two beers on her hands and she was draining them both onto her body._

_Hyde snickered. "Yeah, ri--"_

"_Good, lets go!" Samantha yanked him over to the register and told the lady behind the counter that she wanted to get married. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but these past two weeks--even though the sex had been great--had been kind of boring to her. Yeah, they had had some laughs, but they never did anything exciting. And Samantha _loved_ exciting._

_Hyde was now looking pacing around the waiting room, oblivious that Samantha was filling out all their paper work. She kept asking him personal questions, like his date of birth and first name. He answered her, but didn't wonder why it was that she needed it. He was too entertained by making fun of all the people in the pictures that were hanging on the wall. They looked like such idiots. Most of them were butt ugly! He laughed at all of them._

_Then, Samantha was pulling him somewhere. He didn't know where, nor did he care. Everything about the entire building was keeping him from asking questioned. It was as if he was a kid at the circus. Everything was making him laugh._

_Then, he noticed that stupid little man standing in front of him and Sam. He had a small black book on his hand and was asking Samantha a question. She gave it to him and then he turned to Hyde and asked him something too._

_Hyde didn't answer. He was still laughing at everything in this room._

_Samantha nudged him and whispered to his ear. "Just say 'I do.' Then we can go back to the room and do that thing you like so much."_

_Hyde's head snapped up and immediately muttered an 'I do'. Then, he signed some stupid paper and took Samantha back to the room._

_Hyde walked over to his small refrigerator and hit himself on the door handle. He tried to steady himself from falling, but it was a little difficult to keep his balance. It took a while for him to stand a little straight up. When he did, he grabbed a beer from inside the refrigerator and walked--barely--back to Samantha._

"_Ya know," a little bit of spit came out as he said this. "I likes you, Samantha. You's a lot better fun than my ex-girlfriend Jackie."_

_It was the first time he had said her name since that day._

_Samantha took a sip from her own beer. She was now more wasted than he was. On the way to the hotel room she had stopped by a liquor store and bought some beers. She burped. "Girlfriend? I didn't nots know you hads a an exes." Another sip._

_Hyde barely nodded his head. "'Course I dids. She's hot. She's smart. She's the best person I've ever known." He only said this because he was completely wasted. He had never been this drunk--not even on Forman's last night in Point Place before he went to Africa._

_Samantha frowned and giggled. "Then why aren't cha withs her?" She took another sip of her beer._

_Hyde recalled what he had witnessed just a few days ago and grew a little angry. "Cheated on me." He took another chug at his beer._

_Samantha giggled. "So that explains whys yous here. I figured it was cuz of some girl."_

_Hyde gave Samantha a look. "Shut up. Don't know why I'm telling you this anyways." He ran outta beer so he popped open another._

_Samantha smiled at him, her eyes half closed. "Because I is all you have," she said in a singsong voice. She giggled. "So lay it on me, Hyde. I'm listening." She tripped over herself and fell straight onto the couch face down._

_Hyde shook his head at first, but something in him was just crying to let it all out. "I shaved my beard off for her!" He began to pace around the room, the anger finally coming out. "I went to dances with her! Me! I mean, she made me do the most stupidests stuffs! Before we got together I was angry and lazy and I __**liked**__ it! I liked being pissed off cuz that was who I was. But then that stupid summer I just __**had**__ to kiss her! And that kiss wasn't like our first. It was intense. And I couldn't stop. I didn't __**want**__ to stop! And before I knew it, I started __**liking**__ the damn cheerleader--not just her kissing or body--but __**her**__! Me! Steven Hyde liking a cheerleader! She was everything that I stood against, but did that matter?! NO! I went ahead and liked her anyway!_

"_Then, little by little, the feelings grew stronger. And then she fucking yelled "get off my boyfriend"! But then told me she loved me!" He shook his head, still disappointed in himself. "I was a fucking dumbass. I took her back cuz I wasn't ready to let her go. I wanted to believe her but couldn't. And because I couldn't trusts her…I screwed things up. I hurt her." Hyde shook his head, still upset at himself for what he had done. However, this only got him angry. Why the hell was he still feeling guilty? She had gone behind his back and slept with fucking Kelso! "You know? I don't even know why I still feel bad about the whole nurse shit! Hell, she did worse now!" He grunted. "You know? I put up with all her whining, pouting, screaming, and kicking! She was always so fucking annoying!"_

_Hyde dropped his body onto the bed and let out a sigh. "No, she wasn't. Not all the time. Only sometimes I couldn't stand her. Most of the time, I liked having her around. She was evil…like me." He chuckled. "She's also hot and incredibly sexy. And God, she can kiss." He smiled sincerely as he continued. "She feels __**so**__ good. When she sits on my lap, lays her head on my shoulders, or when she kisses me. Love the way she looks at me with those crazy eyes on her. Love telling her she has crazy eyes, too. She gives me that little look that says she's gonna kill me, but I just grin at her and make her laugh. God, that laugh." He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to a sleep full of dreams about Jackie. "Love her."_

_On the couch was Samantha, snoring. She had been out the moment her head had hit the couch. She had not heard a word that Hyde had told her._

_----------------_

Hyde put down his wallet and thought harder than before. Something had just occurred to him. Had _that_ been that the reason why he had decided to stay with Samantha? Cuz he felt as if they had held some sort of bond? It did make kind of sense. Those two weeks had been rough on him and Samantha had been there for him. Well, had been there to give him sex and beer, but same difference. He had grown to care about her because he felt she had helped him then. She had been a sort of friend to him.

_God_, he thought. _I'm such an idiot. Just like I had been when I was trying to go after Donna. _He felt he couldn't _just_ be friends with a girl. That's how he had felt with Donna there for a while. As soon as he hit puberty, his hormones got all wack and he went after Donna. He hadn't gone after Jackie then cuz he didn't like her in the least bit. Reason why he also didn't go after Laurie either.

However, Hyde felt as if there was still another piece missing. There _has_ to been. Then, his mind wandered off. Off to right after Samantha left Point Place.

--------------------------

_Hyde hadn't wanted to Samantha's stupid husband to take him. He didn't like the fact that another person he had grown to care about had walked out of his life._

_He was pacing up and down his room now. Then, he kicked his chair and it went flying to the other end of the wall. _Fuck it all!_ He hated this feeling. The feeling of abandonment. He had to get out of here._

_And he did. He took his El Camino and drove. Drove until he got tired of driving. He parked his car on a woodsy area and got out of the car._

_For long minutes, he just walked trying to clear his thoughts. And trying to control his anger._

_Then, he noticed someone coming towards him. He frowned._

_Thankfully there was a full moon and it shone brightly down on Jackie. She hadn't noticed him, but when she did, she stopped dead on her tracks. "Steven. What are you doing here?" She clutched her jacket closer to her._

"_Walking," he said in an irritated voice. "What are you doing here?"_

_Jackie shrugged. "I always come up here whenever I can't sleep. Always manages to relax me. Especially this spot. It--" She then shut her mouth immediately._

_Hyde frowned, not understanding why Jackie seemed to be blushing now. He decided to ignore it. "Well, have fun." He began to walk away._

_However, Jackie wanted to talk. "Hey, Steven."_

_He stopped and turned to her. "What?" He didn't mean to sound so snappy, but he couldn't help it._

_Jackie, like always, had patience and didn't take it personally. "I heard about Sam."_

_Hyde sighed. He figured. Mrs. Forman had a big mouth. "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." Jackie looked up at him, thoughtfully. "You ok?"_

_Hyde tried to find a smidge of fakeness in her face or voice--wanting to know if she was just being nice. However, he didn't see or hear it. And it amazed him that she was being completely sincere. "I'm cool."_

_Jackie nodded, she didn't expect him to say anything else. However, she could see differently. Could sense it._

_Even though they had been broken up for some months, that 6__th__ sense that they had shared and had been so powerful was still there. It was weaker than before…but it was still there._

"_You know, Steven." She took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. "I know that we haven't been close at all these last few months, but…if you ever want to talk about…anything…."_

_Hyde just couldn't figure her out. Just some months ago he had seriously hurt her…for the third time. But yet, she didn't care. She had disregarded it completely at this moment. And even though they were no longer together, she was still more than willing to hear him out. Willing to be there to lend a shoulder._

_He realized he was just standing there, staring at her. He must look like an idiot. He cleared his throat and looked down. "No…I'm good." _

_Jackie nodded then looked down. He knew she felt a little hurt that she couldn't help. And again, it was her being selfless. All she wanted to do was help him._

_And God how he wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. He had noticed her little crush she was gaining on Fez and he just couldn't do that. Fez was a great guy--the perfect guy for Jackie. Now that she had finally found the perfect guy…. No, he couldn't and _wouldn't_ tell her. But he still didn't want her feeling bad. "But thanks anyway."_

_Jackie looked up at him then and gave him a small smile._

_He loved being the reason for that smile._

_She then began to walk away again. "See you later."_

"_Later." He stood there, watching her go and disappear into the darkness._

_He turned and found the perfect sitting spot. He looked around the area and frowned the more he looked at it. He didn't know why, but it felt very familiar._

_Then, it hit him. He'd been here before…just over three years ago. He had been sitting on top of a car then, a Lincoln. A nice brand-new Lincoln. His arm had been around a hot brunette. It was their first date. He had offered her his jacket--he had __**never**__ offered __**anyone**__ his jacket. And he had let her wrap his arm around her. Then, they had kissed. Their first kiss. A kiss he made himself believe then didn't mean anything, but it had._

_God, it felt like almost yesterday that he had been here. Been here with that hot brunette--Jackie._

_Then, his head snapped towards where Jackie had disappeared as the words echoed in his head:_

"What are you doing here?" _he had asked just a few minutes ago._

Jackie shrugged. "I always come up here whenever I can't sleep. Always manages to relax me. Especially this spot."

_What did that mean? Could she possibly--no. She couldn't. She hated him. She wanted nothing with him anymore. Plus, she found her guy already. Found the _perfect_ one. _

_-------------------------_

_That was the other reason_, Hyde thought. Hyde knew that Jackie deserved the very best. He knew that she deserved someone that would give her everything she wanted in a relationship. She needed a boyfriend that would open up to her and communicate in a way he didn't think he ever could. She needed a guy that would sacrifice things for her. The way she had sacrificed so much when she was with Hyde. Someone that would never cheat on her. Would never hurt her.

Hyde knew that Jackie would fight to be with him right after he got back from Vegas. And he knew that he would grow weak--like he had the first time--and give in. He didn't want that because he felt that he was sure to hurt her again. He'd be damned if he let that happen. And when Samantha had appeared to Point Place, it was more than perfect. Just what he needed to make Jackie never want to be with him again. He knew that it would hurt her and he hated himself for doing that to her. But he knew that it was better to hurt her now rather than later. Because later would turn out to be worse.

Hyde couldn't have that.

So, he finally had figured out the truth of a lot of things. And now that he had, he knew exactly what to do about it.

He got up off of his bed and headed straight out the door. He hurried up the stairs and found the Formans. He had to have a long talk to them.

* * *

_GOSH, I'M SO HAPPY THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY! SO, DID YOU GUYS LIKE??? I REALLY WANTED TO DO A LOT OF FLASHBACKS CUZ I WANTED TO FILL IN THE LOST GAPS FROM THE SHOW. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT._

_OK, SO CHAPTER 3: "Never Took the Time" by Akon. I want to give you a little summary, but I don't wanna ruin it! Chapter 3 will be posted next Sunday. The story COULD be posted a LOT sooner than that, but I seriously need to take a small rest from writing these two chapters in just a week! My appologies, guys! SORRY!_


	3. Never Took the Time

**NOTE**: Alright, so I WAS going to post this up until Sunday, but the reviews were just WAAAAAAY to inspiring, so...here goes another chapter. THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I LOVE you guys! Oh, and also I'm going to be posting the lyrics to every song on the beginning of the chapter from now on. **That **can be the preview of what the chapter will be about. So, this time it's Akon's "Never Took the Time". Read the lyrics and you'll see how well it fits Hyde...especially in this moment.

_**

* * *

**__**A moment ago it seemed  
It was yesterday  
You were here with me  
And everything seems to be the same **_

What am I supposed to do  
With all these empty rooms?  
Sit here in solitude  
With the smell of your perfume

Ya never took the time to know me  
Ya never took the time to understand  
Ya never took the time to know me  
Yeah  
Cause lovin' you is all I ever had  
Still lovin' you is all I ever have__

This wasn't what I wanted to be  
A man in misery  
Girl I look back a thousand times  
And can't believe that you left me  
Why you leave me baby  
Why can't you understand my pain  
How can I explain  
Girl I don't know what I'm doin' wrong  
I can't believe that your love is gone

CHORUS__

Ooh yeah  
You're all I need  
You're all I see  
And I wish that we could do it again

CHORUS 

_**  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man  
Oh  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: "Never Took the Time" by Akon (directed towards both Jackie and Hyde)

Point Place, Wisconsin

January 15, 1980; Tuesday

9:08 AM

Forman Kitchen

------------------------------

It was a rainy day in Point place and Red, Mrs. Forman, Forman, and Hyde all looked extremely odd there in the kitchen table.

Hyde finished his breakfast, still feeling as if he wanted to hurl. To be honest, he really wasn't in the mood for food. Since the first bite he had just thirty minutes ago, he felt sick to his stomach. However, he didn't have the heart to tell that to Mrs. Forman. She had gotten up extra early that morning to prepare the very best breakfast for Hyde. She wanted it to be "the best breakfast (he'd) ever had".

Hyde felt himself smirking, but then growing a little upset at the same time. Something tickled at his throat and he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of it. _Now's not the time, _he told himself. _You can't let Mrs. Forman see you like this, man! Be tough!_

Hyde took his last sip of his juice. "Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Forman." He didn't dare look at her in the eye. He was too afraid to. So, he took his plate and walked over to the sink.

Mrs. Forman gave a little sniffle and Red whispered something to her. Hyde couldn't hear what he said, but he had a guess. He pretended as if he was oblivious and began to wash the dishes, making sure his head was down and his eyes were no where near looking at his adoptive parents.

Red cleared his throat and got up from his seat. "So…you got all your things packed?"

Hyde nodded, still not making eye contact. "Yeah. It's already loaded up in my El Camino. All I have is a bag that I left downstairs." He hurried off to finish those damn dishes. He had a guess what was going to happen next and he really didn't want to be there when it happened..

Red stood right next to Hyde, looking very uncomfortable himself. "So…uh…when do you…leave?"

Hyde began to rinse as fast as he could, still avoiding Red's eyes. "Uh…in a couple of minutes. I want to avoid as much traffic as possible." _Lie. You just want to get out of there before--_

Kitty let out a loud cry.

_That._

Hyde cringed at the sound and felt lower than dirt. _Dammit!_ However, he still did not raise his eyes. He refused because he knew that if he did…he too would break.

"Kitty." Red tried to soothe his wife. He walked over to her on the table.

Mrs. Forman continued to cry, tears spilling out of her. "I just…I can't believe my baby is leaving!" Her tears came harder down.

Forman, looked at her with puppy eyes. "Your baby? Mom--_I'm_ your baby!"

Mrs. Forman gave him a death look. "Oh, you had your tears when you left for Africa, let Steven have his!" She sobbed.

Thankfully, Hyde finished. "Um…I'm gonna go get my bag."

As he left, Kitty's crying came down harder.

Hyde cringed and hurried off to his room.

He hated doing this to Mrs. Forman. He knew he was hurting her by leaving, but he just knew he had to do it. From the moment that he found out the reason for his actions last year, he knew he had to leave. He had to leave because he had to find out who he used to be. And something told him that if he stayed there in Point Place, he would only get worse. Plus, everything about this stupid town reminded him of her. Every street, every tree, every woodsy area…. God, how he wanted to be with her again. To hold her, to kiss her, to breathe in her scent. He wanted to just get in that El Camino and drive directly to Pittsburgh and ask for forgiveness. Beg for her to give him another chance.

The knot on his throat came back to him again. He forced it back.

_No, _he told himself. _You're not going anywhere near her. You're gonna get your butt in that car and drive until you run outta gas. Then, you're gonna stay there until you get all your shit together. You're not gonna do this to Jackie again. This next time that she gives you another chance--well, that's _if _she gives you another chance--you won't ruin it like the other two times._

And he was dead serious. After that night a week ago, Hyde came to the conclusion that he was going to get Jackie back. And the only way he knew he was going to be able to get her back was if he was ready to give himself up to her. But before he could do that, he needed to do this. Alone.

Hyde turned and got his last bag and placed it over his shoulder. Then, he heard something drop on the floor. He turned and found that it had been his wallet. It was lying flat on the floor, opened and everything that was in it was now all over the floor. He bent over and picked it up. He placed everything inside the wallet again. When he thought he had picked up everything, he saw something on the floor. It looked like a piece of paper.

He picked that up too and turned it over. There, was a beautiful brunette with green and blue eyes smiling at him. Her hair was down and wild. It was a copy of her senior picture. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered.

-----------

_Forman, Donna, Kelso, Fez, and Hyde were all sitting on their usual spots in front of the TV._

_Hyde made a face at the image in front of him. "Change it, Forman."_

_Forman, arm around Donna, stared at the TV with a grossed out look on his face. "Make __**Kelso**__ change it."_

_Hyde didn't take his eyes off of the TV. "Kelso, change it."_

_Kelso pouted. "No. Get Jugs here to change it," he said as he motioned to Donna._

_Donna, who was sitting right next to Kelso, slapped him. "Dillhole!"_

_Kelso winced and rubbed his arm. "Ow, Donna! __**Fine**__!" he said angrily. Then turned to his foreign friend. "Fez, you change it."_

_Fez uncrossed his arms and began to whine. "Ahhhh! But I'm finally comfortable." His lip gave a little pout._

_Hyde was now getting more than annoyed with the image on the damn screen. "Fez, change the damn channel before I throw something at it."_

_He meant it too._

_Fez stomped his foot and got up from his seat, not happy. He changed the channel._

_At that very moment, Jackie came into the room, a big grin spread across her face._

_Hyde finally took his eyes off of the TV and turned to her. She looked rather excited about it and Hyde had a suspicion that he didn't want to know._

"_Hey, guys." She rushed over to Hyde. "Steven, guess what?" She sat on the arm of the couch with a very excited look on her face._

_Hyde turned back to the TV, arms crossed. "No, thanks."_

_Jackie didn't take it personal and playfully nudged him. "Come on, Steven. Just guess." She was now almost jumping in her seat._

_Then, he noticed something that caught his eye. He arched his brow and leaned over to get a better look at what he _hoped_ he was imagining. However, it was not his imagination. Fez was in fact staring at Jackie's ass right now. And he had the perfect view too, seeing that his eye was level to her buns. And he didn't even try to hide it. His whole head was turned towards it and everything!_

_It bothered the hell out of Hyde. So…he leaned over and socked the little freak. "Keep those perverted eyes to yourself."_

"_Aiiii!" Fez moaned and pouted, rubbing his arm._

_Jackie frowned but once she turned to Fez she saw what Hyde was talking about. She gave Fez a face and slapped him across the head._

_Hyde grabbed Jackie by the hips and pulled her down to his lap, his eyes shooting daggers at Fez, who was now rubbing his head. "So, what'd you wanna tell me?"_

_Jackie again got ecstatic. "I have something for you!"_

_Hyde gave her a wicked grin. "Is it dirty?"_

"_Ooooh! I wanna see!" Fez forgot about his pain in an instant._

_Jackie ignored him. "It's a picture! Of me!" She took out a picture from her purse, beaming._

"_Are you naked in it?" Kelso leaned over from the lawn chair and tried to get a good look at the picture that she was holding._

_Hyde gave him a warning look._

_Again, Jackie ignored what everyone was saying. She handed it over to him. "Here. I wanted you to be the first one to have it." She handed it to him, leaned over, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips._

_And they were off. All of Hyde's friends were making that "awww!" sound._

_Hyde rolled his eyes and got up. "Get bent." He took Jackie by the hand and led them both to the room as all of his friends continued to tease him._

_Once they were alone in the room, Jackie smiled sweetly at him. "Do you like it?"_

_Hyde rolled his eyes and looked down at the picture. He froze. "Wow. You look beautiful," he said in a small whisper._

_Jackie's face showed great emotion. "Steven," she said in that voice. That voice that was full of love…for him._

_However, this time--unlike all the other times after she his name like that--she did not kiss him. She just stood there, looking at him…loving him even more._

_After several moments, he couldn't bare it anymore, so…he took initiative. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly._

_-----------_

Hyde kept looking at the picture. God, she was beautiful. He had to agree with Fez. She was a goddess. And for a while there…she had been _**his**_ goddess. _**Had**_…. Could have been still if he hadn't been so…Hyde.

---------

_It had been rough day for Jackie. She had seen her father in prison and had gotten into a big argument with him._

_Jackie had told him that her mother was no where to be found and had told him about the maids threatening to quit if they didn't get their paychecks soon. She also let him know about all the bills that needed to be paid._

_Her father had lost it. Told her to stop whining about it and take care of everything. She was a big girl couldn't she fix all these problems by herself?_

_Hurt filled her and she had run out. Ran directly to the Formans' house--to Hyde._

_She had told him everything. She had cried her eyes out and it had taken a long time for Hyde to soothe her. Then, it took even longer for her to finally go to sleep. Hyde had stayed up until she was in deep sleep…and that didn't come about until 4AM._

_The next morning, Jackie woke up before Hyde did and she just laid there for a while, just looking at him…the way she always did when she was in deep thought and was trying to figure him out._

_He finally awoke and saw her eyes baring down on him. "What?" he said in a grudged tone._

_She looked at him with a slight frown. "When was the first time that your dad walked out on you, Steven?"_

_Hyde became fully awake at that. "What?"_

"_How old were you when Bud first walked in on you?" Her eyes contained sadness as she looked at her boyfriend._

_She needed to know. She wanted to know him. Wanted to find out everything about him. Get the truth of his life._

_Hyde shrugged and became Zen. "3 or 4. Can't remember."_

_Jackie's eyes got a little teary. "Were you scared?"_

_Hyde sat up. This was getting very uncomfortable for him. "Can't remember. I was too young."_

_Jackie sat up with him. "Did you cry?"_

_Hyde shifted in the cot, getting more tense by the minute. "Can't remember." He got up from the cot._

_Jackie did the same. "What did your mom say when you asked her about why he left?"_

_Hyde began to change for the day…in a hurry. "Can't remember." He needed to get out of there…fast._

_Jackie, however, wasn't getting the clue. She wanted to know. He never talked to her about his past…well, not really. He just gave her the basic info most of the time but would never go into his feelings. "How do you not--"_

_Hyde had had it. He turned around and stopped her. "That's enough, Jackie. I don't wanna talk about it." With that, he put on his t-shirt and headed up stairs._

_She stood there, extremely hurt. After the night before, she had been sure that he would let her in at least a little. But, she guessed she had to give it a bit more time._

-----------

Hyde swallowed, hard.

"_I stripped myself when I was with you. And I loved you even more after it because I saw how none of the things that I said made you turn around and walk out." _Jackie's voice was ringing in his ears.

If only he had stripped himself as well. If only he would have let her in that first time. Or…that one other time that she had needed him to.

-----------

_Jackie had gotten into an argument with her mother…again. It seemed as if ever since she showed up and Jackie decided to move back in with her, that's all they seemed to be doing…fighting._

_However, this time had been the roughest of all the nights with her mother. They had argued about how they were having to sell more property, had to cut back on expenses, and…about Hyde. Pam Burkhart was beginning to have second thoughts about Hyde. After a few women had confronted her and told her all the tales of Steven J Hyde, Pam believed that he was just not good enough for her daughter. That had gotten a rise out of her daughter and the two spat words to each other. However, the one hurt most had been Jackie._

_Pam kept throwing in how Jackie always seemed to make mistakes. Like that time that she had wanted to be a gymnast. She had nearly broken her foot in the first hour of her lessons. Or like that time that had lost her footing during her 6__th__ grade Cheerleading Contest and it had cost them the trophy. Oh, how her mother was never able to let that go. Or when Jackie had used acting as her talent during the Little Miss Wisconsin Pageant and how she had lost because of it._

_The words had been too much for Jackie to handle anymore. So, she took her purse and ran off and went straight to Hyde, again._

_She told him everything that her mother had said to her. She had never admitted to Hyde how her mother used to push down her self-esteem when she was younger. Had never mentioned to him that the reason why she was always so active in school was because it was always an excuse not to be home._

_And he was there. He gave her his shoulder, his warmth, and his love. He brushed away her tears and stayed by her side all night in that little cot._

_The next day, they were alone in the basement and Jackie couldn't stop looking at her boyfriend, frowning._

"_What?" he hated when she looked at him like that. Made him feel uncomfortable while he sat there on his chair and watched TV._

_Jackie somewhat hesitated. She had only attempted this a few other times before and it always ended the same--him walking out. However, she felt as if this time was different. Last night had been different._

_She took a deep breath. "How old were you when your mom began to bring other men into your house?"_

_Hyde's muscles tensed a little. He swallowed, hard and shrugged. "Don't know."_

_Jackie tried to have patience. "Well, how old do you __**think**__ you were?"_

_Hyde didn't take his eyes off of the TV and looked annoyed. "Got no clue." He wished she'd stop already._

_Jackie then got a little annoyed herself. "Well, can you think--"_

_Hyde finally turned to her, pissed. "Jackie, why the hell does it matter? It happened a long time ago."_

"_But I think you need to let it out. If you don't then--"_

_Hyde got up from his chair, more bothered and pissed than before. "Jackie, I'm not gonna spill all my guts out like some sort of wuss, alright? I don't wanna whine about something that happened to me a long time ago. It's stupid."_

_She looked away from her, feeling as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart. Was that what he thought of her? Because she had done all that to him. She had spilled all her guts out and had let out everything that had happened to her in her past. Did he really believe that she was a wuss and stupid? That she was whiny? For a while there she had thought that he actually cared._

_She slowly stood up, trying to fight back the tears and avoiding his eyes. She didn't want to be there right now._

_The moment he said it, he regretted it. A great shot of pain went directly into his chest as he saw how he had hurt her with those idiotic words. God, Red _was_ right. He _was_ a dumbass when it came to relationship stuff._

_When she got up and was ready to leave, he immediately stepped up to her and grabbed her arm, holding her back. He didn't want to let her go. "Jackie--"_

_A silent tear fell and she cringed at the touch. She didn't want him near her right now. "Steven, let me go."_

_He felt like kicking himself. He hated hearing her voice sound so hurt. And hated it even more that it was him that had caused it. Why couldn't he do this right? "Jackie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"_

_She fought another tear from coming down. "You don't need to explain, Steven. Really. I'm just glad I finally know how you feel whenever I come to you for help. It's ok. Next time I'll just go to Donna." She tried to pull away._

_However, Hyde was not about to let her leave. "Jackie, please. Look at me."_

_Jackie tried to fight it. She knew what would happen if she turned. This always happened whenever he said something stupid. It always had the same results._

"_Jackie…"_

_She had no control of her body. None whatsoever. Before she knew it, she had turned and his hands were on both sides of her face._

_He looked deep into those eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."_

_Jackie let out a sigh. She would always forgive him. Always…._

_He took a strand of hair from her face and tugged it behind her ear. "Forgive me?"_

_She swallowed hard and nodded slowly._

_He gave her a sincere smile and leaned over. "Thank you." He kissed her sweetly._

_She let him take her into his arms and placed her head onto his shoulder._

"_I just don't like talking about my past," he admitted._

_Jackie felt the tears coming back again. "Why?" she asked pleadingly. She needed to know how badly his past was. Craved for him to share that with her. Wanted him to let her in all the way. Or else…. She refused to finish that thought._

_Hyde took a deep breath. "I just…I--I'm just…not ready."_

_Jackie pulled away from him and looked at him straight in the eye. "When, then?" She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know how hurtful this was to her._

_Hyde hesitated to find the right words to say. He didn't want to hurt her again without thinking first before he opened his damn mouth. "I don't know."_

_Tears filled her eyes. That was __**always**__ his answer. When was he going to change it? When, dammit?!_

_He knew he was hurting her, but he didn't mean to. "Lets just…forget this, ok? There's no use in pushing it." He prayed that she would give in._

_And of course, she nodded and agreed. She always seemed to be the one to agree._

_He gave her another kiss then took her hand. "Wanna go to The Hub? Buy you something shiny?" He cracked a small grin, trying to make her smile as well._

_She just nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the room, not saying a thing._

----------

Hyde sat down, not able to stand up anymore. More memories were coming back--bad ones--and he couldn't stop them.

God, why didn't he give more in the relationship? Why?!

----------

_It was the night of the day he had missed her graduation party. She was still pissed at him as she stalked him into his room._

_Hyde dropped onto his cot, rolling his eyes at her. "Jackie, I told you that I got a flat and I couldn't make it." He grabbed a magazine from his dresser and began to browse through it._

_Jackie grabbed it from his hands and threw it on the floor._

_Hyde looked up at her, frowning. "Why the hell did you do that for?"_

_Jackie placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look that could kill. "And why the hell can't you ever be truthful with me?!"_

_Hyde got up and faced her. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't lied to you."_

_Jackie grunted. "Ugh! That's not what I __**mean**__, Steven! I'm talking about how, just like today, you didn't talk to me. You didn't explain the reason as to why you didn't want to go to my party! And why you weren't willing to make such a small sacrifice for me! I mean, is it that hard to communicate with me?!"_

_Hyde hated when Jackie got all girlie like this. It bugged him when she wanted him with her __**all**__ the damn time. And lately it was bugging him more than usual. "Jackie, I'm not a girl alright? You're not in a relationship with Fez. I don't talk about my feelings and you know it. It's just not me."_

_Her jaw was clenched and she looked ready to explode. "Well, it's just not __**me**__ to __**not**__ communicate. And lately the communication between us has not been very good. We need to--"_

"_Why can't you just ever be happy and just enjoy the moment? Why do you always wan to talk?"_

_Jackie's eyes grew tears. "Well, sorry for wanting to talk to my boyfriend, Steven. And sorry for wanting him to be with me today of all days--when I really needed him."_

_Hyde saw the pain in her eyes and kicked himself for not noticing a lot earlier. He suddenly grew worried. "What happened?"_

_Jackie was angry and wanted him to feel guilty. "Oh, nothing. Just my mother decided to not show up either and I didn't even get a call from my father to congratulate me. Also, I just found out that one of the maids has been stealing from us--especially from me. She took my Aunt Dianne's bracelet."_

_Hyde's stomach suddenly didn't feel so good. "Dianne? The one that died of cancer when you were 12?"_

_Jackie's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah. The one person that I always felt loved me from my family. The reason that introduced me to dance."_

_Hyde knew who Dianne was perfectly well. He remembered hearing that Aunt Dianne was the one that always went to Jackie's Parent/Teacher Meetings. And he knew how much Jackie loved that bracelet. "When did she steal it?"_

"_Last week."_

_Hyde felt lower than dirt. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Jackie gave him a look. "I had wanted to tell you that day that I suspected her of stealing it, but you just brushed me away and decided to go hang out with your friends instead. You didn't even notice how upset I was that day. Plus, when was the last time that you asked me how my day had been?"_

_Hyde looked down, feeling lower within every second._

_Jackie shook her head and began to walk out._

_Hyde reached out and grabbed her. "Jackie--"_

_Jackie pulled away. "Not this time, Steven." She walked off, not looking back._

_That had been the first of how many arguments would end. Jackie no longer gave in to his hugs and kisses…not anymore._

--------------------------

Hyde looked around. Everything here reminded him of her. Everything. In this room. In this house. Hell, that whole damn town! That's why he needed to get out. He couldn't get his head straight with Jackie's essence being _this_ close to him.

He got back up again and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the room and turned off the lights for the very last time. And as he shut the door, an image of Jackie wearing his Led Zeppelin t-shirt as she laid there in that cot with him slowly faded away.

-------------

"Be safe, sweety." Mrs. Forman leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

They were all standing in the kitchen because it was raining cats and dogs outside.

She wiped away her lipstick from his cheek. "And be sure to call every week, ok?" Tears were rolling down her own cheeks.

Hyde finally met her eyes for the very first time in days. He needed to tell her before he left. "Thank you, Mrs. Forman."

"For what, sweety?"

"For…everything. For, uh---for being, uh…like…a mom for me these last few years," he said this kind of low, but he knew she heard him.

She gave him one of her smiles and gave him a tight hug.

Red had to pull her away. "Now, now Kitty. Let the boy breathe and go. He needs to get that butt on the road before he gets caught in traffic." He turned to Hyde and hesitated a little bit. "Steven, I, uh. I know that uh--that it's not much, but…." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 50. He handed it to him. "Here you go. Just in case."

Before Hyde could protest, Red lifted his hand and stopped him. "Steven," he warned.

Hyde nodded. He knew that if he argued with Red, he'd lose. "Thank you, sir."

Red gave him a smile and finally gave in. He leaned over and pulled Hyde into a hug. "Be good, son. And don't worry. I _**know**_ you'll get her back," he whispered so only Hyde could hear.

Hyde hugged Red back, tightly. "Thanks, Red. For everything."

Red nodded and finally pulled away, looking down because he was close to tears. "Now get the hell outta here."

Hyde smirked and nodded. He turned to his friends and they all shared a group hug. Hyde tried to shake the feeling of incompleteness from him. The hug just didn't feel right with only 5 people. He pulled away, still trying to shake off that feeling.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" asked Donna.

Hyde shrugged. "Nope. I'm stopping when I feel like it."

"But be sure to call like every day, man," said Forman.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Aw! The mustache man is leaving," Fez said as he tickled Hyde's mustache, that he still had not shaven.

Hyde didn't even punch Fez's hands away this time, like he regularly did. He just smiled.

"Just be sure not to marry any more strippers this time," Kelso said as he laughed.

Silence fell throughout the entire room.

Red and Mrs. Forman were looking at Kelso as if they were about to kill him.

Forman, Donna, and Fez hit Kelso upside the head at the same time.

"Ow!" Kelso whined. "What'd I do?! Damn!"

Hyde cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject and fast. He gave all his friends a goodbye before heading over to his car.

They all wished him good luck and stood on the porch as they watched him leave.

It didn't take long for Hyde to get out of Point Place, since it was so damn small. Hyde took a deep breath once he reached the open fields. He looked up and saw that very slowly, the rain was stopping. It was still very dark and looked gloomy, but he knew that the weather was getting better…it just needed a little more time to clear up.

--------------

Jackie stared out of her window. It was raining like cats and dogs in Pittsburgh too, but it didn't look as bad as it did where Hyde was. Jackie didn't know this.

She too took a deep breath. For the past several days she had tried to forget everything that she left in Point Place. And little by little, she was healing. She didn't know when she would be 100 better, but she did know that she was going to reach that goal.

Tammy and Rita, Jackie's roommates were getting ready to head out.

Tammy turned to Jackie. "We're going to Dee Dee's to get a cup of coffee with a couple of more friends, wanna come?"

Jackie turned to her and thought for a while. "Sure." She took her purse and began to walk out of the dormitory with Tammy.

Tammy wrapped her arm around Jackie's shoulder. "You're gonna love this coffee shop, Jacqueline."

Rita swung her arm around Jackie as well.

Jackie was still getting used to that name. But she would eventually learn how to get used to it. It was, after all, the new her. She had already vowed to leave Jackie behind in Point Place and she wasn't about to back up now.

Jackie forced a smile and wrapped her arms around Tammy's and Rita's waists. _New friends. New places. _She was beginning her new life.

* * *

**Ok, I know, I know. More flashbacks, but just like before, I HAD to!!! But I hope you enjoyed it!!! REVIEW PLEASE! I MAY write more by this Monday if I get the inspiration like I did this time!!! **

**OK, SO CHAPTER 4: "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias (ok, i personally don't like him but i REALLy like this song!)**

**PREVIEW of next chapter: There's going to be a visit to Point Place!!!! **


	4. Somebody's Me

**NOTE**: Thanks for the AWSOME reviews guys--and girls! I really love that you guys are loving reading this as much as I am writing it! Ok, so this is the chapter MANY of you have been waiting for. It's a Jackie and Hyde reuinion! What's gonna happen? Will there be another fight? Another war of words between the two? Or will they finally call a truce and start all over again? Read and see!!! Oh, and I will NO LONGER be putting up the lyrics to the songs because I just found out through FanFiction that we are not allowed to do that due to lyric licencing. SORRY! (also, no flashbacks in this story) ENOJOOOOYYYY!

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 4: "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

December 19, 1980; Friday

1:21 PM

Jackie's Dormitory

-----------------------------------

Rita turned to her roommate, suitcase in one hand and airplane ticket on the other. "So, when are you coming back, Jacqueline?"

It was the beginning of Winter Break and everyone was either leaving for home already or getting ready to. Rita and Tammy were one of the ones that were ready to go.

Jackie was getting her own suitcase ready for tomorrow. She shrugged. "Probably Saturday the 3rd. When we're allowed back into the dormitories."

Tammy gave her friend a look. "Jacqueline, stop being such a goody-goody. I mean, you didn't even leave school over Thanksgiving because you said you had a big paper due the week after. How lame is that? You gotta live a little. The only reason why you're leaving campus for two weeks is because the school isn't allowing anyone to stay in the dormitories during that time. Otherwise, you'd still be here. Your nose on a book."

Jackie sighed. She had already had this conversation with her roommates. "Ok, you two know that I'm not a complete prude. I go out with you guys and go dancing. A _**prude**_ doesn't do that."

"Oh, yeah you do go dancing with us all night--unless there's no guys around," Rita said. "You'll go out with us girls just fine, but as soon as some guy tries to come on to you, you freak out and ditch us."

Jackie turned away from her suitcase and turned to her new friends. "I told you already that I'm not interested in getting together with any guys anytime soon."

Tammy crossed her arms and examined her friend. "Does you not wanting to go back to your hometown and not wanting to get together with a guy have anything to do with that ex of yours?"

Jackie's eyes went wide. _How did she know about Steven? I haven't told _**anyone**_ about him or anything else about Point Place for that matter. So, how could she have known? _"How do you know about Steven?"

Tammy cracked a smile. "I don't. I just took a guess that it was probably about an ex." Her eyes got excited and she let go of her luggage and joined her on her bed. "Oh! You have to tell us! Who is he? What'd he do--the asshole? Spill, spill, spill!"

Rita, too, joined in. "How long were you both together? Why'd you break up?"

Jackie suddenly was feeling very uncomfortable. She hadn't spoken to anyone about Hyde and she wanted to keep it that way. She was doing good, dammit! She didn't want to fall back in the memory of him.

"Girls, I really don't want to talk about it," said Jackie as she got up and began to go to her drawer to pull out some clothes.

Rita followed her. "Oh, no. Now you _**have**_ to tell us! How come you hadn't mentioned him before?"

Jackie let out a sigh. "Girls, you're going to miss your flights."

"Oh, it's ok. This is a lot better," Tammy said.

"Tammy--you live in Florida! Your parents are waiting for you! And that little sister of yours that you're always talking about." Jackie knew that once she mentioned the little sister, Tammy was sure to drop the subject.

Tammy grunted. "Fine." She grabbed her luggage. "Come on, Rita. We're gonna be late."

Rita too took her luggage but turned to Jackie, not willing to let this go. "But when we come back, young lady. You are going to tell us _**everything**_. Understood?"

Jackie didn't say a word.

"Oh, it doesn't matter if you agree or not because Tammy and I here will make sure that it happens."

Jackie walked over to them. "Will you shut up and leave?" She leaned over and hugged them both goodbye. "Have a good break. See you in a couple of weeks."

Both Rita and Tammy waved goodbye to their friend and stepped out of the room.

Jackie went back to packing her things and as she was finishing up, she noticed a letter lying on the bed. She knew what it was. She had read it about a dozen times since it had arrived a few days ago.

She picked it up and sat down on the bed as she reread it.

_Dear Jackie,_

_So glad to hear that you're still doing great. Hope that internship in your local television station is going great too. And don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you'll be promoted soon and get a higher pay. I know that it must be tough on you, seeing that that job is your only income. I've said it once and I'll say it again, Jackie: if you ever run through any kind of problems you know that Red and I will help you in any way we can. We might not have much, but we can always find some way to make things better._

_Well, in response to your question on your last letter, we're all doing great. I don't know if Donna told you or not, but she and Eric have finally gotten jobs over in Madison. Eric says that he wished he would have gone there for college a lot earlier than August. Says he regrets going to Africa._

_I don't know if you've heard from Kelso lately, but he moved back to Chicago about a month ago. He said that he didn't want to be so away from Betsy again. I think it's so sweet. Fez is still in town and working at the hair salon. He's starting to go to the community college here, much to Red's demands._

_Laurie is good, she finally showed back in town just last week. I'm thinking that the man she was staying with kicked her or moved back with his wife and kids--I don't know. It's always one of the two. I do wish she would settle down already and stop being so wild. I wished she would find just __**one **__guy and stay with him--but for the right reasons. One that is not married, has children, engaged, or over the age of 30--we all know she's always after those with money._

_Well, like I said in the last letter, Jackie. We sure hope that you come over and spend Christmas with us. Laurie is moving to her new apartment today--we've checked it's actually another girl she's staying with. So, you can stay in her old room until you have to get back to school. I know that you spent Thanksgiving all by yourself--even though Red and I invited you then too. Please, Jackie. We really do miss you and everyone is coming…yes, I do mean __**everyone**__. But, you're going to have to face him sooner or later, right? It's the only way you're going to be able to move on._

_So, that being said. I sure hope to see you during this break. We'll have so much fun!_

_Love,_

_Mrs. Forman_

Jackie had made her up her mind that she was not going to visit them. She was still convinced that she wasn't ready to see Hyde again. She was ready to write to Mrs. Forman, apologize, and tell her that she wasn't going to be able to go because of whatever reason. However, Mrs. Forman had written a PS in the letter that had changed her decision.

_P.S. Oh, and your ticket is on its way to you already. Red went to go buy it for you just last week. The flight is on the 20__th__ at 8:20 in the morning. They told us the ticket would get to you no later than the 18__th__ of December. So, we __**will**__ be seeing you. And just keep in mind that this ticket cost __**a lot **__of money--seeing that the flight is during the holidays and all. We love you!_

Yup, that had changed everything. Damn those Formans!

---------------------

-----------------

New Haven, Indiana

5:36 PM

Hyde's Work

-----------------------------------

Hyde was covered in complete sweat and dirt. He always was right after working in construction, his job for the last 6 months. He grabbed his bandana and wiped the sweat off his face. He turned to his coworker. "Well, see you next year, Pete." He began to walk towards El Camino.

Pete, who was in his late forties, waved to Hyde. "You going back home for the break?"

Hyde threw his stuff inside his car. "Yeah. Probably for a few days, though."

Pete smirked at Hyde. "Gonna try to get back with that ex of yours?"

Hyde cracked a grin. In the course of him living in New Haven, which was 6 months, he had befriended Pete. And Pete had been the only person that knew about Jackie. Hyde didn't tell him everything, just the basics. At first he couldn't understand why he had decided to tell Pete, but then he came to the realization that Pete reminded Hyde of an older version of Forman. And he could always trust Forman, ever since they were kids.

Hyde took off his flannel shirt, hot as hell still. "I don't think so."

Pete gave Hyde a look. "Are you kidding me, man? Why?"

"It's not the right time, Pete. Plus, it's not gonna be easy to convince her. She's stubborn as hell." And like always, he couldn't help but want to smile as he thought about Jackie. And he couldn't stop that damn cheesy feeling in his stomach either.

God, he wanted to get Jackie back more than ever. He felt as if he had gained back a lot of what had been erased over a year ago. However, he still needed more time. And he'd be damned if he got into a relationship that he wasn't ready for again. Especially a relationship with Jackie.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Sounds like someone else I know." He got into his truck. "See you later, kid."

Hyde too got into his car. It didn't take long for him to get to his small apartment. His small, dirty apartment.

The moment he stepped in a small Brittany Spaniel jumped at his feet. Hyde shut the door before it could get out and began to pet it. "Hey, Zep. How you doing, girl?"

Hyde had found the poor thing as a new born puppy on the side of the road about 7 months ago. He had asked around town to see if there was anyone with a missing puppy and had no luck. So, he had taken a few weeks off and cared for the pup. He didn't know why or how or when, but Hyde grew fond of the small puppy and decided to keep her. He had decided on Zeppelin because it was the only thing that either calmed her down or put her to sleep. Thank goodness it wasn't the Styx.

Hyde looked around the apartment and saw the mess that his little wild one had made. He shook his head. "You weren't very good today, were you? Huh?" He gave her a kiss on the head and ruffled her hair. He got up and began to clean up the apartment. It was a good thing that Mrs. Forman had never stepped into his apartment. If she had, he would not have heard the end of it.

The phone rang at that moment.

Zep gave out a bark.

Hyde turned to her as he walked towards the phone. He went to it, knowing who it probably was. "I'll feed you right now. Hold on." He picked up the phone. "Hyde speaking."

"Oh, hi, sweety. How you doing?" Mrs. Forman sounded as sweet as ever.

"Good, Mrs. Forman. How are you?"

They chatted for a few minutes, like always. She would call him three times a week and he was expected to call her at least once. Once he went two whole weeks without calling them and did he get a long--and threatening--talk from Red.

"So, what time are you coming over, sweety?" Mrs. Forman asked after about 15 minutes.

"Um…probably in an hour or two. I still have to shower and grab some clothes that'll last me for a few days."

"Oh, there will be no few days, Steven," said Mrs. Forman in her very motherly tone. "Not only have you not come visit for almost a year, but you didn't even come for Thanksgiving. You owe it to us--especially me. The woman who took you in, clothed you, fed you, gave you all the love of a mother--"

And she was off. Using the guilt trip to get him to break. Thankfully, it hadn't worked on Thanksgiving. However…she had more to pin on him _**because**_ he had missed Thanksgiving.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay there for about a week--and that's it," he meant it. Unlike his buddy Forman, he knew where to draw the line with Mrs. Forman. Forman just always gave in with what his _**mommy**_ told him. _Isn't that how you are sometimes, _said a little voice in his head. Hyde brushed the accusation away.

"Oh, oh! I'm so happy. So I'm going to get your old room straightened up right now. Here's Red." She said goodbye and gave the phone over to her husband.

"Hey, Steven. How you doing, son?" came Red's voice.

"Good. How's the shop going?"

"Business is good. So, uh, Steven. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"You're not gonna do anything stupid while you're over here, right?"

Hyde let out a sigh. He knew this was coming. Knew that Red was going to bring up the whole Jackie situation and give him a good warning in being on his best behavior while he visited.

"Cuz, I'm warning you right now, if you do anything that upsets Jackie in any kind of way I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass it's gonna drill out of your head, got it?" Red was more than serious.

"Yes, sir. And don't worry, Red. I'll only talk to her if she talks to me first. I don't want to even try if she's not ready for it." Hyde, too, was serious.

Red smiled proudly. "Glad to hear. But…do give it a shot while you're up here, son."

"Red, you know it's not the time. It's still too soon. I don't want to ruin it this time."

"You're right. Well, let me let you go. Kitty's calling me for help down in the basement. We'll see you tonight, son."

"Oh, you don't have to wait up."

"I agree. Personally, I like sleep but Kitty won't be letting me." He hung up at that.

Hyde hung his own phone up and immediately fed Zep. Then hurried off to take a shower and get ready to go.

Almost an hour later, he was already putting his bag and Zep in the car. He made sure everything had been locked and got behind the wheel to start his 6 hour drive. He had never traveled this far with Zep. He hoped she did fine.

--------------

Hyde arrived to the Forman residence a little after one AM. Right when he got there, Mrs. Forman and Red were already sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

Mrs. Forman jumped out of her seat and ran to Hyde, laughing excitedly. "Oh, sweety! It's so good to see you!" She gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Forman." Hyde tried to pull away from the hug, but couldn't. She wouldn't let go.

Red rolled his eyes and took his wife by the shoulders. "Kitty, let the boy breathe! Don't worry. You have him for two whole weeks."

She finally let go and allowed Red to hug Hyde too. "How you doing, son?"

Hyde smiled at both of them. "Good."

"Good to hear." Red smiled and turned to Kitty. "_**Now**_ can we go to sleep? You hugged him, you kissed him, and saw that he is in fact still in one piece. Satisfied?"

Kitty nodded and laughed. She then turned to Hyde. "Oh, sweety. Where's little Zep?"

"Tied in the front."

"Oh, hunny. Bring her in!"

"Alright." Hyde turned and went out to the front door. When he got back, Zep was in his arms. "You think she can stay in my old room with me while I'm here?"

Mrs. Forman nodded. "Of course!" She petted the cute dog.

"Kitty," Red whined.

"Alright, alright," said Mrs. Forman. "Steven, there's leftovers in the refrigerator in case you're hungry and I also bought Zep some dog food in case she's hungry. And tomorrow morning be sure to stick the two sandwiches that I made for you for tomorrow." She and Red began to head upstairs.

Hyde frowned. "Why sandwiches?"

Red and Mrs. Forman gave each other a look. He wasn't so sure he liked that look. They were up to something. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like that either.

"Hunny, could you do us a favor?" Mrs. Forman gave Hyde one of those smiles. One of those smiles that said 'remember, I took you in and loved you when I didn't have to and you owe me big'.

Hyde let out a sigh. "What?"

Mrs. Forman gave a small giggle.

-------------

------------------

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

10:47 AM

General Mitchell International Airport

-----------------------------------

Jackie was walking out of the terminal with a big suitcase in one hand and her purse in another. She looked around the people to see if she saw either Red or Mrs. Forman. However, she saw nothing.

She went along the line of people and looked more around, but had no luck. Then…she saw him. He was standing by the doors, fingers looped around his belt and sunglasses hiding his face. He even had that jacket on. God, almost a year later and Jackie still thought he looked hot. Thankfully, he had shaved off that mustache, which made him hotter. Plus, there was something else about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that he'd never had before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

However, she tried to push all these thoughts out of her mind and focus on the important thing here: he was an ass. He was an ass that hurt her, badly. And that could never be forgotten…no matter how foxy he looked.

Jackie took in a deep breath and walked over to him. He was still as rude as ever. He hadn't even made his way to her and take her luggage away! Asshole.

Once she got to him, neither spoke. She wanted to wait and see if he had anything to say to her, but he didn't. He just stood there, being Zen. God, how she hated him.

She finally spoke up. "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you at least going to help me with my luggage?" she snapped.

Hyde shook his head a little. Since the moment he laid eyes on her when she walked out of those doors, he couldn't stop looking at her. He had frozen and watched her every step in slow motion. Watched how her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. Watched how beautiful her eyes were. She had not changed. She was as beautiful as ever. Possibly more, if that was even possible.

Hyde finally snapped out of it when he heard her speak. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He reached over and took the luggage from her, their hands brushed.

She snapped her hand away from his immediately, blood flushing through her. She new she was blushing, so she looked away. Why the hell was she still feeling like this? Wasn't she over him? Isn't that what she kept telling herself again and again all these months? And she thought she was over him. But now…damn him!

Hyde cleared his throat. "Um…I'm parked over there." He led her out of the airport and into the parking lot.

"So, how come the Formans come and pick me up? Or Donna?" she asked. She really didn't want to be in the same car with him in the next few hours.

Hyde let out a sigh. Although he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, he didn't want to be so close to her for such a long period of time knowing he couldn't do just that. "Red couldn't get anyone to open up the shop for him and Mrs. Forman was called in last night. Donna and Forman had already made plans with Donna's aunt to go out with her for breakfast."

"What about Michael?" She didn't care if she sounded rude. She just really didn't want to be in that car with him!

"He's not back yet. He gets here tomorrow, I think. He's bringing Betsy and Brooke." He tried to hurry to get to his car. The faster they got to Point Place, the better things would be.

"And, uh, Fez?" She didn't know why she cared so much in mentioning his name. But she did. Something in her told her that Hyde had been affected by the relationship she had formed with Fez. In the months that she had been away she had tried to make sense why Hyde had changed so much--even after Kelso and that slut Sam had left. She had been sure that after both had left town things would have gotten better between her and Hyde. However, Fez had come into the picture and it hadn't turned out that way.

Hyde tensed up at the name. He wondered if Jackie still had feelings for Fez. He knew that Mrs. Forman had talked to Jackie about it and she had then told Hyde.

Jackie had clearly told Mrs. Forman the real reasons why she had gotten together with Fez. She had thought that he was perfect for her; however, she had immediately seen that what she thought she wanted from a man did not lie in Fez. He was simply her fantasy, but not the truth. She did not know what she wanted anymore and she wanted to focus her entire time now on herself. She had never gone more than 6 months on her own. She didn't want to depend on a guy anymore.

Hyde couldn't help but feel proud of her. She had always been the princess when she was young. He could see that she was changing and becoming a complete young woman. Give her more time and she would be a complete grown-up.

"Fez had to work," he answered. They finally got to El Camino. He put her stuff in the trunk and then moved over to the passenger's seat to open the door for her.

Jackie frowned at him, not understanding him at all. She thought for sure that he was going to be rude to her and give her snappy comments--the way he used to over a year ago--hell, when they were together even! This was just…so not like Hyde.

Hyde gave her a look. "You getting in or what?"

_There it is, _she thought. She rolled her eyes and climbed onto her seat.

The moment that she put on her seatbelt, a small dog jumped out of nowhere and into her lap. She started barking at her.

Jackie jumped off. "Ahhh! Steven!"

Hyde climbed onto his seat and turned to the dog. "Zep, pipe down!" He grabbed her and put her in the back seat. "Stay," he warned while pointing a finger at her.

Jackie frowned at the sight. That look reminded her of Red. "Since when do you have a dog? I thought you didn't even like pets."

Hyde started the car. "I found her some months ago. She was a pup and I couldn't very well leave her there on the road." He started to drive.

Jackie was getting more confused by the minute. "You mean to tell me that you _**cared**_ about what happened to her? A dog?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "That so hard to believe?"

"Yeah," she said truthfully. "You always let on how much you hated animals."

"Well, things change," he said simply.

Jackie looked at him thoroughly. "Yes, they do," she said in a whisper.

Hyde didn't know what to make of that tone. It certainly wasn't disappointment, which was good because that meant she wasn't meaning about last year when he hurt her. It sounded more of a tone that amazed her. In a good or bad way--he didn't know.

After a few minutes of silence, Hyde was getting annoyed by it. He just wasn't used to Jackie being so damn quiet. "So, uh, how you been?"

"Good."

"How's school?"

"Good."

"You enjoying your classes?"

"Yep."

He could tell she really wasn't in the mood to talk…especially to him. But, he wasn't about to just sit in silence for the next few hours and feel completely uncomfortable. "Jackie…please. Can we at least _**try**_ to be civil here?"

Jackie turned to him, shocked. "Excuse me? Civil? Since when have you _**ever**_ wanted to be civil? You have been the most rudest person that I have had the most unfortunate pleasure to meet."

That was it. He wasn't biting his damn lip anymore. "This coming from the Ice Queen. Or how has Forman described you for the last 5 years? The Devil incarnated?"

Jackie gave him a death stare. "Bite me."

"Have, remember? And I think right after I did, I got rabies." He had lost all his patience and he didn't care. This girl always seemed to know where to push his buttons.

Jackie grabbed a bottle from the floor and threw it at him. "Ass!"

Hyde pulled over to the side. Thankfully they had come across a deserted area so he didn't have to worry about Zep getting out the car and possibly getting run over.

He turned to Jackie, mad as hell. "Do you _**want**_ to walk home, princess? Cuz I won't mind leaving your rich little ass out on the street."

Jackie gave him a daring look.

He matched it.

Zep then came into view and just watched the both of them back and forth, wondering who would give up first.

Jackie let out a huff of anger and stormed out of El Camino. She slammed the door shut and walked off.

Zep began to bark.

Hyde rolled his eyes. He knew her better than to give in to her childish tantrums. Some things just didn't change. He began to drive off. "You forgot your purse," he said to her and threw her purse at her.

Jackie caught it and threw her lotion at him. "Asshole!"

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still take your luggage over to the Formans. You don't have to worry about that." A big smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, thank you, Hyde. You're such a great gentleman."

"Anything for you, doll." He began to drive off.

He drove very slow at first, still wanting to give her a chance to change her mind. Give her a chance to apologize to him.

However, Jackie was standing her ground and was refusing to give in so damn easily. She continued to walk down the street and pretended as if there was no car in front of her. She would look back every so often to see if a car came into view.

Hyde also refused to move from his stand. He continued to drive off. _Screw this, _he thought and drove off. She was _**not**_ worth the trouble. _Liar, _said a small voice in his head. He brushed it off and continued to drive. After about two minutes of driving, he finally gave in and pulled over to the side. He guessed walking this much was good enough to teach her lesson.

He got out of his car and decided to wait for her on top of his car, drinking a nice beer.

About fifteen minutes later, he finally saw an outline of a person coming into view. They were probably three minutes away from walking distance. Hyde could tell that it was Jackie. Those kind of long legs and stunning hair only belonged to one person.

She finally caught up to him and was standing a few feet away from him. She looked exhausted. He looked down and forgot that she was wearing a skirt and some high heels. A twinge of guilt ran through him--a _**twinge**_.

He smiled at her. "Ready to get back in the car?"

Before she could even answer, she noticed a truck coming up to them on the road. She extended her hand, signaling that she needed a ride.

The truck pulled over right next to her and opened his passenger door. "Hey, there little lady? Need a ride?"

Hyde's jaw clenched at the sight of the guy. He looked like he was in his mid-20s, had blond hair, brown eyes, was tall, nice figure, and had a tan. Hyde turned to Jackie. Definitely the kind of guy Jackie's type. If this guy was a moron, then he'd be a 10 out of 10.

Hyde was about to tell the guy to take a hike.

However, Jackie didn't give him a chance. She smiled up at the sexy guy. "Why, yes I do."

The guy offered him her hand and she took it. He was about to pull her into the truck, when something stopped him.

Hyde grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her away from the guy. "Hey, buddy. Take a hike. Lets go, Jackie."

She yanked her arm away from Hyde's hold. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you, Hyde. I don't need you. I have--" She turned to the trucker and gave him a puzzled look.

"Tim," he replied.

She turned back to Hyde. "I have _**Tim**_ to take me." She began to walk back to the truck.

Hyde pulled her back to him. "You're not going anywhere with him."

Jackie struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me, Hyde. I mean it! Let go!"

At that, Tim stormed out of his truck and came to Jackie's rescue. "Hey, man. You heard the lady! She doesn't want to go anywhere with you." Tim grabbed Jackie's other arm and tried to pull her to him.

Hyde looked as if he was ready to kill someone. "Stay out of this, Tarzan or I'll pound your ass to the ground."

Tim let go of Jackie and stood up to Hyde. "I'd like to see you try."

Hyde also let go of Jackie. "More than glad to."

No more than a few seconds later, both were wrestling on the ground, throwing each other blows.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! Hyde! Hyde, get off him!" She tried to go in there and separate them, but the blows were just all over the place. "Hyde!"

Then, she saw an opportunity. Hyde was on top of Tim and pounding his face.

"That's enough!" Jackie went in and took a firm grip of his arm and pulled him away. Thank goodness for those self defense classes she was still taking, or else she would have never been able to drag Hyde away.

Tim got up and was about to take advantage of the situation and sock Hyde.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zep appeared and began to bite Tim's ankle.

Tim let out a yelp of pain and tried to kick the dog off him.

Zep, just a few months old, was too strong for the trucker and held on tight with her teeth.

Hyde struggled out of Jackie's hold. "Jackie, let me go!"

Jackie, however, held on tighter. She knew she wasn't strong enough, but she always knew how to hold Hyde down…at least for a little while.

Tim was finally able to get off of Zep and ran to his truck. He drove off without looking back, terrified that the dog would still go after him.

Zep barked after him showing her teeth.

A few seconds later, Jackie realized that she was still holding onto Hyde. And then she noticed something else. He had gotten more built! She didn't know how she hadn't seen it before but his arms were bulkier and his shoulders had grown some muscle. She bet that he now had a strong six-pack too. She wondered if in the past year he had spent it lifting weights. That only sent shivers up and down her spine.

Hyde didn't move. At all. He didn't want to break the spell. Her hands felt too damn good on him. He got his muscles tensed but he seemed to relax all at the same time. He took a look at her hands and noticed her manicure. A sudden memory popped into his head. Well, more like _**one**_ of _**many**_ memories. Of when she would writhe beneath him as he was making love to her. Of how she would dig those fingernails into his back and caused him to yell out in pain and pleasure at once. God, he loved the feel of her.

Zep then ruined the moment by beginning to bark at them.

Jackie immediately pulled away and cleared her throat.

Hyde sent his stupid dog a stare.

"I think we should be leaving already." Jackie didn't wait for a response. She climbed onto the car and slammed her door.

Hyde was still staring down at Zep. "Get in!"

Zep didn't have to be told twice. She ran into the car without a bark.

-------------

They were now a few minutes away from the Forman residence and still had not spoken at all. She was pissed off at him for acting so barbaric and he knew it.

Hyde wanted to give her a little while to cool down before he even said anything to her. He knew if he tried talking to her some time ago, it would have caused an even greater fight. He knew his chances of making things right were greater now.

He let out a sigh. "Jackie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you on the street and I shouldn't have gone all bonkers with that trucker."

Jackie turned to him, amazed that he was apologizing. However, she was not about to get out of it that easy. "You should be sorry, Hyde. I mean, how stupid was that?! He was only going to give me a ride!"

Hyde gave her a look that said 'are you an idiot'? "Jackie, you didn't even know him. For all we knew, he could have been some psycho and would have taken advantage of you!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you. I don't _**need**_ you to be my prince in shinning armor."

That stung. Just some years ago, she had told him that that's what he was to her: her prince in shinning armor. Now, not only was he not that guy anymore, but he didn't even think she wanted him--nor anyone else for that matter--to be that guy.

Little by little he was seeing how much he had caused her to change. And it made him feel even more like crap. "I know you can. But I wasn't about to risk it."

Jackie rolled her eyes and snickered. "As if you give a rat's about me. When have you ever, Hyde? To you I was either just some annoying girl that your best friend was dating, some girl you were doing it with, or some girl that you were stuck with because all your other friends were my friends too."

Hyde shook his head in disbelief. "Jackie, don't be stupid. You were never _**ever**_ those girls to me."

Jackie turned to him. "Then who was I to you, Hyde?" She challenged. "Tell me. I'm interested in knowing. Who was I and who am I still to you?"

God, how he wanted to tell her. Tell her that she was, is, and would always be the girl he loved. The only girl he wanted to open up to but couldn't because he was too afraid of disappointing. The only girl he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he couldn't say it. He knew it wasn't the right time. She was still angry at him and didn't trust him. He had to gain her trust again and get her to be happy with him again as well before he moved on to the next step. This time, he was doing everything right. She deserved it. She had already gotten her heart broken twice. This third time had to be the one that would be the real thing for her. It _**had**_ to be.

Jackie snickered. "I figured. I'm just surprised that you didn't give another 'I don't know' answer." And she meant it too. If that had been his answer she would have socked him straight on the face.

They finally pulled into the driveway.

Jackie had already taken off her seatbelt and was about to get out of the car.

Hyde, however, held on to her. "Jackie."

God, she hated that tone!

"Look at me."

_Don't! Don't!_

"Please."

_Damn him!_ She did, straight in the eye. "What?" She wanted him to at least _**think**_ that she wasn't doing to fall for it again.

"Can't we just go back? To being friends again?" And he looked more than honest.

Jackie was unsure if this was one of his games. She gave him a little snicker. "When have we _**ever**_ been friends, Hyde?"

He hated her calling him that. It was like a sock in the stomach.

"We've been school mates, enemies, making out buddies, boyfriend/girlfriend, and acquaintances--all in _**that**_ order. Hell, for like a week we were ok with each other when you were teaching me Zen, but even then I gotta say we didn't have a friendship."

It hurt them both because this statement was true. They had had different kind of relationships throughout the course of them knowing each other, but they had never been just friends. And when they were going out that's what both had wanted in the relationship. That intimacy. However, one--without needing to point fingers--was too afraid to give in to that intimacy and built a friendship.

However, Hyde was more than willing to make that happen now. "Well…we could always start fresh. Right now."

Jackie couldn't help but laugh. Surely, Hyde couldn't be truthful right now. She just didn't buy it. But then she saw that he wasn't laughing with her and that his face was fixed. _Wow, _she though. _He really _does _mean it._ "Are you serious?"

Hyde nodded. "Yes, I am." He didn't stop looking into her eyes. He wanted to make sure that she knew he was being truthful.

This only confused the hell out of her even more. She debated within herself.

"What do you think?"

Jackie turned to him, frowning. "I…I don't know, Hyde. I don't think I could forget all that you've done to me that easy."

Hyde shook his head. "I'm not asking you to. I'm not asking you for us to become a couple again," Even thought that's what he wanted most! "All I'm asking is for us to be friends."

"Why?" She wanted to know the sudden change of heart.

"Because I've seen the kind of friend you are to Donna, Fez, and Kelso. And I would like us to have that kind of relationship too." And he really did. Even when he was together with her, it always got him jealous the friendships she had with others. She was loyal and cared so much for her friends. He wished he had had that with her. And he kicked himself for not having that.

A million questions and thoughts were running through her head right now. She couldn't think clearly. She needed to get the hell out of that car. "I…I gotta go." And she dashed out of the car.

Hyde stared after her and stayed sitting there for a few minutes, hoping that she had seen how truthful he had been with her. And praying she would agree to a new start.

Zep jumped onto his lap and gave a small bark.

Hyde began to pet her and let out a sigh. "Gotta take it step by step, girl."

He finally got out of the car and took Jackie's luggage and Zep into the house.

* * *

**I'm REALLY enjoying writing this! You have NOOOO idea! Please leave REVIEWS!!! It only inpires me to write faster!!! (and apologies in advance cuz starting next Monday I'm going back to school and won't be able to write as often. I think I'll write two more chapters before then. I'll probably only be posting one every week after that. SORRY!!!)**

**NEXT CHAPTER (5): "Let Me Let Go" by Faith Hill. This chapter is about Jackie--FINALLY. It's her struggles of wanting and not wanting to start anew with Hyde. She lets out her fears and hopes...and finally makes a decision. (i think you all know what that decision is, but I want to make it sound all dramatic! LOL)**


	5. Let Me Let Go

**NOTE**: You guys have nooooooo idea how much i love you!!! Not only could I not wait to continue writing, but your AWSOME comments just made me have NOOOO patience in getting the other chapter up for you! Like, NONE whatsoever! So, here you guys go. The next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one cuz of Mrs. Forman. You'll see what i mean. (giggles) Well, ENJOY!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I REALLY do love you guys!

Ok, in this chapter we see how Jackie is debating within herself. So, she goes to her two best friends to help her solve the problem.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 5: "Let Me Let Go" by Faith Hill

4:46 PM

Forman's Living Room

-----------------------------------

Donna, Forman, Fez, and Laurie were in the living room talking with Jackie. The five friends were laughing at something that Forman had just said.

At that moment, Mrs. Forman walked into the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready. Donna, Laurie, and Fez will the three of you help me out, please?"

Jackie began to get up. "I can help too if you need me to, Mrs. Forman."

Mrs. Forman waved her off as Laurie, Donna, and Fez went into the dinning room. "Oh, don't worry, hunny. You're a guest today. Tomorrow will be a different story." She laughed at her own joke and went back into the dinning room.

Forman turned away from his mom and turned to Jackie. "So, how was the trip over here with Hyde?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You can only imagine. I should have known that your mom was going to plan something like that when I decided on coming over for the break."

Forman nodded. "Yeah, you should have. I mean, she was already pushing me and Donna to make a lunch date with her grody aunt Janis." Forman shivered. "She knows Aunt Janis doesn't have any teeth and has bad breath. Knows that Aunt Janis loves to talk…and loves for us to bathe her cats." Forman lifted up his sweater and revealed his bare arm to Jackie. "I think someone should let her know that cats don't like water much."

Jackie winced at the sight of his arm. She leaned over to get a better view of the open wounds and reached out to touch them.

Forman let out a yelp of pain. "Ahhhh!"

Jackie jumped back, horrified. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She looked at him, apologetically.

Forman saw the look on her face and began to laugh.

Jackie gave him a tiny death stare and smacked him on the arm. "Stupid, Eric." She then joined him and laughed as well.

Forman smiled at Jackie. "It's nice to have you back--even if it's just visiting."

Jackie made a puppy face. "Thank you, Eric. It feels nice to be back too."

"Yeah, I mean, without you here no one can give Laurie the slapping that she needs."

Jackie laughed.

At that moment, Mrs. Forman peaked into the living room, a big smile spread across her face. "Alright, you two. Come on. Dinner's ready." She disappeared into the room again, giggling.

Forman and Jackie exchanged a look, but shrugged it off.

Forman lead the way into the room.

The moment that Jackie got in there, she saw that everyone else was already sitting. Red was sitting at the head of the table. To the left of him was Donna, an empty chair, and Fez. Sitting on the other head of the table was Mrs. Forman. To the left of her was Laurie, an empty chair, and Hyde. Only two empty chairs were left in the table of 8. The first choice was either in the middle of Donna and Fez and the second choice was in the middle of Laurie and…Hyde.

Forman and Jackie exchanged a look.

_Damn that old lady, _Jackie thought. Mrs. Forman knew that neither Forman nor Jackie would have wanted to sit in the second choice. Forman detested being anywhere near his sister and Jackie did not want to sit near Hyde.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion at that moment as Jackie and Forman stared each other down. Both _**slowly**_ ran to the chair between Donna and Fez. Jackie was first in the lead, but Forman had longer legs and caught up to her fast. He managed to snuggled into the chair right before she put her butt into the chair.

Once he sat down, time was right again and normal.

Jackie sat on top of Eric, not knowing that he had just beat her. She gave him a look. "Eric!"

Eric shook his head and pushed her off of him.

Jackie fell straight to the ground on her ass. She was more than ready to pounce this little guy on the floor.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Donna burst into silent giggles.

Jackie decided not to fight it. She got herself up from the ground, socked Eric right on the arm, and walked over to her chair.

Hyde turned to Red and gave him a look.

Red just smiled at him and started to eat his food the moment that Jackie sat down.

"So, Jackie, hunny," began Mrs. Forman. "How's school?"

Jackie took a sip of her soda. "Good. I'm gotten halfway to getting my bachelor's in journalism."

Mrs. Forman smiled broadly. "Is that so? Steven, did you hear that?"

Hyde felt himself get a little read. He mumbled a small 'yup' and continued to eat his food.

"How were you able to manage that?" asked Red while cutting his steak.

Jackie took a small bite from her salad. "Well, all my AP classes from high school were transferable. Plus, Fred Warner, one of the guys from the station where I used to work in Chicago made a phone call and I was able to get 5 units for my job there. I then took 15 units both Spring and Fall semester and 5 units over the summer. I've now completed 50 units. Also, the internship I have now counts for 5 units. Hopefully, I'll be graduating around this time next year."

"Do you hear that, Steven." Mrs. Forman was giving Hyde a teasing smile.

"Well, good for you, Jackie," said Red in a big smile.

Jackie smiled back. She really felt proud of herself. She had never been on her own and she was really giving it her all.

"Well, Steven is doing very well too," added Mrs. Forman.

Hyde felt something burning down on his neck. He now knew what Forman meant by his mother embarrassing the hell out of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Forman's shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. _I'll get you back, Forman. Better watch that skinny ass of yours._

Jackie felt a little blush come over her as well.

Mrs. Forman was speaking to her directly. "He's been working as a construction worker for the last several months. Getting those muscles of him nice and built, aren't you Steven hunny?"

Hyde lowered his head and continued to eat his food.

Jackie's breathing changed a little. She thought back to earlier that day when she had been holding him on the side of the road. _That explains it._ Suddenly, an image of Hyde shirtless getting all sweaty and dirty as he got a house together popped into her head. Those nice shoulders getting tanned and that six-pack giving her a great view--

Jackie shook her head and came back. She took her drink onto her lips and took a long sip. "Tha--that's great."

Mrs. Forman's smile broadened. "Steven is a hard worker. And very responsible. He has not accepted any help that his father has tried to give him. And he sends us a couple of dollars every month as well."

"Kitty," Red warned.

Mrs. Forman ignored him. "About $200, actually. And he calls us at least three times a week. We go and visit him every other month. He's also great with little Zep. Did you know that he took her in when she was left stranded on the side of the road when she was only a few days old?"

Jackie felt a tug in her heart once she heard this. She turned to Hyde at that. She didn't see it herself, but right at that moment her eyes were like open windows as she looked at Hyde.

Hyde was avoiding her eyes, though. He was too concentrated on his food.

"Kitty," Red warned again.

Again, Mrs. Forman didn't hear him. "He really is becoming a great man, my Steven. He's grown a lot. Red and I are just so proud of him. We--"

"Kitty!" Red said.

"What?!" Kitty was annoyed that someone had stopped her.

Red gave her a look. "Will you stop embarrassing the poor kid?" he asked as he pointed towards Hyde, who had his face still down.

Silence fell throughout the room.

Donna thankfully changed the subject. "So, Jackie. What's your grand point average?"

"3.5," said Jackie. "I have to keep a good one or else Student Aid will cut back on the money they're giving me."

"Student Aid?" asked Fez. "What is that?"

Hyde looked up at Fez, still eating his steak. "It's caused by the Higher Education Act of 1965. It gave students that needed money for college some help. The Act has only been renewed four times. The last one was in '76. It just renewed this year. However, word is going that it might now be reauthorized next year. Not enough founding." Hyde took another bite from his steak.

All other seven heads had turned to Hyde, mouths opened and faces shocked.

Hyde looked around, seeing that they were all staring at him. He frowned. "What?"

They all went back to eating their food.

Well, all except for one. Jackie still had her eyes fixed on Hyde. "Are you sure?"

Hyde almost choked on his food. Jackie had not uttered a word to him--much less looked in his direction--since their little argument in the car. "About what?"

"About the act not being reauthorized next year." Jackie looked worried.

Hyde wished he could sock himself. He forgot that Mrs. Forman had told him that Jackie was relying on Student Aid a lot, seeing that she had no parents to help her. Now, she was probably not going to be getting any help whatsoever.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Um…well, that's just word. But you know about me and my government issues. I always think the worst of this government."

Jackie turned away, ready to cry. Now she was certain that Hyde was more than likely right. He was even admitting he was a conspiracy nut--even though he didn't believe it. _Oh, God. What am I gonna do?_

Mrs. Forman saw how upset Jackie had gotten and changed the subject fast.

---------------

Jackie went over to Donna's house right after dinner, too afraid to bump into Hyde again. Or afraid that Mrs. Forman would set another one of her traps.

Jackie had just finished telling Donna about what had happened with Hyde. She needed advice of what to do and she figured that her best friend could definitely help with this.

Donna looked at Jackie sincerely. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Jackie shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, he seemed real honest, but…"

"But what?"

Jackie looked down. "I just…don't want to put myself in that situation again, you know? What if he ends up hurting me again? I promised myself a year ago that I wouldn't allow that to happen to me again."

"Jackie…you can't control everything that happens to you. I mean, some things you can, but other's you just have to let life make those choices for you--even when you don't like them." Donna looked deep into her friends eyes. "I know how it feels like when someone you love hurts you, and trust me when I tell you that it's better to let things go than to keep holding on to them. Look at what happened with Hyde. He was unable to let go of things that happened to him in the past that he was unable to continue on."

Jackie rolled her eyes a little. "Ok, Donna. You can't compare. Eric broke up with you and just kissed another girl when he was in Africa. _**I**_ got cheated on God only knows _**how**_ many times by Michael and got my heart stomped on _**twice**_ by Hyde--one of those times was because he cheated on me with some skanky nurse."

Donna nodded. Her friend was right. She knew Jackie had had it a lot worse when it came to relationships--hell, sometimes _**life**_! Donna thankfully had parents that have always shown they care and were always there when she needed them. Jackie, however never received that. Never had those kind of relationships. Donna couldn't completely blame Jackie for second guessing herself now. However, that wasn't about to stop Donna from telling her best friend what needed to be said.

"Look, Jackie. Don't get mad at me or anything when I tell you this, but I really feel like I need to," Donna said.

"What?" Jackie had a feeling she didn't want to hear this.

Donna took a deep breath. "I think…that you _**should**_ give him another chance."

Jackie opened her mouth to protest.

Donna held out her hand and stopped Jackie from saying anything. "Let me finish."

Jackie pouted a little but let her friend continue on.

"Look, I've known Hyde since we were kids and I know the kind of friend he is. He's loyal, noble, and sweet. He's always there whenever I need him. Next to Eric, Hyde is the best guy I have ever met. And unfortunately, you never got to experience that with him. You never saw from first-hand experience how great it is to have him as your friend. And I think that even though you guys weren't able to make it as a couple, I think you guys _**can**_ make it as friends."

Jackie nodded. She knew that Donna was right. Jackie had seen how great of a friend Hyde was with everyone. But she wasn't so sure if he could be like that with her. Seeing how she still had feelings for him. _No, _she thought. _I __**had**__ feelings for him. Not anymore._

As if reading her thoughts, Donna smiled. "All you have to do is try to control your feelings around him."

Jackie shot a look at her friend. "Donna. I do _**not**_ have feelings for Hyde. Not anymore."

Donna laughed a little. "Yeah, sure you don't."

Jackie pinched her friend, hard. "Shut your piehole."

Donna rubbed her arm, but continued to laugh.

------------------

Jackie was about to walk out of the Pinciottis' home with Donna right behind her, when a sudden figure popped out of the darkness.

Jackie jumped up but relaxed as soon as saw who it was.

"Fez, you idiot," said Donna. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Fez pouted. "Sorry. I just came over to see if Jackie could give me a ride home."

Jackie frowned. "I don't have a car, Fez."

"Oh, Mr. Red said you could borrow the Toyota." Fez handed her the keys. "He says that he doesn't trust me with driving."

Donna frowned at this. "Why can't Eric or Hyde take you?"

Fez shook his head. "Because last time that Eric took me, he left me on the side of the road in the dark and I had to walk all by myself for ten minutes. I could have been raped." His eyes grew a little teary at remembering this.

Donna and Jackie looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

Donna held back though. "Well, what about Hyde?"

Fez looked at her as if she had three heads. "Are you kidding me?! Eric already told him the story and said how I had cried and yelled out for help. I have a feeling Hyde would do a lot worse."

Donna couldn't hold it any longer. She started to laugh.

"Sure, laugh away," said Fez as his eyes grew with tears. "I'm sure you won't be laughing when they find me dead in some alley." With that he marched off.

Jackie turned to Donna. "I should go after him. See you tomorrow, Donna." She turned and went after Fez.

With very little convincing, Fez joined Jackie in the Toyota. They talked the whole way to his apartment and once they got inside, she decided to stay and chat for a bit longer. It didn't take long for Fez to bring up Hyde.

He told her that Hyde had told him and Forman the story. "What are you planning on doing?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like socking him, you know. This was supposed to be over a year ago when I left. But now that I've come back…." She let out a sigh. "I don't know." She rubbed her face in her hands, trying to find a solution to all of this. Trying to find out what she wanted.

Fez soothed her back. "Don't worry, Jackie. It'll be fine. I'm sure that you'll make the right choice."

Jackie shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Fez. I mean, a part of me wants to give it a shot, but then…the memories come back. Everything he did to me can't seem to just erase. What if everything ends the same as it always does?" Jackie chuckled. "I was so sure that we were completely over last summer."

Fez chuckled. "Oh, please, Jackie. You and Hyde will _**never**_ be over. Even when we were together, I could tell that you weren't over him."

"Then why did you still want to be with me?"

Fez gave her one of his looks. "Oh please, do you really think I was going to give up an opportunity to do it with you?"

Jackie chuckled. He could always do that.

He gave her a smile. "Look, Jackie. Hyde is one of the best friends I have and I know when I tell you that the two of you would be great friends too. You may be total opposites, but you have more in common than you think. Both of you need each other. And seeing that you only live a few hours from each other, it makes sense for the two of you to be in close contact just in case something goes wrong."

Jackie smiled, knowing he had a point.

"And even though you, my friend, are doing great on your own, I know you need someone near you that you can trust in case some things get tough. And even though you have two great friends there in Pittsburgh, it doesn't compare to us friends here."

Jackie lifted her head and smiled at Fez. She reached over and hugged him. "Thank you, Fezzie. You could always make me feel better."

"Hey, what are girlfriends for?" he joked.

---------------

Once Jackie got to the Forman residence, it was close to 1AM. She went straight to Laurie's old room and laid there on the bed for what seemed hours. She felt as if she knew what to do, but she was unsure. However, the final answer came to her just moments before she went off into a drifting sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, she noticed that it was 9:30AM. She got up and prepared herself for the day. By the time she got downstairs, Mrs. Forman had a plate ready for her and everything.

Red had left for work already. It was only Forman, Mrs. Forman, and Jackie in the breakfast table. Hyde, Jackie had learned, had already ate breakfast and had decided to make a visit to his father's house. They chatted for a little bit before Mrs. Forman ran off for work.

Jackie helped Forman clean the kitchen. And after several minutes, Jackie decided to ask Forman a question. She had already made her decision, but she just wanted to make sure it had been the _**right**_ decision. "Hey, Eric."

"Yeah," he said. He was washing the dishes.

"What's your honest opinion of Hyde?"

He finished the dishes and turned to her. "He's a conspiracy nut."

Jackie gave him a look. "Eric, be serious."

"Ok, fine." His face turned serious. "He's a _**demented**_ conspiracy nut."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind." She went back to scrubbing the counters.

"Why do you ask?" Forman was very interested in knowing. He smiled because he knew the answer. He just knew whether Jackie knew the answer--the _**real**_ answer. Or whether she was able to admit it.

Jackie gave out a sigh. "I'm pretty sure you've talked to Hyde already. About what happened yesterday."

"I don't know how that's relevant to Fez nearly choking on that chicken bone," he kidded.

Jackie wanted to kick him. "Eric!"

"What?" He tried to act the innocent.

"Eric, please. Be serious." She knew that it was impossible for him to. Hell, it was impossible for him, Hyde, and Kelso to _**ever**_ be serious. All three of them were like the three stupid stooges!

Forman decided to end it. "Ok, fine. I think…Hyde is a real great guy. He's been my best friend since I was in elementary school and has been my brother for a couple of years now. I mean, I know that the guy isn't good at showing his softer emotions, but he really does have them. You just have to look deep. _**Real**_, real deep. _**Real, real, real, real **_deep. I bet that's why he and my dad get along so well. Both have the most smallest hearts. I keep telling Hyde to go to Oz but he just won't listen."

Jackie laughed.

Forman smiled at her. "That a good enough answer?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Eric."

Both continued to clean up the kitchen.

-------------------

Jackie waited for four hours before Hyde finally got home. Once he did, she walked straight out of the house and into the porch.

Hyde was getting Zep out of the car. He looked up and found Jackie standing there, waiting. "Hey."

Jackie gave him a small smile. "Hey."

Hyde looked down at Zep. "Go inside, girl."

Zep did as she was told.

Jackie smiled after her. "She's so cute."

Hyde just nodded, waiting for what she was about to tell him. He hoped that it was good news. "So…what's up."

Jackie took a deep breath. "I um…I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you said yesterday."

Hyde nodded again, a little scared of what the answer might be. However, he kept his cool…on the outside cuz on the inside, he was worried as hell. "Did you come to an answer?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, I did. And um…I'm…willing to be friends."

Hyde, again, almost lost his cool. He tried to keep himself calm. "That's cool."

"I just…I want to make sure we're on the same page here. We're _**not**_ getting back together. And we won't be making out or anything like that. This _**won't**_ be a friends with benefits friendship."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, of course. It will just be a regular friendship."

"Yeah, like the kind of friendship you have with Donna."

He continued to nod. "Yeah, of course."

Jackie smiled. "Great. So…" she extended her hand. "Friends?"

Hyde took her hand in his and began to shake it. "Friends."

They stayed there for a long while, holding each other's hands. It had been the first kind of contact they had made on purpose in a very long time. And it just seemed as if fireworks were going off inside both of them. Neither were unsure if the other one felt it, but were sure that they themselves were feeling every bit of it. They let go at the same time.

"So, uh…wanna go watch some TV?" he suggested.

Jackie nodded. "Sure." She led the way to the basement.

Hyde cracked a smile as they went down the stairs.

Jackie caught it and smiled herself. "What?" She had a feeling she didn't want to know just by the look on his face. But she couldn't help but be curious.

Hyde smiled wider. "Hope that The Price is Right is on."

Jackie's smile also grew wider. She playfully slapped him and shook her head.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw that Forman, Fez, and Donna were down there already watching some weird show. They also noticed that someone else was there with them.

Hyde frowned at the figure. "Kelso?"

Sure enough, it was Kelso. He grinned like an idiot and got up from his seat. "Guess who's back in town?!"

Jackie reached him first and gave him a hug. "Hey, Michael!"

Hyde gave him a slap on the back and then a hug. "How ya been, man?"

"Good. Got here a little while ago. How are you two doing?"

"Good," Jackie answered.

"That's great."

Hyde turned over to the TV and frowned. "What the hell are you guys watching, man?"

Kelso shrugged. "I don't know. That's what was on when I got here. Too lazy to change it." He got back onto the lawn chair.

Hyde walked over to his regular chair and turned to Hyde. "Fez, change it. Hopefully The Price is Right is on." He gave a wicked smile.

Jackie smacked him on the arm. She sat down on the small chair right next to Hyde and both shared a private laugh.

"Well look who decided to make up," Forman said with a stupid smile.

Fez began to clap. "Yay!"

Donna and Forman laughed.

The six friends continued to watch the TV. Every now and again a joke was made, or an inappropriate comment towards Donna and Jackie by one of the guys. Of course, the guys would get a smack on the arm by both girls whenever such a comment was made.

Hyde sighed. _Just like the old times. _He turned and saw Donna and Kelso talking about something stupid with Fez and Forman and Jackie making side conversation. He smiled at the sight of Jackie laughing. _No, this isn't like old times. If it was, she'd be on my lap instead of that small chair_. However, it was a new start. And it was all about taking a step at a time.

He went back to watching the TV.

------------------

The days that passed were both long and cut short. The six friends, especially Hyde and Jackie, had gotten closer than ever--if that were even possible. And the months that followed suit only made the bond stronger. This time, they kept in touch, calling each other at least twice a month. And amazingly, Jackie and Hyde talked more and more on the phone than any of the other six did put together. It didn't take long for both to become best friends. Not long at all….

* * *

**I'm LOVING that you guys are LOVING it. Don't you guys LOOOOVE that Hyde works in construction. Mmmmm!!! It's a fantasy of mine to see him COMPLETELY shirtless! this was the next best thing. HAHAHA. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. PLEASE!!! I'm gonna try to update ASAP but I'm actually REALLY drained. Two LONG chapters in only a couple of days??? And this one I wrote in only a few hours! I NEED rest! LOL**

**CHAPTER 6: "The Safest Place" by Leann Rimes. A closer look at Hyde and Jackie's new friendship over the phone.**


	6. The Safest Place

**NOTE**: (squeekes!) I'm soooo thrilled that you guys are enjoying this! Thank you soooooo much for the feedback, it really DOES make me go back to Word and continued writing. As soon as I read those comments, I just don't have the patience to wait any longer and HAVE to write. Again, you guys made me get this out sooner. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Love you guys! (FYI i didn't work today and since i don't have school yet--and all my stupid friends were busy today!--i had _**a lot **_of time on my hands). There's ONE flashback.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 6: "The Safest Place" by Leann Rimes

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

July 23, 1981; Thursday

5:13 PM

Jackie's Dorm Room

-----------------

Tammy and Rita were both smiling at each other as they looked at their roommate talking on the phone. Jackie had been on the phone for over three hours now. It seemed as if that's all she was doing right after work and school. Well, now that she was done with the Summer semester she had more time on her hands.

Jackie was lying on her bed and gave out a sigh as she held the phone to her ear. "Well, they said that as soon as I could work more hours, my pay would increase. I'm just so happy that I don't have school for a whole month. I _**need**_ the long break."

"And then next semester you have like 20 units. Your body is gonna break soon, Jacks." Hyde had that annoyed tone on his voice that he used whenever Jackie was doing something he completely disagreed with. He mainly used it when he heard about all the classes she was taking and all the amount of hours she taking at work. "I already told you that if you need help, I could give it to you."

Jackie rolled over to her stomach, a little annoyed with her friend. "Ok, first of all I'm taking _**18**_ units next semester--not 20. Second of all, _**I've **_already told _**you**_ that I don't _**need**_ help. I want to do this on my own."

Hyde let out a breath. "You're stubborn as hell, you know that?"

Jackie smiled. "Look who's talking."

Hyde cracked a smile as well. "Look, Jacks. I just don't want you getting sick with all of these classes you're taking."

Jackie beamed and felt as if she was in high school again. "I'll be fine, Hyde. Don't worry."

Hyde still hated that she wasn't calling him Steven. It never felt right. But he had to admit that he loved the long conversations they had three times a week on the phone. That was something he enjoyed about now that he didn't have before when they had been going out.

Jackie could tell that Hyde was still unsure. "Look, after this next semester it'll be done and over with--hopefully. All I have to do is suck it in for four months and I get to graduate!"

Hyde sighed. He knew he wasn't going to convince her. He was never able to convince her. Ever since they started talking on the phone, and had become great friends, Hyde had done his best to get Jackie to take it easy. But all those talks and lectures just went in one ear and out the other.

Suddenly, he heard Zep start barking at someone at the door.

Jackie had heard it too. "Why's Zep barking?"

Hyde took a peek to see what was up with his dog and he saw Pete's truck approaching his door. "Oh, it's just Pete. We're going to the bar to have a few drinks."

Jackie laughed at that. "The sun still hasn't gone down, Hyde!"

"Well, we're getting the drinking out of the way now so by the time night comes we'll be sober for the drunk sluts. _**Then**_ it'll be easier to get them to go to a dark alley with us." He cracked a smile.

Jackie let out a laugh. "What a real charmer you are. Well, have fun." About two years ago, she would have been furious as hell if he had said that to her. But she had come to know that Hyde was mostly all talk when it came to doing it with some random chick. She knew better now. Hyde wasn't that type of guy. He always just wanted to get a little rise out of her. Well...minus the whole Sam thing. But that had happened because he was drunk...and a complete JACKASS. Jackie had come to a closure that it had been a one time deal and didn't hold it over Hyde's head anymore. However, that didn't mean that she had completely forgotten. She wasn't so sure if she could ever forget.

"Oh, we will. I just hope there's some foxy little number there with crazy eyes and long hair. I'd give more than five minutes in a dark alley," he teased.

Jackie frowned. "Little number?"

Hyde sighed. "I know. I've been talking too much with Forman lately. I should just go back to only calling him once every four months."

Jackie chuckled. "Please do. I can only handle one Eric."

Pete entered the kitchen and patted Hyde on the phone. "Hey there, buddy. How's it going?"

Hyde nodded. "Hey, man. Hey, Jackie, I'll talk to you later. Pete just got here, so…"

Jackie was a little sad that the conversation was ending. She really did enjoy talking to him on the phone. And it seemed as if those three hours had been more like three minutes. "Alright."

"I'll see you in two weeks, right?" Hyde asked hopefully.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. Can't wait to see how dirty that poor apartment of yours looks like. I'm betting I'm gonna have to clean up your mess."

"Oh, I can make it a _**lot**_ dirtier so you can clean me up nice and good--I mean, 'it'." He loved to tease her.

Jackie chuckled. "I'll talk to you later, Hyde."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Pete smiled. "Is that Jackie? The one you're in love with?"

Thankfully Hyde had hung up the phone right after Pete had said Jackie. Hyde knew that Pete was going to try to pull that kind of trick on him, so that's why he hung up with Jackie right away, even though he wanted more than to continue talking with her.

Hyde gave his friend a look. "Thanks, man."

Pete chuckled. "You're too easy, Hyde. I swear. So, how long were you talking to her for? Five hours this time?" He walked over to Hyde's refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

Hyde got a beer himself. "No. Only for about three."

Pete shook his head. "God, man. How long are you going to be torturing yourself like this. It's been 7 months!"

Hyde frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? Torturing myself?"

Pete looked at his friend straight in the eye. "Look, man. You still love her. I see that. And from what I hear Mrs. Forman and your friend Donna see it too. Yet, here you are seven months later and you're still just the 'friend'. I mean, haven't you gotten tired of it, already? When are you gonna stop the little game and just tell her how you feel? Tell her that you still love her?"

Hyde shook his head. He had had this same damn conversation with Mrs. Forman and Donna. And he was going to tell the same thing to Pete as he told Donna and Mrs. Forman. "I'll tell her when I've convinced her that I've completely changed. Once she can trust me completely. Until then, I'm fine with just being her friend."

"Hyde, she trusts you now. You already told me what Donna said. Didn't Dona say that Jackie considers you as being one of her best friends now? I mean, she's _**got**_ to trust you trust you now, right?"

Hyde shook his head again. "She trusts me as a _**friend**_, Pete. _**Not**_ as boyfriend material. That's still gonna take some more time."

Pete rolled his eyes. "You're nuts. You're wasting your time cuz I'm betting she's over that already."

Hyde leaned over and looked as his friend straight in the eye. "Pete, she still calls me Hyde. _**Hyde**_! I mean, the last time she called me that was a little after she and Kelso broke up the second time and that was like 4 years ago! I'm telling you, what I did to her isn't going to be erased in just a matter of a few months."

"But it's been like 2 years already!"

"No, it's been 7 months. All last year she was still mad at me, remember?"

Pete couldn't stop shaking his friend at his stupid friend. "Look, Hyde. All I'm saying is that you better hurry up with your little plan because another guy is going to walk right in and steal her away."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "That's not possible. She's said it herself that she doesn't want a relationship right now. I'm thinking she still feels insecure."

"And when did she tell you this?" Pete asked, knowing the answer because Hyde had told him the first time that Jackie had said that.

Hyde thought back. "Like 4 months ago?"

Pete gave him a look. "And don't you think that she's probably changed her mind by now? I mean, talking with you probably gave her the security that not all guys are going to step all over her. It makes sense. She saw how much _**you**_--the guy that hurt her more than any other--changed. Probably came to the conclusion that the reason why her past relationships didn't work out was because you were all still in high school. Now that you've grown she's seen that guys probably mature as soon as they start college. And, hey, guess what? She's in college now."

Hyde sunk in everything that Pete had just told him. Maybe Pete had a point. Maybe Jackie had changed since the last time she told him she didn't want a relationship. Maybe she was starting to date guys now…and it was no thanks to him. Hyde let out a groan. He slammed his head on the table, pissed at himself.

Pete shook his head at the kid in front of him. "You still have a lot to learn, kid." He took a sip of his beer.

-------------

------------------

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

8:25 P.M.

-----------------------------------

And Pete was more than right. Jackie had in fact started to date again. She had begun a little more than a month ago. And the reason why she had started was because of Hyde. She had come to the conclusion that not all guys were going to hurt her. And that if she didn't let go of all her insecurities then she was never going to be happy. She had found herself already. Now that she had, she was able to start dating.

At this moment, actually, she was putting on the finishing touches on her makeup. She had another date.

Tammy and Rita appeared into the bathroom, each with a teasing look.

Jackie arched a brow at both of them. "What?"

Rita couldn't help smiling. "I don't think you're boyfriend is going to like the fact that you keep talking to your ex for hours and hours on the phone."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Evan is _**not**_ my boyfriend. This is only our fourth date. And Hyde and I are just friends. I don't even see him as my ex anymore." She went back to her makeup. She tried to convince herself that that last comment she said was the truth. However, something deep inside of her knew otherwise.

"Please, Jacqueline," said Tammy. "I think everyone in this room still knows that you still have the hots for Mr. Steven Hyde," she said with a breathy voice.

Jackie scolded her. "How very wrong you are, roomy. I'll have you know that Hyde and I are just friends. I'll admit that he's real good looking." _Real, real, __**REAL **__good looking. Especially with his very muscular arms that I wished would wrap around me. _"But I don't want anything else from him other than friendship."

"Uh-huh," Rita teased.

Jackie turned to her friends and saw that they were both giving her that stupid look. She rolled her eyes and pushed passed them to the living room. "Both of you are nuts."

"Out of curiosity, Jacqueline," said Tammy. "Seeing that the third date has already gotten out of the way, have you two done it already?"

Rita burst out in laughter.

Jackie turned to Tammy, ready to slap her.

At that moment, thankfully, the bell rang. Jackie went to answer it and found a tall, good looking, blonde staring down at her. He smiled at her. "Hey, Jacqueline."

Jackie smiled up at him. He definitely gave her a little bit of butterflies. "Hey, Evan. How you doing?"

His hot smile did not fade. "Good. And yourself?"

"Good."

"That's good." Evan looked passed her to her two roommates. "Hey, Tammy. Hey, Rita."

Both girls waves and whispered something to each other that made them laugh.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Why don't we leave already? I have a feeling that these two idiots are about to say something quite stupid in a matter of seconds."

Evan laughed. "Sure. After you." He gave her space to walk by him and out the room. He turned to the girls. "Later, ladies."

Both waved goodbye.

"Be sure to use protection, kids," Tammy kidded.

Jackie grew a little red and closed the door immediately. "And there it is."

Evan laughed.

Jackie shook her head. "So, where are we going?"

Evan offered her his arm. "I was thinking just going over to Dee Dee's. Get a cup of coffee and just hanging out, you know?"

Jackie smiled. "That sounds nice."

They both left.

-------------------

When Jackie got back to her dorm room that night, she couldn't stop smiling. She was liking Evan more and more every date they went out. He was funny and smart and really put her at ease. He was the first guy in almost two years that made her feel relaxed on a date. And the thing that really got her stomach full of butterflies was that she had just told him today that she wasn't the kind of girl that put out in the first couple of dates. She admitted to him that it took her two years to lose her virginity to her first boyfriend and that it had taken over a year for her to have sex with her second boyfriend. She was sure that she wasn't ready to have sex with him yet. And instead of acting like a jerk, Evan had just smiled at her, told her that he respected her for being upfront and for having respect for herself, and told her that he wasn't expecting anything more from her. He would wait for her. Jackie knew that he was being sincere.

Jackie hugged her pillow and let out a sigh. She couldn't wait for the next date. He said he wanted to take her out for a picnic.

She got up and got herself ready for bed. And the last thought she had on her mind right before she drifted off to a night full of wonderful dreams was that she couldn't wait to call Hyde the next morning and tell him about Evan.

--------------

New Haven, Indiana

August 7, 1981 Friday

6:53 P.M.

Hyde's Apartment

-----------------------------------

Hyde was hurrying up in sweeping the floors. "I'm not kidding, Pete. You better get the hell out of here in two minutes."

Pete was on the couch with Zep on his lap, watching TV. "Come on, Hyde. Let me stay here until I meet the girl."

Hyde got the dust pan and picked up the trash from the floor. "Yeah, I don't think so. I can only imagine what you'll do--or worse, what you'll say--when she gets here. I'm not kidding, out." He began to scrub the table as clean as he could.

Pete laughed at the sight. He turned to Zep. "Girl, your daddy sure is acting like a school boy. Look at him getting all tense cuz a girl is visiting him."

Hyde threw his friend a plastic cup. "Get bent."

Pete got up from the couch and walked over to Hyde. "Hyde, will you relax? It's not as if she doesn't know you. If you've known each other all these years, then she much know--or have some sort of idea how much of a disgusting pig you are. Didn't you mention to me how she once redecorated your whole room because she didn't like how it looked? By the way, is that the reason why you keep a lavender scented candle right next to your bed?" He made his way to the refrigerator and grabbed another beer.

Hyde refused to answer. "Will you get the hell outta here?!"

Pete turned to him, smirked, and opened up the bottle. "Nope."

Hyde was ready to pound his friend to the ground. He didn't care if his friend was elderly. "Pete, she's gonna be here--"

The doorbell rang. Zep rushed over to it and began to bark at the door.

Hyde's blood drained from his face. "Now." He turned to his friend. "Sneak out from the back window."

Pete gave him a fake-shocked look. "Are you forgetting that I'm elderly? I could easily break my neck climbing down from there."

Hyde gave him a threatening look. "We can all only hope."

The doorbell rung again, followed by some pounds.

Zep was now scratching the door and whining.

Hyde let out a grunt. He turned to his friend. "One minute, Pete. I'm serious. After that you better get your ass out of here. Got it?"

Pete just shrugged.

Hyde shook his head and ran for the door.

Zep was now barking at him.

Hyde gave her a look. "I'm going, I'm going." He opened the door.

Jackie gave him a big smile. "Hey, you." She was about to reach over and hug him when all of a sudden, Zep began to jump on top of her. Zep barked excitedly.

Jackie laughed and reached down to pick up the dog. "Hey, there girl. I missed you too." She began to give the dog kisses. "You're so cute!" She finally put the dog down and turned to Hyde. "How you been?"

Hyde reached over and gave her a hug. "Good. How you been?" It took his all to pull away. He looked into those eyes that he loved so much. "How was the trip over here?"

"Good. Definitely didn't have any trouble with any truckers," she said with a teasing smile.

Hyde gave her a look. "Ha, ha," he said sarcastically.

"What's so wrong with truckers?" came Pete's voice from the kitchen. He was making his way towards the two kids.

Once he got to Jackie, Jackie smiled and extended her hand. "You must be Pete. Hyde talks about you all the time."

Pete shook her hand and turned to Hyde. "Nothing but good stuff, I hope."

"Of course, man. I tell her how good you are at being a pain in the ass and how good you are at getting _the ladies_." Hyde smiled.

Jackie gave him a look. "Hyde, that's no way to speak to someone that you consider to be your idol and wish to be like in the near future." She gave him a smile.

Hyde arched his brow at her.

Pete pretended to be crying. "Oh, Hyde. That is just so dog-gone sweet. You're making me cry." He wiped away the fake tears.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Alright, Pete. Isn't it just about time you got your ass out of here?" He gave Pete a shove towards the door.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Well, we're thankful you're not _**that**_ dense," Hyde replied by giving him another shove towards the door.

Pete turned to Jackie and shook hands with her again. "Well, it was nice to meet you finally, Jackie."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Glad to know that you really are as beautiful as Hyde brings you out to be."

Jackie blushed a little. "Well, uh…thank you."

"Got to say that he was right. You really are a hot little number."

Jackie's blushed turned brighter.

Hyde looked like he was about to pound his friend's face in. "Goodbye, Pete."

Pete turned towards Hyde, loving every second of it. "Now you two kids behave yourselves. Cuz remember, there's a baby in the room," he said pointing towards Zep who was wagging her tail at Jackie right now.

Hyde had had enough. He grabbed Pete and shoved him out of the door. "Later, Pete."

Pete was laughing the whole way out.

Jackie leaned over and picked up Zep again. She walked over to the couch and petted the dog.

Hyde turned to her, apologetically. "Sorry about that, he's…a bit of a moron."

Jackie laughed nervously.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Um…you hungry. I've made some chicken."

Jackie nodded. "Sure. I'm starving." She got up and started to head to the kitchen with Zep in her arms.

Hyde stopped her. "Zep's not allowed in the kitchen today."

Jackie frowned. "Why?" Jackie petted Zep at that moment because the dog was beginning to whine as if she knew she could gain some sympathy from Jackie.

Hyde gave Zep a stern look. "Because she went in there with her dirty feet while I was moping. Even though I warned her twice not to--it's as if it went in one ear and out the other."

Zep whined louder and started to lick Jackie's face.

Jackie laughed. "Awww! Hyde, come on. I'm betting she's sorry. Just look at her face."

Hyde turned to Zep who was now looking at him with sad eyes. She began to lick his face too. "No," he said. He was sticking to his ground.

"Please?" asked Jackie.

Hyde turned to her and gave her a stern look as well. "I said no."

"But she'll behave--"

"No."

"You won't even know she's there--"

"No!"

"I'll keep her on my lap--"

"NO."

"She'll be extra quiet--"

"NO!"

"Fine!" Jackie looked disappointed. However, she knew him all too well. She put out her bottom lip and gave him the most saddest of all puppy faces. "Pleeeeease?"

Hyde's wanted to scream at her and tell her no for the very last time. However, that damn face! "Fine."

She gave him her million dollar smile. "Thank you." She reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She took herself and Zep the kitchen table.

Hyde grunted. Damn her! He made his way to the kitchen, kicking himself.

---------------

Three days passed and Jackie and Hyde had just gotten back from fishing all day. And after both took a long shower--separately--they went to Hyde's room and spent the next couple of hours just talking. Zep was taking turns on each of their laps. It seemed as if she couldn't decide which one she liked better.

Hyde then decided to ask the question he had been dying to ask for the last couple of days. "So…how you doing with…Evan?" He had stopped himself from calling Evan "that one guy". He remembered how annoyed Jackie had gotten when he had called Evan that the first time.

Jackie kind of beamed at the name. "Good. Did I tell you that he took me on a hike in the middle of the night last week?"

Hyde turned away. He didn't want Jackie seeing how much this was bothering him. "Yeah."

Jackie closed her eyes and thought back to that nice night with Evan. "Oh, my God, Hyde. He's just so sweet. And he's respectful." She turned to him. "He still has not pressured me to have sex. I mean, most guys that I dated were total pigs and wanted me to give it up within the first three dates."

Hyde got a little annoyed at her. "_**I **_didn't pressure you."

"You're a different story, though. We knew each other before. You knew who I was before we started dating. Evan, however, didn't." She kept smiling, wondering how their next date would be.

Hyde tried to swallow it all down and suck it up. He wanted to back talk this so-called Evan so bad, but knew he shouldn't. From what he was hearing, he was great to Jackie. And even though Hyde wished it was himself that was dating Jackie, he was glad to know that she wasn't with a total ass like her ex-boyfriend Kelso. Then, he wouldn't have bitten his tongue.

Hyde turned to look at Jackie. She was smiling and patting Zep. She looked happy. Hyde hadn't seen her this happy for a long time. He felt as if someone had just knocked him out. He hated not being the reason for her happiness. Wished it was because of him that Jackie felt good every morning.

He turned away and tried to brush away the hurt.

-----------------

But Hyde was wrong. He was a big reason as to _**why**_ Jackie was so happy. If it hadn't been for him, Jackie would have still been alone and angry. It was because of Hyde that had made her stop obsessing so much over school. It was because of his _**friendship**_ that she had gained back a lot of security.

His friendship, she thought that night while trying to go to sleep. How she would have killed to have had that a long time ago. Maybe if she had, things would have turned out different. Maybe the relationship would have survived.

Yes, she would have killed for it back then. However, she had to admit that she was grateful that she had at least gotten a taste of it a few years back. Back when Jackie had found out that Kelso had been cheating on her with Laurie. Back when Hyde had been nice to her.

She drifted to that time and place. Reminiscing.

-------------------

_It was right after he had given her the speech about her finding someone better than Kelso. After she had kissed him. They were now hanging out in the basement, watching something stupid on TV._

_Hyde was in his usual chair and Jackie was sitting on the couch right next to him._

"_What the hell is he doing?" asked Hyde, frowning at the TV._

"_I don't think I want to know," responded Jackie, making the same face._

_Hyde shivered. "Change it."_

_Jackie got up. "Fine." She changed it to Charlie's Angels and went back to her seat._

"_Better," he responded._

_Jackie let out a sigh. "You know…whenever Michael and I used to watch this show together, he always had to make a suggestion on how I should try to get my body to look like that blonde." Tears stung her eyes._

_Hyde shook his head. "He's a dumbass." He turned and found Jackie was starting to cry again. His face fell. "Oh, man." He went over to the couch and sat right next to her. "Jackie, don't pay attention to anything that asshole said. Ok? You're beautiful."_

_Jackie gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Hyde."_

_Hyde reached out and took the girl in his arms. That entire day, Hyde had found something new out about Jackie. She was small and fragile. A kind of big-brother sort of protectiveness feeling came over him when he would see her cry like this. He didn't know what it was, but there was something in her eyes that seemed very familiar. It was something that gave them a bond, kind of. Later on in life he would find out what it was. Both shared the same kind of life, feelings, and experiences. They were the same almost. The only difference was their family income and were different genders. Other than that, it was like looking into a mirror._

_Jackie also felt the bond that day. She felt his shield and felt comfortable in his arms. She felt…right in his embrace._

_Hyde pulled her away a little. He gave her a tiny smile. "Want a beer to make you feel better?"_

_Jackie made a face. "How about a Coke?"_

_Hyde nodded. "Sure thing, doll." He patted her on the back and went upstairs. "Be right back."_

------------

Jackie smiled. Yeah, she had hated it then that she had only gotten a taste of it. But was glad that she finally had it permanently. Something inside her told her that their friendship was going to last.

"Wha'?" grunted Hyde from behind her.

She was sleeping on his bed and he was sleeping on the floor with Zep. She frowned down at him. "What?"

Hyde had his eyes closed the whole time, half-asleep, but he still knew. "You smilin'. Wha'?"

"How do you know?"

Hyde let out a sigh and got in a better position. Jackie could tell he was half-asleep. "Feel you." He finally drifted off to sleep.

Jackie had an evil smile on her face. She wanted to ask him a few questions, the way she always did back when they were together and he was half-asleep. It was the only way she could ever get him to tell the truth. However, she thought better of it.

She too fell asleep.

* * *

**I LOOOOOVE Hyde! I know that I'm not just making this up, cuz I bet that if Topher and Ashton never left the show, THIS is what would have happened (no one say otherwise or I'll kick you! Dammit, it's true--let me believe that it's true!). Please give feedback, guys. It gives me the inspiration. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**CHAPTER 7: "She Goes All the Way" by Rascal Flatts feat. Jamie Foxx. I LOOOOOVE Rascal Flatts and this song is probably my second favorite of theirs. Get on YouTube and hear this song. You'll know WHY I'm making this my next chapter. (There's going to be CUUUTE flashbacks!)**

**--sorry if I'm upsetting any of you with Jackie starting a new relationship with another guy, but you have to understand the reasons behind it. She needs to have a boyfriend that is great to her--and Evan is a GREAT guy. She needs that support and comfortness. And since it's still not time for Hyde to be that guy for her yet, someone else has to be. Think "Sweet Home Alabama" here (the movie w/ Reece Witherspoon) **


	7. She Goes All the Way

**NOTE**: First of all, thank you for all the BEAUTIFUL reviews. I LOVE it when you guys give your deep input in the chapters! Sorry for the short wait--I know you guys were used to getting a chapter up within two days. I just REALLy needed a break. I was worn out by writing those three chapters in three days. But it was worth it cuz i LOOOOVE you guys. Anyways, this chapter is mostly a flashback. Hyde is having a nightmare. What is it about? Read and see. (think about the symbolism behind EVERYTHING here) ENJOY!

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 7: "She Goes All the Way" by Rascal Flatts feat. Jamie Foxx

Point Place, Wisconsin

Spring 1979

2:24 AM

Steven's Room

-----------------

He was shaking. Tossing. Mumbling. Sweating. He was having that nightmare again. The one he got when he was a kid. The one he got when his dad last walked out on him. The one he got right after he finally admitted to himself that his mom was in fact not coming back to town for him. It had been a while since he had it….

_-----------------_

_It was coming after him; chasing him down the empty street. He ran as fast as he could, but gravity was making it hard for him to. The wind was blowing at him and he could barely get his feet off the ground. _I need to get out of here. I need to get someplace safe, _he thought as he looked around for somewhere to hide._

_He got a glimpse of something on his right. He turned and saw that he was only a couple of houses away from the Formans' home. He needed to get there! Needed to get to inside! Now!_

_With all his might, he fought against the wind and pushed his way towards the house. He was almost there…almost._

_And then, right before his eyes, Edna appeared seconds before he could reach the house._

_She smiled evilly at him and put up a hand on his chest, making it even harder for him to get to his destination. "What's the hurry, sweetheart? Where you off to?"_

_Hyde was out of breath. He looked behind him and could feel that it was close. However, it had stopped as well and was observing him. Hyde could feel it. He turned back to Edna and tried to fight his way past her._

"_Oh no you don't," she said as she held on tight to him. "You, son, are going to tell me where you are heading to this late at night."_

_Hyde looked at her, confused and annoyed. "Since when have you cared where I'm going to, Edna? Since I was the age of 6 you stopped asking me that question, remember?"_

_Edna did not stop smiling at him. "It does not mean that I do not care about you, my Steven." She placed a hand on his cheek._

_He pushed it away, glaring at her with hatred. "I'm _**not**_ your Steven. Do you hear me? Now get out of my way." He tried to get pass her again._

_However, she held tighter. "Tell me, Steven."_

"_Stop calling me that. I _**hate**_ that name," he told her. He more than meant it._

"_Steven!" came a voice behind him._

_He turned and found Mr. and Mrs. Forman in front of their house. Worried faces painted on them._

"_Hurry, hunny," said Mrs. Forman._

"_Come on, son. You're almost home," said Red._

_Both encouraged him to head inside the comforted home._

_Hyde started to struggle with Edna again. "Let me go! Let go, Edna. I wanna go home!" He fought harder with her, not caring if he hurt her._

_At that, Edna laughed. "Oh, please, Steven. That house will _**never**_ be your home. Never."_

_Hyde looked as if he was about to punch her. "Yes, it will. It already _**has**_ become my home!" He kept pushing her, not wanting to hear her any longer._

_Edna, however, was getting stronger by the second. "No, Steven. It won't. That place will never be your home. It is the home of Eric and Laurie…but not yours."_

_Hyde turned back, tears stinging his eyes. "Mrs. Forman, Red! Help!"_

"_We can't, hunny," said Mrs. Forman in almost tears._

"_You have to fight your way to us, son. __**Then**__ we can protect you," said Red._

_Hyde struggled harder than he could ever imagine. "Edna! Let go of me!!!"_

_Edna leaned over to his ear. And with the most cruelest of all voices, whispered, "It is not home. _**This**_ is home."_

_And then, the image in front of him was swirling. The streets were becoming darker, eerier. Colder. Then, it stopped._

_Hyde looked around to see where he was now. He knew this place. He hadn't visited this place in quite some time now. It was his old neighborhood._

_Suddenly, Hyde felt a great chill surround him. It got darker…and more creepy. Hyde put his arms around himself to keep a little warm. He began to see his breath pretty clearly against the ice cold air. Shivers shot through his entire body as he stood there in the middle of his old street…looking straight at his old broken home._

_Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. He forced them to keep in and turned to Edna with fury. "Why the hell did you bring me here?"_

_Edna began to lead him towards the broken home. "Because, my son. This is your home. You belong here. You've always belonged here. And you will always belong here."_

_Hyde pulled away. "No." Then, he sensed it again. It was now closer than before. Something told Hyde that it was now inside the house…waiting for him. Hyde's shivering came back, and this time, it had nothing to do with the temperature._

"_Now, Steven," came Edna's cold voice._

_Hyde felt his head shake. "No."_

_Edna cracked an evil smile. "Fine. If that's the way you want it."_

_Then, something shimmered right next to her. It was a person, a person Hyde knew all too well._

_Hyde's face fell and stood there, frozen._

_Edna's smile only grew at his reaction. "You will go inside that house, Steven. Whether you want to or not. You will go in, or else there will be bad news for Jackie here."_

_Jackie's face looked more than terrified right now._

"_You can't take her in there, Edna. _**It**_ is in there," Hyde said, terrified._

_That only made Edna begin to laugh. "That's the whole point." Then, she reached over and grabbed Jackie by the arm._

_Jackie tried to struggle away, tears streaming down her fingers. "No! Steven!"_

_Hyde finally reacted and tried to reach out for her. However, Edna was too fast…and both vanished. "Jackie!"_

_He turned towards the house and a scream from there. He knew that scream all too well. It was Jackie. And within every second the screams were getting louder._

"_Steven!" she screamed over and over again on top of her lungs. "Steven! No!!!!! Don't! Steven! Help, me! Please!!!! NOOOOOOO!"_

_She was being tortured in there, Hyde was sure of it. But he just stood there, hearing it all happen. He couldn't move. He had become paralyzed. He didn't know if it was a force greater than him that had cemented his feet onto the ground or…and he hated to even think this…if his love was just not strong enough to save her. If…he wasn't the knight she needed._

_Her screams got louder. She kept calling his name…only his name. She didn't stop. It was as if she wasn't going to give up. She believed he was going to come in into the house and save her…. She believed…_

_------------------------_

He was sweatier than ever and still tossing in his sleep. He was shaking so much that he had woken her up. She had woken up and had seen the pain across his face.

Jackie sat up, immediately, worried as hell. "Steven?" She shook his arm, trying to wake him up.

However, it wasn't working. He was tossing and mumbling more.

Jackie began to get more than worried. She had never seen her boyfriend like this before. _What was wrong? What's he dreaming?_

For several more minutes, she tried everything to wake him up and was finally able to get him to come back to consciousness.

And he looked at her. Looked at her as if she were a ghost. "Jacks? Ok?"

Jackie frowned and soothed his face with her hands. "What's wrong, baby?" She was more than worried and she couldn't hide it. "What was the nightmare about?"

Hyde looked all around, finally coming back. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, baby." She placed her hands on his arms and noticed that they were cold. She used to her hands to give him warmth.

Hyde's breathing became a little more regular, but Jackie could tell that he was still shaken up. And she knew him too well. He would never admit to her that he was terrified of the nightmare he just had--much less, that he would ever tell her what the nightmare was about. However, this wasn't about her right now. She knew this. He needed her. And like always, she was there for him.

She snuggled back to her position right next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him on the shoulder. "It's ok. I'm here."

Hyde gave a small nod and tried to fall back to sleep. _I'm here, _he repeated over and over again on his head. _I'm here._

_Yeah, _said a voice in his head. _But for how long? How long will it take her to find out that she can do a hell of a lot better?_

Hyde did his best to forget that question and get some sleep. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep. It surprised him because before when he would wake up from the damn nightmare, he couldn't sleep for days. However, there in Jackie's arms, it seemed to soothe him deep. It put his body at complete ease…as long as she was there….

--------------

-------------------------

New Haven, Indiana

September 30, 1981

1:37 AM

Steven's Apartment

-----------------

He was having the same nightmare again. Thankfully, he was able to wake himself up and stopped the torture. Again, he was covered in sweat and breathing a mile a minute.

He sat there on his bed and tried to make the feeling go away. However, it wasn't. He turned back to the clock and noticed that an hour had passed and he was still thinking about that damn dream. _Dammit, _he thought, _last time it only took me a few minutes to go back to sleep. What's so different now?_

He didn't know why he asked that stupid question. He knew the answer. Knew the reason why he was able to fall asleep faster last time…. Knew why he felt safe enough to close his eyes again.

With those thoughts, he turned to his nightstand and stared at his phone for some time. After several minutes debating with himself, he gave in. He picked up the phone and began to dial the number. Someone answered within the 9th ring.

"This better be good," came a sleepy and very grouchy voice.

"Is Jackie there?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked the voice, even more with a tone.

Hyde wasn't sure if it was Tammy or Rita, he could never tell their voices apart. "Is Jackie there?" he asked, trying not to sound too annoyed with her right now.

"Hold on." Rita walked over to her roommate's bed and began to shake Jackie awake. "Jackie, it's your ass of an ex."

Jackie began to wake up and frowned at Rita. "Huh?"

"Hyde's on the phone. Pick it up and tell him not to call you so damn early. I don't care if you both idiots are still in love. I have my first test tomorrow in my Stats class in a few hours and if I don't get enough rest tonight, I'm gonna blow a damn fuse." Rita headed back to her own bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Jackie walked over to the little living room and picked up the phone. "Hyde?" She yawned. "What's wrong?"

Hyde immediately felt like a complete jackass. "Hey, Jackie. Sorry that I'm calling so late."

"No problem. What's up?"

Hyde shook his head. What the hell was he doing? It was almost 3AM! What was he doing calling her at this early in the morning?! Damn it all! "You know, what? I'll just call you tomorrow, ok? I shouldn't have called so late."

Jackie was now fully awake. She had heard the tone on his voice and she didn't like it. It was getting her a little worried. "Hyde, what happened? Tell me."

Hyde sighed. He knew that she wasn't going to let this go. And if he hung up on her now, she was going to be more than pissed at him. "Um…do you remember over two years ago, when we were still going out and I kinda…had that…um…nightmare thing?"

Jackie remembered that night very well. It had been a night that had hurt her heart. It was a night that he again hadn't let her in on. A night that he again could have shared with her but decided not to. It was one of their last nights together, before they had broken up.

Jackie tried not to think of that right now. It's wasn't the time to dwell on herself. Hyde really sounded upset right now. He needed a friend, and she would be that for him. "Yeah."

"Well…" Hyde tried to say it, but it was difficult to. He wasn't used to talking about his feelings much, but he really needed to right now. He had to fight the words to come out of his mouth. "I, uh…I kinda…had it again…tonight."

Jackie held her breath. God, she so badly wanted to help him fight these words out, but she knew she couldn't. He had to do this all on his own.

Hyde knew Jackie was having a difficult time right now in shutting her mouth. She always loved talking for him, but right now she was holding back. He knew why. "I um…I've had those dreams before. I've probably had them a handful of times."

"What are they about?" Jackie caught herself asking. She wished he would say it.

"Uh…it's always a little different."

"What happens in them?" She really hoped he didn't hang up the phone on her.

"Well…it starts with me being…chased." He really didn't want to sound like a damn pansy!

"By what?"

"Uh…I don't know. It chases me down the street…. I try to find someplace that I can, uh--that I can hide in."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

She didn't say anything. She wouldn't ask the question. She wanted him to answer it without her asking out loud.

"I saw the Formans' house. I ran, but…something stopped me before I could get to them."

"What was it?"

This took a little longer for him to answer. He had never told anyone about these nightmares. Well, he had told them once to Edna when he was 11. She had laughed at him and told him to suck it up. He was acting like some sort of wuss. That was the first and last time that he had talked about the nightmares to anyone. He was always too afraid to tell anyone else. He still was.

With all his strength, he gave her the answer. "Edna."

Jackie felt tears sting her eyes. She held them back. It was not the time. "What, uh…what did she do?"

A knot was beginning to form inside Hyde's throat again. He fought it back. "She took me away…before I could reach the Formans."

"Where did she take you?"

Again, he needed some time to answer her question. After about a minute, he was ready. "My old house."

"Why did she take you there?"

The knot was getting stronger. "She, uh…she said that…I belonged there." His voice had become almost like a whisper. He was surprised that Jackie could still understand him. He couldn't even hear his own voice anymore.

A single tear fell from Jackie and she bit her lip from trembling. She fought back the tears that were ready to burst out of her. God, she hated that woman. That woman that had caused Hyde so much damage. That woman that Jackie really didn't mind killing. If only Jackie had that woman in front her…Jackie would be able to hurt her as much as that woman had hurt Hyde so much and that was the reason why Hyde was the way he was. Why he could never let anyone in. Why he felt so much _**fear**_ to let anyone in.

Hyde himself was fighting back tears as well. And fighting to get the rest out. "She, uh…she said that, I uh--I didn't," he cleared his throat, "Didn't belong…with the Formans. That I didn't belong in that house with them."

Jackie wished she beat that woman up. She knew that it had been just a dream, but if that woman hadn't been such a slutty and whory bitch none of this would have happened! "What happened right after you got back to your old neighborhood?"

"She tried to drag me into that house. I didn't want to, though. I fought. But she wouldn't let go. And when she finally did…." he couldn't let out what happened next.

"What? What happened?"

"She took someone into my old house and, uh…the thing was in there and, uh…" An actual tear came down at that moment. He was reliving the part of the nightmare that he hated most. The part when that thing tortured Jackie. The part where he just stood there and let it all happen. Why did he never go in and save her? Why?!

Jackie didn't want him to stop. She was finally being let in into a part of Steven Hyde that everyone had been denied to go into. The only other person that ever came close to this closeness was Forman and _**he**_ still did not know Steven Hyde. "You can tell me, Steven."

Hyde took a deep breath. He knew how important this was…for both of them, for him to let her in. "It…was torturing…y--this…person."

"Who was it?"

"It's always been someone different. Usually it was one of the Formans."

"Was it ever someone else?" Jackie really wanted him to answer with a yes and then say her name.

And Hyde wanted to tell her just that. However, he couldn't because he knew shouldn't. She was with someone else now. It would be wrong to tell her. Also, it would complicate things. "I don't know. I couldn't make out the face."

Jackie's heart sank. It was not the answer she wanted. However, she knew that even _**if **_Hyde _**had**_ dreamt of her it would create some tension. Tension she really didn't want. _Besides, _she thought, _you're with Evan now! What does it matter if your ex dreamed about you or not?!_ "What happened next?"

"Nothing. I just…stood there."

"You didn't do anything?"

He hoped she wasn't thinking badly of him. "I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything."

"Steven, you did nothing wrong," Jackie said, assuring him that she wasn't disappointed in him. "You know, I used to have dreams like that. When I was a little girl I used to have nightmares about a monster killing all of my stuffed animals--all the cute ones! I finally told my grandmother and you know what she told me? She said that in order for the nightmares to stop, I had to do two things. One: I had to find out what it all meant. And Two: once I had the nightmare again, I had to figure out a way to defeat it."

"Did you ever find the way?" asked Hyde.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. I finally faced it."

"Did they stop?"

"Yeah. They finally did."

There was silence for a few minutes until Hyde spoke again. "Thanks, Jackie."

"You're welcome, Steven."

Hyde turned around and noticed the time. "Well, I better let you go. You have school in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Talk to you later, Jacks."

"Bye, Hyde." She hung up the phone and went directly to bed. Hyde's words were echoing in her head--everything that he had just said to her. And like a sudden storm, she began to cry. He had let her in….

-------------

Hyde too was up still, thinking about his conversation with Jackie. When something suddenly struck him. He rose up from bed and went directly to his living room. He switched on the lights as he entered.

"What? Leah!" came a muffled voice from the couch. Forman, who had come for a visit, was looking around the room--trying to make sense of where he was. He then got a view of his friend, Hyde, and knew that he had just been woken up from a lovely dream. He grunted. "Fucking, Hyde." He tried to go back to bed.

Hyde ignored his stupid ass friend. He pulled the covers off of the skinny boy laying on his couch. "She called me 'Steven'!"

Forman tried to reach back for the covers. "Hyde, give those back! Do you forget that I'm just skin and bones here?"

"Forman, that's _**all**_ you are."

"Yeah, well…all the more reason for you to…_**give me back the covers!!!**_" He yanked on the covers over him again.

Hyde gave a little tug, which sent Forman to the floor. God, he was such a wuss. "Forman! Did you just hear what I said?"

"_**I DON'T CARE!**_" Forman got back to Hyde's couch. "You ruined a perfectly good dream, Hyde."

Hyde stood right in front of Forman and made Forman look at him. "She called me 'Steven'! Three times!"

Forman frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jackie, man! She didn't call me 'Hyde' this time--she called me by my name."

Forman finally caught on. He sat down on the chair and gave Hyde a shocked expression. "Oh, my god! Hyde, that's…that's…"

Hyde was grinning now.

"…that's something I don't care about!" Forman put his head back down. "Tell me at 8 in the morning when the rest of us _**normal**_ people are fully functional!" He grabbed the covers and put it over himself again.

Hyde rolled his eyes and went back to his bed. He didn't fall asleep again. How could he?

---------------------

-------------------------

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Later that day…

Jackie's Dorm Room

-----------------

"You what?!" Donna said in shock. But, in good shock.

Jackie sighed. "I called him 'Steven'." She let out a little moan. "Donna, what am I gonna do?"

"Why are you whining, Jackie? This is a good thing!"

"No, it's not a good thing," Jackie argued. "Not a good thing at all."

"Jackie…yes, it is. You finally feel comfortable with Hyde. That's what the name signified. You not being able to call him 'Steven' showed that you still felt a bit of a grudge against him. Now you kinda don't. It seems as if that's fading."

Jackie huffed. "That's not true. I've forgiven Steven--I mean, Hyde, ooh! Shut up, Donna!"

Donna couldn't control her laughter. She tried, but she just couldn't.

Jackie ignore her. "I've forgiven _**Hyde **_since a long time ago."

"Then, why did you keep calling him 'Hyde'?"

"Because, I…I…uh…because I--oh, what does it matter anyway? It's just a name! What's so wrong of me to call him 'Hyde'? Everybody else does!"

Donna turned serious at this and gave Jackie the answer that she herself knew already. "Because you're not 'everybody else', Jackie. You've never been a part of that group. And you never will."

Jackie wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone on her best friend. However, she knew Donna was right. And she really needed to hear this.

"People that call Hyde 'Hyde' are either just his friends, buddies, acquaintances, strangers, or enemies. And you can never be _**just **_that. You, the Formans, WB, and Angie fall under a different category. A category that I believe no one will be able to fit under. And think about this more, Jackie. WB calls him 'Steven' because he's Hyde's father; Angie calls him that because they're siblings; and the Formans call him that because they basically raised him. So, why is that you don't call him Hyde? What puts _**you**_ in that category?"

"I was his girlfriend," Jackie argued. She really didn't like where Donna was heading with this.

However, Donna wasn't going to stop. She told it how it is; that's who she was. "But you were calling him 'Steven' _**way **_before you two started going out."

"Because I had a _**crush **_on him, Donna." She really wanted Donna to drop this.

"But, why did he let you? I mean, he didn't even like it when his own _**mother**_ would call him that!"

"Oh, don't mention that stupid bitch to me," Jackie warned. "I mean it."

"Why?"

"Because she's a stupid bitch."

Suddenly, Donna frowned and completely forgot what she was talking about. "Hey, Jackie. You never told me; why did Hyde call you up in the middle of the night?"

All of the blood drained from Jackie's face. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _"Uh…." She couldn't think of anything!

Donna's face brightened and it didn't take her long to start teasing Jackie and stop asking her the reason as to why Hyde had called her up so early.

"Donna, stop it!"

"Ooooh! Are you gonna tell your _boyfriend_ on me?" Donna said in that stupid teasing tone.

"Shut your piehole!" With that, Jackie hung up the phone. She headed straight to her books right after that, trying to shut out Donna's stupid lumberjack's voice out of her head.

-------------------------

-------------------------

New Haven, Indiana

That night…

Steven's Apartment

-----------------

"I love you, too," said Forman and hung up his phone. He made his way to Hyde's living room.

Hyde was playing a card game with Pete. He shook his head once he saw Forman enter the room. "Finally hung up on the girlfriend, _**Erica**_?"

Pete chuckled. "Two," he said as he laid down two cards face down on the table.

Hyde took the cards and gave him two others from the deck. "I swear. You act as if you're never gonna see her again. You live with her, man!"

Forman gave Hyde an evil grin as he joined the game. "You're one to talk. I've heard about the 4 hour talks you have three times a week with the devil. Hell, even about nightlong conversation the two of you had last night." He turned to Hyde and began to talk to Hyde like a valley-girl. "You two are like major girlfriends." He chuckled at his own joke.

Pete laughed as well.

Hyde frowned with disgust at his stupid ass friend. "Was that another impression of yours? Forman, we've talked about this. You are _**not**_ good at impressions, man--especially when it comes to girl impressions. You're voice never changes." He went back to the game.

Forman ignored him and played the game as well.

After several minutes, Hyde finally spoke up. "So, uh…Donna's been telling you all of this, man? That means that, uh…Jackie tells her, huh? She talks about me?" He didn't want to seem like a 3rd grade schoolgirl--especially in front of Forman.

Forman couldn't hold back the teasing grin. "Why so interested, Hyde?"

Pete stayed out the conversation. He was enjoying it too much.

Hyde went Zen. "No reason."

"Ok." Forman dropped it. However, after some time passed, he couldn't take it anymore himself. "So, uh, Hyde? Why'd you, uh…. Why'd you call Jackie at 2 in the morning?"

Pete's head snapped up. "What?" He and Forman gave each other a look. They both turned to Hyde with big grins on their faces.

Hyde was Zen. He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep?"

"You know…Donna thinks that you must have had a dream," said Forman, teasingly.

Hyde looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "What?"

"Yeah. And I have to agree with her." Forman turned to Hyde. "Did you have another one of your wet dreams again, Hyde? Was it about Jackie?"

Hyde let out a breath, but still rolled his eyes. "Get bent."

Forman, however, felt this was all just too humorous. He kept going on and on and kept laughing at Hyde.

Finally, Hyde reached over and frogged him, hard.

* * *

**SYMBOLISM:**

**Forman home: Hyde's haven**

**Mr. & Mrs. Forman: his protection**

**Jackie: his treassure/love**

**Hyde's old house: his fears that he refuses to face**

**"It": answer will come, but just take a WILD guess on who/what "it" could be**

**Edna: his past that he despises, the past that can take Jackie away from him**

**Air: himself, he's pushing himself away (he pushes away from the people he cares about)**

**--------------**

**I REALLY got into this story. It kinda is based on a true nightmare I used to have when I was a kid. My grandma told me the same thing as Jackie's g'ma did: "**in order for the nightmares to stop, you have to do two things. One: You have to find out what it all means. And Two: once you have the nightmare again, you have to figure out a way to defeat it.**"**

**PLEASE give your reviews, guys! I work a LOT faster with them: )**

**CHAPTER 8: "I Turn to You" by Christina Aguilera**

**PREVIEW: Jackie really needs a friend...and Hyde is there to give her that shoulder. (P.S. you find out how much of a sweetheart Evan is in this next chapter)**

**This probably won't come out til NEXT Sunday for sure. I start school next week. : (**


	8. I Turn to You

**NOTE**: Alright. In this chapter you get a small sense on how sweet Evan is once Jackie has finally graduated from college. The chapter starts off on her graduation day and you get a couple of surprises. And in the end, there's a LITTLE bit of a shocker (no, Hyde and her DO NOT get together and/or kiss!). The chapter is mainly about Jackie leaning on Hyde again in a friendship kind of way and that 6th sense they have with one another is shown again.

Oh, and LOVE your reviews. Please keep them coming.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 8: "I Turn to You" by Christina Aguilera

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

December 10, 1981--Jackie's Graduation Day

8:09 PM

Jackie's University

-----------------

"Will you stop?" demanded Rita.

Jackie was glancing all around her, impatiently. "Where _**are**_ they?"

Tammy rolled her eyes. "On their way! That's what they said about an hour ago. Didn't they tell you that they were held up in traffic?"

Jackie was still looking around. "But--"

Evan wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. "Don't worry, sweetheart. They'll be here. Just calm down." He gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder.

However, Jackie was anything _**but**_ calm right now. She was still looking.

She didn't want them to miss this. This was probably the most proudest day of her life. She, Jackie Burkhart, had managed to graduate from college and get her bachelors in Journalism in only six semesters! And she had done I alone--without her dad's money. All she had received was the unconditional love and support from seven individuals. And on this day, she wanted to share it with them. These seven individuals that had become her family--her salvation and drive! Without them she didn't know if she would have gotten through with this.

Then, she got a glimpse of seven heads that seemed too familiar. Her face brightened. "They're here!" She tore away from Evan's embrace and ran.

She reached Donna first. "You made it!"

Donna took Jackie into a hug. "Of course we did. We would have been here sooner, but someone had to go potty at the last minute."

Jackie turned to Fez and gave him a look.

He pouted. "Kelso kept drinking water in front of me! We all know I cannot hold it when someone is drinking. Especially in a car."

Jackie tried to hold back a laugh. She went around and hugged everyone.

Kelso laughed. "It was _**awesome**_, though! Eric and I tied his shoelaces together before he got out of the car. So, when he tried to get out--_**bam**_! Foreigners are too damn easy." He turned to Forman and both gave each other a high five.

Hyde gave them a disgusted look. "You guys are so immature. When are you gonna grow up?"

Forman gave him a blank look. "You're the one that suggested the plan."

Hyde cracked a smile. "Oh, that's right. Yeah, It was awesome." He too gave Kelso and Forman a high five.

Red shook his head. "All _**three**_ of you are dumbasses!"

"Jacqueline," came Evan's voice from behind Jackie.

Jackie turned and found Rita, Tammy, and Evan walking towards them.

Kelso chuckled. "Ha! They call you Jacqueline!"

Rita frowned. "This _**has **_to be Michael."

Kelso walked closer to Rita, eyeing her up and down like a steak. "Hey, there. What's your name, pretty lady?"

Jackie stepped between him and Rita. "Don't even think about it." She then turned to Rita. "Do _**don't **_be alone with him." Then, she turned to Hyde. "Hyde--"

Hyde nodded. "I'll keep the dog away from the bone." He reached over and pulled Kelso back.

Donna shook her head. "Kelso, aren't you starting to date Brooke again?"

Kelso gave her a blank look. "Yeah. So?"

Donna wanted to slap the stupid out of him. "Well, _**idiot**_, don't you think you should be faithful with her? She _**is**_ the mother of your child! Have some respect, dill hole!" She reached over and smacked him on the head.

"_**Damn**_, Donna!" Kelso gave her a furious look.

Evan looked down on his watch. "Hey, sweetheart. It's time already."

Jackie checked her own watch as well. "Oh! I really should get going." She hugged everyone one last time.

When she reached Hyde, he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I have something for you. Remind me to give it to you when we're alone."

Shivers went up and down Jackie's spine. She tried to hide it and pulled away.

Evan came up to her and gave her a sweet kiss. He also whispered to her. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

He smiled. "You're going to have to wait until after you get your diploma." He pulled away and gave her another kiss.

Jackie smiled nervously at him and headed off.

-------------------

"Thomas K. Brantley," said the principal.

Applause came and a young man in his early twenties stepped to accept his diploma.

Jackie closed her eyes, nerves hitting every inch of her body. Her breathing was getting a little heavier and she tried her hardest to control it. This was it. This was the moment that she had been waiting for since two years ago.

Then…the words came.

"Jacqueline B. Burkhart."

Applause came from a small section in front of the bleachers; however, Jackie heard nothing.

She got up from her seat and headed to get her diploma. Once she reached her principal and shook hands with him, she turned to the audience and waved to her friends.

Her eyes immediately met Hyde's, who was standing up and clapping. Both shared a small smile.

Jackie started to head back to her seat, when she suddenly spotted something. She stopped and tried to get a good view in what she thought she had just seen.

_No, _she thought to herself. _It can't be._ Then, just as quickly as she had spotted this person, just as fast the person vanished.

Jackie knew she wasn't losing it! She knew that she had seen this person! She knew it! However, the more she looked around the crowd, the more she began to doubt herself.

She decided to let it go and sat back on her seat, still taking glances around the bleachers, frowning.

Hyde watched her the entire time, frowning himself. He looked around the crowd as well, trying to understand what Jackie had seen that had gotten her to act weird there for a minute. He searched and searched, and just like Jackie, didn't find anyone.

"God, I'm so proud of her," said Evan, who was standing right next to Hyde.

Hyde turned and tried not to give the guy a look. He had met Evan before and had talked to him. The guy was a good guy, but that just made Hyde hate him even more. He hated that he couldn't hate Evan. He had tried to something--anything--that would set off alarm bells, but it just never came.

Evan was smiling from corner to corner as he kept his eyes on Jackie. "She's amazing, you know?"

Hyde couldn't agree more with Evan. However, he was being Zen right now.

"I got a surprise for her."

At this, Hyde turned to Evan, looking a little worried. "What is it?" He hoped that Evan's present wasn't better than his own. He had gotten something for Jackie and he just hoped that Jackie didn't dismiss it just because her stupid boyfriend's was better than his.

Evan cracked a smile. "Alright, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone else."

Hyde shrugged. "Sure."

Evan leaned in and said in a low voice what he had gotten Jackie.

Once Evan told Hyde what it was, Hyde's face dropped. And before he could even say anything, everyone around them yelled out a big "What?!"

Everyone from Point Place had huge ears and loved eavesdropping on conversations. It wasn't a surprise that they had all leaned in to hear what Hyde and Evan were talking about. However, they were not expecting what Evan had just told Hyde.

"Are you crazy?!" Kelso yelped out.

Suddenly, Evan's brightened face faded away. "Why? Is it a bad idea?"

"You damn right it's a bad idea!" Fez said.

Mrs. Forman shook her head, nervously. "Now, boys…boys. Lets not get too carried away." She gave a nervous laugh. "I think it's a sweet thing, what Evan's doing. It was a…good idea." She patted Evan on the back. "I'm sure that Jackie's gonna love it."

Hyde's blood had drained away from his face. He was in utter shock. He sat down and thought, hard.

---------------

After the whole hooray, Jackie was able to smuggle away from the alumni and get to her friends who were all the way at the end of the field. She frowned, not knowing why they were so far away…or why they all had that look upon their faces. _What was going on? _A sudden chill went down Jackie's spine…especially once she made eye contact with Hyde. He immediately looked away from her. _This was not a good thing._

When she reached them, she waited a while for someone to tell her what was going on.

Evan gave her a nervous smile and went in to hug and kiss her. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

Jackie pulled away from him, a little annoyed. "Alright, you guys, spill."

"What are you talking about?" Donna was not a very good liar.

Jackie gave them all a look. "Alright. Just give it to me. If you don't in the next few seconds I'm gonna march straight up to my room and I will not come out for DAYS!"

They all looked down, not knowing what to say.

Jackie turned to Hyde and looked at him straight in the eye. She could tell that he was hiding something. Something that he really didn't want to tell her. Her heart sank. She thought that they had moved on from the damn lies. Now…again? They were back to how they had been. Jackie gave him a look that told him she was more than disappointed in him right now.

It was a look that crushed Hyde, and he wanted to tell her so badly. But it was not up to him. It was up to…. He turned to Evan, wanting to sock him straight on the face.

Jackie saw this and turned to Evan herself. "Evan, what's going on?"

Evan cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, you know the surprise I was telling you about?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…the thing is…I kinda…"

He was then cut off at that very moment. Someone with long blond hair and beautiful long legs had just stepped in to view.

"Hello, everybody!"

Jackie's eyes widened. She turned to the woman in pure shock. "Mom?!" She _knew _she had seen her!

Pam Burkhart, with a very short dress on that showed too much leg and too much cleavage, was standing right in front of everyone. She had a glass whine in one hand--Jackie didn't fathom how she had managed to get a glass of whine.

However, Jackie pushed that out of her mind. Right now, she wanted answers. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Pam walked over to her daughter, with the biggest--fakest--smile. "Oh, hunny. You didn't think that I would miss your graduation, now did I--I mean--you?" She giggled and took another sip of her whine.

Jackie rolled her eyes. Yup, her mother was more than drunk right now. "Well, considering how you managed to miss my high school graduation and my last dinner in Point Place, I figured that I had become dead to you or something."

Pam giggled again. "Oh, hunny. Don't be silly. You're not dead. You're standing right in front of me." She looked down at her daughter and looked at her straight in the eye. "Oh, sweety, I've missed you." She went in to hug her.

Jackie, however, did not want this. She pushed her mother away. "Don't, Mom. Ok? I can't do this all over again."

"Do what, hunny?" Pam's voice sounded as if she was talking to a 4-year-old girl.

"This! You showing up _**just **_when everything is going great. When you do, everything just does a 180 and I'm lost again. Then, just when I think you won't leave again--you do! And I'm back to square one!" She felt tears sting her eyes. She _**really **_didn't want to do this now--not in front of everybody. And certainly _**not **_on this day. This day that had become so important to her. This day that her mother had _**no part in whatsoever**_!

Hyde could sense how Jackie was feeling like at this moment. She knew what she needed. He cleared his throat. "Um…I'm a little thirsty, guys."

Donna got the hint. "Yeah, I am too."

"Uh…there's a small restaurant a little ways from here," said Rita.

Everyone began to follow Rita. Well, all except one.

Donna turned around and gave her friend a death stare. "Kelso."

Kelso pouted. "But, I wanna watch."

Donna walked over to him and began to pull him by the ear.

Kelso whined the whole way out of the field.

Pam smiled at her daughter. "Hunny, I promise you that this time will be different."

"That's what you said last time, Mom. Then, you left town with our gardener, Fernando--or whatever his name was."

"His name was not Fernando. His name was…" Then, she stopped to think. "What was his name? Diego? Luis?" She waved it away. "Oh, something like that. The point is that this time it's different."

Jackie snickered. "Yeah, it is. Because this time you have no big house to go to, huh, Mom?" A great joy spread all over her as she saw a hint of sadness in her mother's eyes. "Found out that the house now belongs to the government, too? Well, I bet that if you had been there in Point Place over a year ago, you would still have your house."

Pam grew a little angry at her daughter right then. "Well, maybe if someone had been there to make sure all the bills had been made on time, none of this would have happened."

"Oh, don't even try to blame this on me. You're the one who bailed. That was _**your **_responsibility--not mine! I was only 18, how could you put that on my shoulders?"

"We raised you enough for 17 years, couldn't you have done something for us for a change?"

Jackie looked at her mother in disbelief. "You _**never **_raised me! You never changed my diaper, sang to me, clothed me, hugged me…" Tears were now ready to burst out. "_**Loved **_me! You always had either one of the maids or one of the nannies do it for you! You've never taken _**any **_sort of responsibility for me! The Formans have been the ones that have been parents to me these last couple of years!"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Jackie, can we please just not fight. I did not fly all the way over here so that we could scream."

"Then, why did you come here, Mom?"

"Well, if you must know, I got a call about a week ago from your boyfriend. He introduced himself to me and let me know of all your accomplishments all of these years. He spoke wonders of you, you know? Told me that you were graduating today and insisted of me to come because he thought that you would love this kind of surprise."

Jackie's heart squeezed.

Pam gave Jackie a teasing smile. "Looks like you found the perfect one this time, Jackie. He told me that he's planning on going to medical school, you know? And I'm pretty sure that he's going to ask you to marry him. Oh, God! I'm so excited! Imagine all of the things that he could buy you! The kind of things that that Hyde never could. I mean, yeah, Hyde was a sweet boy. But I kept telling you after a year of you two going out that you had to end it soon, cuz that boy was going no where. Thankfully, you finally listened, hunny. I mean, Evan is such a charmer and can be so great…" She babbled on and on.

Then, it hit Jackie. She finally understood. She now knew why her mother had come all the way to Pittsburgh. "I get it now," she said to herself.

Pam stopped talking. "Huh? What?"

Jackie snickered. Then, the snicker turned into a laugh.

Pam frowned. Surely, her daughter was going crazy.

Jackie finally contained her laughter and turned back to her mother. "That's why you came. Why, you sneazy scheme bag."

Pam's mouth dropped. "Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart. I will _**not**_ have you speak to me like that!"

Jackie ignored her. "You came because you thought that he was going to propose. That we would get married. And if I was on your good side when it happened, I would help you out. That explains you 'not wanting to fight'. You wanted to finally get on my good graces so that _**if**_ I were to get married to Evan, then your ass would be covered. Because, I mean, lets face it. You almost have no money. With the houses gone and our cars, there really is nothing left for you, right?" She shook her head and chuckled. "Great plan, Mom. But thankfully, I found out your real motives before I could give in."

Pam looked dumb founded. She didn't know what to say.

Jackie stepped up to her mother and had her face to face. "Leave, Mom. I don't want to see you anymore." She turned on her heel and marched away.

Pam was left there, tears stinging her eyes. She took a deep breath and marched away as well.

-----------

Hyde checked his watch for the millionth time in the last half hour. He looked towards the restaurant door and then checked his watch again.

Evan was looking a little nervous and guilty. "I shouldn't have invited her. I shouldn't have called her."

"Didn't Jackie ever tell you about her?" asked Donna.

Evan shook his head. "All she ever told me about her mother was that she wasn't around anymore. That she had no idea where she was."

Forman frowned. "How _**were **_you able to get a hold of Pam, anyway?"

"Does it matter now?" Evan looked like a wreck. He too looked towards the door. "Maybe I should go and check up on them."

Donna shook her head. "She's not there anymore."

Evan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know Jackie. She's not talking to her mom anymore. My guess is that their little conversation lasted like 10 minutes."

Evan looked even more worried than before. "I should go then. Make sure she's fine." He began to get up.

Evan took the words right out of Hyde's mouth. Hyde was also planning on going out there to make sure Jackie was fine. However, he was trying to hold back the urge. He was not Jackie's boyfriend anymore. He had no right.

Red, however, placed his hand on Evan's shoulder and pushed him back down. "Um, I think that maybe I should go instead."

Mrs. Forman nodded. "Good idea, Red." She turned to Evan. "She probably needs some fatherly words right now."

Evan nodded. He didn't seem as if he wanted to let it go, but he did out of respect. He wanted nothing more than to go to Jackie. But maybe Mrs. Forman was right. Maybe Jackie needed some fatherly advice.

"Where could she be?" asked Red.

"She's probably down by the woods," said Tammy. "She says she usually goes there whenever she needs to get her head straight."

"Yeah, something about it reminds her of a place back in Point Place," added Rita.

Hyde's head snapped up and frowned. _Huh?_ he asked himself.

"If you follow the street to the West of us, you'll get to it," said Rita. "You'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Red got up from his own seat. "Hyde, will you take me? While I'm talking to Jackie, you can just put gas in your car, seeing that it's nearly empty." He began to walk out of the restaurant.

Hyde followed, not needing to be told twice.

Hyde took Rita's direction and sure enough 10 minutes later, they had come to the woods. Hyde immediately saw Jackie's car. He parked El Camino right next to it.

Red got off and walked around to the driver's side.

Hyde rolled down his window, thinking that Red was going to tell him something else before he left.

However, that wasn't the case. Red opened the door. "Out."

Hyde frowned. "What?"

"Out," Red ordered.

Hyde was more than confused. "Red, what are you--"

Red rolled his eyes. "You really are a dumbass. Did you really think that I brought you here so you could get _**gas**_?! You idiot, I brought you here so that you could talk to Jackie! I could see in the restaurant how badly you wanted to. And seeing that the boyfriend was right there, I knew you thought you shouldn't. So…I stepped in. Now, out!"

Hyde cracked a smile and got out. "Thanks, Red."

Red shook his head and got behind the wheel. "Like I would like to talk to her anyways. She talks too much as it is. Can't see how you can stand it." He put the car in drive.

Hyde frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To get gas, nimb rod." He began to drive off. "Oh…and I may take a little longer than expected." He gave Hyde a wink and drove off.

Hyde smiled and began to head into the woods.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was laying down on a big rock, looking up at the sky, lost in thought.

Hyde stood there for a moment, admiring her beauty. God, she was gorgeous. The moon was hitting her face completely right. He didn't know how long he was standing there for. Must have been ages.

"How long are you going to stand there for?" came her voice suddenly. She was smiling, Hyde could tell.

He should have known. She could always sense when he was around her. He walked over to her, ignoring her question. "You ok?" He settled himself right down next to her.

She let out a breath. "I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She chuckled. "What is there to talk about? My mother's a money hungry bitch. It's not something new."

"Yeah, but…you could still let it out."

Jackie smiled. "Nah. She's not worth my time."

"If she isn't then what are you doing out here for?" He turned to her.

She breathed in the air and closed her eyes. "To relax." She smiled. "I love this place."

Hyde couldn't help the smile that had formed. "Yeah. It's pretty cool."

They stayed there for several minutes, not saying a word. They just enjoyed the calmness together.

Then, Jackie broke the silence. "Steven?"

He loved that she was calling him 'Hyde' less and less by each day. "Yeah?"

She turned to him and gave him her one million dollar smile. "Can I have my present now? I've had a really rough night." She gave a fake pout.

The chuckle escaped out of his lips. "Yeah." He reached into his jacket and pulled out, envelope, and handed it to her.

She took it. "What is this?"

"Just open it." He turned back to watch the stars.

Several minutes later, she gave out a tiny scream. "Oh, my God!" She sat right up, a letter in her hands. "How did you--?"

Hyde, too, sat up. "I sent them one of your audition tapes."

"But, how--"

"Pete's brother's best friend is a producer there. Pete's the one that told me that they were looking for reporters. And even though your dream is to be anchor, this is the next best thing. I figured it's a hell of a lot better than staying in that internship of yours that's not paying you good enough. And don't worry. I already ran this by Warner. He investigated to see if it was a right move. And he said he didn't find anything fishy about this station."

Jackie's eyes were full of tears. She was at a loss for words, so she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Steven."

Hyde hugged her back. "Anything for you, doll."

She pulled back and went back to stare at the piece of paper in front of her. "I can't believe I'm gonna be working for WOIO in Cleveland, Ohio."

"Starting late February," added Hyde. "I figure it was perfect. That way it gives you the rest of this month with your internship; all next month you can travel a little--get some vacation since you've been working nonstop these last two years; and in February, get settled in."

Jackie couldn't stop looking at Hyde in amazement. "Steven…I can't thank you enough." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Hyde blushed a little. "No sweat." He cleared his throat. "I think we should head back, though."

Jackie got to her feet. "You're right. The others must be worried." Then it hit her. "Oh my god! Evan!"

"What about him?"

"I wonder how he's going to take the news about me moving in two months."

Hyde felt a little uneasy. "Well, if he doesn't like it, will you stay here?"

Jackie gave a face. "No. This is an opportunity of a lifetime! I'm not gonna give it up."

A smile spread across his face.

"But…I'm not so sure I'd be fine with a long distance relationship," she thought out loud.

"Would you ask him to go with you?"

Jackie shook her head. "I couldn't. He's planning on going to med school out west in a year. It would be dumb for him to just go to a different school for one semester and then head off to another state." She let out a sigh. "I guess I'm gonna have to talk this through with him. See what we're going to do."

Hyde wrapped his arm around her as both began to walk away. "You'll figure something out. But lets focus on the good here: you got a job that actually pays well."

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around him as they continued to walk. "And that's all thanks to you."

Hyde shook his head. "No, Jacks. I just sent in the tape."

"Still." She reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

Both got to her car and stayed there talking some more until Red drove up with Hyde's car.

--------------------

Pittsburgh, PA

January 4th, 1982

Outside University

-----------------

Jackie slammed down her trunk. She turned to her friends. "Well…I guess this is it." She tried to fight back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

Tammy and Rita were already in tears. They went over to Jackie and hugged her.

"Don't forget about us," Rita pleaded.

"And make sure you visit," said Tammy.

Tears began to fall from Jackie's eyes as she held on tight to her friends. "I will. And thank you. The both of you. For being there when I needed it. If it wasn't for the two of you…I would have graduated with a higher GPA."

The three friends laughed.

Jackie smiled at them as a tear went down her cheek. "Thanks for that." She pulled away from them and then turned to Evan, who was leaning against her car. She gave him a small smile.

He gave her the same smile and reached over and pulled her into a long kiss. When they both pulled away, tears were rolling down both their faces. "Thanks for everything, sweetheart. And good luck."

Jackie nodded. "Thank you, Evan. You really did help me this year…more than you can imagine." She leaned over and gave him a last kiss.

He stepped away and let her get into her car.

She put her car in drive and waved goodbye to her friends, more tears threatening to come down. She held them back, however. She would see them again, she was sure of it. However, it would not be the same.

And with her overstuffed car, she drove away.

She slowly saw them fade away from her review mirror. Her heart hurt a little. She part of her wanted to stay. Stay with Evan. She loved him. She really did. But, she knew that even if she had stayed, the relationship wouldn't have become more than it already was. She knew that he wasn't the one. Knew that he was simply her first love that ended right. Without any arguments or bitterness. It was peaceful…the way every breakup should end.

She took a deep breath and looked around her overstuffed car. Everything she owned was in that car. Mainly it was all clothes, purses, and shoes. There were no more stuffed animals. She had actually thrown them all away over a year ago. Now, she had more clothes in replacement. And for the next two weeks it was just her and her stuff. She liked that. Liked the fact that for two whole weeks she was going to be going on a small road trip all by herself. She was going to explore Pennsylvania a lot more, then head to West Virginia and Ohio. After that, she was heading to Indiana. Hyde had let her know that she could stay with him for the rest of January. He would also help her out choose a location in Cleveland.

A smile spread across her face.

* * *

**Like that last part???? (giggles)**

**Did you get that whole "**She's probably down by the woods. She says she usually goes there whenever she needs to get her head straight. Something about it reminds her of a place back in Point Place**"? If you didn't get it, think back to Hyde and Jackie's FIRST date! And to Chapter 3: "You Never Took the Time". There's a scene in that chapter that refers back to this place as well. COME ON!**

**I REALLY wanted to write more about how sweet Evan was with Jackie, but I just needed to speed this story up because I'm losing patience. I have so MANY ideas on what to put on the other chapters, that I feel if I don't get these next few ones out of the way, I'm gonna blow up.**

**Alright, so REVIEW!!!! LOVE the depth you guys put up in these reviews, guys!**

**CHAPTER 9: "It's Not Over" by Daughtry.**

**Small Sneak Peek: Months have passed. Flashbacks on how Hyde tried to get Jackie back after the whole nurse thingy happened as Hyde pays Jackie one of his visits. There's some cute stuff in the next one.**


	9. When You Told Me You Loved Me

**NOTE**: (So after every chapter, I'm going to be puttin gup a new JH pix in my profile! so check it out!) As always, thanks for the reviews! I couldn't wait to get this next chapter out to you guys. So, here it is. Oh, and I know that i said that ch 9 was going to be titled "It's not Over", but i decided to switch the next two chapters around. So, this one is actually going to be "When You Told Me You Loved Me" by Jessica Simpson. i STRONGLY ADVICE you to go onto Youtube and listen to this song. It's AMAZING and it fits Jackie sooooo perfectly right after Hyde cheated on her with that nurse. (which is what this chapter is going to be about. It's going to center the events of the nurse and Sam--Jackie's perspective.) Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 9: "When You Told Me You Loved Me" by Jessica Simpson

Cleveland, Ohio

April 20, 1982; Tuesday

9:13 PM

Jackie's Apartment

---------------

Jackie was talking on the phone with her best friend. "Donna, stop it."

"Come on, Jackie. Just tell me."

"No."

"Why? It happened months ago! Why can't you tell me now?!"

"Because it's personal."

"I'm your best friend!"

Jackie hesitated. "Well…"

"Jackie, just tell me why you really broke up with Evan. I don't think that the long distance was really the problem."

Jackie let out a breath and gave in. "Fine. I'll tell you. But, no telling Eric cuz then he'll tell the guys."

"Ok, ok. Tell me."

"Ok." Jackie took a deep breath. She knew Donna was gonna get a kick out of this. "He was sweet and kind. He knew what he wanted to do in the future and had a great head on his shoulders. I really did fall head over heals in love with him, Donna."

"So…what happened then, if he was so perfect?"

"Um…well, after four months of being together, we finally did it, and…" she hesitated.

"And…" Donna urged. She was at the edge of her seat right now.

"And…" a pause. "I didn't feel it."

Donna frowned. "Feel what? An orgasm? You didn't have one? Ever?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Donna, will you shut up and let me finish?"

"Sorry. Continue."

Jackie did. "Don't get me wrong, the sex was good. He was real good in bed. But…" She didn't know how to put it into words.

Donna was losing patience and fast. "But what, Jackie? You're killing me here!"

Jackie thought for a minute, still trying to know how to word it right. "I didn't feel…it. You know, the fireworks. The magic."

"Jackie…it's called an orgasm."

Jackie wanted Donna right in front of her so she could kick that stupid lumberjack. "Donna! Believe me, I _**had **_an orgasm. But it was lacking that…_**connection**_," she finally found the right word.

Donna frowned. "Connection?"

"Yeah." Jackie's face turned soft and gave a small smile as she thought about what she had wanted--and had expected--when she and Evan had sex. "That feeling of completeness. The happiness and warmth. That feeling that what had just happened had only happened between the both of you."

It finally sunk in on Donna. "Oh…_**that **_feeling. But, Jackie…I'm betting that with time, you would eventually feel it. I mean, for how long did the both of you have sex for?"

"Two months."

"Two months?!"

"Yup."

"And nothing."

Jackie shook her head. "Nothing."

Donna was in complete shock. "Wow."

"Yeah. I thought the same too. That maybe the more we did it, the faster the feeling would come to me. But it just didn't. The sex just felt like…" she paused. She again was trying to find the right word.

Donna frowned. "Like what?"

Then, it hit Jackie. "Like Michael."

Donna chuckled, bewildered. "Like what?"

"Like when I would have sex with Michael. I mean, there was the passion in having sex with both of them, but that completeness was never felt. I didn't really ever feel the connection with either of them. But I'd rather choose Evan, though. Cuz I know he never cheated on me. He, unlike Michael, is dependable and kind.

"So, there you go. That's the real reason. Now lets change the damn subject." She began to wash some dishes. "How you been? Anything new?"

A big smile spread across Donna's face. "Well…" she said in that very happy and excited tone of hers.

Jackie's eyes grew wide. "What? What happened." She gasped. "Oh…did Eric finally propose…for a second time?!"

Donna frowned. "How did you know he was gonna propose?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "_Donna_, come one, it's me." She went back to her chair and sat down. "I just…I can't believe he finally proposed. What took the idiot so long?"

"Well Miss Sensitive, if you don't remember, he had to save up to buy the perfect ring," Donna said on the other line as she stared at her perfect engagement ring.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he had to make up for that other small, stupid ring he go you in high school," Jackie said as she remembered that small ass diamond that Forman had given her best friend. "God, that was a miserable little piece of dirt--litterally."

Donna let out a chuckle. "And that, too." She wasn't going to deny it. Her last engagement ring had been so tiny.

"Well, he better not run out on this one because I don't think I'd be able to contain myself from beating him up this time around," she warned.

"_Contain yourself_? Jackie, when you first saw Eric right after he ran out the day before our wedding, you went directly to his shins. He had bruises for a month! I mean, you kept hitting the same spot to prolong his suffering."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well, is it my fault your stupid boyfriend has such sensitive, pale skin? And besides, I said 'beating him up', not hitting him, _Donna_."

"But you know Eric. Getting hit and getting beaten up basically mean the same thing."

Jackie made a noise that agreed with Donna as she nodded.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Donna asked.

Jackie scrolled through her new Vogue Magazine. "Nothing much. I don't work until Friday."

"Oh, that's right. Because of the new job position that you started last week. So, how is it doing the weekend news?"

Jackie grinned. "So awesome! I still can't believe that after just working there for two months, they decided to put me on for 'Quick Reports' during the weekends. I mean, I only get to do it in the first five minutes of every hour, but still! I called Warner and gave him the good news. He actually talked to the producers here and told me that they told him that if I continue on like this then I could possibly move to the weekdays--since Janice is leaving for that job offer off in Florida. Isn't that awesome?! I mean, Janice covers the top news from 5AM to 7AM on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And next year, Craig is retiring! Deirdre is more than likely going to be taking his spot. And Greg will take Deirdre's old spot. And then his spot is open! _**I**_ could then take his job as anchor!"

"I still can't believe you're getting so hyped up about a job, Jackie. You would have never been like this five years ago. Back when you still had those stupid stuffed animals."

Jackie smiled. "I know. I'm almost 21 and I seriously think that I'm a lot more mature than how I was just some years ago. I mean, I have my own place, my own car, my own bills, and I seriously believe I don't _**need **_a man to do well in this world."

"Wow, Jackie."

Jackie chuckled. "I know! I'm a new Jackie and I'm honestly not afraid, but excited. That old Jackie Burkhart died."

Donna shook her head. "Nope. I beg to differ. You'll always be the same Jackie…just, you'll be more mature. But, all in all, you're always gonna be you."

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah, I mean Hyde is one of the key points about you that will never change." A smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, he--wait, what?!" Jackie didn't understand what her friend was talking about.

Donna gave a little chuckle. "Yeah, Jackie. Hyde. Hyde will forever be the same person he meant to you just some years ago. Your…_**love**_."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No, he's not, Donna."

"Yes, he is. You both still have the hots for one another--everyone can see it."

"Donna, for the hundredth time, Steven and I are just friends. We hang out, that's all."

"Yeah, you guys hang out practically every weekend. I really am amazed that you both haven't slept together already."

"Donna!"

"It's true! I'm telling you, it's only a matter of time."

"A matter of time for what?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "For this stupid little game that you guys are playing to end. At first it was cute, but now it's just getting annoying."

"Game? What game. Seriously, Donna, I don't know what you're talking about." She began to put away the dishes.

"Don't be stupid. You know what I'm talking about. This game between you and Hyde. You both act as if you don't care about each other any more, when you do. God, why don't you both just quit it and get together already? You know you want to."

"Ok, Donna, even if I _**were **_interested in Steven--which, I'm not--I could never get back together with him."

"And why's that?"

Jackie sighed. "You know why."

"No, I don't. Refresh my memory."

Jackie really didn't want to talk about this. It only upset her to think about the past. Yeah, she had forgiven Hyde and all, but it still hurt. She didn't think that she could ever forget. "There's a past between the both of us. A past that I really don't want to relive."

"But he's changed, Jackie. Just like you have."

Jackie was really disliking this conversation. "Look, Donna. I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I gotta go."

"But Jackie--"

"Bye, Donna." She hung up before her friend could continue on. She continued to clean her kitchen up, trying to distract herself from Donna's stupid words. She opened up the refrigerator and tried to find what she could have for dinner.

_You both still have the hots for one another…. It's only a matter of time…._

Jackie slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Stupid Donna. What does she know?"

She decided to skip dinner and started to get ready for bed.

However, that whole night she couldn't sleep. She tossed and tossed and couldn't get a comfortable spot. She punched at her stupid pillows, furious that Donna's stupid voice was still ringing inside her stupid head.

Then, it happened…. She was reliving one of the most hurtful moments of her life. And she couldn't stop it. She tried to block it…but she couldn't…her thoughts overpowered her.

--------

_Jackie was trying telling Hyde everything that had really happened the day before between her and Kelso. She wanted him to believe her. "So I was in the den and Michael came over, all upset--"  
She didn't notice that Hyde was trying to make her stop talking._

_She just kept rambling on. "And Steven I asked him to leave--"  
Still, she didn't notice Hyde trying to tell her something._

"_And that's when you saw us, but I swear nothing happened!"  
This time, she finally heard him. "Jackie, stop talking! Look I know all this know okay? But before I knew…I was at the hotel last night, and I was really mad," his voice broke a little then. He sounded a little hurt._

_Something tugged at Jackie's heart. She knew she had done nothing wrong. But that didn't stop the fact that she hated being the reason for any kind of hurt that Hyde was feeling._

_She noticed that he wasn't really making eye contact, however. His eyes were a little sad now that she was noticing. That look looked a little familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it._

_Hyde kept talking. "There was this nurse…"_

_Then it hit her. She recognized that look. It was the same look Kelso always had after-- She felt something stab her in the stomach and heart. Frustration as well as sadness consumed her._

_He wasn't looking at her now, looking guilty as hell. "And--" He stopped for a split second.  
And however hurtful it was making her feel, Jackie still wanted to hear the words. The words she had always wanted Kelso to admit to her before she had found out by herself--which was always more hurtful. She wanted to know if Hyde had the balls enough to actually own up to it before he got caught by her. "And what?" she demanded.  
He turned to her, seeing the hurt and anger in her eyes--mainly the hurt. He had never felt lower than how he did right now. He knew she knew. Jackie wasn't stupid. But…he wanted her to know. Maybe if he let her know, then she could be as forgiving as she had been with Kelso. A big part of him--a big _stupid­ _part of him--had great hope that she would still want to be with him. He was more than willing to give it a shot. "And I'm really sorry, okay? I promise it'll never happen again." He gave a silent prayer that she would forgive him and they could move pass this.  
Those words just fueled Jackie to more anger. _How dare he?!! _He knew what she had lived through! How could he ever think-- "That's exactly what Michael used to say!" Tears threatened to come out.  
It felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. He had always hated being compared to Kelso…and right now, it topped all moments. However, this time, deep down he knew he deserved it. However, Kelso hadn't deserved Jackie. Unlike Hyde, Kelso never really cared or lov-- Hyde stopped himself. He needed for Jackie to forgive him. Maybe if she did, then he'd finally feel that she __**did**__ love him--that she cared more about him than she ever did Kelso. If she did forgive him and was still willing to stay with him, maybe he would finally tell her... Maybe… "C'mon Jackie--"  
Jackie knew what was next to come out of his mouth. She had heard it a dozen times for almost two years. "No. You know what Steven? I'm sorry." She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. However, she held onto what little strength she had left. "It's over." She dashed out of there before he could stop her. Before he grabbed her arm and gave her that look that sent her weak to the knees._

_She ran for what seemed like hours. She finally came to an alley and felt not only her knees give--but her entire body. She burst into tears and her entire body shook like crazy._

_His words rung into her ears over and over again. She made a fist and hit the ground as hard as she could, not feeling the pain. How could he do this to her? HOW?! What had she done? Didn't he care--? Did he __**ever **__care?_

_The tears weren't stopping. Her body wasn't stopping. Then…she couldn't breathe. She couldn't catch a breath._

"_Jackie! Just breathe. Breathe." Donna had a hand on Jackie's back. When Donna had gotten to the Hub, Fez told her everything that had happened. And when she saw Hyde completely out of it as he drove away on his car, it didn't take her long to guess what had happened. She decided to go and look for Jackie. Knew her friend was gonna need a lot of comforting._

_Jackie hadn't seen her friend come in. Didn't even notice that Donna was trying to talk to her to relax her._

_Then, out of nowhere, Jackie began to throw up. The pain hit her entire body. She had never felt any sicker. She just kept throwing up, not being able to control her body. All that she kept thinking about over and over again--and it made her throw up more--was Hyde with another girl._

_Idiotic questions kept popping in her head. Had the nurse been better than her? Had he cared for this slut? Was this nurse able to give Hyde what Jackie couldn't? Is that why he had really cheated on Jackie with this chick?_

_After several minutes, Jackie stopped vomiting. She was able to sit down and control her breathing a lot more._

_Donna was right there. Her hand was trying to soothe her friend._

_Then, when Jackie had finally relaxed…the tears came back again. Her sobs were silent, but her pain could be felt for miles._

_Donna herself had to bite back tears, and she wasn't much of a crier. However, seeing her friend like this broke her heart. She had never seen Jackie like this before. Jackie had always been cheated on by Kelso and Donna couldn't remember Jackie ever having this kind of reaction. Sure, Jackie cried--a __**lot**__--but she had never cried so hard she couldn't breathe. Much less vomit!_

_That's when it had hit Donna for the first time. That's when it sunk in that this __**thing **__between Hyde and Jackie wasn't just some phase. It was the real deal. Both loved each other. Jackie loved Hyde more than she had loved Kelso._

_Jackie began to shiver._

_Donna noticed then how cold it was getting and saw that Jackie didn't have a sweater on. She began to help Jackie up. "Come Jackie. We need to get you home."_

_It took long to get Jackie there. She kept throwing up and she could barely walk. When they had gotten to her house, she had fainted for about a minute. It was enough to make Donna almost call the ambulance. Jackie however had woken up and had made Donna stay at her side all that night._

_--------------------_

Remembering the feelings she had felt just some years ago brought her eyes to some tears.

The hurt was still there. After all these years, Jackie thought that it would go away. But she was more than wrong. She didn't think anymore that they would ever go away. She would never forget. Just like she would never forget that day that she had found out about Sam.

-------------------

"_Oh, my god." Jackie got up off of the Formans' couch and walked out of the living room. _What the hell?! He got married? In Vegas? With that skank?! _She needed to get the hell out of there._

_Jackie walked pass the Pinciotti home. A big part of her wanted to talk to Donna and be comforted. But the other part of her just wanted to be alone right now. She wanted no one near her._

_She got into her car and began to drive to her home. No one was there. Her mother had said she was going to be gone for a few weeks and wouldn't be back until the end of summer. That house was perfect for her right now. It was empty._

_Jackie tried to control her breathing. Tears were more than ready to come out. She held them back as much as she could. She didn't want to cry there in the streets. Everyone in this stupid small town was a snitch and word would get out to everyone quick about how weak Jackie Burkhart looked. No, she didn't want people talking about her that way…not when the news could reach Hyde._

_She took deep breaths and drove as fast as she could._

_When she finally got to her driveway, she dashed out of there and went directly to her room._

_She locked it, just to be safe. She didn't want Donna to turn up there unexpectedly. She couldn't face her right now._

_She went over to her bed and grabbed one of her stuffed animals. She hugged it tight as she allowed the tears to finally come down._

_It didn't take long before her entire body began to shake. Soon, she was sitting in her bathroom, throwing up. The memories of when Hyde had cheated on her kept coming back to her mind._

_And she began to doubt it all again. Doubt that Hyde had ever loved her. Doubt that he had ever cared for her._

_Some hours passed and Jackie was able to control herself. She felt better. A lot better._

_She brushed her teeth and looked up at the mirror. God, she looked like a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her entire face was flushed and her hair was a disaster._

_Then, anger began to build up. "What's wrong with you, girl? You are Jackie B. Burkhart. The hottest girl in Point Place. You are worth a lot more than this. This…__**boy**__ is not worth any of your tears. You were able to move on from Michael Kelso. I think you can learn to forget about Steven Hyde."_

_Her confidence began to come back again. She swallowed hard and felt determination as she stared at herself in the mirror. "You will move on. You are better than this. Understand? You don't need that stupid Hyde. You never did." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I am Jackie B. Burkhart. And you, Steven Hyde, will not break me. We are through."_

_She felt a weird change begin to form in her. She put away that Jackie that had once loved Hyde. That Jackie that still wanted him back. She was going to be a different Jackie. A Jackie that no one knew . She told herself that she was now over her stupid ex and that she would be strong._

_She began to wash up her face and fixed her hair. She needed to get herself ready to go back to the Formans. She needed to officially end it. End it all with Hyde._

_-----------------_

The Sam incident had been the trigger for Jackie. Jackie had always gotten hurt in her relationships, but never of those times that she had gotten hurt had she changed drastically…for the bad. And after Sam, Jackie had stopped being so much like herself. It was as if the laughter had died out of her. Whenever she would laugh, it was empty and dry. It was as if it was a robot that was living in her for those last few months in 1979.

But, she had come back. In January of 1980, she had slowly been brought back. And until recently, she was beginning to feel like her self again. That strangeness--aka, Robot Jackie--had died away.

She turned to the side and noticed the letter that Hyde had given her after her graduation. A smile spread across her face.

Hyde _**definitely **_wasn't the same as he had been before. She knew he wouldn't hurt her anymore. They were now great friends and Jackie didn't want to damage that. She treasured their friendship too much to try anything with Hyde.

And that's what scared her most. Deep down inside of her she knew she still had strong feelings for Hyde. She didn't want to admit it out loud--ever--but it was a fact that Jackie could not lie to herself about. But she had to be strong. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of her friendship with Hyde. She cared too much about it. But, it still frightened her that one of these days, her emotions were going to win the best of her…and it would just be the end of the friendship. Her and Hyde had already tried it a million times. Who was to say that _**if **_they were to get together again, how their friendship would end up. Would they actually make it this time? Or would the relationship end just like all the other times before? She didn't think her heart could take another breakup. Plus…she needed Hyde in her life.

-----------

--------------

May 14, 1982; Friday

6:02 PM

---------------

Jackie heard the doorbell ring. She ran to go get it. She took a peek in her peephole to see who it was.

Hyde was standing on the other side of the door. Zep was in his arms. "Will you hurry your ass up? It's freaking freezing out here!" He shivered.

Jackie frowned. She immediately opened her door. "Steven? What are you doing here?"

Hyde let himself in and put Zep down on the floor. "Zep's a little hungry, I think. You have any leftovers she could eat?"

Jackie closed and locked her doors. "I actually have some dog food for her." She made her way into the kitchen.

Hyde followed her, frowning. "You have a dog now?"

"No," Jackie responded as she went into a cupboard and pulled out a bag with dog food in it.

"Then why do you have it?"

Jackie grabbed a small bowl and began to feed Zep. "Well, I figured that you always come every month--and always without food for Zep--so I might as well have some for whenever you decide to show up." She went back to her cupboard and pulled out another tray. "Come on Zep. Eat up. I'm gonna get you some water too." She began to fill the bowl up with water.

Zep happily went to eat her food, wagging her tail all along.

"Thanks, Jacks."

Jackie placed the water bowl next to the dog. "No problem." Then she turned to Hyde and gave him a small hug. "So, what brings you around here?"

Hyde shrugged. "Pete's off with the wife and kids for the weekend and…I was bored. So…"

"Well, it's glad to know that I'm second choice." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Um…I actually called Forman after that, but he told me that he and Donna were having a romantic weekend tomorrow. So…"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. Third."

Hyde gave a small fake exhale. "Oooh. Well…I called Kelso after that. He was busy with Brooke and Betsy. They were going to Six Flags…and taking Fez--who was next on the list."

Jackie gave Hyde a fake death stare. "Fine. Fifth."

Again, Hyde gave a fake exhale. "Uh…well…I actually then called the Formans--"

"The Formans!" Jackie placed her hands on her hips. "You thought of hanging out with the oldest--most boring--couple in the state of Wisconsin first before me? Next thing I know is that you were trying to reach Laurie before me!" She began to furiously wash her dishes.

Zep had stopped eating her food. She was now staring at both humans, silent. It seemed as if she always enjoyed watching both. Whether it was arguing or laughing, it was always entertaining to watch these two idiots interact with one another. You never knew what you were going to get from the conversations.

"Well…" Hyde began.

Jackie turned towards him, holding a knife on her hand. "What?" She looked like she was more than ready to stab him right then and there.

Hyde chuckled. "C'mon, Jackie."

Jackie shook her head. "_**Not **_a good joke, Steven."

After several minutes of silence, Hyde decided to break it. An evil smile spread across his face. "So, Jackie…"

"Yeah?" Jackie saw from the corner of her eye that Zep was starting to look a little bored. She went back to her cupboard and pulled out a small ball. She tossed it over to Zep, who happily went after it.

Zep went over to Hyde and gave it to him. He took it and tossed it across the room towards Jackie's direction. "I heard that…" he tried his hardest to hold back his laugh. "That, uh…Evan wasn't that great in the sack."

Jackie's eyes shot fireballs at him at that moment.

He was laughing so hard right now that he looked like he was about to roll over.

She took the ball away from Zep and threw it directly to Hyde's face.

It hit him right on the nose. "Ow!"

"Jerk," Jackie said looking a little satisfied when she saw that his nose was very red. It looked as if it was going to leave a big mark for the rest of the week.

Zep barked a little to her owner and wagged her tail as her tongue hung out of her mouth. She looked happy.

Jackie started to laugh at this.

Hyde got up from his chair and began to go after Jackie. "Sure, laugh it off Cheerleader. I'm still gonna have the last laugh." That evil smile appeared on his face again.

Jackie got to her feet immediately. "Steven…don't." She got herself ready to run.

Hyde's smile didn't fade.

"Steven, don't," she said again.

He was still not stopping.

She ran to her room, laughing.

He came after her and was faster than her. He pushed open the door before she could even lock it. Once he got in there, she went to her bed to try to grab one of her pillows so she could hit him with it. However, she wasn't able to even lift it. Hyde came in and charged on her.

Jackie laughed. "Steven, get off!" She tried to push him off.

"Not til you say uncle." He began to tickle her along her sides.

Jackie then began to giggle. "Steven…stop." Her giggles were coming harder.

Hyde smiled. "Say it." He began to tickle her lower back.

"No," she let out. She giggled like crazy and still tried to get his heavy body off of her.

"Say it," he warned.

"Uncle," she barely muttered out. She was ready to pee on her damn pants.

"Again." His hand went a little lower.

"UNCLE!"

That's when he stopped. And when he did…he noticed the state that their bodies were in.

He was crushed on top of her. Their legs were intertwined with the each others. His hands were on her lower back. Her hands were rested on his shoulders. They were too close. Their lips seemed only a breath away…. Both leaned in a little more to fill in that small gap… So close… Their eyes closed….

_Bark! Bark!_

They both drew back and came back to their senses.

Jackie wiggled out of Hyde's embrace and got off of the bed. "What's up, Zep? Are you still hungry, girl? Lets go get you something more to eat. Come on."

Hyde watched her walk out of the room.

He had sensed it--he was sure of it. And he _knew _she had sensed it too. That closeness…. It just couldn't be denied.

And it hit Hyde then…. _The time was almost there… It was __**very **__close…._

* * *

**OMG! What's gonna happen???**

**I always wanted to explore what happened to Jackie after the whole nurse thing. Cuz while I was watching that episode the first time, I couldn't stop crying. I was feeling what Jackie was feeling! And i just had to write down what I could only IMAGINE what Jackie was going through.**

**Also, i wanted to give an emphasis as to WHY Jackie was SOOOO un-Jackie during season 8. She wasn't so funny anymore (duh, STUPID writers). So, AGAIN, i'm picking up there mess and trying to give an explanation.**

**Hope you liked it! Please, leave reviews!!!**

**CHAPTER 10: "IT'S NOT OVER" by Daughtry**

**Hyde pays Jackie ANOTHER visit in Cleveland. We get to see what happened with HYDE after the whole nurse thing.**


	10. It's Not Over

**NOTE**: You guys crack me up, I swear. Patience is a virtue! hahahaha. I'm loving the reviews. Ok, so here goes the 10th chapter. It has some flashbacks. Gives Hyde's perspective right after the whole nurse thing. Please, leave reviews!!!

_**----------------------------------**_

CHAPTER 10: "It's Not Over" by Daughtry

New Haven, Indiana

June 14, 1982; Monday

3:08 PM

Hyde's Apartment

---------------

Once Hyde opened his door, Pete entered and went directly to the refrigerator.

Zep jumped on top of Hyde and barked at him, wagging her tail.

He bent over and started petting her. "Hey, girl. How you doing? Were you good today?"

She barked at him and began to lick his face.

Hyde looked around and saw that Zep had managed to destroy one of his cushions. He chuckled. "That's my girl. Just…don't tell Mrs. Forman." He got up and headed to the kitchen as well. Once he entered, he saw Pete drinking a beer. He cracked a smile. "Didn't the wife suspend you of beer for the next two months?"

Pete chugged down on the drink and gave Hyde a blank look. "Yeah. So? She's not here."

Hyde shook his head. He took out his bag from lunch and reached in to take out the leftovers. "But she might find out," he said in a teasing tone.

Pete gave him a death stare. "Do it and I'll cut your 'nads off."

Hyde chuckled but didn't say a thing.

"So, are you gonna take the job in Toledo?" asked Pete to Hyde.

Hyde sat down on the kitchen table and tossed Zep the rest of his sandwich. "Probably. I mean, Quills needs more workers there and he said the pay would be higher. I could just stay in Northwood, which is only 15 minutes away from Toledo. I bet the rent would be cheaper there too. Plus the work here is getting slower. The only bad thing is that it's further away from Wisconsin and Mrs. Forman is _**not **_going to like that. I'm gonna be getting an earful on that." Hyde dreading calling up Mrs. Forman and letting her know the news.

Pete snickered. "Like _**that's **_what you care most about! Your _**mommy **_getting mad at you? Please! All that matters to you right now is getting closer to Jackie. You've been planning this for months now, don't deny it."

Hyde tried not to crack a smile.

Pete gave him a look. "First, you sent in that tape to Cleveland because you _**knew **_with my connections she would get in. Therefore, she would be a _**lot **_closer to you _**and **_she and her boyfriend would break up. And then--I don't know how you did it,--but you managed to get Quills to offer you a job in Toledo--which is _**two**_ hours away from Cleveland. And you're deciding to stay in Northwood because you don't have to worry about the city traffic so you won't be late to get to your dear, loved, and hot girlfriend _**Jackie**_," he said with a teasing tone.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Ok, first of all Mrs. Forman is not my mom--"

"She might as well be. She and Red treat you like their son and you sure as hell care about them as parents."

Hyde ignored his comment. "Second of all, I sent that tape to Cleveland because I knew she would get it, cuz she's _**good**_--and no one in Pittsburgh was saying yes to her. Third of all, I'm moving to Toledo because it's higher pay--"

"Because we _**all **_know you're money hungry," Pete said in a sarcastic voice.

Hyde, again, ignored him. "And fourth of all, Jackie is _**not **_my girlfriend."

"Only because you haven't made a damn move yet." Pete chuckled and shook his friend at his young friend. "This little foreplay really needs to stop quick, because then another guy is gonna step in and take Jackie away. I mean, she's been living there for almost four months! Do you really think that she'll go on further without a boyfriend. I've met her, man. And you're right. She's hot. There's no way guys are gonna let another week go by without asking her out and sweeping her off her feet. I'm surprised they haven't already."

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie's not like that, man. She _**just **_got over a relationship. She's not the kind to just start going out with random guys right after that."

Pete gave his friend a look. "Didn't you tell me that right after she broke up with Kelso after he went to California, the two of you started being make-out buddies within a month?"

"That was different…" Hyde cracked a smile. "I was too irresistible." He took a sip of his beer.

"There could be other guys in Cleveland that she thinks are quite irresistible as well," Pete warned. "Look, Hyde. I just want you to jump in that damn wagon already. If you keep wasting time, the opportunity is gonna slip out of your hands…again."

Hyde looked directly at his friend. "Pete, I'm close alright? I'm not gonna jump into until it's the _**right **_time."

"And when is that?"

Hyde sighed and thought for a minute. "I don't know."

Pete shook his head and started to get up. "Well, you better hurry up and find out, because she _**will **_find someone else otherwise. She won't be waiting forever for you." He slapped his friend on the shoulder and began to head out the door. "See you tomorrow."

Hyde sat there for a minute, thinking. He turned and found Zep looking at him with her tail wagging. "What do you think, girl?"

She barked. It was as if she was giving him a look that said _I agree with Pete. You're an idiot!_

Hyde waved away her answer. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

He got up and went to his couch. He was tired as hell and needed to take a nap. However, it was hard to when he had so much going on in his head right now. Pete's words kept repeating and Jackie kept popping into his head.

The times they were together had been the best of his life. He had never been happier than when they were together. He didn't like to admit it, but he knew--just like everyone else--that it was true. Why the hell did he let it go? Why had had he let _**her **_go? He knew he asked himself these questions at least once a week, but he couldn't help it. If only he had been smarter back then…. If only he hadn't had cheated….

And then, he thought back to that day that he had thought Jackie had cheated on him with Kelso when they were in high school. The day that had caused a big problem in their relationship.

----------------

_The nurse was putting on her uniform back. She gave Hyde a sexy smile. "Damn baby. I didn't know you were __**that **__good." She went to him and began to smooth her hands all over his shoulders._

_Hyde felt tense and a little uncomfortable for some reason. He wiggled away from her grasp and put on his sunglasses. "Yeah. Well, what can I say? I'm a master." He began to head out the door._

_The nurse went after him. She took a hold on his hand. "Wait. I still have another half an hour off." She gave him a dirty smile. "If you want…" She began to kiss his hand._

_Oddly, Hyde wasn't tempted…not one bit. "No thanks. I got…stuff to do. So…" He took his hand away and opened the door._

_Before he could get away, she leaned over and gave him a kiss._

_Hyde made his way out of hall. His clothes were messed up and he knew that once he got to the lounge people were going to be talking. He knew they were going to suspect that he had just been messing around with someone. Jackie would more than likely get the word in some hours._

Good, _he thought. _She should suffer a little. Hit her where it hurts.

_And that's the reason why he had just slept with the damn nurse. He had seen Jackie hugging Kelso and he was more than sure that they had been fooling around his back. He now was more than fueled and wanted to hurt Jackie as much as he could. He didn't care if he was acting childish. He didn't care if he was acting like a jerk. Jackie more than deserved it. Hell, he had been faithful to her this whole time. They still hadn't even done it and yet he had stayed with her!_

_He had been loyal and more than nice to her. And she turns around and cheats on him with fucking Kelso? Screw that!_

_Once Hyde got to El Camino and began to drive off, he began to think back to the sex. And even though the nurse had done some freaky shit, he still didn't seem very satisfied. In fact, to be honest, he felt a little…dirty for some reason. He didn't know why. However, a little voice inside of him was telling him that this was all wrong. In fact, that little voice started talking __**right **__when Hyde had started to let the nurse lead him into her room._

_And throughout the whole time that he and the nurse were going at it, not only was the voice getting louder, but Jackie's face kept popping into his head. He tried to ignore it and shove it away, but couldn't._

_Hyde's jaw was set and his knuckled were turning white since he was gripping the steering wheel so damn hard. God, he thought that after having sex with the nurse he'd feel better--wouldn't be so pissed off. Or at least feel a little satisfied that he was just about to hurt Jackie as badly as he had just hurt him. However, none of those feelings came. He was actually feeling a lot worse than before, to be honest._

-----------------

Hyde now knew that deep inside of him, he always knew that Jackie had never cheated on him with Kelso when he decided to cheat on Jackie with the slutty nurse. That's why he had felt more guilty and dirty right after he had done it with the nurse. No satisfaction had come because nothing could ever erase what he _**thought **_Jackie had done to him.

Hyde rubbed his head. He was beginning to get a headache. He wished he would stop these damn moments from being relived. They were moments he just wanted to forget had ever fucking happened! It was a long time ago. Couldn't they just fucking erase or disappear already?!

However, they didn't. And he was beginning to relive probably the worst days of his life…. The days that he tried to get Jackie back….

------------------

"_I was nude," finished Fez. He had just explained to Hyde about the disturbing dream that he had had the other night. The one that had scared the hell out of Kelso--which caused him to run to Jackie's arms for comfort._

_Hyde's heart sank right then and there. He knew that Fez wasn't lying. Fez didn't know how to lie--and even if he did, he wouldn't be making up this kind of dream up and saying it out loud that all the people her could hear him. _What the hell have I done?_ Hyde was beginning to feel a little weak. A huge knot was beginning to form in his throat._

_Kelso turned around. "See? I was really freaked out and Jackie and me were just talking and that's all."_

"_So, I just cheated on Jackie for nothing?" His voice kind of broke there in the end. The knot on his throat was making it harder for him to talk clearly._

_Kelso looked at him as if he were stupid. "That's what I've been telling you, man." There was disappointment in his voice. He shook his head and headed out of The Hub._

_Hyde __**really **__needed to barf._

_Then, as if Karma wanted to make him feel even worse, Jackie came in at that very moment. "Oh, Steven! Look, okay? Whatever you think happened between Michael and me…did __**not **_happen, ok?"_ Her eyes pleaded his to believe her. "So…everything's fine."_

_God, he so wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her forever, relieved that his thoughts had been wrong. But then he began relive last nights events. He wanted to kick himself. There she was, worried that she had done something wrong. But what she didn't know was that this was all his fault…and she needed to know._

_It hurt him, but he really needed to tell her. He could never lie to her about this. "Actually…we need to talk." He reached for her hand, it stung a little to touch her now, knowing what he had done to her. Knowing in a few minutes she might not want him to touch her hand like that ever again._

_He led her away, feeling more sick to his stomach by the second._

_--------------_

Hyde could still feel it, that knot in his throat and sickness in his stomach. It had happened many years ago, but it seemed as if he had just hurt her yesterday. He had always gotten hurt in his past by the people he had loved most and he hated his old self for being such a fucking hypocrite. Not only had he contradicted himself, but he had also hurt Jackie, who was someone he really cared about. He had gotten to know the real Jackie--the Jackie their friends really knew nothing about. The sweet Jackie. The Jackie that felt more insecure than she ever let on. She always acted conceited, but what people didn't know was that she had the worst self-esteem. And he had hurt her. And what made him feel even lower was the fact that she also been hurt in the past…by the people _**she **_most cared about. What he had done to her had been the icing on the cake.

Hyde let out a groan. Yeah, he had been an idiot and a jerk for cheating on her with that stupid slut. But he hadn't lied to her about it. He could have. He could have not told her--pulled a Kelso. But that wasn't him. Hyde wasn't a liar. He had been straight up with her and had faced the consequences…then…he had done everything to try to get her back.

-------------

_Hyde took a deep breath. He was feet away from Donna's room. After Kelso's stupid comment about going after Jackie soon, Hyde had started thinking. Thinking about the stupid mistake he had just made. And thinking about how he still badly wanted to be with Jackie. He always confronted Forman whenever he did something stupid to Donna. Always gave him advice on how to make it right. Now…it was time that he practiced what he preached._

_He took another breath and decided to continue on. If he stopped now, he would just wuss out._

_Once he stepped into the room, he saw her. Her gorgeous hair falling against her shoulders. Those amazing legs…. He tried to control himself. "Hey," he muttered._

_Jackie froze. Her heart began to beat faster once she heard that voice. However, she managed to give a dirty and unpleasant look. She wanted him to know that she was more angry at him than sad. She wanted to be strong…at least in front of him._

_He wasn't expecting her to greet him with open arms. He knew this was going to take a little work. Maybe if he was honest…. He sat down on Donna's bed and decided to take off his sunglasses. Jackie loved it whenever his eyes weren't hidden beneath the sunglasses. Loved it even more when he spoke to her and she was able to look down into those eyes. It scared Hyde to death. He felt exposed and naked in front of her whenever his sunglasses were off. It felt as if she was able to look deep in him…and was terrified that she might find something that might scare __**her**__ off._

_However, this wasn't about him right now. He took another breath, the feeling of wanting to barf was starting to come back. "The thing is I'm really sorry."_

_Jackie wanted nothing more than to be able to crawl into a ball and cry right now. His voice almost sounded believably hurt. Sounded almost as hurt as she herself felt. She continued to keep her eyes on the magazine. She was Zen, just like he had taught her. "Yeah, you said that already." She knew she sounded cold, but she couldn't help it._

_The knot in his throat was getting bigger and more unbearable. "Come on, Jackie," his voice cracked a smidge. He was pleaded her now and he didn't care. He looked straight at her, wishing she would meet his eyes. "I made a mistake," he admitted, hated that it was the truth and wishing he could take it all back. "It was a __**stupid one **__time thing," he said with nothing but truth. He would make sure that he never made the same mistake again. He would never again cheat on Jackie. Never. And he wanted her to believe him._

_Frustration built inside Jackie at those words. They sounded too damn familiar. God, friends really __**were **__the same, weren't they? She looked at him straight in the eye, almost cringing at the move. "You know what, Steven? I've heard it __**all **__before? From you, from Michael." She gave him a dirty look. "God just do me a favor and leave me alone." She went back to her magazine._

_She had actually just compared him to Kelso? What the hell? He was nothing __**like **__Kelso! He gave her a disgusting look. "Whatever."_

_It felt as if someone had just stepped on her heart. She felt cold all over and felt the tears sting her eyes. She tried to fight them back, didn't want him to see her hurt. She hated when he pulled that shit. When he acted as if he didn't care. As if he could give a rat's ass about her feelings. As if their relationship had been nothing._

_He got up, thinking for a minute why the hell he had even tried with her. Why he was even there to begin with. But then he remembered. He __**was **__like Kelso. He had done the same thing Kelso had done to her. He had cheated. He had hurt her._

_Then, he began to debate with himself. He had to be honest with her. That was the only way to get her back. And he so badly wanted to be with her. He knew he needed her. He bit his lip, fighting the courage to finally come out and say it. To step up and be the man that Jackie so needed. The knot just wouldn't go away! He looked down at her. She was so beautiful… "Jackie…"_

God, just leave, _she thought. She kept looking down. _Please.

_He wanted her to look at him as he said this. However, she had not looked up. He knew he still had to say it. He swallowed, hard. "I love you," he barely let out._

_Jackie's head snapped up. Her heart skipped a beat. For a split second she wanted to cry out tears of joy, tell him she loved him as well, and kiss him forever. However, as he looked at her, she remembered what he had done to her. She opened her mouth, not knowing what to say at first. Then, she shook her head, disgusted. Was he serious? Hadn't she heard those words as well before? Michael always said them to get out of trouble. Was Hyde doing the same? Saying those words just so she could forgive him? He didn't love her, he had never told or showed her before. Fury consumed her. "Yeah…well, I don't love you."_

_And with all her strength, she got up and marched out of the room. Once she stepped outside, silent tears came down. She sobbed a little, but continued walking. Those words had been far from the truth. And it hurt so much to say them, but she felt she needed to. She was not going to be as weak as she had always been._

_Hyde's knees gave and he sat on Donna's bed. The blood from his face flushed away. He almost felt defeated. Almost…_

_Jackie had lied to him. He knew it. She loved him almost as much as he loved her. She had only said that to hurt him. And that she had. The words hurt; but not so much because he knew the truth._

_He was getting Jackie back. He would make sure of it._

----------------

"_She still doesn't want to talk to you," said Donna as she came back out of the house. Hyde had come by the next morning and had told Donna to try to convince Jackie to let him see her. To talk to her._

_He knew what his reaction would be, but he still had to give it a shot. "Well, thanks anyway. I'll be back later."_

_It hurt Donna to see her friend like this. Hyde never looked defeated. "She'll come around Hyde, I'm sure of it."_

_Hyde turned and placed his hands on his pockets. "I hope so."_

"_You just have to give her time. I mean…it's not so easy, you know?"_

_Hyde nodded. "Yeah, I know." He sighed. "What can I do, though?"_

_Donna cracked a smile. "Well, you could always--"_

_Hyde knew what she was about to say. He gave her a look. "Except that."_

_She laughed, teasingly. "Come on, Hyde. We both know she'll love it."_

"_I don't care. I'm not doing it."_

"_Maybe if you--"_

"_Listen, Donna. I may love Jackie, but not so much as to write a stupid love song for her," he said, sticking to his guns._

_Donna's jaw dropped in shock. "Oh, my--you…you just said you loved her." A smile began to form in her face._

_Hyde froze. "No, I didn't."_

_Donna's smile spread wider. "Yes, you did."_

"_No…I didn't."_

_Donna began to jump up and down. "Awwww! Hyde wuvs his wittle Jackie. How cute is that?"_

_Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned and began to walk away._

_Donna still continued to make the comments as he left her back yard._

-------------

_That night he had still tried calling her, but got nothing in response. He became so desperate that he even went as far as to write her a freaking letter! It read:_

Jackie,

I know that what I did to you is unforgivable. I know that you think I only said those words to you because I only wanted to get you back. And to be honest, yeah, part of it **was **because I thought that would get you back. But that doesn't mean that I didn't mean those words. Because I did mean them. Please, talk to me. We need to fix this. Please.

--Steven

_He didn't sign off as Hyde. To her, he would never be Hyde. To her, he was someone else. Someone that no one else knew--or even would __**get **__to know. He was her Steven._

_He had left the letter on top of her bed that night with a purple daisy on top of it. He knew that Kelso had always given her her favorite flower whenever he did something stupid. But Hyde wasn't Kelso. He wasn't trying to kiss Jackie's ass. He simply was trying to make it up to her, trying to make amends._

----------------

And that's exactly what Hyde was still doing now. He was trying to make it up to her and be the friend that he had never been to her. She always wanted that kind of intimacy with him and now she had it.

It had already been two years of him making amends and as he was beginning to fall asleep, he knew that he was more than close to closing those old wounds. It was only a small matter of time when the timing would come…. It was just around the corner.

---------

August 24, 1982; Tuesday

11:42 AM

---------------

"What are you so damn happy about?" asked Pete, frowning at his young friend's smile. He put down his cards. He had nothing.

Hyde took Pete's money and began to shuffle the cards again. "I called Jackie up last night. I'm going over to visit her in two weeks."

Pete still looked oblivious. "So? You go there twice a month."

"Not anymore, I don't. I'm starting in Toledo in three weeks. I already gave Sunny my two weeks notice." He smiled at Pete as he began to deal out the cards. "I'm only gonna be two hours away from Cleveland. I'll be able to visit her every weekend."

Pete was still not fully understanding. "And? It's not like you're gonna make a move while you're over there. Hell, the girl's probably got a new boyfriend already."

Hyde shook his head. "No. She was seeing someone there for a while, but it was only for a month. She broke it off in July."

Pete shrugged. "So what? You're _**still **_not gonna make a damn move." He lifted his cards and saw what he had.

Hyde took a sip of his beer. "Wrong you are. As soon as I start living in Toledo, the game's gonna change." He smirked and took a look at his cards.

Pete frowned. "Are you just messing with me? You're actually gonna start hitting on her? Hell, _**flirting **_with her?!"

"I've flirted."

"Yeah, as if you were still in high school." Pete rolled his eyes. "I swear. It's like seeing two little kids. You do nothing but giggle."

Hyde gave him a look. "I do _**not **_giggle."

"You might as well." He gave Hyde two cards.

Hyde took them and gave him another two from the deck. "Whatever. The point is that I finally think it's time I do something. I mean, I'll be closer and we'll be able to hang out. And--"

"Wait a minute there, buddy," Pete stopped him. "You're getting way over your head now. Who's to say she's gonna say yes to ya anyway? Huh? She may not want to be in another relationship with you."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Believe me, she does."

"How, Mr. Cocky?'

"Donna let me know."

"When?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Well, she told Forman and Forman told me. He said that Jackie told Donna that she was just too afraid of getting hurt again. And also she didn't think it would work since I live so far away. So, last week I began to get everything organized so that I can finally go to Toledo."

Pete nodded. "Well…it's about damn time. The wife and I were beginning to doubt that you were never gonna do it. Glad to know we were wrong, cuz then you'd still be stuck here in this dinky old town for the rest of your life. And even though we like you and all, you just don't fit in with us people."

Hyde chuckled.

He was certainly going to miss Pete. He had become a good friend to him. Was there to help him out whenever he would run through some money problems. Always covered for him whenever Hyde wanted to go and visit Jackie for the weekend.

Yeah, Pete was really an older version of Forman. Hyde just hated to leave.

As if she sensed it somehow, Zep came over to Pete's leg and began to whine a little. Pete reached over and petted her. She didn't stop whining, though. She kept licking him and making whimper sounds.

By the time Pete left, Zep's whimpers had turned almost unbearable. However, Hyde tried to have as much patience.

He walked over to her and picked her up. "It'll be alright, girl. We'll meet more people. Plus, you get to see Jackie a lot more. And you like her, remember?"

Zep gave another whimper and wiggled away from his embrace.

_Yep, _he thought. _This was going to be rough on her. Which means…she's going to make it rough on me. _He let out a sigh and began to make some chicken. Zep liked it. It might cheer her up…even if it was a little.

------------------

Two Weeks later…

---------------

"You're gonna be wasting gas, Steven." Jackie was not very happy right now with Hyde.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Jackie, I can't take all my crap over there. It's stupid. I'll just go to Northwood, unpack, and head out to Cleveland for my week's vacation."

"But what if someone robs you, Steven? May I remind you that you know nobody and don't have a roommate? You'll never know if something goes wrong."

"Jackie, it's not like I have a lot of things anyways. I have nothing but junk with me. It'll be fine if I leave it there in the apartment for a week."

"Fine. But bring all your money with you at least. If someone breaks into your pathetic, sloppy apartment, they can take all the ugly things. It'll be a plus anyways."

"Aw, you're so sweet," he said sarcastically. "But I can't carry that much money with me. I'll just hide the money someplace very safe."

"Hyde, that doesn't sound very smart."

Annoyance was building up inside Hyde at that very moment. He wanted nothing more than to strangle that little midget. "Woman, it's my money. I'll do whatever the hell I please with it! Got it?"

Jackie was also now more than angry. She wanted to hit him with an iron. "_**Fine**_. But, you'll call me when you get to Northwood, right?" Her voice sounded both demanding and frustrated.

"Yes, I'll call when I get there," Hyde said to the ear piece. "God, you and Mrs. Forman are acting as if I'd never moved before." He had just spoken to Mrs. Forman about half an hour ago and she sounded just as nervous as Jackie. It drove him crazy! He wasn't a kid.

Jackie wished Hyde could see her stern look right now.

"And stop frowning. I'll be fine," he said.

_How did he always freaking know?_ "Whatever. Just call me when you get there. And give Pete a big hug from me." She hung up, a little annoyed with him.

Hyde rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

Pete shook his head. "Already arguing?"

"Yeah." Hyde shrugged. "Told you that now's the perfect time." He went out of his apartment and went to his car. Zep was right behind him, following. "Get inside, girl." He opened the door for her.

Before she hopped in, Pete bent over and gave her a kiss. "Don't forget me, Zep."

She licked him on the face and jumped onto the back of the car.

Hyde closed the door and turned to Pete. He cleared his throat. He hated goodbyes. "Listen, Pete. I just wanna…thank you, you know. For…everything these last few years."

Pete nodded and gave him a smile. "No sweat, man. Just be sure to come and visit whenever you can."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah."

For a minute there, neither moved. Both hesitated, not knowing what to do. Then, Pete finally reached over and pulled Hyde into a hug. "Good luck, man."

Hyde nodded and pulled away. "Thanks, man." He smiled and got into the car. "Farewells to the wife and kids."

Pete waved them both off as Hyde drove out of the street.

He saw Pete disappear in the review mirror. Once he was gone, Zep jumped over to the front of the seat and gave a little bark.

Hyde reached over and stroked her face. "We're gonna be good, Zep."

A smile spread across his face as he thought of how annoyed Jackie had sounded at him. He loved to annoy her. God, he was really gonna enjoy this week's vacation.

He looked ahead into the sunset and breathed in the moment as he drove off…to a new fresh start.

----------------------------------------

**PATIENCE my Zennies! PATIENCE. LOL! Please, leave reviews.**

**I LOOOOVE writing the flashbacks.**

**Chapter 11: "Real Good Man" by Tim McGraw. Oh, soooo go and listen to this song. You'll see what you'll be reading next chapter. LOL!**


	11. Real Good Man

**NOTE**: Your reviews IGNITE me. I couldn't stop my fingers from continuing to write! I swear. I keep saying that I won't have enough time to write another chapter until several days later, but yet...here I am! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO TO ME, people!!! You better be grateful. (OMG, i sound like my mother)

Ace's Buddy, your reviews just crack me up! LOL!

Alright, so here's the next chapter. Some weeks have passed and Hyde's paying Jackie another visit. What will happen between them???? IDK. Read, find out, and...REVIEW!!!!

(Oh, and...there's a scene in here--FLASHBACK--that isn't for anyone under the age of 18...if you know what I mean... So...eyes away for those younglings!!!)

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 11: "Real Good Man" by Tim McGraw

Cleveland, Ohio

September 30, 1982; Thursday

6:58 PM

Jackie's Apartment

---------------

The doorbell rang. Jackie, a big smile on her face, ran over to answer. She knew exactly who it was. Sure enough, when she answered the door, there Hyde was with Zep in his arms. "Hey." She couldn't stop from freaking smiling! What was wrong with her?!

Hyde gave her a smile of his own. "Hey." Then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put Zep down and she immediately ran over to the kitchen. "You really do spoil her, Jacks. What'd you make her now?"

Jackie closed the door behind her. "Just some chicken."

Hyde gave her a look.

She pouted. "I had leftovers from the other day."

Hyde shook his head and made his way to the kitchen as well. "You're the reason as to why I can't get her to eat right at home. You spoil her way too much over the weekends. Make anything for me?"

Jackie followed. "Why would I? I cooked last time, remember? It's your turn."

Hyde looked into the refrigerator. "Yeah, I remember you cooking. And you're right, I _**should**_ probably cook. That roast beef did _**not **_taste like roast beef last week."

Jackie playfully slapped him. "Jerk."

Hyde cracked a smile and took out some steak. "Wench."

Jackie chuckled and reached in there and grabbed a head of lettuce and a bag of vegetables. "I'll make the salad."

Hyde gave her a look.

Jackie returned it. "You need greens, Steven." She went over to the sink and began to wash the veggies. "So, it can make you strong," she teased.

Hyde cocked a smile and put down the steaks in the sink. He looked at her form from behind and just couldn't control himself. He walked over to her and stood close to her right behind her--very, _**very **_close behind her. He placed his arms on the counter on either side of her, making as much contact with her as possible. He leaned over to her ear and whispered lightly onto her ear, "Already strong, baby."

The shivers ran up and down her entire body. Her knees felt more than weak.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, but in the last few weekends, she just couldn't control herself very well around Hyde. Before he moved to Toledo, she was able to hide it pretty well that she was still attracted to him. However, now it was getting more difficult. She guessed it was because he would always get as near as he possibly could to her. He always managed to make physical contact with her. It excited her body, but scared her to death.

Hyde's smile broadened. He felt those shivers. They were getting more and more out of control as the days passed by and the more time he spent with her. And by God, did she smell good.

For a split second she closed her eyes, imagining what he could be doing to her next. The image of him shirtless and kissing the hell out of her right there on the sink sounded very delicious right about now.

Jackie cleared her throat, finally coming to her senses. She wiggled her way out of Hyde's arms and moved over to the cutting board. "Well…aren't you just…cocky." She grabbed a knife and tried to control her breathing.

Hyde saw her hands were still a little shaky. He cracked a smile and went over to the stove. It didn't take him long to get the steaks ready.

Jackie got the table ready. "So, did you call your father already?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. He's still on that business trip in California. Angie's there with him. Did you know that she just got engaged?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. To some Mathematician in Washington."

"Good for her." A thought crossed her mind and she laughed.

Hyde raised an eyebrow as he served them both drinks. Sometimes it scared him to ask her what she was thinking. He never really knew with this woman.

"What if your sister had stayed with Michael and had gotten engaged to _**him**_?" She continued to laugh.

Hyde gave a little shiver. "That's disgusting. Thank God that both moved away from one another. Kelso's too much of a moron for my sister."

"Awww…that's cute, what you said." Jackie made a baby face.

He gave her a look. "Don't start," he warned.

She laughed. "Michael isn't that bad anymore. I mean, he's been real good with Brooke since they've gotten back together."

"Yeah, he just got her pregnant again," Hyde muttered.

Jackie's eyes went wide. "What?!"

He froze. "Uh…I mean…"

Jackie lifted up her finger and shook it at him, with a hand on her hip. "Don't you dare lie to me, Steven Hyde," she warned.

Hyde grunted. "Fine."

"How far along is she?"

He knew he was in for some major trouble. "8 months."

Jackie's jaw dropped. "8 months?! And when were you planning on telling me?!"

He knew she was gonna get this pissed. He knew it. "Look, Brooke didn't tell Kelso until she was four months."

Jackie frowned. "Why four?"

"Cuz they were already going through some financial problems. She didn't want to worry him even more. Then Kelso told Fez and Fez told Forman and then Forman just told me last month," he tried to justify himself.

Jackie was still giving him a look.

Hyde almost cringed at just looking at it. "Jackie," he almost pleaded. "I wanted to, really. But Kelso wanted to tell his folks first."

"What does _**that **_have to do with not telling _**me**_? I can keep a secret."

Hyde arched a brow and looked at her.

"I can too, Steven. I kept _**our **_relationship a secret that first time that we got together," Jackie defended herself.

"Only because it benefited _**you**_." He knew she knew he was right.

Jackie rolled her eyes. She decided to change the subject, she really didn't want to have a fight with him right now. "When was the last time you talked to Mrs. Forman?"

_Thank God. We're changing the subject, _Hyde thought. He was more than happy to. "I just talked to her last night. Why?"

"Did she tell you?"

"About what?" He sat on his usual chair in the kitchen table.

Jackie gave Zep a little treat and sat down as well. "About Laurie."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Red's not too happy about it."

They continued to talk throughout their dinner, having a few laughs and a bit disagreements.

About forty minutes later, they finished were finished.

Hyde took a sip of his beer. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

Jackie thought for a second. "We could go to Otto's."

Hyde gave a half nod. "I could use another beer."

Jackie giggled a little as she stared at the two empty beers next to Hyde. "Well, let me just take a shower so I can get ready." She gave Zep her leftovers and took her dishes to the sink. "You think you can wash the dishes?" She began to walk toward her room.

Hyde stopped her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her a little closer to him. "Want me to join you?" He gave her a teasing smile.

Jackie gave a nervous chuckle. "You wish, Hyde." She tried to wiggle away and was able to get a few feet away from him.

He, however, pulled her back. He placed his hands on the same spot and this time, leaned in as much as he could.

Jackie's knees were buckling. Even though he still had on those stupid sunglasses, his eyes managed to turn her weak. She looked down on his lips and began to breath a little more rapidly.

"Sure about that? If you don't remember…" he leaned in to her ear and placed his lips right above her ear. "I got velvet hands."

Jackie closed her eyes, remembering…

------------------

_Jackie turned off the water. Her bath was more than ready for her. She was about to take off her bathrobe when suddenly, her door started to knock._

_She frowned and walked over to it. "Who is it?"_

"_It's me," came Hyde's voice from the other side of the door._

_She opened the door. "Steven, what are you doing here?"_

_He shrugged. "Bored. Thought we could go to The Hub or something."_

"_I was about to take a bath."_

_His smile appeared. "Can I join?"_

_Jackie rolled her eyes. "No. Come and get me in two hours." She began to shut the door on him._

_Hyde stopped her. He stepped in. "But I need a bath too."_

_Jackie crossed her arms. "Then go home and take your own."_

"_But then I couldn't be with you, baby." He leaned in and began to kiss her neck._

_It didn't take much to convince her._

_Jackie was beginning to unbutton his jeans as he took off his t-shirt. All along this, they were kissing. "Your mom coming in today?" asked Hyde, not taking his lips away from hers for longer than what was needed._

_Jackie threw his t-shirt on the floor and kissed him more passionately. "No. Won't be back til tomorrow."_

_He took off her robe. "Perfect," he said as he took a good look at her body. Damn, she was hot!_

_Jackie smiled as he kissed his way to her neck. She managed to take off his pants and he took off her bra._

_When they were done undressing each other, they stepped into the bath tub. Jackie laid down first, and Hyde got on top of her. Their lips never detached._

_Hyde took some soap into his hands and placed his palms on her deliciously exposed breasts. He let out a moan and kissed her with more hunger._

_Jackie leaned in and began to suck on his neck as he massaged her breasts. "God, Steven." She moaned. She could feel the water begin to boil up around her._

_His lips began to travel south._

_Jackie's head fell back. God, she was in heaven. She felt his lips…and tongue on her, exploring her breasts. "Steven."_

_He continued to suckle on her. He brought his hands down and they disappeared in between her thighs. It wasn't long before his fingers found what they were looking--and craving--for._

_Jackie screamed out once a finger entered her. "Hunny," she gasped. "Please."_

_His lips went back to her own lips. "What is it, doll?"_

_Jackie kissed him as hard as she could, bruising his lips._

_Hyde's fingers began to move a little quicker._

_Jackie breathed in some air, she was running out of breath. "Steven."_

_Hyde looked down into her eyes, passion and love shinning down into her. "What is, doll? Am I doing something wrong?"_

_God, did he love to tease her. He knew that it only drove her crazy. Well…at least he wasn't talking about flowcharts._

_She was moving so hard and fast against him that some water was beginning to come out of the bathtub._

_Jackie's nails dug deep into his skin as her toes curled. "God, Steven. You--" She gasped out for more air. God, she was gonna cum soon. "Your ha--hands. Oh!!!" Her nails tore off some of his skin._

_Hyde cringed a little from the small pain. But he didn't mind. He loved knowing the fact that he could make Jackie go out of control like this. Could make her writhe beneath him and shout out his name over…and over…and over again. "Are they too rough?" He slowed down his pace, never taking his eyes away from her face._

_Jackie let out a soft sob. "Please," she begged._

_A big smile spread across his face. He loved doing this to her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Hold on tight, baby."_

_The shivers came to her all over again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all she had._

_Then, he entered her…taking both of them to the edge…and satisfaction._

-----------

Hyde knew she was remembering that day as well. Knew because her body was shouting it out. He got a scent of her hair and got lost in it. It smelled the same way as it had that day.

Jackie was shivering all over. God, he always knew how to make her feel this way. Even now that they were no longer together--that years had passed since they last…. He was still able to make her heart skip a beat.

God, she wanted him to recreate that day…right here…right now. Then, she came back to her senses. She cleared her throat. "Um…I should hurry up." She moved away quickly.

Hyde smiled. He made his way to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes.

Yep. It felt _**very **_close….

--------------

------------

October 8, 1982; Saturday

1:23 PM

Jackie's Apartment

---------------

"Did you get the call back from Monroe about the anchor job?" asked Hyde.

Both him and Jackie were having lunch in the park as they fed the ducks.

Jackie nodded her head. "Uh, huh." She threw a piece of bread to a duck that was out in the small lake.

Hyde waited a white, and when she still didn't say anything else, he turned to her. "And?" He was impatient.

Jackie cracked a smile and turned to him. "I got it."

Hyde gave her a smile. "Congrats, Jacks."

"Thank you." She let out a sigh. "The job starts in a month. I already gave the station my two weeks notice."

"You excited?" A small duck made its way towards them.

Zep went on alert and began to bark at the poor animal.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I get to do the weekend news. I'm on air every show, guaranteed. It's another step towards what I want most. To become 1st anchor on any TV show." A smile spread across her face. "Steven, I've never been this happy, you know? Like, everything is just going right. I haven't heard from my parents--and it really doesn't bother me. And…I've had the best friend a girl could ask for," she said as she looked at Hyde.

Hyde turned away, rolling his eyes. "Don't get all girly on me right now."

Jackie giggled. "No, I'm serious, Steven. You've been such a great support. And I love how you tell me when you think I'm stepping towards the bad direction. You let me know when I sucked on TV when none of our other friends do. You're straight up and I love that about you. Love that you're so completely honest with me."

Hyde looked down as she told him this. He began to debate within himself if he should tell her already or not. If he should tell her already about the way he felt about her. Or if he should just keep his damn mouth shut.

He cared too much about their friendship. What if she brushed him away? What if she decided that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore?

However, there was only one way to find out. He took a deep breath and turned to Jackie, looking at her straight in the eye.

Jackie frowned at him. She grew a little worried at the sight of his look.

"No, I haven't been completely honest with you, Jacks," he finally said.

Her eyes went wide. "What are you talking about, Steven?" Her heart was beating faster. Her stomach began to make her feel sick. God, she didn't want to hear bad news. Especially coming from him.

Hyde took another breath. "I…haven't been telling you the whole truth…about me."

Jackie had grown mute…and motionless. _I don't wanna hear this, I don't wanna hear this--I don't wanna hear this!_

"Jackie, I--" he reached over and was about to grab her hand.

Jackie immediately knew what he was about to tell her. And even though a big part of her wanted to jump up in joy, the rational part of her wanted to stop him. She knew where this would lead to…. It would lead to more heartache. Heartache that she didn't want.

Jackie snatched her hand away and she stood up. "You know, what? I'm craving ice cream. We should go to Richey's and get some. Come on." She took a hold of his hand and began to drag him away. "I'm craving the strawberry kind. You know, the one that comes in vanilla? That sounds yummy! You want that chocolate one you always get?"

"Jackie--"

"Oh, fine. We'll get you the lemon kind."

"Jackie--"

"Or maybe I'll have the blackberry one. I haven't tried that one. It looks good."

"Jackie!" He stopped the two of them, a little annoyed.

Jackie tried to continue on. "Come on, Steven. I'm hungry!"

"Jackie, I need to talk to you," he tried to explain.

"Fine, we'll go get a hot dog. I think Jerry's is open right now." She was babbling, but she didn't care. She wanted to keep from hearing him.

Hyde tried to be patient. "Jackie, I have something to tell you. Something I **_need_** to tell you."

"We can talk at Jerry's, Steven. Come on." She kept wanting to pull him away--kept wanting him to just shut up and do exaclty as she said.

Hyde wanted to throw her something. "I don't want to talk in Jerry's! I want to talk to you...alone." He tried to make eye contact with her, but she wouldn't.

However, she wasn't meeting his eyes. "Oh! We talk all the time alone." Again, she tried to grab his hand.

"Jackie," he warned. He closed his eyes and began to count to ten.

She kept babbling.

Hyde was now fed up. "JACKIE! Will you shut the hell up for five frakin minutes?!"

Jackie was more than frustrated as well. "No!"

Now they were screaming at each other. Great. How civil. How...Zen.

"Why the hell not?!" Hyde could feel people's eyes on them now. He ignored all the idiots.

"Because I don't want to listen to you right now!"

"Why?!"

"Because I know what you're going to say--and I don't want to hear it!" Tears began to sting her eyes. She held them back.

"Well, you're going to hear it anyway! Whether you want to or not!" This was not at all how Hyde had planned on having this conversation.

"No, I don't want to!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it'll change it!" Tears were now beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Change what?!" He was more than angry at her right now. She was acting like a spoiled rich girl!

"Us!" She began to sob out loud.

Hyde stood still, sinking in her words. _That's what she so worried about?_ "Jackie, how could you think that I--?"

"Don't, Steven. Please don't," she begged. "I don't want to hear _**anything**_. It'll change _**everything**_. Don't you understand that? I care about our friendship too much. I can't bare to lose you again."

"You won't."

Jackie nodded. "Yes, I will. I always do. Right after…_**that**_ happens…I lose you. And I don't want to. Not anymore."

Hyde took a step towards her. "But, Jackie. That was back when we were kids. We've grown already. We're not the same."

Jackie shook her head, still crying. "You're wrong. It'll end the same as it always does. What was that that you always used to say? 'An unnatural state must return to its natural state'."

Hyde let out a breath, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "Yeah, that's what I used to say. But--"

"You see. You've always been smart, Steven. You were right back then."

Hyde shook his head and filled in the empty space between them, determination written all over his face. "No, Jackie. I'm right right now. And believe me when I say it. I want to be with you. I lo--"

Jackie stepped back away from him. "Don't, Steven. Please."

Hyde grunted. "Dammit, Jackie. Why is it so hard for you to trust me now? Over the course of the last few years, when have I ever given you a motive not to trust me?"

The tears were coming harder down. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

It hurt Hyde to see her like this. He stepped towards her again, needing for her to look at him--to trust him more than ever. He lifted her face and looked directly into her eyes. "Trust me," he said in a low whisper.

Jackie's tears still came down. God, how he could do that, she had no idea. How he could make her feel so safe and strong just by looking into her eyes like that, amazed her.

Then…he was leaning in…ever so slowly.

And she stood there, motionless. The rational part of her was screaming to run away. However…the most part of her wanted to give in.

He was leaning in half an inch at a time. He wanted for her to have a chance to back away, if she really wanted to. He looked deep into her eyes one last time--_**giving **_her one last time.

She felt the shivers overtake her one more time. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned in herself.

Hyde too closed his eyes and filled in the last breath.

Their lips met. A big gush of wind came into their lungs right at that moment. It was as if they were being awoken from a very long sleep. A sleep that they had been in for the last three years.

The kiss was tender and sweet at first…but it soon turned up the heat. The crave overtook them. God, they had gone too long without this.

Both clung to one another for dear life, tongues joining in on the fun.

Then, realization hit Jackie. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the state that she was in. She immediately pulled away from the kiss. "Steven, I--"

He looked at her, very out of breath. His eyes were pleading her at this very moment.

Jackie so wanted to give in. However…. She ran off.

Hyde stared after her, thinking it was best to leave her be at the moment. She needed to think…alone.

----------

She didn't know who to turn to right at this moment. She didn't have a telephone, so she couldn't call Donna. And even if she _**could **_get a hold of Donna right at this moment, she knew Donna wasn't a good person to talk to about this. Donna _**wanted **_Jackie and Hyde together. Jackie knew all too well what Donna's advice would be.

Jackie found a bench and decided that after half an hour of nothing but walking, she should sit down for a while.

_Why has he done this? _Weren't they doing just fine? Why did he have to go and ruin it all? What was so bad in just being friends?

But even though she was more than frustrated at one of her best friends right now, she had to admit that she seen this day coming. For the last couple of months she had noticed a change in Hyde. A change that gave off many signals in what he was planning on doing. And even though she knew what he was planning all along…she hadn't done a thing about it. She hadn't stopped him. Hadn't sat down and talked to him about it.

At first, she figured she hadn't stopped it or addressed it because she was in denial of the whole thing. However, as she analyzed the whole thing, she saw that the reason was something else.

She, just like him, _**wanted **_to give it another try. Still cared for him as much as she did back then. And even though it hadn't worked out back then, didn't mean that it couldn't work out this time around. And she really wanted it to.

However, she was still unsure of the whole thing. She had learned from her past experiences that it was best to not _**always **_go with your emotions. You had to go with your head sometimes.

Several more minutes passed and she finally came to a conclusion. She took a deep breath in and began to stand up.

She needed to go and see him.

-------------

He checked the clock in the kitchen.

4:34 PM.

_Damn! Where is she?!_

As if to answer his question, Zep began to bark excitedly at the door. Hyde knew that kind of bark all too well. He rushed over to the living room.

Jackie appeared. "Hey."

Hyde let out a sigh. "Hey."

She threw her bag on the couch and walked over to him, not saying a word at first.

Hyde couldn't stand the silence. "Listen, Jackie. I'm sorry if I put you on the spot. And for kissing you. I just--"

Jackie held out her hand and stopped him. "Steven, stop."

He did and was nervous to.

Jackie swallowed. "I've been thinking and…" She took a deep breath. "It's very hard for me to…trust you again--trust you the way I used to back in high school."

Her words stung him…deep. However, she more than had the right not to.

"You hurt me…very much." She stood strong. She had to stop reliving the past. "You know this."

He nodded. A tear stung his eye because this was so very true.

"Just like you know that this…_**thing **_between us won't ever go away." She looked at him directly in the eye.

Hyde's heart was beating faster. He was more than anxious where she was going with this.

"I still have…_**strong **_feelings for you." She felt so exposed. However, she sucked it up. "And…I'm…" she took a deep breath. "…gonna need some time."

Hyde nodded. He looked down, rather disappointed.

She continued on. "I'm not saying no. I'm not saying yes either. I'm simply saying…lets see where this takes us. Lets…start off fresh. Ok?"

A great feeling of hope rushed through him. He knew he looked as if he was a kid on Christmas morning. "Y--yeah. I can…do that."

Jackie gave him a small smile. "Ok."

They stood there, facing each other. Each hoping that this would come to work out….

It was their last chance….

* * *

**Really, Ace's Buddy. With a song like this--and the voice of Tim McGraw constantly in my head as I was writing this chapter--did you HONESTLY think that i WOULDN'T have dirtiness in this chapter??? Come on!**

**Well, i hoped you guys liked Hyde's "dirtiness". LOL. He really is a "bad boy (that) can be a REAL GOOD MAN!".**

**CHAPTER 12: "Take Me There" by Rascal Flatts. (i know, i know. ANOTHER Rascal Flatts song. I can't help it. They have good songs, man.)**

**ABOUT: Jackie and Hyde are on their way to the Formans' house for Red's Annual Veterans' Day Barbeque. (that's ALL i'm gonna say.)**

**This is the END of the FIRST half of my story--believe it or not! The next half will be starting shortly! LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!**


	12. Take Me There

**NOTE**: Sorry that it's taken me longer this time. But school's first, you know. Plus, this chapter I had to get just RIGHT! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Like that you guys are still enjoying this VERY long story. I promise, I'll try to finish it off as soon as possible. You're impatient, and **I'M** impatient.

Ok, so enjoy this new chapter. It's about Hyde and Jackie heading over to Point Place for Red's Barbeque. However...they run into some problems getting there. REVIEW!!!!

Oh, and I STRONGLY advice you to reread the 2nd chapter: "The Reason" for this. Or least read the last few paragraphs. Also, it would be good for you guys to read my story "Sleep with me" (especially the 7th Ch). It makes some reference to that perticular ch.

----THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND HALF----...

_**----------------------------------**_

CHAPTER 12: "Take Me There" by Rascal Flatts

Toledo, Ohio

November 7, 1982; Sunday

8:24 PM

Hyde's Apartment

---------------

"Yeah, I'll be there. I have most of next week off, so I'll probably be staying there for a couple of days." Hyde was speaking to the Formans on the phone again.

"That's great, hunny," said Mrs. Forman in an excited tone. "We just spoke to Jackie and she said that she's also planning on staying here for a couple of days as well."

"Well, I'd bet. I'm her ride over there and back," he said.

As soon as he heard this, Red took over the phone. "By the way, how are the two of you doing?"

Hyde scratched his head. "Well, we're still taking it slow. Some dates here and there. It seems as if she still doesn't want to get into something too serious yet."

At this, Mrs. Forman took the phone away from her husband. "You know what would help, hunny? A little romance. It can go a long way. Just take her…ice skating one of these days or something like that."

Red gave an annoyed look and took the phone away from his nosy wife. "Kitty."

She laughed a little. "Oh, I just think it's so cute that they're back together again. It's like they're back in high school. I'm rooting for you, hunny! Whoo-hoo!" she screamed to the phone.

Hyde cringed in pain. He lifted the phone away from his ear.

Red rolled his eyes. "For the love of God, Kitty. He's a man, not a baby…or Eric. Will you give me some time so I can talk to him…_**alone**_?" He had that look in his eye.

Mrs. Forman gave him a little smile. But before she left, she still had something to say into the ear piece. "You'll always be _**my **_baby boy." She turned to leave.

However, once she turned someone was standing right behind her.

Forman looked at his mother, shock written all over his face. "Mom," he whined. "_**I'm **_your baby boy!" He had just arrived today from Madison with Donna.

"Just what every girl wants to hear from her betrothed. Her fiancé talking like that to his mommy," Donna teased from behind him.

Forman ignored his girlfriend. He still had his eyes set on his mother. "Mom." He gave her a look that demanded an explanation.

Mrs. Forman gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, but hunny, you're no longer a baby. You're my _**big **_boy. Seeing that you're finally engaged…" she thought for a moment and lost her smile for a second, "_**again**_."

At that, Red lifted up his forefinger in a threatening way at his son. "And it _**better **_be the final time you're engaged too. Or so help I'll--"

"Stick your foot in my ass. Drill in your foot way up my ass it'll come out through my nose. And--you're new one--shove your foot so far up my ass, I'm gonna wish I was in North Korea," Forman said in a monotone voice.

A big grin spread across Hyde's face. "That one's my favorite."

Red kept pointing his finger at Forman, now shaking it. "Watch it, smart ass."

Hyde couldn't help but chuckled a little. Her certainly missed watching his family bicker at one another. It was one of the very few reasons why he was more than excited to visit Point Place for Red's Annual Veterans' Day Barbeque.

Mrs. Forman, Forman, and Donna headed out of the kitchen.

Red waited until they were all completely out of earshot. "So…the plan still going good, Steven? With you and Jackie, I mean."

Hyde sighed, thinking back to the last few weeks. "Yeah, I guess. I mean…we go out and stuff whenever I go visit. But…" he trailed off, not knowing how to word it right.

Red frowned. "What's wrong, Steven?"

"I don't know. I mean…I've been waiting for almost two years, Red. And even though I'm thrilled that I can hug her and kiss her again, it's just…." He grunted, furious as hell with himself.

"What?"

Hyde softly punched the counter, trying to control himself. "I don't know. She doesn't want to jump in too fast. She just wants to make-out and go on dates--that's it. Doesn't want a relationship. And…I…"

"Do?" Red shook his head. "Looks like you're getting a taste of your own medicine, son. Don't you remember when the one that didn't want to be in a relationship was you? Hell, it took you _**months **_to finally admit out loud that she was your girlfriend!"

"I know. But I was kid then, Red," he tried to justify himself. "I had never _**had **_a girlfriend before. I didn't know what to do when I first started going out with Jackie."

Red laughed at this. "As if you ever learned."

Hyde chuckled as well.

Red began to turn serious. "Steven, put yourself in her shoes. She's been hurt in the past a lot of times…a couple of those occasions have been by you. It took her a while, but she was able to forgive you--like she always does. Now, you're one of her best friends--one of the very few people she completely trusts. And what she's thinking right now is that she wants to take it slow because, A: she wants to make sure that this time is actually done right--because this is your _**very **_last chance at getting it right; and B: she wants to give you enough time to step away if you want to."

Hyde frowned. "That can't be it, Red. I've already told her half a dozen times that I really want to be with her."

Red rolled his eyes. He was always amazed how stupid his two sons could be. "Look, Steven. Words don't mean a thing--well, most of the time they don't. It's the actions that count. Take a look at me and Kitty. I hardly ever tell her how I feel…other than when I'm pissed."

"Which is always," Hyde muttered.

"Watch it, smart ass," Red warned. He decided to let it slide and continued on with his fatherly lecture. "But I _**show**_ her almost every day. Show her that she can trust me and that I care about her. That's what a woman really wants, Steven. It's evidence. They may want the words every once in a while; but it's the actions that matter most to them. And that's what you're gonna have to learn how to do. You're gonna have to learn how to show her your emotions. You have to _**show **_her that you _**do**_ want to be with her for the long haul this time. You want to _**prove **_to her that this time, you're sticking on to your guns and fighting for her. Until she's given this evidence, she's going to keep thinking of you as the same Steven she was with many years ago. And we all know that that's something neither of you want."

"But, haven't I been doing that for two freakin' years already?!" He didn't get what Red was saying. "Haven't I been proving to her that I'm a changed man?"

"Yes, but a changed man in general. Not as boyfriend material. You've only gained her respect back--that was the longest part of this plan. Now you're gonna have to regain her _**love**_--and that's gonna be the toughest part."

Hyde rubbed his head again. He was beginning to get a freaking headache. "How the hell do I do that?"

Red shrugged. "You know her better than I do. You figure it all. Plus, didn't you say that you had this whole thing planed out already?"

"Yeah, but to regain her trust and for us to start again. But as far as an actual relationship? I didn't get that far."

"And why the hell not?!" His adopted son sure was an idiot!

"I guess I thought that if I ever did get to here, then the rest of the plan would just…come to me."

Red gave an evil smile. "Well, wrong you were dumbass."

Hyde rolled his eyes. It wasn't a day if Red Forman didn't insult him at _**least **_four times a day.

----------

----------------

November 9, 1982; Tuesday

5:53 PM

Somewhere on I-94, Michigan

---------------

Jackie was drumming her fingers on the window of the car, obviously impatient about something…and annoyed.

Hyde looked a little pissed off. He kept his eyes on the wet road. In the background there was thunder and lighting. This stupid storm was not at _**all **_helping his mood right now. And Jackie's damn tapping wasn't helping either.

Zep was, as usual in the backseat. Only this time, she was asleep.

After several moments, Jackie turned to him. He hadn't spoken to her in nearly half an hour…since they had gotten into an argument. "Steven, for the last time, pull over." She sounded very demanding and annoyed with him.

The emotion on Hyde's face did not change. He said nothing.

Jackie rolled her eyes. She hated his stupid Zen. She was just glad that he didn't have those stupid sunglasses on right now. And he only had taken them off because he couldn't see well with them on in this storm. "Steven, the storm is _**not**_ clearing up. 75, 23, and 12 were _**all**_ closed." She knew she was repeating herself, but she just didn't care. "All the freeways and intersections are closing because of this stupid weather."

"Well, maybe we would have avoided this damn weather if you would have been ready when I came by and picked you up," he snapped back. He was losing his Zen.

Jackie wanted to reach over and slap him. "I already said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

No response.

Jackie tried to control herself. She crossed her arms and sat back on her chair.

At that very moment the rain was coming harder down.

The thunder made Jackie jump a little. Her worry was starting to get serious. "Steven, please." She turned to him, begging him. "It's getting worse."

Hyde turned to her for a bit. He heard a hint of fright in her voice. And when he saw her face, his own face turned a little softer. He turned his eyes back on the road and tried using a calmer tone with her. "Look, Jackie. We're almost getting to state line. We'll be in Indiana in no time. Then we'll only be in Wisconsin in 5 hours."

Lightning stroke just some miles away from them.

Jackie's breathing grew a little heavier. "Why can't we just leave in the morning? It'll be safer."

"Cuz I'm tired and I don't like driving in the mornings. I like the nights. No other cars--therefore, no stupid traffic."

"_**I **_can drive tomorrow," Jackie insisted.

Hyde shook his head. "You're not driving El Camino."

Jackie's jaw dropped in shock. "I used to let _**you **_drive _**my **_Lincoln--if you don't remember."

Again, he gave no response.

"You're such a jerk, Steven." She stared out of the window, wanting more than to be millions of miles away from him.

Hyde scoffed. "Whatever." He continued to drive. However, several seconds later, he began to see some emergency yellow lights going off only some yards away. As they got closer, he could see cop cars blocking the rest of the freeway. "Now what?"

Jackie decided not to say a word, knowing all too well what was to come.

As soon as Hyde got close enough, he stopped his car. A cop was coming directly towards him. Once he was close enough, Hyde rolled down his window to the cop.

The cop leaned in. "Sorry, kids. 'Fraid the rest of the way is closed."

Hyde grunted. "You've gotta be kidding me. Is there another freeway near by? We really need to get to Wisconsin."

The cop shook his head. "Sorry, son. But that's gonna have to wait until tomorrow. All freeways, highways, and intersections are closing here in the lower part of Michigan."

Hyde let out a groan.

"Jackson's just some miles away from here. There are a couple of B&Bs you can stay in if you want." The cop leaned in and wrote down the directions and gave them to Hyde. "If the weather cooperates, the roads should be open by tomorrow morning."

The cop left and Hyde rolled back his window. He punched the wheel and drove off, not saying another word…other than using profanity.

Some minutes later, the couple had arrived to the B&B that the cop had suggested.

Jackie reached over and took Zep in her arms. The dog was still fast asleep and shivering now. They grabbed their bags and headed inside the house.

It was dark and cold inside. There were tons of candles on.

An older male was there to greet them. "I see we have more visitors due to the storm."

Hyde had put on his sunglasses again. "Hey. Two rooms, please." He knew that Jackie wanted nothing more right now than to be miles away from him. "You're fine with dogs, right?"

Jackie shivered a little. She wrapped her arms around Zep. The poor thing was shivering more than Jackie was.

"Yes, we do," responded the man. He turned to Jackie. "Sorry about the heater, miss. The power has gone out here."

Jackie shook her head. "It's fine." She ran her hands up and down Zep.

The man smiled and handed Hyde some paperwork. "Can I have you fill this out, sir? And I'm afraid to say that we only have _**one **_room left. The other five rooms have been taken."

Hyde sighed.

"It's fine," said Jackie.

Hyde turned to her, giving her a look.

She returned it. "Steven, I'm cold. All I want is a hot shower and sleep."

Hyde shrugged. He filled out the paperwork and gave the man the money.

After all that was done, the man helped Hyde with the bags. "I'll take you there." He let the both of them to the room way up on top of the house. It seemed as if it had once been the attic of the house.

"This is our honeymoon room," the man informed Hyde and Jackie. "Sorry." He opened up the room and started to unload the bags inside.

Jackie and Hyde were now feeling a bit more uncomfortable.

Jackie took some pillows from the bed and placed them on the floor. She put Zep there and then placed a blanket that she had brought with her on top of the dog.

After the man left the room, Jackie took some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Hyde let out a sigh. Yep. This was going to be a long night. He got himself out of his clothes and into something a lot more comfortable.

Then, a shriek came from the bathroom.

Hyde frowned. "Jackie?"

Her heard a groan. "Dammit!"

Then, there was silence for a couple of minutes. He shook his head and began to prepare his bed on the floor.

He walked over to the front desk afterwards and decided to give Mrs. Forman a call. Thankfully, the phone was still working. He let Mrs. Forman know what was going on. When he was he was done, he headed off to the room.

Right at that moment, Jackie came out of the restroom. Her hair was wet, she was in pajamas, and was shivering like crazy.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hyde couldn't help himself from asking. He closed the door behind him.

Jackie threw him a look. "Damn water is cold." She threw her dirty clothes into a bag and then stuffed it into her luggage. She let out a groan and went directly to bed.

She closed her eyes immediately, not wanting to conversate with Hyde at the moment. She was too pissed off right now. Maybe in the morning when they would be getting ready to head to Wisconsin, her mood would change.

-----------

What woke her up the next morning were Zep's licks.

Jackie slowly opened up her eyes and looked around the room. It was still dark and it was obvious that the lights were still out.

She sat up on her bed and Zen gave her a bark. "What is it, girl?"

Zep barked again. She then dashed towards Jackie's luggage and began to bite it.

Jackie got up off of the bed and went over to the dog. She noticed that Zep was biting on part of the suitcase where she was keeping Zep's food in. "Hungry, girl?"

Zep barked and wagged her tail.

After Jackie poured the food on a bowl, Zep began to eat. Jackie looked around the room. "Where's your daddy?"

At that moment, the bathroom door swung open and there Hyde was, brushing his teeth.

She turned and headed back to the bed. "What time is it?" She looked around for a clock but couldn't find one.

Zep finished her breakfast and went back to bed with Jackie. The dog walked right next to Jackie and cuddled at her side.

Hyde looked down at his watch, rinsed his mouth, and turned to her. "Fifteen past eight."

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Eight?! In the morning?"

"Yep." He stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the chair to sit down. "Intersections are still closed and it appears as if we can't leave either. The governor has called a state of emergency. It appears as if this damn weather has gotten worse. We're stuck here until tomorrow afternoon--at best."

Jackie groaned. "Just great. Have you called the Formans?"

"Yeah."

Jackie shook her head and let out a bigger groan. "What the hell are we gonna do until then?" She turned to Hyde.

He gave her a wicked smile.

She gave him a death stare. "I don't think so."

"Come on," he kidded.

Jackie chuckled.

He smiled at her. "We can play some board games. I think I saw Monopoly out in the front."

Jackie shrugged. "Sure."

Hyde got up and headed out of the room.

Jackie laid back on the bed. She hoped that in the time they were stuck in there she and Hyde wouldn't end up killing themselves.

---------------

"You owe me…" Jackie checked her card. "$300." She smiled brightly and extended her hand.

Hyde grunted. He gave her the fake money.

"Thank you." Jackie happily placed the fake money with the rest of her 'fortune'.

Hyde checked his watch. It was only 5 o'clock. He looked up and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Jackie was now counting her money. She looked so cute, wearing that smile and those big pajamas because of the cold.

God, how he wished to go to the next level with her. To call their relationship serious. To call her his girlfriend! But she was still holding back and he didn't know why.

Then, an idea came into mind. Yeah, that's what he could do. However, was he ready? Because if he decided on this, that meant he had to go all the way. There would be no turning back. However, nothing seemed to want to stop him from doing it. Nothing seemed to tell him not to.

He took a deep breath and went in for it. "I don't want to play anymore." He threw down his fake money.

Jackie rolled her eyes and gathered up the money. "Sure. Because you're losing," she muttered.

"Lets play something else." His heart was beginning to beat a little quickly.

Jackie began to place everything back in the box. "Like what?"

"Um…how about…" he pretended to think. "We make our own kind of game."

Jackie frowned. He was acting funny. "Like what?"

"Well…like 20 Questions. Only this will be more like honest questions and answers. You ask me 10 questions you've always wanted to ask me--and I'll answer truthfully. And vise-versa."

Jackie's frown grew deeper. "You will answer any 10 questions I ask you--truthfully?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah."

She still wasn't convinced.

He didn't blame her. He knew he had to give her an explanation. And he really couldn't tell her the truth. "Look, there's nothing else left to do. We've already played all the damn board games. I mean, we've been stuck here because of this storm for almost 24 hours, and it seems as if it's been 24 freaking days."

She hesitated at first, but gave in. "Um…ok." She thought for a minute. If she would have been given this kind of opportunity back in '79, she would have jumped right into it. However, right now she was a little hesitant for some reason. "What was…your favorite…day?" She knew it was a stupid question.

Hyde was glad that she had started off with a not so hard question. He thought about the question a little and came to the conclusion. "Day the Formans took me in."

Jackie smiled. For a while there she had thought that he wasn't going to answer truthfully.

Hyde had to think of a not so hard question for her now. "You once told me that you had lost your 'soul' in cheer camp. Why was that?"

Jackie sighed. "I saw that it was the only group that I could fit into. I needed somewhere to fit in. I always felt that pressure. Plus," she rolled her eyes as she remembered, "it was right after my Jr. High crush crushed my heart."

Hyde felt tempted to ask her who that had been, but it wasn't his turn yet…and he didn't want to waste a question.

Jackie thought of her second question. She wanted it to be a little harder. "Where do you see yourself 10 years from now?" She really wanted to see if he had in fact changed.

Hyde thought for a minute. "I don't know."

Disappointment filled her. She looked down, feeling a little upset. _Same old Hyde. Same old damn response. _She let out a sigh.

Hyde smiled at the sigh. "Hopefully with a better job."

Jackie's head shot up. _Wow, _she wasn't expecting that.

However, Hyde was still not done. "Possibly with a wife…maybe even kids."

Jackie's eyes grew in surprise.

He couldn't stop from chuckling. His response had been true. He really was looking forward to those things…only he wasn't about to tell her with _**who **_he was seeing himself with. He thought of the next question to ask her. He knew a good one. "What would make you really happy?"

Jackie snapped out of her daze and began to think. _Wow, this is hard_, she thought. "Uh…feeling…_**secure**_, I guess. I never really felt that before. Possibly the main reason why I've never been truly happy for a long period of time. I mean, I've been happy, but never _**really, really **_happy."

Hyde nodded. He was really liking this game. He was learning more and more from this woman.

Jackie was now thinking of her third question. She wanted to go a little deeper this time. Wanted to get more serious within every question. "How do you feel about every Forman? Be specific."

Hyde cracked a smile. He knew she was going to ask him this. He always knew she wanted him to get all sensitive around her. "You know this already."

"But I want to hear you say it." And she really did.

Rules were rules. He took a breath and answered. "Well…I feel that Laurie's a slut."

Jackie chuckled.

He laughed as well. "But…I think she'll eventually grow out of the phase. Hopefully, in the next few months."

Jackie made a noise that indicated she agreed with him.

He thought back to the question. "Forman's always been like a brother to me. If it hadn't been for his big nose getting into things that didn't involve him, I wouldn't have been turned out the way I did. And even though W.B. is totally cool, I don't think I can ever really see him as a father. At least not being one for me. Red's the one that fits that role. I like the fact that he rides up my ass when I'm acting stupid. He's the person I most look up to. And Mrs. Forman," he smiled as he thought about the woman. "She's probably the person I'm most fond of. Seeing the way Edna was, I never thought any woman could love her child the way Mrs. Forman loves Forman and Laurie."

"And you," Jackie added in there.

Hyde smiled. "I just wised that they would have really adopted me." He looked away, not wanting her to see his face right now.

The butterflies in Jackie's stomach began to multiply, fast. God, she was falling faster and faster for him all over again.

Hyde cleared his throat. He went to his own third question. He didn't know how Jackie was going to react to this, but he really wanted to know. "Why did you really break up with Evan?"

Jackie hesitated a little, but she answered. "I loved him…I really did."

Hyde knew this was true. And even though he had been happy that Evan had made Jackie so happy for a while, he couldn't help but be upset that it hadn't been himself that had been the reason for Jackie's smiles and laughter back then.

"But…" Jackie tried to get the words out. "I felt as if the relationship wasn't going to head where he later would have wanted it to. I knew that ultimately, he was going to want more. And I knew I wasn't going to be able to give it to him. So…I ended it before he could get his hopes off."

That had not been the answer Hyde had been expecting.

Jackie debated in the next question. She had already asked it before, but Hyde had then brushed her away. She was hoping he wouldn't do the same. "How old were you…when Edna started bringing different guys over to your house?"

Hyde thought back. "7. The first guy came in right after I came home with my first 'A' in class. The night before she had made me feel guilty because I always came home with 'Bs' and 'Cs'. And when I opened the door, there she was…with 'Uncle Mitch'." Hyde still felt disgusted by his birth mother. But it was in the past. And she was gone…long gone.

Jackie's heart broke a little.

Hyde could see how upset Jackie was getting with this. But the game had to go on. "Have you really not had any contact from your mom and dad?" It had been something that he had his suspicions on. She kept saying that she knew nothing of her parents, but he wasn't completely sure.

Jackie sighed. "No. My dad has been writing to me for the last year. Mrs. Forman forwards them to me, but I just stuff them underneath my bed. I don't want to read them, because he'll end up convincing me that he's sorry and that he'll try again. And I know it's not true. I'll just end up getting hurt…again. And I haven't heard anything from my mother. " She wanted to change the subject quickly, before Hyde could give his two cents. "How old were you when your dad first walked out on you?"

Hyde got the hint. She didn't want to talk about it. "4. It was Christmas Eve. Edna and him were arguing. I had come downstairs because I had made each of them a drawing for Christmas--it was the first present I had ever made. And the next thing I know, Bud is walking out of the house."

Jackie felt tears sting her eyes. She wished she wasn't asking these questions, but she couldn't contain herself. She wanted--needed--to know.

Hyde, however, switched the tables around again. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive your parents?"

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know." She thought, deeply. "It would take a _**lot **_of work on their part. A lot."

As Jackie stared at Hyde, a memory hit her. A memory from long ago. She frowned. "What were you crying about outside of the alley next to your home when you were in the 8th grade. It was right after Thanksgiving."

Hyde frowned. "Wha--Why were you following me?"

"Answer my sixth question first," Jackie demanded.

Hyde knew exactly what she was talking about. There was no point in denying it. "It was the first time Edna had been gone for longer than a two weeks. The landlord had come by more than five times, demanding the rent. Threatened to quick me out of there if I didn't pay him soon. So, I gave him the money that I had been saving for over a year from mowing lawns--mainly the Formans'. I had been saving for a guitar. So, not only was I spending Thanksgiving by myself, but I was without food. Thankfully, I was welcomed to the Formans for dinner every day."

Two tears came down her eyes. God, now she understood him. Understood why he hadn't let her in back then. She knew he had been damaged from his parents from childhood, but she had no idea how bad it had been. A big part of her wanted to take him in her arms and hug him tightly.

Hyde cleared his throat again. He pretended as if he didn't notice Jackie sitting in front of him, crying. "So…why were you following me?"

Jackie chuckled and wiped away her tears. "I, uh…I had a crush on you then."

He was giving her a teasing look.

Jackie blushed a little and decided to change the topic. There was something that she really wanted to know. "What really happens in your nightmares, Steven? I know you're not telling me something."

There it was. He knew he was going to have to answer this question sooner or later. "The person that Edna took the last time that I talked to you about it…was you."

Jackie's face grew a little confused.

Hyde took a deep breath. "I, uh…actually had another one a few weeks back. Only this time, when she took you in…I finally went in after you." This was going to be a little difficult to get out. "I found out what the monster was."

Jackie held her breath. She wanted to ask, but knew she couldn't. He had to do this by himself.

He looked at her straight in the eye. "It was me. I was the one that was hurting you."

Jackie frowned.

He knew he had to explain. "I've been afraid that I'll end up hurting you again. And it'll be a lot worse than the last times. And it scares me. But…I faced up to it. Fought against me. Fought against the fear that…one day I may hurt you again. And I beat it. I know I won't hurt you again. After I beat it…I took us both to the Formans. There, they were able to protect us." Hyde looked down and gave a nervous chuckle. "Cheesy, I know."

"No," she said sincerely. "It's not." She smiled sweetly at him.

And as he stared deep into those beautiful eyes, he couldn't help but ask his next question. "Why did you love Kelso?"

That question took her off guard. "Uh…" she thought for a minute. "I guess it was his innocence. I always wished I had that. Being with him kept me being still a little girl at heart. With him, I didn't have to face adulthood. And facing adulthood," she shivered as she said this, "it scared me. I guess I always thought that I'd turn out like them." She didn't have to say her parents' names in order for Hyde to know who she was talking about.

She took a deep breath before asking her next question. This one was one that she was dying to know. "Why…why did you still stayed 'married' with Sam? I mean, after you had found out about your marriage, you didn't kick her out." She swallowed hard, afraid to know the answer.

Hyde leaned in and sighed. He had to tell her the truth. The entire truth. And he did. Told her everything that he had analyzed right after their fight in 1980. Told her the conclusion he had come up with.

She was a little upset about his answer. She too leaned in and looked at him straight in the eye. "You were more than enough for me then, Steven. You were the person I most cared about back then. The person I most loved."

He just didn't get it. He gave her a frown. "Why did you love me?"

Jackie snickered. "You've got to be kidding me. I've already told you. I told you the night that the Formans caught us on your bed that one time." And just like she had that night, she took his face into her palms and pulled him closer to her. "You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, Steven J. Hyde. You're generous, sweet, and a total fox." She smiled as she looked into his baby blues. "Your eyes hold such warmth that I totally fall into. You hold one of the greatest hearts I know." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

The kiss was sweet, but it lacked something. Something she was still holding back. Something she had _**been**_ holding back for weeks.

When she pulled away, he couldn't stop himself from asking another question. "Why don't you want to go into a serious relationship with me, Jackie? The whole boyfriend/girlfriend deal. Make it official."

Jackie sat back in her chair, not wanting to answer.

"Jackie…" He was serious.

She had to answer. She sighed. "I want to, Steven, I do. But…the security that you won't hurt me again isn't there yet. I still need time."

"But, Jackie, I already said that I won't hurt you like that again. I promise."

"Actions speak louder than words, Steven."

"But I haven't given you any motive to not trust me!" He was out of his seat now.

Jackie stood up with him. "I know you haven't."

"Then trust me!" His eyes were pleading hers.

"I can't! It's not so easy!" She was beginning to lose her own temper.

"You trusted me before! And I've been more truthful this time around than I ever was back then."

"Back when we were teenagers I trusted you like no other because I so was so in love with you! Besides, why do you want to be with me anyway?! There are other girls in the sea!" The moment she asked it, she wished she hadn't. She was afraid that out of anger, that's exactly what he would do. That he would run out of this room and hunt for a girl that wouldn't give him so much lip the way she always seemed to.

"They're nothing like _**you**_, Jackie!" The mood suddenly changed. There was silence. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Most girls are afraid to say what's on their minds. Afraid that they'll come out rude. They don't have your laughter. Don't hold that warmth you hold." He reached over and touched her cheek.

She was ready to cry. Damn him! How did he always do this?!

"Those crazy eyes that drive me wild." He smiled at her.

She laughed softly.

His hand moved south until it was in the middle of her chest. "No one has this heart." He stepped in closer. "And no one gets me the way you do. No one seems to get under my skin like you do. Seems to know my thoughts without me having to speak or act in any kind of way. You always seem to know what I'm going through even before I do."

She chuckled again. "You're just far too easy to read, burnout."

He shook his head. "Only to you." He leaned in and kissed her.

She introduced her tongue to his and the kiss got a lot heavier. A lot more intense.

When he pulled away, he held her tight, and finally asked what he had been dying to know. The question that had been the reason why he had started this damn game. "Do you think you could ever love me again?"

Jackie's eyes grew as she looked at him. "Do you love me, Steven?"

"I asked you first."

Jackie looked deep into his baby blues and pulled him closer. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you, Steven."

Hyde wanted nothing more than to jump for joy. He leaned in and was only a breath away from hers. "Ditto," he whispered against her lips. Then, they were kissing again.

And they didn't know how, but they managed to get to the bed. Hyde locked Zep in the restroom so they could have more privacy.

And for the first time in years, they proved their love to one another.

God, they loved this weather.

-----------

The next morning, the weather had cleared up and they were able to head to Wisconsin. By the time they got to Point Place, the barbeque had already started.

Jackie and Hyde were outside with their friends.

"So, Kelso, man. Congrats on the new baby girl," said Hyde to his friend.

Kelso was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks. We named her Holly. Brooke still wouldn't go with 'Bambie'." He looked a little disappointed.

Jackie made a face. "Thank God." She turned to Fez and smiled at him. "Fez, I also heard the good news. How far along is the wife?"

Fez was smiling from ear to ear. "Just three. We just found out the other week."

"Sure it's yours?" muttered Forman.

Donna reached over and smacked her boyfriend.

Luckily, Fez hadn't heard.

"So, Forman. When's the wedding?" asked Hyde before this conversation could turn ugly.

"April," Forman responded. "So, I want all of you to keep that month open."

"Donna, Jackie, and Fez. Would the three of you help me out in the kitchen, please?" came Mrs. Forman's voice.

Jackie turned and gave Hyde a quick peck on the lips before she disappeared.

Forman smacked Hyde on the shoulder and gave him a grin. "So…how the both of you doing?"

Hyde smiled wickedly. "Awesome."

Forman knew the look all too well. "Wow! So soon? Hasn't it only been a month?"

Hyde shrugged but kept on smiling.

"That's good, Hyde," Forman smiled at his friend.

"I know."

Kelso was frowning, more than lost. "What are you guys talking about?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Kelso."

Kelso shrugged. "Oh! I've got some firecrackers in my van. Wanna go get 'em? We could blow something up!"

Forman looked at his friend without any kind of expression. "Kelso. I don't think it's smart that we use firecrackers in my dad's barbeque. You could serious hurt somebody--or destroy something that will make Red kill you."

There was a pause.

"Lets go," Forman said with a smile.

He and Kelso headed off.

Hyde shook his head and went to the punch bowl. There, a young blonde stood.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi there."

Hyde nodded. "Hey."

"I haven't seen you around here," she said in a low voice. She got a little closer. "You live here?"

Hyde felt a little uncomfortable. "Nope."

She placed her hand on his neck. "Well, I'd be more than happy to show you around." She placed her leg between his own. "Starting with my apartment," she said seductively.

Hyde took a step back away from her. And at that moment, someone else came in.

Jackie pulled the girl away from Hyde by the hairs. She raised her fist and brought it down the girl's face. "Get off my boyfriend!"

The girl clutched her face and ran away.

Jackie began to go after her. "Yeah, you better run!"

Hyde held her back.

"Let me go, Steven!" She struggled against his hold. "I'll show that _**whore**_! Let me at her!"

He held his grip on the petite girl. Damn did she have some strength though.

Jackie finally got away from him. When she turned, she looked more than pissed off. She kicked him. "That's what you get, Steven Hyde!"

Hyde grunted. "What the hell did I do?!"

"You didn't push her away, you idiot! If you wanna be my boyfriend, you can't just let girls grab you like that, Steven."

He grinned at her.

Jackie frowned. "What are you smiling about?"

"You just called me your boyfriend."

Jackie frowned. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine! I said it!" She pointed a finger at him, in warning. "But if I see some other slut on top of you like that again, Steven, so help me I will cut off your balls and serve them to you for breakfast!" She stomped away.

Hyde stared after her, feeling more than pleased.

Red came up from behind him. He smiled and placed a hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Heard the good news."

Hyde let out a breath. "Yeah."

"Completely satisfied yet?"

Hyde turned to his father figure and smiled. "Almost there." He walked away and headed off after Jackie.

Red shook his head. He could feel that things were starting to get back to normal between Hyde and Jackie…and that only meant having to wear earplugs--or blindfolds--around them. Red walked away. Yeah, this was going to be interesting to watch.

----------------------------------------

**K, so from now on their relationship WILL be serious. Jackie now sees that the relationship MAY work out this time around. God, this took FOREVER to write. It's so far my fav. ch!**

**PLEASE review, guys. Let me know your input!!!**

**CHAPTER 13: "In His Touch" by Celine Dion**

**PREVIEW: A few months have passed and Jackie and Hyde are doing REAL good. (some MORE fluff)**


	13. In His Touch

**NOTE**: Alright, so now i'm in Ch. 13. Only about 9 more chapters and i'm all done...with THIS VERY long story. Yay! Well, this ch is going to be about a very hard struggle that Jackie is going through...again. I know, i know. Poor girl just can't catch a break. I'm evil! But, this is the very last one that's gonna be a serious struggle for her. Hyde is there for her, once again. But you know, i tend to view life as it throws you the hard stuff either early on in life, in the middle, or later on. And personally, i'd rather have them come earlier.

REVIEW! PLEASE! i kinda have a feeling that i'm boring you guys now. Cuz there hasn't been that much feedback anymore. Please let me know if you think i'm losing my touch so i know to fix it!

WARNING: There is ANOTHER scene NOT intended for them youngings!!!! LOL! No, for real! LOOK away!

_**----------------------------------**_

CHAPTER 13: "In His Touch" by Celine Dion

Point Place, Wisconsin

February 17, 1983; Saturday

2:21 AM

Hyde's old room in the Forman basement

---------------

She still couldn't sleep. She had been trying for hours now, but she couldn't seem to. She tried everything. She counted sheep, she read for a while, she even watched a little TV, but nothing seemed to be working!

And she was so tired. She felt more than drained and wanted to have a dreamless sleep! To relax for hours and not have to think or worry about anything until the morning came. And before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself just lying there in bed. She had found a distraction finally that wasn't driving her crazy. This was the next best thing since she couldn't sleep--or better yet. This was better than sleeping. It actually relaxed her a lot more--soothed her deeply.

Jackie was looking at him. She had been for the last few hours now. She just couldn't get over how much she loved him. Couldn't get over how much he had changed.

Over the last few months, Hyde had really stepped up and had become the man that she needed at the moment. He had showed her in different ways how he was now a changed man. Showed her that she could rely on him and lean on him.

Ever since the day she had decided to take the relationship serious, he had proven to her that he still loved her and that he was more than willing to do everything in his power to make this relationship work. And she knew he wanted this because he loved her.

And unlike some years ago when they were together and she would at times question if he did in fact love her, this time around it was nothing like that. A day had not passed where she doubted his love for her. Of course they got into plenty of arguments, like they did back then, but it was different now. The fights were always resolved and talked out--that was something that didn't happen before. Mainly because Hyde always refused to talk about his emotions. This time around, he was willing to talk things out and fix the problems before they got any bigger.

He didn't block her away like he had back then; which were one of the major reasons why he would question his love back then. He let her in. It would take him a while and a great amount of effort to let her in, but he still did it.

During the last few months, Jackie had learned something. Hyde told her that he had always loved her, even though he didn't say it very much. And it hit her then how stupid she had been back when she was a teenager whenever Hyde didn't tell her that he loved her. He didn't need to say it as often as she had wanted, because he always did seem to show her with the smallest of actions. Like when he first started hugging her and kissing her in front of their friends. Even though Hyde never showed any kind of emotion towards _**anyone**_, he had done that for her. Also when he had shaved off his beard for her, just to make her feel better. He had never sacrificed anything of himself to make someone happy--other than Mrs. Forman.

And he was still the same now. He hardly said it, but his actions just spoke volumes to her. He loved her--_**really **_loved her.

A smile spread across her face as she remembered the moment that she knew he really did love her this time around.

----------

----------------

November 10, 1982; Wednesday

Jackson, Michigan

---------------

_He was undressing her. His hands were all over her. On her stomach, on her breasts, on her thighs. God, he drove her crazy. She had almost forgotten how easily he could drive her over the edge just by his simple touches._

_He couldn't get enough of her. How had he gone so long without touching her? How?! His hands just couldn't seem to stop. It was as if he was able to breathe again._

_She kissed him hard and pulled her closer to her, her breathing coming in pants now._

_He kissed her back, using the same passion. His hands then made their way to her underwear and took them off. It was soon after that that his fingers found what they were looking for--craving for--hungry for. Once they entered her, he let out a sigh of satisfaction. He didn't know how he had almost forgotten how good she felt in his fingers._

_She stopped kissing him then, gasping for air. "God." She moaned once his fingers began to quicken their pace. She clutched onto him, tight and fought back the screaming she wanted to let out._

_Hyde leaned in and began to suck on her neck, his fingers still working magic. He shivered within every stroke. A small reason for that was because her fingers were digging more and more into his skin. But the main reason was because he just loved to know how crazy she got during their lovemaking. It took his breath away._

_When she finally came, she felt as if she was in heaven. She was floating, gliding. God, she had not had that kind of satisfaction right after sex since…well…since the last time her and Hyde had done it._

_Of course, she had only had sex with one other person right after Hyde, which had been Evan. And just like she had told Donna, Evan didn't seem to satisfy her the way she wanted to be satisfied. But what she really meant by that--and she had been too afraid to not only admit that to Donna, but to herself--Evan couldn't satisfy her the way Hyde seemed to._

_Even back when she was with Kelso, she never got her entire fill. She never got the reason why guys made such a big deal about sex. Sure, she liked it. But she just couldn't see the big deal about it. Well…that had changed. Her thoughts on sex soon changed after she and Hyde began to have sex. God, did she understand then what the big deal was now._

_She opened her eyes to find him looking down on her. His eyes held such warmth and love. A simple smile was spread along his face._

_She didn't say a thing. She just laid back and observed him just as he was doing to her right now._

_Hyde couldn't keep his eyes off of her. And without even knowing, he said under his breath, "You're beautiful."_

_She smiled at him and pulled him down to her. "I love you." She sealed it with a kiss._

_A big whoosh of happiness spread all over him. He had missed those words._

_Jackie reached down and undid his pants. She then glided her hands inside and found what she was looking for._

_Hyde let go of her lips then, letting out a groan. God, he loved those hands._

_Jackie smirked at him, teasing him with her eyes. "There's my big boy." She slowly began to stroke him. "How's he been doing? Has he been kept in all this time, or--"_

_Hyde really didn't like where this conversation was going. He groaned. "Jackie, this works a lot better when you shut up." And with that, he began to kiss her, hungrily._

_Jackie's strokes were coming harder and faster, he was going insane!_

_Then, he couldn't hold it anymore. He released._

_Their foreheads touched, his breathing coming hard. "God, woman."_

_She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I love you," she said again. After she firs said it, she couldn't stop. She wanted to scream to the world that she was in love with Steven J. Hyde III._

_His heart skipped a beat. Those butterflies in his stomach were beginning to multiply. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Kissed her every inch on the face._

_She giggled._

_When he reached her lips again, he gave her a quick kiss before looking at her serious. "Are you on the pill or…?"_

_Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Started last week. I figured this was more than likely going to happen, so…"_

_He gave her an evil smile. "That's my doll." He kissed her passionately. Again, his hands disappeared between her thighs._

_It didn't take long for her to get fully aroused again--or even him for that matter._

_When he pulled his hands away and positioned himself, he looked deep into her eyes._

_Jackie held her breath as he met his eyes. She could see and __**feel **__the love he had for her then. Felt all of it. Then…he entered her. And showed her._

_-----------_

That night had proven to her many things about Hyde. And looking at him now, only made her love him more. He was the man that she always knew he could be. He loved her. He really did.

The smile across her face slowly began to fade away, however. Thinking about how much she loved him and how happy she was that he was being more than perfect to her, made her remember these last few days.

Made her remember how the last couple of days he had been there for her. More than been there for her.

----------

----------------

February 10, 1983; Thursday

Monroe, Michigan

---------------

_Zep was biting on her dress._

_Jackie gave the dog a look. "The more you bug me, the longer it's going to take me to finish this off, Zeppelin." She went back to the stove. The bacon only needed a few more minutes and it would be done. Then, she, Zep, and Hyde could finally have breakfast._

_The dog gave a little whine, but stayed stll. Her tail wagged a little and she gave Jackie the saddest of all puppy eyes._

_Jackie groaned. "I hate it when you do that." She reached over and grabbed a piece of already cooked bacon and tossed it to the dog._

_Zep caught it and wagged her tail happily as she ate the chicken._

_Jackie pointed her finger at her. "And that's all. No more until breakfast." She meant it this time…dammit!_

_Hyde walked in at that moment. He held a long face and was trying to make sure his girlfriend didn't see it. He began to prepare the table._

_Jackie saw him walk in and smiled. "I swear, Zep knows exactly how to get to me."_

_Hyde just nodded, trying to keep himself busy._

_Jackie didn't really notice, mainly because her chicken was starting to burn a little. She turned back to it. "So, what did Mr. and Mrs. Forman say? You were talking to them for a long time. Kinda weird how they called so early"_

_Hyde cleared his throat. "Um…nothing much. They, uh, they're coming over. Should be here by late this afternoon."_

_Jackie turned to him, a frown upon her face. "Why?"_

_Hyde tried to avoid her eyes. "Uh, they're gonna, um, visit Mrs. Forman's mom and they thought they might swing by for a little before heading over to visit her. Forman and Donna are coming too."_

_Jackie's frown deepened. He was still avoiding her. "Steven?"_

_He knew he had been caught. However, he was gonna stick to the plan, even though he hated it. "Huh?"_

"_Is something wrong?"_

_He had to lie to her, and he hated that. But, he knew he had to. So, with all he could he looked up at her and looked at her straight in the eye. He shook his head and became Zen. "No. Why?"_

_She didn't believe him._

_He knew she didn't. However, he put up a front. "What?"_

_It kind of hurt her that he was lying. "You're hiding something."_

"_What?" He gave her a look. "No."_

_She looked at him straight in the eye. "Sure?"_

_Hyde nodded._

_It took her all not to scream at him right then. He was lying to her and she didn't know why. And Mr. and Mrs. Forman __**had **__to know, because Hyde had been perfectly well before the Formans called up about an hour ago._

_Hyde looked over her shoulder. "Your bacon's burning."_

_Jackie turned around and sure enough, she noticed that it was in fact. She forgot all about her suspicions and she, Hyde, and Zep had a good breakfast together._

_Hyde kept her occupied for the next few hours. He didn't want her going back and asking questions._

_He thanked god when the Formans finally got there. He didn't know he was going to still be able to continue up with the front._

_After the nice hellos, Jackie began to notice that everyone was acting funny. And she remembered that morning. She turned to Hyde, annoyed. "Steven, what's going on?"_

_Everyone grew a little stiff. The three Formans and Donna were sitting on the big couch and Hyde and Jackie were sitting on the two chairs._

_Hyde began to open his mouth, but he couldn't come out and say it. He turned to Mrs. Forman for some help._

_Mrs. Forman turned to Jackie then and scooted closer to Jackie. "Hunny…there's something we need to tell you. I just heard last night, while I was at work," she turned over to her husband, needing some support._

_Red reached over and placed a palm on his wife's knee._

_Jackie began to freak out._

_Mrs. Forman turned back to Jackie. "Hunny…I'm sure you know that your father was let out last month, right?"_

_Jackie grew stiff. "Yeah. But I've refused to talk to him." She really didn't see how any of this was relevant to her father._

_Mrs. Forman swallowed hard. "Well, hunny. I don't think you know the reason why he was let out."_

_Jackie frowned, not understanding anything._

_Mrs. Forman reached over and took Jackie's hand into her own. "Sweety…your father, he, uh…he was, uh, diagnosed with, uh, cancer some months ago."_

_The blood drained from her face. She froze. Tears appeared on her eyes. "What?"_

_Mrs. Forman's eyes grew tears as well. "The doctors gave him until the end of this month to live."_

_A sob came out of her mouth. She covered it with her hand as she tried to fight the tears from falling down her eyes right now. She got up right then, wanting nothing more than to do what she always did whenever she felt helpless and sad._

_However, Hyde didn't allow her to be the one to run to him this time. He was the one that got up to his feet the moment that he saw the first tear fall. He was at her side within four long strides, taking __**her **__into __**his **__arms this time._

_Jackie held on tight to him, sobs coming out of her._

_He soothed her in any way he could. He held her close to him and kept kissing her on the forehead. It was his way of telling her that he was there._

_She dug her face deeper into his chest, as regret and guilt surrounded her._

_It was as if he felt her. "You didn't know," he whispered into her ear, reassuring her._

_But she still felt as low as dirt. She had ignored her father's letters. God, what was she gonna do?_

------------

A tear fell down as she remembered that day.

However, it didn't compare to the day that followed that one, when she decided to visit Point Place and visit her father.

_--------------------_

_He was staying at an apartment. She had gone to visit him and the moment she walked into the room, he ran to her with arms wide open._

_She rushed to him, feeling like a child again. Wanting nothing more than for him to make everything better. However, just like when she was a little girl, he wasn't able to make things better. Back then he was able to but never cared to. Now, that he cared to make things better, he wasn't able to. How ironic._

_They talked for some hours, each apologizing to one another--more in his part, however. He knew he had done a lot of wrong. And he was sure that Jackie was just going to throw it all in his face. And she may have just a year ago if she would have been given the opportunity. However, she had grown since then. She didn't hold any grudges. Didn't hate him at all._

_The days that followed, she stayed at his side. They had some laughs, but unfortunately it didn't last. Less than a week of finding out about her father's condition, Jackie's father passed away in the hospital. His fight against the cancer was short._

_But one day, when Jackie had stepped out of the room to get him something to eat, Hyde had stayed behind with Mr. Burkhart. And it was there that Mr. Burkhart admitted some things to Hyde._

"_She loves you, you know that?" Mr. Burkhart smiled weakly at Hyde._

_Hyde nodded. "Yes. And I do too, sir."_

_Mr. Burkhart chuckled. "Red sure raised you right, boy." And then a small tear appeared in his eye. "Just like he is with Jackie."_

_Hyde didn't know what to say. He didn't like lying. Red sure was being a great father figure to Jackie. More than Mr. Burkhart ever was…in one day._

_Mr. Burkhart turned to Hyde. "Take care of her, will you, Steven? I have a feeling that I'm not gonna see the end of this week." He nervously chuckled._

_A small knot appeared on Hyde's throat. "Don't say that, Mr. Burkhart. There's no way of knowing."_

"_Oh, but __**I**__ know. I'm not gonna fight it. I don't want to hurt Jackie more than I already have. And I know that if I keep fighting it, I'll only get worse. And I don't want her to see me like that." Two solid tears rolled down his cheeks. "I've caused her too much pain." Sobs began to come out of him. "God, she was so little. I should have been the man that she needed me to be. I hate myself every day for all the damaged I caused."_

_Hyde himself felt a little chocked up. He didn't know what to say._

_Mr. Burkhart turned to Hyde again and tried to control himself. "I've already talked to Red. Already thanked him for being there for her and have asked her to keep an eye on her for me. And now I have to do the same thing to you." He looked at Hyde straight in the eye. "Thank you, Steven. Thank you for…being the man that Jackie has always deserved. Red has filled in that father role and you…." He smiled. "I remember back when she was only 7 years old. She had this little tiara on her and was practicing her ballet. God, did she love to dance." He smiled, lovingly at the memory. He was reliving it, Hyde could see it. "Nothing made her happier than dancing. You could see it in her eyes. See it in her face." Silent, happy but sad, tears kept falling down. "That's the image that always pops up in my head whenever I think of her. She's not at all grown up with all that make-up on. She's just dancing away…twirling, smiling, and laughing." He chuckled and turned to Hyde._

_Hyde was trying his best not to let down the tears that he was holding back right now. Thank god that he was wearing his sunglasses._

_Mr. Burkhart placed a hand on Hyde's shoulder. "You'll know what I'm talking about when you have a daughter of your own, son. She'll steal your heart away. But, unlike me, I know you'll know how to be a great father. Hell, with a father figure like Red, you're gonna be one hell of a father." He patted Hyde on the shoulder again and went back to reading the newspaper. He wanted to forget the sadness that he was soon going to be leaving._

_-----------------_

Jackie had not known about that talk. All she knew about that week was how much Hyde had been there for her.

Then, like the sudden storm, her tears began to roll down all over again. When she was able to finally control them, she snuggled closer to Hyde. She needed to feel his warmth as close to her as possible.

She was so exhausted. Her head hurt. Her entire body ached to get some rest, but she still couldn't. She closed her eyes and tried to relax again, hoping that she would finally be able to get some rest. However, after several minutes, she still wasn't able to.

The silent tears began to fall down once again.

Hyde finally sensed this and woke right up. He noticed how stiff she still felt in his arms. He hugged her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek, letting her know once again that he was there.

At the contact and knowledge of him being there, her sobs began all over again. Her crying got harder because she was starting to relive the day before. One of the hardest days of her life. The day of her father's funeral.

------------

----------------------

February 16, 1983; Wednesday

7:03 PM

Point Place, Wisconsin

Forman Kitchen

---------------

_Jackie was in the kitchen with Hyde. She had been in there for quite some time now. She refused to go into the living room. All those people in there kind of suffocated her._

_She had buried her father today. The father she always wanted to know. Sure the last few days of his life had been great. But it wasn't enough to fill the lonely gap she had felt for over 21 years._

_The tears began to fall down again as she thought of this. Thought of the lost years. God, this was the most longest day of her life. She placed both hands over her face and tried to control herself._

_Hyde looked at Jackie and his heart sank. She looked exhausted and beat. He reached over and took her hand. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so vulnerable and weak. He wished there was something he could do to make those tears go away. To wash away the hurt she was feeling._

_At that very moment, Mrs. Forman entered the kitchen. She gave Jackie a small smile. "Hunny, there's someone here to see you."_

_Jackie sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now._

_Hyde saw this. And he knew Jackie didn't have the energy to say anything right now, so he decided to speak for her. "Mrs. Forman._

_Mrs. Forman lifted her hand and stopped him. "This is important. She really needs to see this person." She turned to Jackie. "Please."_

_Jackie nodded. "Who is it?"_

_Mrs. Forman took a deep breath. "Why don't I go get her?" She turned around and walked out of the kitchen._

_Jackie really wasn't thinking right now. She had no idea who it could be, and she frankly didn't care. She felt Hyde begin the soothe her back. She took his hand and looked up at him, lovingly._

_He returned the look and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead._

_Then, Mrs. Forman entered, and right behind her was a tall woman with golden hair. Hyde wasn't used to seeing this woman without any makeup on. Pam Burkhart looked almost as bad as her daughter, Jackie._

_He turned to Jackie, not knowing what her reaction was going to be. He was prepared for anything._

_The moment Pam looked at her daughter, tears began to form in her eyes. She looked deep into Jackie's eyes and hope she could feel how sorry she was, for everything. And her heart ached because she knew how rough these last couple of days had been for her 21-year-old daughter. And like always, she had not been there for her. And it was all her fault._

_Jackie saw it. Saw how sorry her mother was. And if it had been any other day, or any other occasion, she would have yelled at her mother. Would have told her to get the hell out of her life and never return. But, today she wished not to fight. She didn't want to yell. She didn't have the energy. And right now all she needed was her mother. Needed that motherly love to embrace her and protect her._

_So, with all her strength, Jackie got up from her chair and let go of the anger and past. She walked straight over to her mother, and hugged her._

_Pam's eyes let go of the tears then. She held Jackie tightly, never wanting to let go._

_Jackie began to cry all over again. She felt like a little girl again, so weak. She clutched hard to her mother and prayed that God could take her back to her childhood and fix everything. Make her have a decent relationship with both her parents. That's all she wanted at this very moment._

_Pam felt the same. She hugged Jackie tighter. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive me. I will never, ever, __**ever **__leave you again. I promise." She kissed her on top of the head._

_Jackie did not say a word. She blocked out her mother's voice and just hugged her. She did not want to hear this right now. All she wanted was warmth._

_That entire night, Pam and Jackie held each other and caught each other's tears. And for the first time in years, Jackie felt her mother's love._

------------

Jackie's crying was coming harder down as she remembered all of this.

Hyde rubbed her arms up and down with his hands as he kissed her along her back.

"She won't keep her promise," Jackie finally said.

Hyde sighed. He didn't want to say anything in fear of her crying more. She was more than right.

And she knew the reason why he wasn't responding. "I just wish…" her voice broke. The tears began to fall harder down.

Hyde continued to rub her back. "I know."

"God, I hate this. Hate that life screwed me over. It's so fucking unfair." She tried to control herself, but couldn't. Through these last few weeks she had been calm and had accepted everything that had come at her. But right now, she couldn't control herself. She couldn't accept it. Anger had overtaken her. She remembered how awful her childhood had been. How she had gone all her life being the girl who had everything, but felt nothing. "It feels like…I didn't," she said, struggling with her words. "I don't know what I did to deserve this.

At that, Hyde swung her around and he looked at her right in the eye. "Jackie, you **didn't **deserve any of this. All the bad shit that's happened to you, you didn't deserve. All that was caused by somebody else--it's always been out of your control."

Jackie knew he was just trying to make her feel better. "But it feels like karma, you know? Like, I was a _**very **_bad person to people when I was a freshman in high school. I think this is just a way of life getting back at me."

Hyde shook his head and frowned. "So you're being punished like this because you teased someone in high school? Jackie, that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Jackie didn't answer. She just looked away.

"Jackie." He wanted her to look at him as he told her this.

She did, tears glistering in her eyes.

"It will pass, I'm sure it will."

A single tear came down her cheek. "You promise?"

Hyde leaned over and kissed her profoundly. "I'll do what I can."

Jackie hugged him tightly. He lied down again and brought her closer. She got as close to him as she could and closed her eyes.

He rubbed his hands on her back. In about a minute, she was out. All her worries and fears had vanished from her head. She had finally fallen asleep and had entered a world of beautiful dreams. Dreams that she had needed these long days from hell. All she had needed was that reassurance from Hyde…and his arms…and love.

----------------------------------------

**Ok, i was totally crying while i was writing the scene between Hyde and Jack. Cuz in the background "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks was playing. I HATE country songs. They always make me cry!!! grrrr!**

**K. CHAPTER 14: "Suspicions" by Tim McGraw (yes, AGAIN by Tim McGraw) And again, as I listen to the song as I write that chapter, there WILL be dirtiness. LOL! God, how I wish I can make Hyde a cowboy. LOL!**

**Sneak Peak: it's the weekend of Halloween and the gang goes on a camping trip together. And at the end of the chapter there will be a small surprise! Yay!**


	14. Suspicions

**Sorry guys! It's just that ALL this week I have been working my butt off at work AND school. It's been rough! I'm still exhausted, but I really wanted to write this chapter for you guys already cuz it's almost been a week since my last post.**

**NOTE**: So this is my "laid back" chapter. A lot has happened to Hyde and Jackie, so I decided to just write a nice and simple chapter for them both. Nothing is happening to them much, it's just a regular day for them. Both go on a trip with their friends and it's there that you all get a sense on how mature their relationship is. And how different it is to the one they had when they were young.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 14: "SUSPICIONS" by Tim McGraw

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

October 29, 1983; Saturday

9:47 PM

Some Hotel

---------------

Donna opened the hotel door.

Hyde walked in there first, pushing Forman out of his way. The moment he was inside, he threw the luggage down on the floor.

Jackie let out a gasp. "Steven! All my makeup is in there!" She set down her purse on the armchair.

Hyde grunted and found a chair to sit on. "Thanks for the help again…Erica." He sent his friend a look.

Donna came into the room and placed down a big bag that had wood.

Forman walked into the room, carrying only a bag with him. "You know I strained my arm the other day. Besides, your star girlfriend here didn't help much either. Ever since she started the _Weekday News on Channel 4_," he said with a weird voice as he made some hand gestures.

Jackie was reapplying her makeup. She frowned at her friend. "What was that?"

"I was doing an impression of you," Forman said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Jackie made a face. "That was an impression?"

Forman decided not to answer. He knew where this was going.

Hyde shook his head at his stupid friend.

Fez frowned. "So why is it that we rented this hotel again for just tonight?"

"Because the party doesn't start until tomorrow morning," Forman told him.

"So why couldn't we have just come tomorrow? Instead of wasting our money on this hotel that we are only going to use for one night?" Fez didn't understand a thing.

"Because we need to be there bright in the morning if we want good spots. They open up the camp grounds until 7AM. And my Steven doesn't like driving long distances in the mornings," said Jackie as she placed her hands on her boyfriends shoulders.

Forman turned towards the outside. "Where are Fez and Kelso? Shouldn't they be back with the food already?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you made them in charge of the food, Eric. Knowing Fez will more than likely buy candy and Michael will get nothing but beer."

"Well, it was either giving them that job or having them pick the hotel," Hyde said simply. He looked up at his girlfriend, giving her a Zen look that spoke volumes to only her.

Jackie frowned. She could read his eyes very well. "Good point. I would _**not **_have wanted to spend these next two days in some cheesy hotel."

Donna began to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna check out the kitchen to see if they have any brochures. We might be able to order some pizza or something."

Jackie then dashed out of the room as well; however, it was for a whole other purpose. "I'm checking out the rooms."

Hyde made his way to the couch and grabbed the remote control.

Right then Kelso entered the room. Two big bags were almost hiding his face.

"Beer's here!" announced Kelso with an ecstatic voice.

Fez came in right behind him. "And the candy!" A big bag was almost hiding his own face.

Donna came in as well, there was a look on her face. "You morons better have brought some real food cuz the only pizza place they have around here is closed. And I'm hungry."

Brooke came in at that moment with two big bags. "No need to worry, Donna. I made sure these two idiots didn't just buy junk food."

Kelso smirked at her and leaned over to kiss her.

Donna took one of the bags and the two girls disappeared into the kitchen.

Kelso stared after his girlfriend. "Man, I'm so glad that Brooke's mom took the girls for the weekend. It'll give me and Brooke some _**alone **_time if you know what I mean." He gave a stupid chuckle.

"And why's that? You want another chance to impregnate her? Having three girls isn't enough?" asked Hyde, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Forman frowned at his friend Kelso. "Yeah, I don't get you, man. You'd think that after getting her pregnant so many times you would remember to…put on your raincoat every time."

"Hey, we're happy to have Betsy, Holly, and Tabitha," defended Kelso. "We don't see them as accidents at all."

"Are you even gonna ask her to marry you?" asked Forman seriously.

Hyde chuckled. "I'm not ready to settle down yet, Eric. _**No way!**_"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at his friend and turned to Forman. "Yeah, Forman. Cuz we all know that getting married ties you down a _**whole **_lot more than having three kids at the age of 24."

Forman nodded. "Got a point there, my friend."

Kelso, like always, didn't hear the sarcasm. "Exactly." He sat down on the couch next to Hyde.

"So why didn't the wife come again, Fez?" asked Hyde as he went back to seeing the TV.

"She couldn't bare to leave our Candy alone. Plus, she's afraid to travel since she is pregnant again," said Fez with a smile. "My little white dove is such a great mother."

"Well, good to know she's great at something other than--" Forman began to say before Donna came in the room and smacked him upside the head.

"I still can't believe you convinced her to name your daughter Candy," said Donna, trying to change the subject.

Fez smiled. "Well, it was only in the agreement that her full name be Candace."

"What are you gonna name your next child?" asked Hyde. "Jelly?" Hyde, Kelso, and Forman chuckled at the joke.

Fez seriously thought about this. "It is not a bad idea."

All the friends decided not to say anything as they gave each other stares.

Right then, Jackie came running into the room. She gave a little hop and clap. "So the room to the very left is ours. It's _**perfect **_for me and Steven." She pointed at each and every one of them as her face turned serious. "No one is allowed to take that room. I've already put our bags in there. Room's taken. Am I clear?"

They all gave a somewhat nod.

However, Hyde was frowning. "When did you take our bags? I didn't see you."

"I was being sneaky so Big Foot and Book Worm here wouldn't fight the room from me. Because even though I can put up a fight, I really didn't want to risk getting squashed or being read to death."

The guys laughed at the small burn.

Brooke and Donna both rolled their eyes.

Jackie went over and scooted between Kelso and Hyde. She turned to Donna. "Donna the middle one could be yours and Eric's. It has no windows so you won't have to be worried about people looking in and seeing what your married to," she said as she made a small gesture towards Forman.

Forman frowned at her and Donna hid back a smile.

Jackie then turned to Kelso. "And yours will be on the far right. It's away from the sun so that way you won't have such a horrible headache in the morning since you'll be the one drinking the most alcohol. Also, it has plenty of lamps in there so Brooke can read."

Kelso and Brooke smiled and thanked Jackie.

Jackie turned to Hyde and gave him a wicked smile. "And _**ours**_ is facing the ocean, so _**we **_can make love as we listen to the waves."

Hyde pursed his lips and nodded. "Good. No one will be able to hear your shrieks as well."

Jackie giggled.

Every one of their friends made an 'eww!' sound.

Fez frowned at Jackie and looked a little bothered. "Where the hell am _**I**_ going to sleep?"

"On the couch," Jackie said simply.

Fez pouted. "I hate being the seventh wheel."

"Don't worry, Fez, man," Hyde said. "There's gonna be plenty of other losers at the bonfire tomorrow that you'll be able to identify with."

Fez sighed. "I just hope that tomorrow the ladies will be able to resist me. I am a happily married man."

Jackie and Donna exchanged a look and tried not to laugh.

"You guys better eat right away so you can sleep. Cuz tomorrow we're gonna be waking up real early to get those spots. I'm not waiting for any of you guys. As soon as 5:45AM hits, my El Camino is gone and ain't waiting for anybody. And by 'you guys', I really only mean one person," he said as he turned and gave his girlfriend a look.

Jackie gave him a shocked look. "You would leave me alone in this dirty hotelroom?!"

Hyde stood his ground. "I'm not waiting for _**anybody**_. So your little butt better get up even earlier to fix yourself up."

Jackie scoffed. "See who convinces Mr. Forman in babysitting Zep for us again." She got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm not kidding, Jackie! On the dot! I'm not waiting for your sorry butt," he called off after her as she disappeared from sight.

-----------

"Jackie, lets go," Hyde screamed out to her the next morning. It was almost 6AM. He checked his watch again and gave a curse. "I swear, woman! One more minute and I'm outta here!"

Everyone was waiting by the door, looking impatient and a little frustrated.

"Isn't that what you said five minutes ago?!" Fez demanded as he gave his friend a death stare. "You've warned her fifty times already!"

"Yeah, lets just go," whined Forman.

"We're gonna get bad spots," whined Kelso.

"Jackie!" Hyde was ready to go into the room and drag her butt out.

Finally, she appeared. She looked ready to go. Her makeup and hair looked perfect with her perfect outfit. "Ready," she said in a singsong voice. She reached over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "Lets go."

Jackie took a hold of his hand and walked out with him. When he turned and gave her that look that let her know that he was bothered with her right now she gave him her million dollar smile.

He just rolled his eyes again. However, he let his hand relax on hers. It amazed him how easily she could make him forget how bothered he was with her.

The moment they got into his El Camino, she scooted as close to him as she could and he began to drive off. And within a few seconds, he had forgotten why he had gotten so annoyed with her. He looked down at her.

She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He again rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw," he heard Donna say from behind. "He wuvs her. He weally wuvs her," she said in a baby voice and laughed.

Forman, Kelso, and Brooke joined in. They too were in the back with Donna.

Hyde looked in his review mirror and sent his friend a look. "Get bent." He turned his eyes back on the road. "Fez, what's the address again?"

Fez, who was sitting on the other side of Jackie, pulled out a piece of paper. "1433 North Water St."

"Jackie, get the map and read the directions to me," Hyde told his girlfriend as he made a turn.

Jackie went over to the glove compartment and took out the map.

Kelso gave out a gasp. "You're gonna let _**her **_be in charge of the map? Why not me?!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "You can barely read your own name, Kelso. Why would you think I'd trust you with reading a map?"

"What about me?" Fez gave Hyde a pout.

"I don't want any candy stains on my maps," Hyde told him.

"What about me?" Forman asked.

"I don't want my maps being turned into sailor hats either."

"What about me?" asked Donna.

"You'll be too busy frenching your husband."

"What about Brooke?" asked Kelso. "She's the smartest of us all."

Brooke gave her boyfriend a smile. "Thank you, sweety!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Look, Jackie and I drive together a lot. She's my navigator. She's good with maps."

Together, all his friends made the 'awww' sound.

Hyde rolled his eyes yet once again. That happened a lot when he was around them.

Jackie beamed. She looked down on the map. "Turn on the next stop. You'll be good for 5 miles. The park should be right in front of us." She put the map back in its spot.

When she sat back, he wrapped his arm around her once again.

After arriving to the park and finding a good parking space, the group of friends headed into the woods to find a good place to set up camp. There were a lot of people there and it seemed almost impossible to find a good place.

Forman, Donna, Kelso, Brooke, Fez, and Hyde all turned towards the one to blame.

Jackie frowned and played the fool. "What?"

They continued to give her the same look.

She rolled her eyes and gave in. "Ok, ok!" She took off her warm jacket and gave it to Hyde. "Hold this for me."

Hyde frowned at his girlfriend. "Why?"

"You'll see." Jackie let out a sigh and fixed her small sweater so she could show a little cleavage. She then turned to Donna. "Are you gonna help me?"

Donna rolled her eyes, but also took off her jacket.

Hyde finally understood and gave his girlfriend a look.

She could tell that he kind of didn't like the idea. "Do you _**want **_a good spot or not?"

He sighed.

She smiled at him sweetly then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Be right back." She turned her heal and she and Donna walked towards a group of guys that were located in a very nice area.

Hyde's didn't tear away from the guys. He wanted to make sure none of them tried to make a pass on his girlfriend.

Kelso saw this and began to chuckle. "Look at Hyde, man. He looks like he's about to murder somebody right now."

Fez joined in on the laughter.

Brooke gave Kelso a look. "You're not helping, Michael."

"Who said I was trying to?" Kelso continued to laugh at his friend.

The guys turned their attention back on the girls. Jackie stood in the middle of the five guy friends. She was giggling and making comments that had them grinning like a pack of idiots. She threw her head back when one of them tried to make a joke. She looked more than beautiful and everyone in the camp couldn't keep their eyes off of her. The girls stared at her with envy and the guys drooled over the sight of her.

Donna seemed to only be flirting with two of the guys. She really didn't know how to flirt with five girls at the same time.

Several minutes later, the girls finally achieved what they had set out to do. The guys began to move their stuff away from their sight, grinning to the girls like she held some sort of love spell over them.

When they finally were out of sight, Jackie waved her hands over to her friends, signaling them that it was safe for them to walk over.

Brooke placed down her bag and smiled at her petite friend. "Wow, Jackie. What did you say to them?"

Jackie shivered as she remembered. "Don't make me say it."

Fez's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Ooh! Was it dirty?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No, Fez."

Fez grew a little sad. "In my mind you said something dirty," he muttered to himself as he walked over to Kelso to help him unpack some of the stuff they had brought.

Jackie shook her head and turned to Hyde, who was preparing the tent.

She noticed what he was doing and she let out a sigh. "Steven, you're doing it all wrong."

He continued to do what he was doing. "Good to know. I always enjoy getting tenting advice from the dear princess of the group."

She placed a palm on her hip. "Do you _**want **_my help or not?"

He gave her a look. "When did I ever _**ask **_for it?"

Both were soon starting to argue.

Their friends all rolled their eyes. It was times like these that made them not want to take any type of trip with this couple.

-------------------

Some hours later, the bonfire had started. It wasn't long after that the dancing began to take place as well.

Kelso and Brooke and Donna and Forman were some feet away, dancing away. There were dozens of other couples as well, having a ball.

Jackie was sitting by their fireplace, alone. Fez had already gone off to bed--due to a stomach ache caused by all the candies he ate. Hyde had gone off into the woods to do some business.

Jackie found herself bobbing to the music. God, she _**really **_wanted to go and dance. The music and the mood were perfect right now. Plus, she looked hot. It currently being 40 degrees didn't stop her from wearing the nice little outfit she had on right now.

At that moment, a young man around his mid twenties approached her. He had a sexy smile--and body--on him. "Hey there."

Jackie didn't stare back. She knew the routine. And she wasn't interested, even though the guy was _**really **_hot and built. Maybe if she was single…but she wasn't. She was happily taken. She pretended she didn't hear him, and continued to keep her eyes on the crowd and bob her head to the music.

The guy didn't take the hint and sit right beside her. "Hello!" he said almost to her ear.

Jackie sighed and nodded to him as she gave him a quick glance. After that, her eyes darted back to the dancing.

He grinned at her. "My name's Ed."

She nodded and still said nothing.

He leaned in to her. "What's your name?"

She was sick of this now. Obviously ignoring the idiot wasn't working. "I have a boyfriend, Ed."

Ed chuckled. "And what's that to me? I just want to talk."

Jackie snickered. "Riiiight. That's what _**every**_ guy says."

"But I'm not _**like **_every other guy." He scooted a little closer to her. "Maybe I just want to be friends." He gave her a smile.

Jackie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the idiot. "You're not that smart, are you?"

He laughed. He was really digging her honesty. "You're beautiful when you get sassy, you know that?"

That comment made her a little frustrated. "Don't call me that," she said in a serious tone and looked at him straight in the eye.

He frowned at her. "Why? You're boyfriend never tell you that?"

_No, _she thought. _Quite the opposite_. All of her life, every guy either called her hot, cute, pretty, or gorgeous. They only saw her for who she was on the outside. Hyde had been the first person and only person to call her beautiful. And his voice was always sincere whenever he said it. And whenever Hyde would say that to her, there was something that told her that he wasn't just meaning on her physical appearance. The knowledge of that just sent butterflies all along her stomach. And this guy had just come in and called her that, with a tone that was no where _**near **_her Steven's.

Ed still wasn't taking the hint. He wrapped his arm around her. "You know, sweetheart? I could be a better man for you. I would call you beautiful every day."

Jackie gave him a death stare. "What happened to being 'friends', Ed?"

He chuckled and snuggled closer to her. "Never said anything about not wanting benefits."

She pushed him away. "I suggest you get the hell outta here before--"

"Before what?" he asked, not believing that anything bad would happen to him if he tried to make a pass on her. "What'll happen?"

"Me," came a voice from behind them.

Ed swung his head around and found a frustrated looking dude with sunglasses on.

Hyde took a step towards this tool sitting right by his girlfriend. "Is there a reason as to why you're trying to make a pass on my girlfriend?"

Ed saw that this guy could seriously hurt him. He stood up immediately, a little worried. "I didn't know. She never said anything about having a boyfriend, man."

Jackie was now standing up as well. She rolled her eyes once she heard this.

Hyde hadn't seen her roll her eyes. He took another step towards the guy and was now face to face with him. "I don't believe you."

Ed continued to act dumb. "I swear, man. We've been talking for a couple of minutes now and she never said a word about having a boyfriend! Just ask her!" He was really hoping that this big boyfriend would take his anger out on his girlfriend instead. It was her fault anyway. What taken girl would wear that kind of clothing in late October? And even if she _**were **_taken, why would she put them on when the boyfriend was here with her? That had been the reason why Ed hadn't believed Jackie when she said she had a boyfriend.

Hyde didn't tear his eyes away from Ed. He stared him down. "I don't _**have **_to ask her questions I already know the answers to."

Jackie was beaming now. She felt a warmth rush through her as she heard the tone of confidence in his voice.

"So you better get your ass outta my face in the count of four before I start knocking your teeth out," Hyde warned.

She walked over to him and placed her arm around his shoulder. She didn't want him to get into a stupid fight…even though his attitude right now was really turning her on.

Hyde relaxed a little to her touch. However, it wasn't enough to cool him down completely. "One…"

Ed raced out of there without a second thought.

Hyde's jaw clenched. He wanted nothing more than to run after the little tool and punch him to the ground.

Jackie smoothed her hands on his face. "Calm down, hunny. He's not worth it."

Hyde looked down on her, a serious face marked all over him. "I leave you alone for five minutes…"

Jackie grinned. "What do you expect, Steven? I'm the hottest girl here!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and took his hand. "Let's go dance." She started leading the way.

And as they made their way into the middle of the dance floor, Hyde couldn't help but notice all the pigs that were starting to stare at his girlfriend up and down. So, to make sure that none of them tried anything stupid, he wrapped both arms around her from behind her and pulled her as close to him as possible.

Jackie felt his reasons for holding her so tightly as they made their way through the crowd. She caught about five guys staring at her boobs. It seemed as if they didn't notice the muscular guy standing right behind her. So, when she found a good spot, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. She wanted to make sure that everyone knew she was with him. And that all of her attention was dedicated to only him.

-------------------

It was nearing four o'clock the next day and the party was beginning to die down. Jackie felt more than exhausted and she told the others she wanted to pee before she headed to bed. So, she took her best friend with her into the woods.

However, that wasn't at all the reason as to why Jackie wanted to go deep into the woods for. She seriously wanted to tell Donna something.

"Donna, can you keep a secret?" Jackie asked in a most serious tone.

Donna's face fell and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, my god. Jackie, are you pregnant?!"

Jackie's face fell as well. "No!"

Donna sighed. "Oh, thank God!"

Jackie shook her head. "I'm no longer dating Michael, remember? This is Steven!"

Donna nodded. "I know. So, what's up?"

"I'll tell you, but first you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Alright, alright, I promise."

"Not even your skinny ass husband."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Jackie! Just tell me!"

Jackie sighed. "Ok." A smile spread across her face as she told Donna the news.

When she was done, Donna's face had lid up and she seemed to be bouncing up and down as well. "Oh, my God! Jackie, you're brilliant!"

Jackie nodded. "I know! So…do you think Steven'll like it?"

"Jackie! He'll love it!"

Jackie clapped. "Oh, I'm soooo excited! I can't wait to tell him."

"When does it take into effect?"

"Late February."

"Oh, my God." Donna just couldn't stop smiling. "I can't wait to tell Eric."

"Well, you have to. That is…until February at least."

"Jackie, he's my husband. I tell him _**everything**_."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. As if he tells _**you**_ everything."

"As a matter of fact, he _**does**_."

"So, I bet you know about his and Steven's road trip that they took a couple of weeks ago."

Donna frowned. "He went on a road trip a couple of weeks ago? When?"

"Sometime in late August."

Donna was thinking back. "He told me that he and Hyde were gonna go to Florida to visit his grandma."

"Yeah, that's what Steven told me he told you to cover up."

"How come he didn't tell me?" Donna was getting a little annoyed.

"Because he was getting sick of you and wanted a break. That's what Steven told me."

At that she turned her heel and walked away.

Both girls went back to their site, as one of them fumed with anger.

--------------

Hyde was staring at it once again. He was twirling it between his fingers, just thinking.

Forman had changed into his sleeping clothes and was getting into his sleeping back. "Man, when are you gonna stop staring at that thing?"

Hyde shrugged. "Til I know when I'm gonna give it away."

"Why don't you just do it now? What are you waiting for?"

"The right moment, I guess." Hyde let out a sigh as he continued to admire what was on his hands.

"You and your right moments," Forman muttered. "Just do it already and get it over with. I mean, you bought it a couple of weeks ago. You dragged me with me and made me lie to my wife about where I was going. And you know how I am about me lying to Donna. I can't do it for long. She finds out. And then I'm doomed. So, just do it already." His voice was getting higher and higher with every word said.

Hyde gave his best friend a look. "Will you keep your voice down, Forman? Kelso and Fez will hear you from the other tent. And if they find out I'm gonna seriously kick your ass." He put the object back to a safe place.

And it was a good thing that he had, because right at that moment Donna and Jackie entered the tent. Jackie happily walked over to her boyfriend and joined him in his sleeping bag, a wicked grin spread across her face.

Donna, however, carried an angry look on her own face.

Hyde saw it and grinned. "Uh, oh. Someone's in trouble." He turned to Forman, was looked scared to death.

Donna ignored her friend's comment. She was still giving her husband the look. "You and me, outside. Right now." She didn't wait for his response. She walked out of the tent.

Forman cursed under his breath. "Crap." He left the tent after her.

Hyde wrapped his arm around Jackie. "What was that about?"

Jackie turned to him. "They're about to get in a fight, just like I hoped."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because I've been _**dying **_to be alone with you all day." At that, she leaned over and began to savage his lips with her own.

Hyde rolled her over so that she was in the bottom. God, she tasted good. _So, so, so, sooooo good_. His hands made their way to cup her ass and before he knew it they were both lying naked and starting to make love to each other.

She nibbled on his ear the way he liked it.

It always amazed him how well she knew him. Inside and out. _**He was close**_…_**it was just around the corner**_…_**the complete satisfaction.**_

* * *

**Ok, question you guys can answer in the feedback: what does "**_**He was close**_…_**it was just around the corner**_…_**the complete satisfaction**_**" ****mean? It has NOTHING to do with sex...LOL!**

**NEXT CHAPTER is appropriately titled: "At Last" by the WONDERFUL Miss Etta James. (It is the ONLY chapter titled after an oldie)**

**PREVIEW: everyone KNOWS this song so I don't have to say a THING!!! LOL!**

**EIGHT MORE CHAPTERS MORE TO GO!!! (I'm both excited and saddened by this fact... )**


	15. At Last

**NOTE**: Here goes another chapter. I'm not saying a thing. Just read and enjoy! Chapter divided into 2 parts

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 15: "AT LAST" by Glenn Miller (or Etta James)

Point Place, Wisconsin

January 12, 1984; Thursday

8:32 PM

Formans' Household

---------------

Hyde and Red were finishing off their talk. Once they were done, Hyde looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Thanks for the talk, Red."

Red smiled. "Anytime, son."

Hyde let out a sigh. He got up. "Well…I think it's time for me to go pick up Jackie from Donna's house." He seemed a little nervous.

Red got up and tried to ease his foster son. "Relax, Steven. You'll do fine."

Hyde took a deep breath. "Thanks." He slapped Red playfully on the shoulder and walked out of the room.  
Red stared after him, not taking his eyes away until he was completely out of sight. A tint of joy and most especially pride shone on his eyes.

At that very moment, Mrs. Forman walked into the kitchen and over to her husband's side. "He gone already?"

Red smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said in a low voice, thinking to himself.

Mrs. Forman smiled up to her husband. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Red didn't move his eyes, he was still thinking, but he still answered his wife's question. "Steven's really grown up. He's become a great fine man. He's hard-working, great ethics, loyal, trustworthy, respectable, and above all dependable." A smile appeared across his face. "And to think everyone in this damn town doubted him."

"The only reason why he _**is **_those things--why he's become such a great man--is because he's had you," Mrs. Forman said honestly.

Red shook his head. "He did this all on his own, Kitty."

Mrs. Forman also shook her head. "No, he didn't, Red. A boy needs a father figure. He needs a male to look up to and you were it. William _**has **_been there for Steven, but not the way you have. Steven and him don't have the kind of conversations _**you two **_do. You have been a _**great **_father to him, Reginald Forman. And not only to him, but Eric and Laurie as well…" Mrs. Forman thought a little about what she had just said, "…even though both of them don't show their gratitude sometimes."

Red smirked. "Yeah, Steven's the child we always wanted, but didn't end up getting until later on in life. We had to suffer with two dumbasses for years."

Mrs. Forman giggled.

Red continued thinking. "You know…they're all in their mid-20s, Kitty. I don't think they're gonna be running to us as much anymore."

Mrs. Forman smiled a little and frowned at her husband. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Red grunted. "I thought so, but…it's gonna be boring without those idiots coming to us every five seconds about fixing a stupid mistake."

Mrs. Forman nodded. "I know. But like you told me on the day of Eric's wedding, 'we have to let them go.'" A tear streamed down her cheek. "'Otherwise, how will they be able to go on when we're no longer here?'" Tears were now rolling coming down like rain.

Red finally shifted his eyes and went towards his wife. He smiled at her sweetly and took her into his arms.

Together, husband and wife stood there in complete silence as both remembered the times when all three of their children were not adults. Back when they were children and needed their parents a lot more than they needed them now.

However, the Formans knew that they had raised three great people and were glad to see them start making serious decisions in the lives.

------------

----------------

Woodsy Area in Point Place

---------------

Hyde finally found the spot he had been looking for and pulled into it. He placed his El Camino in park and turned off the car, taking in a breath soon after.

Jackie turned to him and frowned. "Steven, what are we doing here? I thought you said you were taking me somewhere special."

He turned to her, wanting to say something, but then deciding against it. He didn't know how to bring it out. _**How **_to bring it out. _**Shit**_, he thought, _**maybe this was a bad idea.**_ He stared at the wheel for a minute, thinking to himself, and struggling along the process.

Jackie knew her boyfriend wasn't much of a talker, but he wasn't a complete mute either. She couldn't figure out why he was so silent all of a sudden. "Steven?"

Hyde didn't say a word. He was still debating with himself, and after several moments, he couldn't handle sitting there for a minute longer. So, he stepped out of his car and shut the door behind him. He needed a breather. Needed to be at least 30 feet away from Jackie as he continued to think this through.

Jackie's frown deepened. She too got out of the car. "Steven, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

She could see him starting to pace back and forth and avoiding her. It was freaking her out a little. "Steven, would you stop pacing? It's making _**me **_wanna pace!"

He did. He then took another breath and tried to meet her gaze. "Ok, I'm gonna need you to stay quiet for the next few minutes, ok? I got something important I need to say."

Jackie's eyes grew in horror. "Oh, my god. Steven, did you sleep with another nurse did you?!"

Hyde frowned and gave her a look. "No!"

Jackie sighed. "Oh, thank god." She walked a little closer to him.

Hyde rolled his eyes and soon forgot about the ridiculous question. "I'm being serious here, Jackie. I need for you to stay quiet."

Jackie nodded, seeing how serious her boyfriend looked right now. "Ok." She got closer to him and was now only a foot away from him.

He gave her a look. "I'm serious, Jackie. No comments, no jokes, and none of that cute stuff got it."

She smiled up at him. "You think I'm cute?" She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, loving how much she could bug him.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Just shut your pie hole for a minute, will you? I'm not gonna be able to let this out if you keep interrupting me." He was really losing his patience.

Jackie nodded, seeing that she should really quit while she was ahead. She knew how Hyde was and knew where to stop before she went too far. "Ok." She took his hands in hers and looked at him straight in the eyes. "What is it, hunny?"

Hyde sighed, losing all train of thought. For a second there he had had it. He had known what to say, but now he didn't anymore. This damn she-devil had made him forget. Damn it all to hell! So, he began to think again.

Jackie frowned, finally seeing how serious this was for him. "Steven, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that." She was starting to worry a little.

That triggered it. He looked at her straight in the eye. She had it all right. He knew that he could tell her anything and knew that she was the only person in this world that could understand him. She was the only person in this world that wouldn't judge him or make him feel stupid for thinking the things he was thinking. To her, he was perfect. He knew this. And it made him love her even more.

He stared down into those gorgeous blue and green eyes and took a deep breath. "Jackie…I…" he looked down, trying to make the words come out, "I…I don't think I've ever…thanked you."

"For what?"

Hyde let out a breath. "For…being there for me…whenever I needed it. And when you weren't there for me but you wanted to even though I didn't let you." He looked at her straight in the eye. "No one's ever cared about me as much as you have. And back when we were kids…it scared the living shit out of me. Cuz I didn't think I deserved it."

Jackie opened her mouth to say something towards that last statement.

However, Hyde didn't let her. "I told you to shut up until I was finished and I meant it."

She pouted a little but kept her mouth shut still.

Hyde tried to go back to what he was talking about. "I used to have real low self-esteem even after we got together. Actually, thinking about it, I think I thought lower of myself while we were together because…I saw how great of a person you were and I didn't think I could ever measure up to that. That's why I pushed you away towards the end. It was a way of me letting go before I could get hurt. Because…everyone always walked out on me, and…" he looked down as he said the rest. "And I didn't think I could handle you being part of that group."

Jackie didn't know what she wanted to do more at that very moment. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him because she loved how truthful and naked he was being to her right now…or if she wanted to kick the living shit out of him on account for him being so stupid back when they were teenagers.

"But…" Hyde knew he had to continue before Jackie opened up her big fat mouth again. "I can honestly say…I don't feel that way anymore." He looked at her straight in the eye again. "I know I'm worth a lot…and that's thanks to you."

Jackie made a puppy loving face as she heard this. "Oh, Steven." She took his face into her hands and pulled him down to her to kiss him. "I love you, Puddin Pop."

Hyde took her hand and walked over to El Camino. When they arrived to the hood of the car, he looked around the place, reliving something. "Do you know what this place is?"

Jackie frowned and began to look around. It didn't take her long enough to figure it out. She laughed to herself for not figuring it out sooner. "Our first date…Veteran's Day." She smiled up at him, remembering as well.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…I uh…about the kiss back then…"

Jackie smiled, knowing all too well what he was about to say. "You really _**did **_feel something when you kissed me back when you kissed me."

Hyde frowned. "How did you know?"

Jackie chuckled. "Ok, I have to tell _**you **_something. I…kinda used to ask you questions while you were half asleep when we were dating in high school. It was the only time yhou answered truthfully."

"You what?"

She laughed. "Yeah. It was the only way I could get anything out of you back then. You were always so distant and I wanted to know you more."  
"Do you still do that now?"

"No! You tell me everything now. There really is no use." She smiled sweetly at him.

He knew she was telling the truth. He leaned in and kissed her, loving her.

"So is that why you brought me here? To admit that long kept secret?" she asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No. It was something else."

"What?"

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked her.

She frowned and thought. "Thursday?"

He rolled his eyes a little. "I meant the date."

"The 12th," she said in a tone that made her sound more than confused.

He stared down to her hands. "Do you remember what happened four years ago today?"

Jackie thought a little and finally figured it out. "Ah! The infamous fight."

He nodded. "Yeah. I was…an ass."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah."

"And uh…I don't want us to remember this day as _**that**_ day," he said as he looked at her.

Jackie's confusing started all over again. "Steven will you stop this? You keep changing the subject every two minutes. It's driving me crazy."

He couldn't help a smirk from appearing on his face because he was about to do it again. "Do you know when you gave me that ultimatum?"

Jackie let out a sigh, a little frustrated. "Yes…"

"Wanna know the _**real **_reason why I took so long to give you an answer?"

"Why?"

Hyde let out a breath. "It was the fear of growing up. Marriage signaled me no longer being a kid, ya know. Not being able to do what I wanted to do. And back then, yeah, I did think that marriage would be crap. But…I figure that's the way teenagers _**should **_think of marriage. Cuz we were too young then, Jacks."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, I know."

For several minutes both didn't say a word. Each were noticing how different they were from how they were over 4 years ago. How much they had grown up and how mature their relationship now was as well.

Hyde then took a deep breath. "Jackie…I know I don't say it a lot. And you say it every chance you get." He looked at her, just at her as love shown throughout his eyes. "I love you."

Jackie's eyes began to get a little watery. "I know you do. And I've come to realize that I don't need to hear it ever single second…" she got closer to him as she placed her hands on his chest. "As long as I can feel every second…and I do." She placed her forehead against his and breathed in his scent.

He wiggled his nose a little against hers. "I love you, Jackie," he said it again in a low whisper. If it wasn't so quiet all around she wouldn't have heard it.

And that's when he finally got the courage to do it. "Jackie…"

Her eyes were closed. "Mmmm…?"

"Jackie," he said again.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "What is it, Puddin'?"

He looked straight at her and took in a shaky breath. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes grew wide in astonishment.

He swallowed hard and waited for her answer.

Two tears fell from her eyes and she looked back at him. She stared at him for a while, and after several moments, she smacked him on both arms.

He cringed.

"You're supposed to go down on one knee, Steven! And where's the ring?!" she had a somewhat serious face on her.

"I'm _**not**_ getting down on one knee and it all depends on your answer for me to give you the ring or not." He said somewhat serious.

She stared down at him for a little while.

He gave her a smirk.

She smiled back. She loved the way both teased each other so well. "Jerk."

"Wench." He held her eyes.

She stared at him for a little while longer, taking in his beauty. And then, she flung her arms around him and gave him a long, hard kiss. After she came back for a breather, she looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes, Steven."

He grinned like a complete idiot and kissed her again.

The young couple stood there for a long while, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. It didn't take them long to get into the backseat and start ripping each other's clothes off.

After about an hour of lovemaking, both were finally taking a break. They were laying in each other's arms with a blanket around them. This happened too often with both of them whenever they were out on a date in the car. They always ended up having sex, that they finally decided to invest on a blanket for the car.

Hyde kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "I asked Red for your hand."

Jackie smiled up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured…he's been like a dad to you for some years now…it should be him that I ask, you know."

"That's sweet. When?"

"Today. I was talking to him before I went to pick you up from Donna's."

At the mention of that name, Jackie popped up on her elbow. "Did she know? Because she was acting all giddy while I was over in her old room."

He nodded. "Yeah. Forman told her."

"_**Eric **_knew?"

"Yeah, and then the idiot let it slip to Fez the other day. And Fez told Laurie. And I think that Donna told Brooke cuz Brooke told Kelso."

Jackie shook her head. "Our friends cannot keep secrets, I swear."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She frowned at him. "I'm pretty. Don't contradict me."

He shook his head a little. "I'm just glad that I got to tell the Formans before anyone else went to them with it. I woulda never heard the end of it."

She smiled at him. "It's cute how you've become the 'good son'."

He pointed a finger at her in a small threatening way. "Hey…nothing I do is cute."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He put his head back down and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

She leaned in and placed her head against his chest. She looked up at him, lovingly and thinking to herself.

He could _**hear **_her thinking and he let out a groan. "What?"

She knew he could hear her. "I want a Spring wedding."

He smiled a little. "Whatever you want, doll. Just know that I ain't wearing no suit. And the platter is _**not **_gonna have a picture of us on them. I don't want people eating off my face."

"I really like March 20th. It's the day that spring beginnings," she continued on.

"And no ABBA will be playing either," he informed her.

"I should get started on the invitations," she said out loud.

He frowned. "Jackie…we have a whole year."

She frowned back. "Year? March 20th lands in two months, Steven," she said in her old valley girl accent.

His head popped up. "Huh?! You wanna get married _**this **_year?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Jackie…I'm not gonna have enough money for the wedding in just two months. Especially since you want all that silverware."

She just continued to smile. "Steven, I don't _**want **_a big wedding. I'm fine with just us, our friends, Bob, and the Formans. We don't _**need**_ anyone else there."

He frowned at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Jackie?"

"I'm serious." She took his face into her hands. "I want to get married right away. It's been four years, I don't think I can wait any longer."

They held each other's eyes for a moment, having a silent conversation.

He then smiled. "March 20th it is then."

Jackie squeaked. She kissed him and went back to lying back on his chest.

After some seconds she asked, "Where's my ring?"

He rolled his eyes and reached over to his pants. He pulled out a small box from the front pocket and handed it to her.

She happily took it, but sent him a look. "I can't believe you didn't get down on one knee, Steven. What kind of proposal was that?"

"Hey, you should be grateful I _**even **_propose to you. Forman almost talked me into buying a Harley-Davidson instead," he informed her.

She opened up the box and forgot all about the proposal once she saw that big rock. "Oh, my god. Steven…" she examined it closely. "That's 1 ¾ carat! And the band is 18k white gold!" she exclaimed as she observed the unique milgrain diamond ring with channel-set sidestones. It had to cost no less than $6,000!

He didn't give her any sort of expression back.

She grew a little concerned. "Steven, how could you afford this?"

"Been saving up. Plus, I threw in a little something and the jeweler knocked down almost $2,000."

She frowned. "What did you give him?"

He cracked a smile. "Some film."

She rolled her eyes and went back to stare at her beautiful ring.

"There's an inscription inside," he told her.

She turned the band so that she could see it. And there they were. Three numbers: 831. She frowned, not understanding.

"Means 'I Love You'," he explained. "8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning."

Jackie's face turned soft and she made an 'aww!' sound.

He rolled his eyes. "It's cheesy. I was running out of time. I didn't know what else to put."

She giggled and kissed him. "I love it."

He smiled at her back and pulled her down to him.

After several moments, she said, "I'll buy our wedding bands."

He smiled and didn't say a thing. He just closed his eyes and breathed in the moment. That satisfaction….

* * *

------------- 

-------------------

March 20, 1984; Tuesday

Formans' Backyard

7:21PM

---------------

The day had finally come. All the Formans, Pinciottis, Fez, Kelso, Brooke, the gang's children, W.B., and Angie had gathered here for Hyde and Jackie's wedding along with about ten more friends. It was a day that none of them would have thought of seeing many years ago. If someone were to tell them that Steven J. Hyde was going to marry Jacqueline B. Burkhart, the gang would have thought it was some sick joke and that hell would freeze over before those two ever hooked up. Hell, if they were told that Hyde was simply getting married the group of friends would have thought it was a joke!

Yet, here they were. Awaiting for the bride to walk down the small isle.

Tammy, who had just gotten there that day, turned to her friend, Rita. "I can't believe Jacqueline's getting married!"

Rita nodded. "I know. It seems only yesterday that we were having a pillow fight at our dorm."

Kelso overheard this and leaned in to both girls. "Um…would you both mind reliving that moment?"

Rita and Tammy both gave Kelso a look.

Brooke reached over and smacked him.

Kelso rubbed his head. "Ow!"

Brooke shook her head.

Fez's wife shook her head. "Kelso, you really are an idiot," she said as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

Kelso gave her a look. "I'd rather be an idiot than a complete--"

Brooke pinched him. "Michael," she warned. "Our girls are right over there!" she motioned towards the three brunette girls sitting on the other side of the seats.

Kelso pouted and turned around.

"So that's Kelso," said Pete as he stared at the young stupid kid sitting on the side of him.

Forman nodded. "Yeah. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"He's just a tool," informed Donna.

Pete nodded. "Hyde wasn't joking."

Donna turned to the front of the isle where Hyde was with Pastor Dave. He was pacing up and down and looked a little nervous. "Um…Eric. I think you should go talk to Hyde."

Forman nodded and went up there.

Donna turned towards the Forman house. "I wonder what's taking Jackie so long."

"You're the maid of honor, sweetheart. Why don't you go and check?" asked Mrs. Forman.

Donna nodded and disappeared.

Hyde took another deep breath. He couldn't keep himself together. What the hell was wrong with him? He thought that the engagement was going to be the hardest part!

W.B. smiled at Hyde. "You doing ok there, Steven?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just…" He turned over to the house. "What's taking her so long? And Red? Why isn't he here?"

"Um…he's escorting the bride," Forman said with a monotone. "And you know Jackie, man. It takes her two hours to get ready to hang out in the basement."

Hyde nodded and didn't say another thing. He began to pace again. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his temples.

Zep, who was standing right by Hyde, looked confused as she stared up at her dad. She began to bark. She looked a little worried.

It was freaking Forman out. "Dad! Hyde's freaking out!"

Hyde gave his friend a look. "I'm _**not **_freaking out."

"Sure…" Forman said.

Hyde began to pace again.

Forman dashed out of there.

When he reached the household, he saw Donna coming out with Jackie and Red right behind her. "Oh, thank god. We gotta hurry up. Hyde's freaking out."

Jackie nodded. "Ok, we're going."

Donna turned to her husband. "Come on, Eric. We need to walk down the isle." She began to pull him.

He stopped. "Oh, no. I'm not making _**that **_mistake again."

She slapped him and pulled him away.

Jackie turned to Red. "Thanks again, Mr. Forman for walking me down the isle. It really means a lot to me. Seeing that I never really had one, you're really the one I've mainly seen as a father figure." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Red smiled. "It's my pleasure. Now, lets go before Steven gets even more crazy."

Jackie chuckled. "Ok."

"Do you have his present ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. He's gonna love it, Mr. Forman. You'll see. It'll be the best present he's ever received." She handed it over to him.

He smiled and didn't say a thing as he placed it inside his jacket. He offered his arm to her and she took it.

Together, the pair began to walk towards the backyard.

The moment that Fez saw her, he went over to the stereo and began the music. They had been low on money and couldn't afford a band. The couple had to deal with a stereo.

Hyde turned at the sound. And when he did, there she was. Her hair was down and she was wearing a simple white dress. Nothing fancy, just simple. However, nothing about her persona was simple. She was radiant.

He held his breath after Donna and Forman joined him on the alter. She was more than beautiful. That smile took him away to a place where only she and he existed. A place that he was sure he was going to be living in for a very VERY long time.

And what he had no idea of was that she was thinking the very same things as she walked towards him. Those baby blue eyes made her feel weak to her knees. Tears stung her eyes, knowing that in a couple of minutes, she was going to see her dream come true. She was going to be Mrs. Hyde.

When Red and her reached Hyde he smiled at the both of them. He leaned over and gave Jackie a peck on the cheek before joining his wife.

Hyde reached over and took her hand. "You're beautiful," he said with the honest truth.

She couldn't stop smiling. And even though she was hearing everything that Pastor Dan was saying, she couldn't process it. Only Hyde existed to her right now…. Only Hyde….

"Hyde," Forman muttered under his breath.

Hyde snapped out of the daze. "What?"

"The vowels, man," Forman muttered back.

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat and looked deep into Jackie's eyes. "Um…Jackie, you know the way I feel about you." He cleared his throat again. He really didn't want to say too much, not in front of everyone. "You're about the only person I've held these feelings for."

"And what are those feelings, Steven?" she asked, smiling at him.

He frowned. "You know."

"But I want to hear them out loud."

He sighed. "In front of everyone?" he asked her in a whisper.

She nodded, sticking to her ground.

He sighed again. "Fine." He cleared his throat. "I love you," he said under his breath.

Jackie leaned in. "What? I didn't hear you. Say it louder."

He rolled his eyes. "I love you," he said a notch above being a whisper.

"Still can't hear you. Louder."

He made a face. "I love you," he said in a normal tone.

"Awww!" said the crowd.

He gave them all a look. "Get bent!"

She giggled but then turned serious. "Steven…everyone knows that ever since I was a little girl, I've been waiting for my prince. Waiting for him to come and steal me away in his stallion. He would rescue me from everything bad surrounding me." Her face turned softer. "Many don't know the truth of my life. They look at us and wonder how we can be together if we're so different. However, if they were to really know us--_**really**_ know us--then they would see that that statement is far from true. We are more alike than any other two people, I believe. We understand the definition of being an orphan. We know how it feels like to have the people we most care about walk out on us.

"But we lived through it. And that was only thanks to each other," she turned to the Formans, "and thanks to two incredible people."

Red and Mrs. Forman smiled back at her. Mrs. Forman was crying a little.

Jackie turned back to Hyde. "I know that I will always be with you. You are my prince, regardless what anyone says about you. Because no one knows you the way I do. No one has heard the words you have told me." A tear fell down her eye. "And I love you."

A tear was dying to come out of his eyes right now. However, he held it back and leaned in to give her a long kiss.

Once she pulled back, Pastor Dan asked for the rings.

Jackie went first. She took Hyde's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." She placed the band on his wedding finger.

He then took her left hand and repeated the same words as he slid in the ring on her finger, the one containing the diamond ring.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," said Pastor Dave.

Hyde didn't wait for permission. He took Jackie into his arms and kissed her passionately.

The entire group got onto their feet and cheered.

When Hyde finally pulled away, he stared down at her. "I love you, Jacqueline Hyde."

She giggled and clung onto him. "I **love** that."

He kissed her. "I like the sound of it too."

---------------

They were sitting in the long table with their friends surrounding them. They had taken off their wedding bands and were reading the inscriptions.

Hyde went first. He looked inside the band. In it read: ""If the sun refused to shine…I would still be loving you" He frowned and turned to her.

She smiled at him. "Think, hunny."

He tried, but it wasn't processing.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a hint.

It hit him then. "Zeppelin." He cracked a smile. "You've come along nicely." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

She giggled and red what it said inside her own wedding band. "Thank you. Kind woman, I give you my all…." She laughed. She took leaned in to kiss him.

"You two are turning into each other _**way **_too much," Donna said.

"Those are some lame inscriptions," Fez said.

Brooke overheard. "Better than what Michael's inscription on my engagement ring."

Donna turned to her. "What is it?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Brooke gave her a look. "Lets get it on."

Donna chuckled. "What?" she turned and gave Kelso a look.

He gave her his 'what' look. "I was quoting _**Marvin Gaye**_!" he screamed out in his squeaky voice. "Geez!"

From a few yards away, Zep began to bark.

Kelso turned to see what it was. It was then that he caught his girls fighting as Zep barked at them, almost as if telling them to stop. "Hey! Hands off each other! Fez! Your kid's in it too!" He got up and went to the girls.

Fez got up and went too.

Brooke turned. "I should go too. If I don't, Michael and Fez will get in on the fighting." She got up and left.

Jackie put her wedding band back on and saw Red and Mrs. Forman coming towards their way. She grew excited. "Steven, I have something I need to tell you."

He frowned. "What?"

She got up and took her glass of whine. She tapped it, signaling everyone to be quiet. Everyone listened. "Ok, everybody. Some of you might already know this, but I wanted to make the official announcement right now." She turned to Hyde. "Get up."

He frowned, but did so.

She took Hyde's hand in her own once Red and Mrs. Forman had come to their side. "As you all know. Steven and I have never really had parents. And it's evidence right now since my so-called mother couldn't make it today. But that's fine by us both, because…" she turned towards the Formans and smiled at them. "There have been two individuals that have really fit that role for us these last few years. The Formans took in Steven and welcomed him into their home. They treated him like their third child. And if you were to ask them right now how many children they have--they would tell you that they have three."

Hyde looked down, feeling a little embarrassed.

Jackie turned to the Formans and signaled them that they could take over.

Mrs. Forman did so, happily. "Steven has grown up to be a fine man. I remember when Red and I decided to take him in. Little did I know how important that day would become to me later on in life." She grew a little teary eyed. "I'm sorry. It's just that…Steven _**has **_become like a third child to me and Red and we love him very much like one. We treat him like one as well. Everyone knows this.

"So, it wasn't a wonder when a couple of months ago, Jackie came to us with an idea. An idea that we grew ecstatic about. We talked to William," she said as she turned to W.B. who was smiling at them. "And he liked the idea just fine."

"I really do. I'm the first to stand by it," W.B. said as he smiled at them all.

"After that," continued Mrs. Forman, "we decided to go through with it." She turned to Red, beaming.

Red turned to Hyde, a big smile across his face. "Here you go, son." He handed a packet to him.

Jackie was jumping up and down. "Open it," she urged.

Hyde did so, not having a clue as to what this might be. Once he opened it, he saw that it was a packet of letters. And as he read through them, he understood. He spoke the words out loud. "I've been legally adopted." His, like everyone else's, head turned to the Formans.

Mrs. Forman held her breath for a minute. "Do you like it?" a little afraid to know the answer.

Hyde was speechless.

Red cleared his throat. "Look, Steven. You don't have to--"

Hyde quickly wrapped his arms around Red at that very moment. He hugged the man so tight that he himself could barely breathe.

Everyone got up from their seats and began to clap.

Hyde's eyes began to feel a little teary as he hugged Red tighter. "Thank you," he barely let out.

Red too felt some tears. "No, thank you."

Both men finally pulled away. They smiled at each other for a while.

Then, Hyde noticed Mrs. Forman. He reached over, gave her a peck on the cheek, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Forman."

Mrs. Forman rubbed her hands along his back, crying. "Oh, there will be none of that from now on. It's Mom, got it?"

An actual tear fell down right then. "Got it…Mom."

At the sound of that, Jackie couldn't keep it in anymore. She took began to cry a Nile River.

Red saw this and reached over to hug her.

"This is just the best day, Mr. Forman," she told him in the middle of tears.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile. "Since you're married to this idiot now and since the idiot _**is **_legally our son now…you have to call us Mom and Dad too now."

The tears flew harder down for her. She hugged him.

------------

After the many tears of happiness, Hyde and Jackie had finally pulled away from the crowd and were sitting alone.

Hyde was kissing her neck. "Thank you, doll."

She giggled. "Anything for my Puddin' Pop."

He backed away at that moment. "There's just one thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"How did you get my signature on those adoption papers?" he asked. "I never signed for them. Did you forge my signature?"

She shook her head. "No. Don't you remember that paperwork I asked you to fill out, concerning your mortgage a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you gotta pay more attention to what I'm making you sign, hunny, cuz it was the adoption papers you were actually signing." She smiled at him.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"What is that? Like the 10th time today?" she asked as she beamed in happiness. "You don't even say those words 10 times a _**month**_!"

He kissed her again. "Take advantage of today, baby."

She moaned when he went back to kissing her neck. "When can we get the hell outta here?"

He backed up and smiled at her wickedly. "Lets go right now."

He didn't wait for an answer. He just swooped her off of her feet, put her over his shoulder, and began to carry her out of the party. She laughed the entire way.

Together, they left running to El Camino.

However, right before they drove away, they saw Zep standing in front of them, blocking their way. She began to bark at them.

Jackie popped her head out of the door. "I'm sorry, sweety. You're gonna be staying with Grandma Kitty and Grandpa Red for tonight, ok?"

She whined a little.

Hyde popped his head out of the window. "Girl, I'll give you some ice cream tomorrow night if you get back to the party right now."

Zep gave her last bark, then went back inside.

Jackie giggled. "That dog is not at all dumb."

Hyde smiled and drove off.

* * *

- 

**I adored writing this chapter!**

**Did you catch that part when Hyde takes Jackie over his shoulder and takes her away. Kinda like the scene in the 6th season where he stuffs her in a closset. lol!**

**I hope you that you saw what I've been doing here in the last few chapters:**

**-On Veteran's Day in Ch. 12, Jackie finally commits to a relationship with Hyde. That date is important for two reasons. First: it was their first date. And second: it gave a big clue that Hyde really had feelings for Jackie.**

**-In this chapter I had Hyde propose to Jackie in the woods because it was so special to them both in three ways. ONE: It was where they had their first date. TWO: It was where they had their first kiss. and THREE: It was the first time that we saw a true softer side to both of them when it came to a relationship. It didn't show Jackie being greedy and moody (like when she was out on dates with Kelso) and it didn't show Hyde being Zen at all (he actually smiled and laughed a little during this date if you don't remember)**

**-Also, I made Hyde propose on Jan 12th because, if you don't remember from the first chapter, it was a bad AND important date for both of them. It signaled the END of their old relationship and their old selves but marked the begininng of their NEW selves. That was the day their youth died and their adulthood really began. Also, because it had been such a bad day because it hurt them both deeply--even though it made them stronger in the long run--Hyde wanted to erase that memory and wanted both of them to see this day as the day they got engaged, not the day they had their worst fight ever.**

**I know, i know. I'm so ANALYTICAL! LOL**

**NEXT: Chapter 16 "Good Morning, Beautiful" by Steve Holy. Weeks have passed and we get a sense of the happiness that Hyde and Jackie feel.**


	16. Good Morning, Beautiful

**Thank you sooooo much Kezzip for that beautiful Review that you left. I wanted to give my thanks to you and also to plead you to keep going with your story (cuz i LOOOVE it). Oh, for those of you guys that haven't started to read Kezzip's story--DO! It's called (That's My Baby). It's freaking awesome. It was BECAUSE of that story that i almost didn't write this one:)**

**NOTE**: Alrighty, so this chapter is kinda small and is mainly about how Hyde and Jackie are doing ever since they got married. This is their honeymoon time, where they are just happy with one another.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 16: "GOOD MORNING, BEAUTIFUL" by Steve Holy

Luna Pier, Michigan

May 13, 1984; Sunday

6:56 AM

Jackie Hyde's Apartment

---------------

He was watching her closely. Her eyes were closed and she was fast sleep. He hair was curly and wild, she had showered before going to bed the night before, and it now laid across her entire pillow like a curtain. Her porcelain skin looked smooth and beautiful, it was almost like a painting--so unlikely that it could be from real life. Her breathing came in small pants. Her full, pink lips were slightly opened and it made her look sexy as hell. Everything about her was sexy…and above all, beautiful.

For a minute, he wondered how Jackie had become more beautiful than ever. He had always known she was, but it seemed that with every minute that passed by, her beauty only grew. And the wonder of her got more miraculous. It amazed Hyde that Jackie became more and more gorgeous.

His eyes fell on her shoulders. Nicely toned. Nicely broadened. The night shirt she was wearing revealed a bit of her devilish skin. It wasn't too much being revealed, but that didn't stop Hyde's mind from traveling to dirty thoughts. Thoughts and memories of what he could do with that skin.

As his mind traveled, his eyes found her hands. The most gentle and soft hands that had ever touched him. They were small, but held such warmth. Every time they touched his face, the feeling just sent shivers up and down his spine. It sent warmth throughout his body and reminded him that never again was he going to feel the cold again. With her at his side, he would always feel that warmth. He liked the feeling of that security.

His blue eyes then came upon her slender fingers. The fingers that always found their way through his curly hair and drove him wild. The fingers that she used to caress him in ways no one else knew how to. Ways that no other girl had known how to do. Her fingers worked magic.

A big smile spread across his face as his eyes came upon the next best thing. Her engagement and wedding rings. That was his favorite thing of seeing every morning. Those bands that gave him proof that he was not in a dream. Jackie was in fact married to him. A fact that he had wanted to be true for many years now.

He was more than glad when she had suggested a fast wedding when he proposed to her back in January. He had been almost certain that she was going to want at least a year's engagement. Ever since they had become ok with each other again over 3 years ago, she had taken things slow. _**Wanted **_to take things slow with him. He didn't blame her and didn't complain much. He knew that it was the best thing to do--to take things slow. She was more than right. However, that didn't stop him at times from feeling greedy and wanting for things to pace up. He wanted her to give him full trust again.

And now, the time had come. His hopes had finally been accomplished. They were finally married. Things had definitely changed for the better. Jackie was a fill-in anchor for a station located in Monroe and Hyde still made a living from construction in Toledo. He didn't believe it was his calling, but he certainly didn't take the job. And it amazed him that Jackie wasn't nagging him about thinking about his future a little more. However, she did show concern at times because she so wanted him to take on a job that he had a passion for--not just have a job that he was good at. She wanted him to be happy above all else--even if the pay of that job would be low. When she told him all of this, it only made him love her even more.

The couple had decided to move to Luna Pier right after their wedding because it was located between Monroe and Toledo. It was easy on them both every morning. Instead of just one of them having to drive a whole half hour to get to work, both had to drive only 15 minutes. Also they had chosen Luna Pier because both had grown to love the scenery of the small town. Zep had especially gotten to love it because the apartment that they lived in now had a small backyard and front yard. She was now able to roam around the yards without too much supervision. They trusted the neighborhood enough to feel safe in letting her run wild every once in a while.

Jackie and Hyde had only been living there for almost two months, but to them it seemed much longer than that. The people there really made them feel like home.

Then, suddenly, her eyes began to flutter. She took in a deep breath.

The smile stayed on Hyde's face. She did this every morning whenever it was the alarm that would wake her up. Her eyes would flutter and she would take a deep breath. Soon, she would start stretching and moan a little. Then, she would scratch her face for a while and rub her eyes. And, finally, her eyes would slowly open. And he would be able to see those eyes that drove him over the edge.

And she did all that, and in that order.

When her eyes had completely adjusted to the light, she saw his face clearly and a smile of her own appeared on her face. She let out a sigh and breathed in the moment. She loved mornings like these. Mornings that she didn't have to hurry and get up to go to work; where she was only spared a few seconds of his face before having to leave.

He reached his hand over and touched her face. "Morning, Beautiful."

The nickname that he had started to call her sent butterflies all along her stomach. It was his ritual every morning that they had together. She grinned and kissed the palm of his hand. "Morning, Puddin'."

He leaned in and kissed her profoundly on the lips.

When he finally pulled away, she kept her eyes closed, loving her life at the very moment. She let out a sigh.

He stroked her face for a while, still not being able to contain the smile. He wiggled his nose against hers. "Want some breakfast?"

"That would be nice."

"Good." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I want some scrambled eggs and pancakes." He slapped her playfully on the ass and went back to the pillows.

She chuckled and slapped him on the arm. "Jerk."

He just smiled.

She let out a sigh and still got up from bed. "Fine."

Hyde turned to her, eyes glued on her. Her hair was a mess and she wore nothing but one of his t-shirts. Yet, she was breath-taking.

As she led herself out of the room, Zep came in barking at her. "I know, I know. I'm gonna feed you right now, girl. Come on."

Zep followed her out to the kitchen.

After taking a short shower, Hyde went to join Zep and Jackie in the kitchen.

His wife was nearly done with the cooking and Zep had completely finished her meal. He went over to the kitchen table and took a seat. "Wanna go over to the lake today?"

Jackie's hair was now up on a messy bun and some strains of hairs were poking out of it. She was serving each of them some coffee now. "Sure. I was also thinking of going to Toledo. We need some groceries."

He nodded. "Alright."

She gave him one of her smiles. "Can I drive?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

She rolled her eyes and gave a small shrug. "Can't blame me for trying."

The table and food were now ready and the young married couple sat down to enjoy a nice breakfast. It was their ritual every Sunday.

Hyde swallowed down his eggs. "You gonna come with me to Walter's?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of wanted to catch up with Katherine. I haven't hung out with her for weeks."

"You see her every day," he said with his mouth full.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "That's at work, Steven. It's not the same."

He didn't respond back.

"So why did Walter want you to go over his house today? Just to hang out?" she asked.

"He said he needed some help with something. He didn't have time to really explain because he was running late to his other job."

"Oh," was all she could really say.

Hyde went back to his breakfast. "Have the Formans called yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. But you know your mom. Either she calls before we can start breakfast on Sundays or she calls right after _**dinner**_ on Sundays."

He nodded. "I think she mentioned something about an event happening at the church this Sunday and said it would take all her morning time. She might call at night instead."

"Was it on Thursday that she said this to you?"

He nodded once more.

"What has she said about her new granddaughter?" Jackie asked as she got up to serve herself some more orange juice.

"God, she wouldn't stop talking about her. And then you could hear Laurie in the background squeaking about the kind as well." He shook his head as he shot out raspberries. "It was enough to cause me to lose my hearing."

Jackie chuckled. "I think it's cute. Laurie really seems to have changed."

"Yeah. I was real surprised when I saw her own up to her responsibilities of being a mother. For a while there I thought that she was gonna turn out like…" his train of thought trailed off.

"Edna?" Jackie finished for him.

He gave a nod.

She knew that he wanted to say something; something that he wanted to get out of his chest.

He took a breath. "You know. I guess that's why I hated Laurie so much ever since the beginning. She always reminded me of my mom. Sleeping around with random idiots and not thinking about any of the consequences. Plus, the foulness of them both were just too alike. Made me wonder if Edna had really given birth to Laurie instead of me." He shook his head. "When I found out about her pregnancy I for sure thought she was gonna become another Edna."

"Well, thank god she didn't. She had her parents there for support." Jackie started to finish off her food.

He gave another small nod and took a sip of his coffee. "You know what Mrs. For--"

Jackie raised a brow as he was about to finish off the name.

He caught himself as well and corrected himself. "I mean, you know what _my mom_ kept asking me about?"

"What?" She began to sip from her juice.

"When _**we **_were gonna start having kids."

She spit out the juice. "What? What did you say?"

He turned to her. "I told her that you were already five months in, baby."

She gave him a look. "Liar. No, really what did you say?"

"That it wouldn't be for a long while. We're not ready for a kid yet."

She gave a small nod. "And what did she say?"

"She didn't like the idea." He gave her a small smile. "Said that she was gonna talk to you today."

Jackie let out a groan. "Great."

The couple finally finished off their dinner. Hyde agreed to clean the kitchen up while Jackie showered and got ready for the rest of the day.

Once everything was done, they headed to El Camino with Zep and headed to Toledo.

Right before they could get to the supermarket, Jackie had the urge to go shopping. And after almost fifteen minutes of bickering and yelling, Hyde finally caved in. With a frown upon his face and his sunglasses hiding the fuel on his eyes, he parked in front of the mall.

He got out of the car and put Zep on a leash. He slammed his door shut and refused to walk over to her side to open up her door. He was a little annoyed with her right now.

However, she wasn't moving. She was keeping put until he stopped his pouting and open up her door like a good freaking husband!

She crossed her arms and waited there with her purse on her lap. Her chin was up and she was taking a stand.

Some more seconds passed and all Zep was doing was sitting down and looking up at her owners. God, they really were weird. Who got them?!

Then, Hyde finally caved…again. He cursed underneath his breath and walked over to her side. He opened the door for her and gave her a look as she came up.

She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you, Puddin."

He rolled his eyes and locked and closed the door.

She linked her hand on his arm and they started to walk around.

She went into numerous stores and bought numerous clothes. And it got him to wonder how in the hell this made her happy. The mall was full of screaming kids, bitchy women, and poor customer service. She even got into arguments with many of these people at least twice every ten minutes. He couldn't fathom it.

Thankfully, Jackie was finally done. Hyde happily lead the way back to the car and sped away from that hellhole.

Some minutes later, they got to the supermarket and started to shop for groceries. They had to leave Zep in the car that time and both tried to hurry. They hated leaving her in there for too long. They knew how much she disliked being lonely.

Hyde grabbed two bags of chips and threw them onto the cart. He then took some dipping and beer, and threw those items onto the cart as well.

Jackie frowned. "What's all of this for?"

"I told you that I'm going over to Walkter's?" He said as he frowned back at her.

"But do you really need this much junk food, Steven?" She hated when he spent his money on stupid stuff like this. "It's a waste of money."

He gave her a look. "This coming from the girl that just bought two pair of shoes while she has 20 more perfectly good pairs at home."

She rolled her eyes and decided not to say anything more.

He turned back around, satisfied that he had shut her up.

"We need shampoo," she announced as they came along the cosmetics isle.

Hyde walked through the isle and came across the shampoos. He grabbed one for him and one for her. "Conditioner?"

Jackie thought. "No. I think I still have plenty?"

"Soap?" he asked as he reached for the Dove, which he knew was her preference.

She nodded. "Also, some tooth paste."

He went on and grabbed it from the shelf. "What else?"

Jackie took out the list and went over it. "I think we have it all. Now, lets hurry. Zep's been waiting for half an hour already."

They came along the cash register and Jackie let out a groan when she saw the long line.

Hyde turned to her and saw a face full of worry. He let out a sigh. "Go with Zep. I'll pay."

She grinned and gave him a peck on the lips before dashing out of the store.

About ten minutes later, Hyde was finally out and together, he and his wife loaded up the trunk with the groceries.

After they were done with that, they grabbed some ice cream and headed towards the beach. There, they stayed for a few hours just admiring the entire view as Zep ran up and down along the small waves.

Jackie was leaning against Hyde's chest as they both sat down on the sand. This had to be her favorite part of Sundays. Being able to come to the small beach and not do anything but sit with the man she loved most in the world just gave her the most best feeling. She liked the feel of the wind hitting her face. Loved the feel of the coolness hitting her arms and making her shiver a little. Felt warmth overcome her as her husband's arms wrapped around her, keeping her from the cold.

With those arms and those arms alone, he made her feel so protective. Made her feel as if no more hurt was going to come her way again. And if hurt really wanted to come and get her, he was there to do anything in his power to stop it.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She snuggled closer to her husband and began to nuzzle his neck with her nose, smelling him. She loved his smell. It always smelled of something spicy and rough. Even after he came home from work and was completely sweaty, his smell remained the same.

She placed her palms on his legs and rubbed them. "I love this," she admitted to him.

He smiled down on her and hugged her more tightly to his body. "Me too." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked, fearing the answer.

He checked. "Four."

She groaned a little. "We should go. I told Katherine that I would meet her in Monroe at five."

He nodded and began to get up. He turned towards his dog and found her still playing along the water. He whistled to her. "Zep! Time to go, girl!"

The dog happily came running to them.

They gathered up their things and headed to the car.

-----------

Hyde knocked on his friend Walter's house about an hour later.

He had Zep with him because Jackie was meeting Katherine at a restaurant.

Walter answered within the second knock. He was tall, overweight, and a looked a little unattractive. He smiled once he saw Hyde. "Hey, man. Glad you could make it. Come on in." He opened up his door completely and signaled Hyde to enter.

Once Hyde did, Walter lead both of them all the way to the back room. "It's fine that I brought Zep, right?" asked Hyde.

Walter nodded. "Sure, Hyde, man. God, you have no idea how grateful I am that you came. _No idea_."

"No problem. So, what do you need me for?" Hyde asked once they came to the very last room.

Walter opened the door and went inside. "Well, you know that I have a studio here," he said as he turned on the lights and revealed all the musical technology in the room. "And this group is coming in to record today. And two of my friends were going out of town this weekend. The thing is, I promised this band that I would help them record, but I have no extra hands. And you were the only one I could think of that could help."

Hyde frowned. "But I don't know how to work any of this stuff, man."

"It's ok. I can show you real quick. The band doesn't come in for another half hour. I can teach you the basics real quick. Please," he begged.

Hyde let out a sigh. "Fine. But you owe me." He grabbed a chair and sat down.

Walter gave him a big thanks and began to show Hyde around the studio, teaching him just the basics.

------------

--------------------

Monroe, Michigan

May 14, 1984; Monday

10:58 AM

TV Station

---------------

Jackie smiled to the camera. "That's all for today, everybody. I am Jacqueline Hyde, filling in for Katherine Gregory, and I thank you very much for watching. Have a great day."

The signal was out and Jackie turned to her fellow coworker, who was head anchor, Tom Ferguson. "That went well."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, it was. You did a real great job, Jacqueline."

She smiled. "Thank you."

One of the floor workers came in to Jackie's side. "Mrs. Hyde, Mr. Anderson would like to see you in his office right now."

Jackie smiled. "Alright. I'll be right there." She turned to Tom and gave him a quick hug. "See you tomorrow, Tom. Say hi to Meredith for me."

He nodded. "I will. And my greetings to your husband as well."

Jackie nodded and headed off to her boss' office. She passed a few interns on her way there that handed her some information that she needed for the next day's top stories. She reviewed them quickly before opening Mr. Anderson's door.

Once inside there, Mr. Anderson, who was overweight and well on his years, was sitting on his desk with tons of paperwork spread around him. He smiled once he saw her enter. "Hello, Jacqueline. Please, take a seat."

Jackie nodded and did so. "I was told you wanted to see me, boss."

Mr. Anderson nodded and got up from his chair. "Yeah, I did." He went over to her and saw down on the desk by her. "I wanted to commend you on your work today. The best I've seen you yet."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"It's amazing that you're not quite yet 23 either. Your talent outstands me with every day that I see you on that screen."

"Thank you," she said once more.

He let out a sigh. "And if only you were 5 years older…" he stopped and thought to himself for a little while.

Jackie's heart beat a little faster. She certainly hoped that her position would raise, and soon. God, she so wanted to be head anchor. There was nothing that she would have liked more than that.

Mr. Anderson turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Jacqueline, there is nothing more that I want to do right now than to give you a better position, you know that. However…even though you are most mature…I believe you're a little too young to handle that kind of responsibility still."

Jackie sighed, disappointed.

Her boss saw this. "However…"

Jackie's face brightened a little, hopes fluttering again.

"If you keep going at the rate you are…" he gave her a smile as he said this, "I can guarantee that in two years, you _**will **_reach permanent co-anchor here at the station."

_Two years, _she thought in a whiny tone. _I have to wait another two damn years???_

"Just wait it out, Jacqueline. I promise you that your time _**will **_come…" he gave her a small smile. "Alright?"

Jackie nodded. She began to stand up. "Was that all?"

He gave her a nod. "Yes."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may."

With that, Jackie stepped out of the office, feeling a little down. God, she wanted nothing more than to talk to Hyde right now.

--------------

The whistle blew, which signaled lunch time. Hyde took off his gloves as he and a couple of his buddies walked over to the lunch tables.

Before he could arrive there, Sally, the secretary at the site, came up to him. "Mr. Hyde?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he started to take off his helmet.

"Your wife is here to see you," Sally informed. "She's waiting for you by the tables."

Hyde nodded. "Thanks, Sally."

"Oooh! It's the hot wife," commented one of Hyde's coworkers.

They could all now see Jackie waiting for Hyde on the tables. She had a cute skirt on and a low cut blouse. Everyone there knew that Hyde had the hottest wife and they loved to point it out and drool over her.

The rest of the guys began to tease as well. They liked to get Hyde a little riled up.

Hyde reached over and socked one of them on the arm. He walked over to Jackie and gave her a small smile. "Hey."

She returned it, but with less enthusiasm. "Hey." She kissed him once he reached her.

He sat down next to her. "What's up?"

She shrugged and the smile disappeared. She didn't know how to say this.

He noticed the problem and scooted a little closer, trying to comfort her. "Tell me."

She let out a sigh and massaged her temples. She told him everything that Mr. Anderson had told her and expressed how disappointed she was that she wasn't getting a better job offer. She hated that the reason why she wasn't going any higher right now was not because of her skills, but for the simple reason that she "young". She hated that fact so much. She would rather prefer it was her skill, because she could at least change that around and improve. However, she couldn't do anything about her damn age!

Hyde reached over and hugged her. "It'll be fine, doll. Don't worry. Just continue kicking ass and they'll see how much of a talent they're wasting right now. I tell you, in a year, you'll be permanent co-anchor for the weekday news." He gave her a smile.

"And if that doesn't happen?" she asked, fearing what she would do if she didn't get to where she wanted to go.

He shrugged. "We'll fine another station that will."

Her eyes filled with nothing but love once she heard this. "You would move again?"

He shrugged again. "Sure."

She stared at him, wanting nothing more than to eat him up at that very moment! She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

There were cheers from his coworkers behind them.

Hyde turned over and told them off.

Jackie just snuggled closer to her smelly and sweaty husband. "Thank you, hunny."

He kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you, doll."

She let out a sigh, grateful to God that He had sent her the best of all husbands….

* * *

-

**I just wanted to keep this chapter nice and sweet, you know. This is the "treat" chapter for y'all who put in a lot of patience in this story. :)**

**Ok, so next...**

**CHAPTER 17: "WHAT KINDA GONE" by Chris Cagle. Um...you know how they say that your first year of being married is the hardest year? Well...Hyde and Jackie get a taste of what that means. (if you've heard the song, you know a lot more about what's to come. LOL. i LOVE country songs!!! They're hilarious)**


	17. What Kinda Gone

**Thank you to "Zeepelingirl08" (author of the AMAZING ****Crazy Love****), "Driver Picks the Music", & "SometimesTheyCallMeJackie" for their constant reviews and support since almost the beginning of this story. I thank you three sooo much. I love reading your reviews ALL the time!**

**NOTE**: So, there's a BIT trouble in paradise. Jackie and Hyde are starting to fight more and more often now. (please, please, please hear the song before you start this chapter. It'll give you a better preview of what's to come.)

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 17: "WHAT KINDA GONE" by Chris Cagle

Monroe, Michigan

June 25, 1984; Monday

12:31 PM

TV Station; Jackie's room

---------------

Jackie's assistance gave Jackie her paperwork for the next few days and walked out of the room.

At that very moment, Mr. Anderson walked into the room.

Jackie smiled at him. "Hello, Mr. Anderson." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to catch you before you left." He went over to a chair and sat down. "I need to inform you of two things."

"What are they?"

"Well, the first is about a story I've been wanting to get out to the public for quite some time now."

"And that would be?"

He looked at her straight in the eye. "Child abuse. It's a subject that many Americans are trying to ignore and I think that it is our duty, as reporters, to make people aware of this. I was thinking of sending you to do some research. Go to Social Services and talk to the people there. Get as much information as you possibly can. Read as much as you can about it. Interview children if you can. Or possibly adults that used to be brutally abused as children."

Jackie frowned. "Has this anything to do with those children that were taken away from their parents just some weeks ago, because they were being mistreated at home. Even though almost every neighbor and teacher of the children knew about it?"

He nodded. "That's exactly why. I hate to see children being treated like that, and it disgusts me to see society sit back and not do anything about it."

She nodded as well. She held the same feelings and felt more than happy to do this project. "By when do you need it?"

"Next Friday afternoon. We'll run it in our weekend special at nights. Make sure that parents out there are watching this, as well as future parents. I want parents to change."

"Will do boss."

He looked a little bothered and tried to forget about it. "Now the other news for you…," he said, forcing a smile.

Jackie sat down on the opposite of him. "What is it?"

He continued to smile at her. "As you know, Katherine will be leaving for about a month next week."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah…" This wasn't news for her. She knew that her friend, Katherine who was a permanent co-anchor during the weekdays, was leaving for vacation.

"And originally Stuart was going to fill in for her during her absence."

Still, this wasn't news to her.

Mr. Anderson continued to smile, knowing that Jackie had no idea of what he was about to say to her. "Well…I just got news that Stuart will be unable to fill in that position because he just received a great job offer over in Texas. He's leaving in three weeks. And personally I think it's a bad idea to have him be anchor for the time that he's here. There's no point."

Jackie was finally getting it. She held her breath, wanting this to not be another dream of hers. "Uh-huh…?"

He knew she knew. "And I've been talking with the other producers, and even though we all feel that you're still a little too young…we still feel that you would do great during Katherine's absence. What do you say?"

Jackie jumped from her seat and ran directly towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She hugged him closer. "Thank you!"

Mr. Anderson laughed. "You're very welcome." He pulled away from her and looked down at her. "This is your chance, Jacqueline. This is your chance to show us."

"You won't be disappointed, Mr. Anderson. I assure you of this," she promised.

"If you do great during Katherine's absence, I may convince the producers to make you a permanent on the weekend news. I know that's not what you really want, but it is a way to the right direction. It can open up the doors. And we may even think of you as being a part of the permanent staff during the _weekday_ news."

She beamed, feeling ecstatic.

"You start on the following Monday that Katherine is gone."

She nodded.

He smiled at her for the last time and left the room.

Jackie couldn't stop from smiling. She had to go and tell Hyde. She had to go right now!

Quickly, she grabbed her keys, purse, and jacket and headed out to her car. She hated that her work was a whole half an hour away from where he worked in. It seemed to take her 30 hours to get there!

Once she got to the construction site, she ran in there. She looked around, trying to find her husband. And in the middle of all the work, with sparks flying everywhere and men carrying heavy objects, was Hyde using the cutting board.

Jackie completely forgot that she wasn't allowed in the site, especially since she wasn't wearing any protective gear. She had no helmet, no long sleeve shirt, and had open-toe shoes. As she made her way to Hyde, she didn't seem to notice a couple of people yelling at her, telling her to leave the site for safety reasons.

She couldn't hear anything. All that she was focusing on at this very moment was to share the most wonderful news to her husband. When she got to him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to her, confused. He turned off the machinery, took off his goggles, and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Jackie, what the hell are you doing here? You don't have a freakin helmet on!"

Jackie didn't seem to hear the annoyance in his voice. "Steven, I have such great news! I had to come and tell you!"

Right at that moment some sparks flew inches from her face from one of the other machines near her.

She jumped a little, startled.

For a moment there, all the world seemed to stop. His breathing grew a little heavier as he saw more machines being used only a few feet away from his wife, who wasn't wearing any protective gear. His heart began to beat faster as he thought of all things that could go wrong at that very moment. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder.

Jackie frowned. "Steven! What are you doing?!"

Nervousness overtook him right at that moment…and fear. He hurried out of the sight, as fast as he could and as _**careful**_ as he could. He didn't want Jackie getting hurt.

Behind him somewhere, he heard a few whistles and inappropriate comments made towards his wife. He knew that these perves were getting a good view of her ass right now…and her chest. He made a mental note to find out who had made the comments and kick their asses later on. Right now though, all that mattered was to get Jackie out of the site and somewhere safe.

When they finally got to the outside, he put her down, now being able to let got of the worry and allow his pissed off mood to overtake him.

Jackie gave him a face. "Steven! I have something impo--"

He lifted his forefinger at her. "Jackie," he said through grinded teeth. "Don't. You. _**Ever**_. Go in there again. Understood?" He could seriously punch somebody at that very moment, he was so pissed off.

"What's the big deal? So what if I wasn't wearing a helmet? It's not like anything bad happened to me." She couldn't see why he was so upset.

"_What's the big deal?_ Jackie, there's heavy objects being carried around in there. There's sparks flying everywhere! About 50 of the machines being used in there could cut you in half in a matter of seconds!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Steven--"

"No, Jackie. This is serious. You can't just go in there like that. What the hell were you thinking?!"

That's when she began to pout. "Steven, don't yell at me. This is supposed to be one of the most exciting days of my life!"

"I don't care!" And he meant it too.

She gave him a look and waited. She wanted to give him a chance to apologize.

However, he wasn't saying anything to her. He was returning the same look, wanting _**her **_to apologize to _**him**_.

"Fine!" she said, angry as hell now and carrying very little about her exciting news. "I'll see you at home, where I will be waiting for a damn apology from you…you…" she struggled to think of a word that suited him at the very moment… "…news ruiner." With that, she turned on her heal and marched off.

He shook his head and headed back to work, pissed off and determined to find out who those guys had been. He needed to let out some anger anyway….

-----------

Four hours later, after sitting on the bed and waiting for him to come home, Jackie finally heard the front door open. She stopped petting Zep and immediately got up. "Zep, stay here. Your daddy and me have some serious talking to do." She gave the dog a look that told her she was serious.

Zep gave a little whine.

Jackie walked out of the room and shut it closed. She then started to head towards the kitchen. There, she found a lunch pale thrown on the kitchen table and her husband digging through the refrigerator. His position at that very moment…

God, he had a nice ass. _Jackie! _a little voice in her head warned her. _Focus!_ She did her best to.

Hyde finally backed away from the refrigerator, a beer can on his hand. When he turned and found her, he stopped dead. For a moment there he almost forgot why he was mad at her.

God, she was gorgeous in that dress. _Hyde, man! _Came a small voice within him in a very angry tone. _Focus here!_ He tried to. He tried to aloof. Zen. Thank god he was still wearing his sunglasses.

Jackie crossed her arms. She wasn't going to beat around the bush. "Ready for that apology?" God, she hated those stupid sunglasses.

He gave a small smile. "Yeah, lets hear it." He walked over to the table and sat down. He was waiting.

Jackie gave him a death stare. "I meant _**yours**_, Steven."

He gave a frown. "Why do _**I**_ need to apologize for?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "You _**know**_ why! You were completely inconsiderate today! I came over to visit you with the most exciting news and you just completely blew me off!"

He got up at that moment, slowly losing Zen. "Jackie, your stupid ass could have gotten hurt today! Did you ever think of that before you ran in there?"

She rolled her eyes. "But nothing _**did **_happen, Steven. I'm completely fine. I didn't get hurt whatsoever. Not even a scratch."

"But you _**could **_have gotten hurt, Jackie," he said with such seriousness. "Something could have _**seriously **_hurt you." There was such hurt, and above all, fear in his voice.

For the first time, Jackie was finally listening to what he was really saying. He had truly feared for her safety, a fear that drove him to anger. All because of her.

Jackie let out a sigh, feeling horrible for what she had done. "Steven, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you'd be this upset. I'm sorry, baby." She tried to reach for him.

He backed away from her reach, still angry with her. "No, Jackie. A simple apology isn't gonna cut it. That was stupid and irresponsible in your part."

"I know that now. And I really am sorry." She filled in the gap between them, wanting to show him how sorry she was.

He looked away from her, knowing all too well that once he met her eyes he would give in. He would forgive her. And for once, he wanted to be angry with her for longer than 2 minutes after an apology.

She nuzzled her nose against the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," she said again. She looked up and gave him a little face.

He just stared down at her, a stone look upon him.

She knew that he was fighting with Zen at that very moment. He had admitted to her once, right after their wedding day, that it was only her that was able to completely tear down his Zen walls. It made her feel so great inside.

She kissed his neck and then reached out for his sunglasses. She waited for a moment to see if he would stop her. He didn't. She smiled and took them off completely. Once they were off, she allowed herself to get lost in those deep baby blues. She wrapped both arms around his waist. "Sorry, Puddin," she whispered to him right before she leaned in for a kiss.

He wrapped his own arms around her and gave in. He kissed her profoundly and silently cussed himself out for being such a pansy. He was so glad that he no longer lived so close to Forman, Kelso, and Fez.

He pulled away and stared down into her eyes. "Just…be more careful next time."

She nodded. "I will."

"You can't just fly in there like that."

"I know."

"It's just…" He swallowed hard as he began to relived that moment. "It fucking scared the living shit out of me. If anything happened to you…" His thoughts traveled to very unwanted images.

"But nothing did, honey," she said in her most sweetest voices. She took his face into her hands and looked deep into his eyes. "I promise I won't do it again."

He gave her a nod and continued to hold her closer. He began to breathe in her scent.

----------

The came suddenly for the couple.

After a long day of making love--in congratulations to Jackie's news--Jackie woke up the next morning not feeling so good. She went directly to the restroom and felt like shit.

Some minutes passed and she finally came out. Her breathing was coming a little heavy and she still couldn't get rid of that sick feeling in her stomach. She was more than glad that she didn't have to go in to work today. She could rest a little and start on that report that Mr. Anderson wanted in a few days.

As she stood against the door of the restroom, she heard Hyde's alarm go off in their bedroom. About a minute later, she heard him start to get out of bed.

When he reached her, he gave her a somewhat nod. "Mornin'." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Done with the restroom?"

She nodded and let him in. With what strength she had left, she went back to her bedroom and decided to held her husband out for the morning. She got together his clothes and placed them outside the door. "Clothes are on the door," she announced as she made her way into the kitchen.

Zep was already ready for her meal.

Several minutes later, Hyde came out and saw the breakfast waiting for. He sat down on the table and poured himself some coffee.

Jackie came over and sat right by him. "Are you going over to Walter's later on today?"

He nodded and as he turned to her, he couldn't help but notice how ridiculously hot she looked right now.

Her wild hair was up in a semi-bun, her face was free of make-up, her eyes still were a little puffy, and she was wearing her favorite pajamas--the t-shirt he had given her for her 17th birthday. The image on the t-shirt still had not faded. She hardly ever washed it and he never understood the reason why. Jackie was a very clean person. She always wore two outfits for the day and washed _**all**_ of her clothes at _**least**_ twice a week. He didn't get why she hardly ever wash that t-shirt.

Little did he know that the reason why she didn't was because she liked the smell of it. It smelled just like him. And she enjoyed to know that the last smell she inhaled every day was his.

Hyde couldn't stop himself. He reached over and placed his hand on her leg and slowly his hand traveled north.

She turned to him and gave him a giggle as she placed her own hand on top of his to stop him. "Steven," she said in a tone.

He cracked a grin. "C'mon. Just a morning treat." He leaned over and began to kiss her throat.

Both of her hands reached up and her fingers dug on his hair. She gave another giggle when she felt his fingers find her. "You are such a real bad boy."

His hands went further up and found her naked breasts. "I still got velvet hands."

She let out a moan. "Hell yes, you do." She took his mouth on hers and kissed him like crazy. "Dammit, Steven. I don't know how you drive me so crazy." She moaned louder as he took her onto his lap.

She repositioned herself and sat down on one of his legs, rubbing her core against his thigh.

It was his turn to return the moan. "Fuck." He liked the feel of her on his leg like this.

Then, a bark ruined the magic. Jackie turned and realized the time. "Oh, my god. Steven, you're gonna be late." She got off his leg and packed up his lunch.

He let out a grunt of frustration. "I'll call in sick."

Jackie didn't give him time. She ran back to him and handed him his lunch, keys, and wallet. "We'll finish off tonight." She gave him a quick peck as she pushed him out of the room. "Have a good day, honey." She slammed the door on his face before he could stop her. She knew if she didn't quick him out soon then he would convince her of letting him stay. And he had already gotten a big lecture from his supervisor not too long ago about Hyde's "sick calls." Hyde certainly didn't need another one.

Some hours later, Jackie was finally feeling better and began to start on her report.

----------

For the next few days Jackie and Hyde didn't see each other much. Jackie was too intrigued with the child abuse research and Hyde started to held out Walter a lot more in the studio. The only communication they had were little notes that were left on the kitchen counter or pillows. Their schedules were starting to get in the way of their marriage.

And this didn't help much for Jackie one morning. She had just found out some new set out of news that was having her nervous. She immediately called up her best friend Donna. However, what she wanted more was to talk to Hyde. However, he was at the studio at the very moment and Walter didn't have a phone.

"Everything will be fine, Jackie," Donna reassured her friend over the phone.

Jackie let out a sigh. "I really hope so, Donna."

"Call me if you need anything else, alright?"

Jackie nodded. "I will. Thank you, Donna."

"No problem." Donna said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Jackie let out a breath and closed her eyes, praying that this all a dream. However, once she opened her eyes, she saw that it was in fact not asleep.

God, she really needed to talk to Hyde. But how?!

She made her way into her bedroom and took a glance at the clock. It was getting close to 1. She didn't know how much further her body was going to be able to wait for her husband. She needed to be at work in a matter of hours.

And as she looked around the bedroom, something else began to bug her. There was a mess everywhere, and it was mostly in Hyde's side. He had dirty laundry mixed in with clean clothes all over the floor.

As she stared at all of this, Jackie grew a little frustrated. However, she took a deep breath and turned off the light. "Out of sight…out of mind." She tried to make her way through all of the clothes to get to her side of the bed.

After many bumps and trips, Jackie finally reached it. Once tugged inside the unmade bed, she let out a sigh and laid there waiting.

Thankfully, a few minutes later, Hyde finally came in.

Jackie's stomach did flip-flops as he saw him. This had been the first time in almost a week that she hadn't seen him. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and finish off what he had started just some mornings ago on the kitchen table. However, there was something much more important. "Steven…I need to talk to you about something."

Hyde began to take off his clothes and put on his night ones. He waved her off. "Jackie, can we do this in the morning? I'm beat. I don't work tomorrow, you can talk to me all you want then." He let out a grunt and got into the bed quickly.

Jackie nodded. She could wait.

She snuggled closer to him and half-expected him to wrap his arm around her and give her a peck. However… She frowned and looked at him, his eyes were now closed and his breathing was changing dramatically.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Night."

No response.

"Love you."

A sudden snore.

Jackie's eyes popped open and looked shocked. Hyde had never fallen asleep this fast before! And he had _**always **_kissed her before he went to bed…AND said 'me too' right after she would say 'I love you' before going to bed.

She gave a small huff and turned her body away from his. Oh, tomorrow they were _**so **_going to have a _**long **_talk.

-----------

The next morning when she awoke, she got ready for work and went back to the bedroom to have a chat with Hyde.

She sat down next to him. "Steven," she said.

He was snoring.

She sighed and called out his name again; however, he was still fast asleep.

She began to shake him a little. "Steven, please get up. I really need to talk to you."

Still, he snored.

"Steven!" She shook him as hard as she could. "Get up!"

Zep got up from her small bed from the corner of the room and tilted her head. She didn't understand anything that was happening.

Jackie was really low on patience. "Steven! Get up! I'm serious!"

He still did not open up his eyes.

She did this for the next ten or fifteen minutes, and she couldn't get him to wake up, or even respond back.

Finally, she gave up. She got up from the bed and threw a pillow at him. "Jerk!" She let out a huff of air and walked out of the apartment, slamming the apartment door. He was definitely not being a perfect husband lately and she was more than unhappy.

For the rest of the day Jackie worked harder than ever before. The deadline for the story was coming faster and she still had to write her full story, record her voice over, and edit the entire thing. She had about interviewed victims of the abuse and psychiatrists. Hearing those children talking about their experiences was more than heartbreaking and it just didn't help with the problem that she was having right at this moment.

She tried to control herself and continue on with her day. Hopefully, when she got home late today she and Hyde could have that talk. She needed to vent.

------------

It wasn't until almost 8PM that she finally got home. She was tired and drained. She wanted nothing more than to eat and talk to her husband finally. She let out a sigh as she opened her door, relieved that the day was finally over and that she could sleep in tomorrow since she had no work.

However, once that door was open all the way, she wasn't anymore near satisfied. There, everywhere her eyes could came upon was a huge mess. There was food everywhere and the trash hadn't been taken out--and today was trash day. There was a big stack of dishes in the sink that had still been unwashed. And as she turned toward her bedroom she saw that the bed was still unmade and there were clothes everywhere. Anger built up inside of her.

She had worked her ass off all day and this jerk had just sat on his ass all this time?! She could kill him!

She turned towards the living room and saw Hyde on couch watching TV with his friend Walter. She shook her head in disappointment as she saw him just laying there, like a complete lazy ass.

She was so frustrated right now that all she wanted to do now was go straight to him and hit him as hard as she could. However, she just stood there, motionless.

Zep sensed her and turned around. She ran to her and gave out a bark.

It was only then that Hyde took a notice of his wife. He just nodded towards her and went back to watching TV. He reached over and took another sip from his beer.

Jackie really wanted nothing more than to hit it right now!

Walter turned as well and gave her a small smile. "Hey, Jackie."

She didn't say a thing. She just shook her head and grabbed her purse again. "I'm gone." She opened her door again and walked right out of there without another word. She needed to think. She needed to _**really, really **_think. And she _**really, really **_wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Once she slammed the door, Hyde gave a small frown and turned towards where she had been. "Jacks?"

Soon, he heard an engine come to life and rubber burn.

His frown deepened and he sat up. "What the hell?"

Walter turned to Hyde. "She mad or something?"

Hyde shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well…she just like…took off without telling you." Walter was more than sure that Jackie was pissed.

Hyde shrugged. "Maybe."

It was Walter's turn to frown. "And that doesn't worry you? That she took off all pissed off like that?"

Another shrug.

Walter shook his head. "Well…I think she is. And _**if **_she comes back…I don't wanna be here. Your wife is hot, Hyde, but she scares me," he said with the absolute truth. He got up and left the apartment.

Hyde went back to the TV, trying to get Jackie out of his mind. He was more than sure that she was just acting like a drama queen. More than likely got pissed off because he didn't say hello to her and give her a kiss the moment that she stepped into the house. She should know him better by now. That was not the kind of guy he was.

He tried to keep Zen and erase her from his mind. And he succeeded in it too. That was until his eyes darted back to the clock. _What the--_it was nearly 11 already. She had been gone for almost 3 hours! Shouldn't she be cooled off by now?

He put down the remote and decided to check the outside. Maybe she had come back already and was sitting in the car on the driveway. However, once he got there, he saw not wife around. He waited a couple of minutes to see if he saw her pull onto the street soon. But…she didn't.

He checked his watch. It was midnight already!

He rushed into the apartment and began to make some phone calls. He was getting worried now.

After about forty minutes, he finally called Donna. He didn't see how she could know anything about Jackie, but he didn't know what else to do. He had called everyone he could think of! Everyone except for his friends from Point Place. It didn't hurt to give it a try. Maybe one of them, _**could **_know something. Didn't hurt to try.

After about the eighth ring, Forman picked up. "'Lo."

"Forman, have you heard from Jackie, man?" Hyde asked immediately.

"Who is this?" Forman still sounded half asleep.

"It's Hyde, man. Look, have you heard anything from Jackie?" He was losing what little patience he had left.

"Why? What happened?"

"She's not home."

"What do you mean she's not home? It's almost one in the morning. Why wouldn't she be there with you?"

"What about Jackie?" came Donna's muffled voice from the background.

"Ask her if she knows anything about Jackie," Hyde told him.

"Here, you ask her." Forman handed the phone over to his wife. "Hyde wants to talk to you about."

Donna took the phone and tried her hardest to wake up. "Hyde, what's wrong? Where's Jackie?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She was now almost fully awake, and was starting to feel a little scared.

Hyde immediately filled in Donna on the info. Told her about how Jackie had just taken off when she had gotten home from work "for no apparent reason"--according to him.

Once he was done, Donna was giving him an earful. "Hyde, you are the most inconsiderate bastard I know! Once she gets back, call me!" And with that, the crazy bitch just hung up on him!

Hyde stared at the phone, puzzled. "All women are crazy." He hung up as well and saw that it was now past one in the morning!

Now, he was more than worried. He grabbed his keys and was about to leave.

However, at that same moment, the door swung open.

His breath held and he prayed that it was who he hoped it was.

Thank goodness it was. Jackie, looking a little exhausted, came into view. Once she caught his eyes she gave him a small and apologetic smile. "Hey."

Hyde didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he should run to her and hold her, thanking god that she was ok; or if he should start screaming at her. Then, his impulse beat the best of him.

He started to yell. "What the hell's the matter with you?! Are you crazy?!" He was completely going off on her. She tried to explain, but he just wasn't willing to listen. All he wanted to do right now was yell at her. "Why the hell did you leave like that?!"

Jackie stared at him as if he had three heads. "Steven, I come home--tired and drained from a long 16-hour day--and find all this…_**trash **_consuming my home! I worked my ass off all day while you just sat _**yours **_on that couch! I mean, would it have killed you to wash the damn dishes or do laundry?!"

"And so you just take off?! How does _**that **_justify it?! Why couldn't you just talk to me instead of barging out of here and scaring me half to death?!"

"Like you would have listened," she accused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Steven…I have been trying to talk to you for the past several days already about something _**very **_important, but every time I try to bring it up, you completely shun me out!"

"So that's the reason why you bailed out?! Cuz I haven't been _**listening **_to you for the past few days?!" He couldn't believe it. She was mental. Did she really believe that he was _**always **_going to listen to her. Hell, he had listened to her for the last few months, couldn't he get a break every now and again from her annoying voice?

"Yes! It's been _**very **_important and it seems as if you could give a care!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. Tell me. What's been so damn important that you've been wanting to speak to me about?" He seriously didn't believe the issue was very important. "Does JC Penny have a new sale? Or probably two of your co-workers aren't getting along very well and you wanted to give the gossip to somebody."

She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm _**pregnant**_, you **idiot**!!!"

With that, Hyde's face fell. All time stopped at that very moment.

Jackie held her breath, awaiting his response. And after about a minute of him not saying anything, she knew she had to jump in and give him the whole story. "A couple of mornings ago I started throwing up. I thought I was sick at first, so I ignored it. However, I started feeling dizzy later on. And after that, I suspected that I could possibly be pregnant. So…I took three pregnancy tests and sure enough…they all came back positive. And after telling this to Donna, she suggested I go and see a doctor. So…I did…today. And…he confirmed that I am in fact pregnant. I'm a little over a month."

Still, Hyde stood there, not being able to say anything.

Jackie let out a breath. "Steven…aren't you gonna say anything?"

After what felt like years, but was in fact only a few seconds, Hyde finally said something. "I'll be out." And then he left the house.

Jackie let out a sigh. This was _**not **_the best way to tell him.

Jackie went directly to the phone and called up Donna. Both friends spoke for about two hours until Jackie had calmed down.

-----------

Hyde didn't arrive back home until almost four in the morning. Jackie was sitting on the couch, waiting to him.

Once he came in, she got to her feet. She looked deep into his eyes and she looked extremely nervous. "How--how are you feeling?" She was very much afraid of the answer.

Hyde gave a small shrug. "Like my life's just done a whole 180."

Jackie nodded and looked a little hurt at that comment. "It's understandable. A baby is definitely going to change everything. But…I don't think we should view it as a bad thing. I mean--"

Hyde shook his head. "No, Jackie. That's not what I meant at all."

"Oh…" She frowned up at him. "Then what did you mean?"

Hyde took a deep breath. He took both her hands into his and looked deep into her blue and green eyes. "I meant…that it's done a 180 in a good way." He gave her an honest smile. "I'm real happy that we're pregnant."

She beamed up at him. "Really?"

He nodded and continued to smile at him.

"Oh, Steven!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. At first I was so scared and worried. But as the days went by, I sort of liked the idea of it. And the more I interviewed those abused kids, the more I know how _**not **_to be with ours." She clutched hard onto him. "I think we're gonna do great."

He nodded. "We sure are."

She gave out a squeak. "We're gonna have a baby!"

He chuckled and gave her a kiss. He felt excited, thrilled, and a little fearful about the idea of becoming a father soon. However, excited definitely was the strongest feeling at the moment.

------------

-----------------

_6 months later…_

Toledo, Ohio

January 27; Sunday

11:04 PM

Hospital

---------------

Both Hyde and Jackie looked down at their baby, smiling. They had been looking at their child for the last 8 hours. After Jackie gave birth, they couldn't seem to look at anything else.

All of their friends were there in the room with them.

Donna was holding the baby's small hand. "I can't believe you have a baby now."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Mrs. Forman continued to take pictures.

Hyde tried to block her. "Mom, the kid's gonna end up blind if you continue."

"Oh, hush." She didn't stop. "I'm gonna spoil my new grandchild!" Flashes filled the room.

Red just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his wife.

The nurse entered then and smiled at the new parents. "You know, that baby is very lucky. Being born two months before the due date…there's no health problems whatsoever."

Jackie's smile brightened. "Thank god." She gave her baby a kiss.

"Well," said the nurse. "Here are the papers for your child, we've filled in everything for you. All you need to do is write down the name and middle name, sign it, and hand it over to me so I can turn it in." She smiled. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

Jackie turned to Hyde, smiled, and nodded. "We have."

"Oooh, what is it?" asked Fez as he carried his 5-month-old daughter, Jelly, in his arms.

"Well…" said Jackie, "the first name is going to be Daniel--"

"I was against it," Hyde cut in.

"Ok, I seriously don't see why you don't like the name, Steven," Jackie said as she looked up at him. "It's a beautiful name. I love it."

Hyde made a face. "What are we gonna call him? Danny? It's a pansy name. Sounds like he'll…end up in theater arts and being some actor. I don't want an actor for a son."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. I gave birth, I get to name our son."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Anyways…" The smile spread across her face again. "His middle name is going to be Reginald."

Everyone turned to Red at that moment.

Red's face fell in surprise.

Jackie took Hyde's hand. "We wanted to name him after someone that we both love extremely…someone we hope he could model after."

Red's throat began to clump up. He cleared it. "Well…thank you." He smiled at them both.

"Mrs. Hyde," another nurse came in. "You ready to use the restroom?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes!" She handed Hyde their child and got help by both nurses. She turned to Hyde. "Can you fill out the papers, hunny?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." She then disappeared into the rest room with both nurses.

Hyde made sure until he heard the door locked for him to fill out the papers.

Forman looked over his friend's shoulder to see what he was doing. "You're gonna give him a different name, aren't you?"

Hyde chuckled evilly. "You know it."

"Oh, hunny, but I _**like **_that name," whined Mrs. Forman.

"Mom, I'm not gonna name my kid 'Danny' ok?" He turned to his dad. "You agree, don't you, Dad?"

Red chuckled. "It does sound like a stupid name.  
Hyde chuckled and finished off the papers. "Done."

Kelso looked over the paper and chuckled as he read. "'Jagur Reginald Hyde'." He chuckled. "That's an _**awesome**_ name!"

Hyde went to the outside, found some nurse, and gave her the papers. When he came back, he looked down at his son, chuckling. "I love you that much, son. Don't ever doubt it."

He knew he was going to get a big earful from Jackie once she found out. But that was a risk he was willing to take. He wasn't about to let his son go through the agony of being named that ridiculous name.

* * *

**Ok, I really like how Hyde and Jackie have their disagreements, get angry, fight, bicker, chill for a little while, apologize, and don't hold onto any grudges. I think it's really stupid when you stay angry with that other person for so long. I think it's ridiculous when people refuse to talk about the problem and continue to be angry with each other for like days. It's like, let it go! Really. And i wanted to show that with the relationship that J&H have.**

**Oh! Did you get the whole naming their son "Daniel" or "Danny"? You know. Danny...Masterson! hahaha. He made fun of his own name...well...his **_**real **_**name in **_**real **_**life! (I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY)**

**Ok, so next:**

**CHAPTER 18: "BEAUTIFUL DISASTER" by Kelly Clarkson. (This is probably one of my most favorite songs of her. And I really believe that this song is sooooo Jackie's words. Hyde is her beautiful disaster...**_**always **_**was--and here's evidence)**

**PREVIEW: So, the chapter is going to contain a flashback period that ties in to something that was discussed in Ch 12. (HINT: who used to be Jackie's crush in junior high?)**

**AHHHHH! Only FIVE more chapters! I feel excited!...but i sad: (**


	18. Beautiful Disaster

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working nonstop. I've been so drained.**

**Alright, so ORIGINALLY, I WAS gonna have Jackie and Hyde name their son Daniel and have them call him 'Danny' for short. I thought it would be funny and cute seeing that that's the name of the actor that brought to life Hyde (LOVE him! AND his name!). But that's when I got to thinking that Hyde would NEVER name any child of his an ordinary name. That's just not him, ya know. He would name his child after an artist he really liked--just like he named his dog Zeppelin. And I can totally see him changing his son's name without Jackie's consent too--to me it's funny! And, yes i DID get the name from the story of SEASON 8 REDO by Tanith75--I LOVED that story by the way! I just thought it was briliant because that is soooo like Hyde to name his son that: Jagur (in the story of S8 Redo, it's spelled 'Jagger'). So, appologies to Tanith75 for that. Hope you aren't mad. I couldn't help it, I just LOVE that name!**

**So, now that we got THAT out of the way, lets get to the next chapter!**

**NOTE**: Jackie is remembering some things from her past. (it's been a while since i used flashbacks, so here ya go!)

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 18: "BEAUTIFUL DISASTER" by Kelly Clarkson

Monroe, Michigan

September, 5, 1986; Friday

10:55 AM

TV Station

---------------

"Well, that's the news for today, everybody," announced the head anchor, Tom Ferguson to the camera. "I'm Tom Ferguson."

Jackie smiled to the camera. "And I'm Jacqueline Hyde. Thank you for joining us today and have a great weekend."

A few seconds later, the director yelled out 'cut'.

Jackie got up from her chair as she signed off some papers that her assistant had handed to her. As she was given her last updates from her assistance, she noticed a small figure running towards her from afar. Jackie didn't have to see who it was, she knew. She parted ways from her assistant and ran towards that small figure.

The little guy wobbling--or running for him--towards her had a big smile on his face. "Momma!" He giggled.

Once she reached him, Jackie swung him around in her arms. "Hi, sweety!" She kissed him about a dozen times before letting him go. "How was your day?"

He smiled and hugged her.

"Little quirt got spoiled today," came a voice from a few feet away.

Jackie looked up and found her husband standing in front of her now. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Hi, honey. What did you guys do today?"

Hyde looked down at his son with a smile. "Hung out at home with Zep for a while. Colored, played, and then went to the park."

Jackie picked up her son again. "You had a busy day today, huh?" She smiled and turned to her husband again. "He hasn't taken his nap yet, has he?"

Hyde shook his head. "No, I figured he could take one once we get home." Then, an evil smirk appeared across his face as he placed both hands on her hips. "He can sleep while we," he whispered the rest into her ear.

Jackie smiled and gave him a light slap against the chest. "Is that all you want to do during the weekends?"

"Well, seeing that it was something we used to do quite often before _**this **_came along," he said as he gestured towards his drooling son who was now babbling about something. "Now that you got offered a permanent weekly spot as anchor, which caused me to stop working on construction to babysit this brat, we hardly have time for…_**that**_."

Jackie smiled and gave him another peck. "I know how difficult it was for you to have to quit, honey. And how hard it's been on you to work in the afternoons as a cook at that restaurant now."

He didn't say anything. He in fact did hate that he and Jackie hardly got to see each other much anymore. Every morning, he would take care of Jagur and would wait until Jackie got home from work--which was usually around 12PM. Then he would have to go to his own job which started at 1PM and he didn't get home until 10PM. Thankfully, the family had the weekends. Saturday and Sunday were always dedicated to each other. The couple knew the importance of family from personal experience. Neither of the two had ever had a family growing up and were determined to not let their son ever experience that.

"You finished yet?" asked Hyde, breaking out of his thinking.

She nodded. "Yeah. I thankfully finished all my paperwork yesterday at home. That way I could leave right on time today."

"Good. Lets go." He slapped her on the ass as they were heading out.

"Is Zep in the car?" Jackie asked as her assistant gave Jackie her purse.

"Yep." Hyde opened the door for them.

"Zep, Zep, Zep, Zep, Zep!" Jagur giggled.

Jackie smiled at her son. "You love Zep, don't you, sweety?"

"Zep, Zep, Zep!" the little boy continued.

Hyde let out a smile as he opened his door to let Jackie and Jagur in.

Jackie put Jagur on his seat and buckled him up. As she did that, Zep began to give a happy bark and waggle her tail at the little boy.

"Zep, Zep, Zep!" Jagur was excited to see the dog.

Hyde closed the door once Jackie got inside and then walked over to his own side. "He's almost as loud as you," he muttered as he turned on the engine.

Jackie lightly slapped him. "Jerk."

Hyde began to drive off.

"So, when is the gang getting here?" asked Jackie as she reapplied her makeup.

"They said around 2PM."

"Were they all able to come?"

"Yeah. The kids and wives too."

"Who's driving?"

"Forman and Fez. Kelso tried to convince them to let him drive them all in the van, but with the kids…. More than likely one of those kids is gonna be the cause of the game being played to go wrong--which will result in the driver losing control of the wheel…" he thought, "And Kelso will more than likely _**be **_'one of those kids'…and be the driver at the same time."

Jackie cracked a smile.

The couple continued to talk throughout the entire ride home as Zep licked Jagur and the boy giggled.

-------------

After arriving home and putting Jagur to bed--then having very hot and dirty sex--the couple decided to take a nap until their friends arrived.

Everyone was sound asleep and for some reason Jackie was still awake. She looked over the nightstand and saw that it was 1:30PM. She turned her head back and focused on the view in front of her.

Jagur looked simply adorable in his crib. His eyes were closed and his mouth was wide open, drool was coming out from the side of his mouth. Zep was asleep right next to him. She always fell asleep next to the crib. It seemed as if the dog did not trust the baby with anyone else and was protecting the child from whatever may come to try and hurt him. Then, Jackie's eyes drifted to the man laying right by her side. The man that she loved most in the world.

He too, just like Jagur, had his mouth open. Thankfully, no drool was coming out of his mouth. He was somewhat snoring however.

But he looked so perfect as well.

As Jackie laid there, looking at him, she could not stop the smile on her face. She could honestly look at him forever. And as she stared at him with such love and happiness inside of her, a sudden memory popped into her head.

---------

_She was back at that B&B with him. The night of the storm in Jackson. It was a few days before Veterans' Day._

_Hyde had come up with a game to play while they were locked in that B&B. The game was nothing but one asking 10 questions to the other while the other had to answer truthfully. It was the night that really showed Jackie that Hyde had in fact completely changed. And it was thanks to that game that she accepted to take the relationship to the next level._

_And there were two questions that night that he had asked that she didn't give the full answer to._

_The first one had been the first question he had asked her that night. "You once told me that you had lost your 'soul' in cheer camp. Why was that?"_

_Jackie sighed. "I saw that it was the only group that I could fit into. I needed somewhere to fit in. I always felt that pressure. Plus," she rolled her eyes as she remembered, "it was right after my Jr. High crush crushed my heart."_

_The second one was asked right after Jackie had asked him why he had been crying the day after Thanksgiving when he was in 8__th__ grade._

"_Why were you following me?" he asked after he had given her the answer to her question._

_Jackie had answered with: "I, uh…I had a crush on you then."_

_He did not ask her any further questions about that. And still, almost 4 years later, he hadn't brought it up again._

---------

Jackie let out a sigh as she remembered. There was definitely a deeper answer to both those questions than what she had given to him then.

And as she thought about this, more memories came rushing into mind.

----------

------------

Point Place, Wisconsin

September, 1972; School Day

7:57 AM

Point Place Junior High School

---------------

_A black Lincoln drove up to the entrance of Point Place Junior High School, where many students were hurrying before the bell rang. As soon as the door opened up, out popped a twelve-year-old Jackie Burkhart, with her nanny behind her._

_Jackie turned to her nanny. "Rosa, are you sure you packed my bag?"_

_Rosa nodded. "Yes, niña. I do not know why you wish to bring your lonche to school instead of eating in the cafeteria."_

_Jackie made a face. "I told you, Rosa, the food tastes disgusting."_

_Rosa chuckled a little and handed the young girl her bag pack and her lunch. "Ay, niña." She leaned over and kissed Jackie on the cheek. "I will pick you up in a few hours, ok?"_

_Jackie nodded. "Do you know when Daddy will be coming home?"_

_Rosa looked down with great sorrow in her eyes. "I do not know, angel. I hope it will be soon." She gave her another kiss and got into the car again. "Be good."_

_Jackie waved goodbye and hurried into the building. The last bell rang and almost nobody was outside anymore. However, as Jackie ran around the corner, she bumped into a big giant and almost fell to her feet._

"_Hey!" came a voice._

_Jackie turned and saw who the voice belonged to. It was that tall, ugly, red monster everyone in school called a girl that Jackie had met that one day in gym class last week. Her name was Dana Picot…or something similar to that._

"_If it ain't little miss snob," said the red monster._

_Jackie made a face. "If it isn't Paul Bunyan."_

"_Burn!" came a voice from behind the redhead._

_Jackie turned and noticed that those three other guys that she had met last week were there too. There was that good-looking boy, the skinny boy, and that one boy that Jackie really didn't know what to make out of him. He always seemed to be very quiet, but Jackie couldn't help but feel something in her stomach as she actually made eye-contact with him. Last week she had hardly taken a glance at him, but now…. He had those stupid sunglasses on, but as Jackie stared into his eyes, she felt a sort of intensity. She didn't know what to make out of it._

"_Hey! Snoby!" the redhead brought Jackie back. "I'm talking to you!"_

_Jackie returned to the redhead. "What to do you want, Big Feet?"_

_The girl's face was starting to look just as scarlet as her face. "The name is Donna, for the third time."_

_Jackie made another face. "Sorry."_

_Donna frowned, looking astonished. "For forgetting my name?"_

"_No, for your parents naming you that."_

_A most angry look appeared on Donna's face. She threw down the ball she had in her hands and stepped forward. "That's it!"_

_At that moment the skinny boy entered. "Calm down, Donna." He tried to pull her back._

"_No! This midget needs to be taught a lesson." Donna reached over and grabbed Jackie's hair._

_Jackie threw down her lunch and began to scratch the living hell out of Donna. "Get off of me, Big Foot!" She dug deep into the skin._

"_Ow! You scratch me, squatty!" Donna continued to pull Jackie's hair._

_Jackie didn't know how it happened. One minute she was being attacked by this giant and the next she was in the most warmest of arms._

_Jackie saw that the skinny boy had entered and with the help of the cute boy, he was able to hold back Donna._

"_Let me at her!" Donna was really making it difficult for the boys._

_Jackie tried to jump after her; however, an arm snapped around her waist that made her stop. Jackie turned and found that it was the quiet boy with the sunglasses that was holding her. And for what was really only two seconds, but seemed eternity for both of them, their eyes met. Jackie had never experienced this feeling before. It kind of scared her, but thrilled her all at once. She didn't know what it was about this boy, but there was something about him that made her feel funny._

_And for a split second she saw something different change in his eyes. There was a glitter there for a while that let her know that there was something more to him than met the eye. Also, the intensity in his eyes held something familiar to her as well. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, though. And something told her that he was aware of it as well._

_"Hyde, we should get Donna out of here before me and Kelso lose grip of her," came the skinny boy's voice._

_Hyde, the quiet boy, snapped out of it. He turned away and finally let go of Jackie to join his friends. Together, the boys took Donna, the screaming big foot._

_Jackie was left alone, staring after the boy with the bushy afro. She saw the friends round the corner, and before he completely disappeared from her sight, Hyde turned to look at her one last time. He still showed no emotion to her, just what she would later know as Zen._

_But that didn't stop a big smile from appearing across her face. She gathered up her stuff and walked to her classroom, feeling jittery._

-----------

The memory still brought a smile to her face. That had been the first time Jackie had gotten a true feeling of who Hyde really was. She knew then that Hyde held something special.

------------

_For the weeks that followed, Jackie and the group of four kept bumping into each other everywhere in school. She didn't know if it was pure coincidence or if she was following them unconsciously, but it seemed as if they popped up wherever she went to. Donna once even confronted Jackie, claiming that the 7th grader was stalking them. The cute boy then said something stupid to his two guy friends; muttering about how Jackie was actually stalking only him cuz she was more than likely in love with him._

_Jackie pounced at the big foot right then as she saw that they were surrounded by other kids. What Jackie hated most was when people talked down to her in front of her peers. She wasn't one to let herself get stepped on._

_As she and Donna fought, as always, the three boys had to step in to break the fight. And, also as always, Hyde was the one to pull her into a safety net...away from harm. And that safety net always seemed to be his arms. Once Jackie felt that it was his arms that she was embraced in, she automatically stopped struggling. She loved the feel of his arm around her waist. It was warm._

_As Kelso and Forman held Donna back, Jackie turned to Hyde._

_Again, the feeling came. She knew that he was feeling it as well. There was something there that was no point in denying._

"_Oh, come on. Let's see a cat fight. Let the big giraffe have her fun," came a voice that broke the spell Hyde and Jackie were in._

_Jackie turned to see who it was._

_It was Jake Bradley, one of the most popular 8__th__ graders in school. He and a couple of his buddies were now talking about Donna. They were using insults that not even Jackie would ever use on Donna._

_Forman turned to Jake then. "Hey, take that back," he warned._

_Jake smirked at Forman. "Or what? Are you gonna make me, Forman. I'd like to see you try. All you're gonna do is humiliate yourself and then go home and cry to your stupid mother."_

_Right then, Hyde marched over to Jake. He looked more than pissed. And everyone knew that it took a lot to piss off Hyde. He always kept his cool. "What did you say, Jake?"_

_Jake looked intimidated, but he wasn't about to step back so easily. He didn't want it to look like he was a pansy. "You heard me, Hyde. We all know how much of a weirdo Forman's mom is."_

_Right then, Hyde took a swing at him._

"_Steven J. Hyde!" came a voice that stopped Hyde from taking another swing at Jake._

_Everyone looked up and saw the principal there, looking red as a tomato. "In my office, now!"_

"_Just wait one minute," said Hyde._

_It was the first time Jackie had heard him speak…and it was perfect._

_Hyde looked down at Jake and socked him one last time. He looked up at the shocked and angry principal, looking Zen again. "Now, I can go."_

_The principal looked as if he was going to commit murder._

_Hyde walked into the office as if it was nothing. As if it was no big deal whatsoever._

_Jackie's heart raced at that moment from concern. She rushed over to Hyde's group of friends. "What's going to happen to him?"_

"_Same as usual. Get suspended," said Forman. He turned to her then, realizing who it was finally that had asked him that question. "Why do you care, anyway?"_

_Jackie frowned, not knowing the answer herself. And before she could say anything, the bell came. She took this as a good sign and dashed out of there._

-------------------

It had been that moment that had made Jackie grow an even bigger crush on Hyde. Hyde had become her very first big crush. The very first boy she had held feelings for. How she wished they hadn't taken forever to hitch up.

But she knew there was a reason for everything…always.

---------------

_Some days later, Jackie's nanny got sick and was unable to pick her up from school everyday. Since her father was always working and her mother was always busy 'running errands', one of the maids always took her to school. However, no one was ever able to pick her up. She had to start walking home._

_Her first day walking home scared her a little. She didn't know how the kids were going to react once they caught her walking along the streets. Everyone in school knew she was the richest girl in town and always spread rumors about how much of a snob she was, even though she wasn't. She hated the fact that people thought she was shallow when in fact she wasn't. No one knew a thing about her. No one knew who she truly was inside…. And she couldn't help but fear that no one ever would._

_Jackie quickened up her pace. She didn't want to be bothered._

_And just when she thought she was out of everyone's sight, two 8__th__ graders and one boy who was a freshman in high school, stepped out into sight. They held a tough look on their faces. Jackie knew who these boys were. They were always in some kind of trouble and knowing this only put Jackie in much more uneasiness._

_Jackie acted as if she was not aware of their presences and continued on, praying that they would soon leave._

_However, they didn't._

"_Look at her, pretending as if she doesn't know we're here," came the freshman's voice. "She knows what she's got, she's just being a tease."_

_The two 8__th__ grade boys laughed._

_Jackie felt them get nearer. She began to shake._

"_Hey, little Burkhart girl. Nice to see you out of that Lincoln for a chance. Where you headed? We can keep you company." They were __**very, very **__close._

_Jackie felt tears begin to sting her eyes._

"_Actually," came another voice--a voice that made Jackie's heart jump up for joy. She turned only then._

_The boys had turned to see who it was as well._

_Hyde was just standing there, hands in pockets and looking completely Zen. He looked straight at the freshman. "I'm with her, so…"_

_The freshman stepped in and gave a chuckle. "Yeah, right. I can only see it now, Hyde. You, a street rat, with the most richest girl in school. That'll be the day."_

_Hyde just stared at him and said nothing. However, there was something about Steven J. Hyde's eyes that made almost every guy around his age want to pee on their pants. It was easy for him to make almost anyone feel intimidated by him._

_And that he was making these guys feel._

_The freshman tried to play it off. "Whatever. Lets go, guys."_

_The three more than happily hurried off to the opposite direction._

_Jackie let out a sigh. "Thank you. I was afraid that they were going to do something to me."_

_Hyde took a step towards her and looked towards where the guys set off to. "Naw. They're all talk."_

_Jackie just nodded. "Well…thank you anyway." She leaned in, hesitated a little, and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_Hyde frowned at her. "What was that for?"_

_Jackie gave him a small smile. "For saving me."_

_Hyde frowned. "Whatever."_

_She giggled. "Care to walk me home? Just in case those boys come again?"_

_He shrugged. "Whatever."_

_She led the way. Throughout the whole walk, Jackie talked the entire time. She didn't know why but it felt so easy and natural with Hyde. He mostly grunted or gave some sort of nod when she asked a question. But it was mainly her talking and him listening. And for once, it seemed as if someone was actually listening to her. Everyone heard her, but never listened._

_Hyde definitely __**was **__different._

---------------

She laughed as she remembered this. Their relationship hadn't changed much since then. She still talked for days and he still gave his ear.

How she had loved that day…and the next ones that followed. Hyde walked her home for an entire week.

She looked at him now and smiled. He was so beautiful…. She remembered the day she found out that he was beautiful.

-----------

_It had been the day after she had seen him crying. She didn't know what had come over her, but the day after Thanksgiving, she had gotten the urge to see him. And she knew what street he lived in. So, she had snuck out of her house and gone to visit him._

_There, she saw him, right outside of his house._

_He was cursing and throwing things around the yard. He was yelling at some neighbors._

_A frown spread across her face then. She had never seen Hyde lose his cool like this. Once he entered into his house, she ran to see what was going on._

_She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't like seeing him like this. And as she looked into his house, she heard some sniffles._

_She looked in and saw him crouched over against the wall. He was wearing the same thing he had worn a few days ago. Thinking back, he always seemed to wear the same things._

_He was rocking himself back and forth…and…he was crying._

_She didn't know what to do then. A big part of her wanted to go in there and comfort him. Wanted to see what was wrong and help him through it. However, before she could do anything, she heard a voice calling out to Hyde down the street._

_She turned and found Donna and Forman walking down there._

_Jackie didn't want them to see her. She didn't want Donna to accuse her of stalking Hyde now…even though it was more than likely true._

_She ran over to the side of the house and hid._

_Forman started to knock on the door. "Hyde! Kelso's gonna use his fireworks on a lizard, wanna check it out?"_

"_Yeah, he's more than likely gonna catch his pants on fire instead of that lizard," Donna said._

_Forman laughed._

"_Yeah. Just gimme a sec," came Hyde's muffled voice. A few minutes later, Hyde joined his friends and started to head down the street._

_Jackie stared after him. She wanted to know the reason for the crying, but she had a feeling that Hyde wouldn't tell her. He kept things locked up…. And that's where it hit her._

_She knew what it was about Hyde that seemed so familiar to her. He reminded her of herself! Both kept things locked inside, things they wished no one to know about. Things that made them feel ashamed._

_Jackie was glad that she had finally found a friend she could relate to. Maybe, one day, she would confess to him everything. Maybe…._

_For months, the two rarely saw each other. Only when Rosa couldn't pick her up, which was every other week. However, Jackie did not know that their friendship was a secret._

_So, one Monday in May of 1973, she went straight up to him during lunch. She had no one to hang out with. The two girls she hung out with had been absent that day. And when she had spotted him, she decided to hang out with him instead._

_He was hanging out by the trees in the corner of the field with his friends as watched Forman play with the guitar._

_Once he saw her arrive, he turned to Forman. "Lemme see that."_

_Forman handed it to him._

_Hyde began play, wanting to ignore Jackie._

_She could see their shocked faces once she got to them, but chose to ignore them._

"_Hey, Hyde." She smiled down at him._

_She saw him stiffen a little for whatever reason. She had a thought as to why that was, but she chose to ignore it. "How was your Thanksgiving?"_

_Donna frowned and turned to Kelso and Forman. "Do you have any idea why she's talking to Hyde?"_

"_I think she's trying to use him to get to me" Kelso said simply with a smirk on his face._

_Forman rolled his eyes, but said nothing._

_Donna looked up at Jackie, looking a little more than annoyed. "May I ask why you're talking to my friend, midget."_

_Jackie crossed her arms. "Hyde's also __**my **__friend, so I know that he doesn't mind."_

_Everyone turned to Hyde, eyes wide open in shock._

_Hyde said nothing. He kept playing with Forman's guitar._

"_Friend?!" they all said at the same time._

_Donna turned to Jackie, disgusted. "Hyde, please don't tell me you're…__**friends**__ with this bonehead!"  
"Hyde can be friends with whoever he wants!" Jackie said, fury overtaking her. "And there is nothing you can say or do that will break our friendship!"_

_At that moment, Hyde stood up and faced her. "Jackie, we're _**not **_friends."_

_The blood drained from her entire face. She felt her whole world crumble. "Wh…what?"_

_Hyde rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know what made you think we were, but we're not. So, get that through your tiny head. I don't like you. You're rich, you're spoiled, you're a snob, you're conceded, annoying, and a brat. I don't like girls like you, got it?"_

_Tears began to sting her then. "I can't believe you think of me like that." She looked at him with such sadness in her eyes._

_A tint of regret filled his eyes for a second there as he looked at her. She honestly thought that he was gonna take it all back…but, he didn't._

_He grew his Zen face back. "Well…I do…and everyone in Point Place thinks the same."_

_A few tears streamed down from her. She turned and ran off, wanting to be as far away from him as possible._

_She went to the girls' bathroom and cried there for what seemed like hours. And when she was finally calming down, she heard a bunch of girls entering the bathroom._

"_I can't believe tryouts are in a few weeks! And after that…cheer camp!" came one of the voices._

"_I know! I can't wait!" came a second voice._

"_I just know _**I'm **_gonna make it. Only the strongest make it through," came a third voice._

_That's when Jackie got the idea. She would join the cheerleading team and show Hyde how cold and strong she could be. If that's what he thought of her--and everyone else in school for that matter--might as well live up to their expectations…and make them wish they had been wrong. She would become the most snob in Point Place and the biggest bitch at that. She'd show them. No one messes with Jackie Burkhart._

--------------

She couldn't help a laugh from escaping her lips.

It was then that Hyde finally woke up from his deep nap. He frowned up at her. "What's so funny?" He checked his watch.

Jackie told him about what she had been reliving.

Hyde shook his head. "I swear, we were idiots."

Jackie nodded. "You were the idiot first. If you hadn't been such an ass--"

"You can't go around blaming other people for how you turned out to be, Jackie," he said.

"You're right. But, still. I liked you…and you completely broke my heart." She stared deep into his eyes. "Even then I knew we held this bond…and you just brushed it away like nothing…even though I knew you knew what we shared."

Hyde reached out and began to caress her face. "Well, if it makes you feel better. I felt like shit while I was telling you all those things…and I never meant any of that."

"I know that now…but not then." She let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him. "I'm so glad we're no longer kids. We can be happy now…." She kissed his nose. "No more immaturity."

Hyde placed his hand on her ass and pulled her closer. "And more sex as well."

Jackie giggled and began to kiss him. "That you're right in." She wrapped her leg around his and soon the kiss deepened.

Then, a knock on the door ruined it all.

Hyde grunted. "Best fucking time."

Jackie smacked him, hard. "Steven!" She made a motion towards Jagur.

"He's asleep," he said in a low voice.

"I don't care." She meant it too. She got up from their bed and began to walk towards the door. Zep had woken up as well and was right behind Jackie.

Jackie checked the peephole and saw who it was. Once she got a good view, she smiled and opened the door. "Hey!"

Donna was the first to greet her with open arms. "Sorry, it took us forever. Luke had an accident."

Jackie turned and found Forman with a baby boy in his arms. The boy looked about 8 months.

Brooke came in right after Forman. She was carrying a 4-month-old boy in her arms as well. Once she got to Jackie, she hugged her. "How you been?"

"Good," answered Jackie. "How's little Mikey?" she asked as she pinched the little boy's cheeks.

"Good," said Brooke. "Betsy has been helping me with him, haven't you, my little princess?" Brooke asked the 7-year-old girl that was clutching her hand.

The little girl nodded and smiled. "Hi, Auntie Jackie."

Jackie leaned over and gave the young girl a kiss. "Hello to you, my favorite goddaughter."

Betsy giggled and led the way.

Kelso entered with 4-year-old Holly and a 3-year-old Tabitha in each arm. "Jackie, do you have some firecrackers? Oh! And some barbies? Brooke took them all away from me. And she won't let me take the girls' toys either." He sent a look over to his wife.

Forman shook his head. "I wonder why."

Hyde entered the room, with Jagur in his arms. He greeted his friends.

Fez came in next, a 3-year-old and 2-year-old in each arm. "Jackie can Candy and Jelly use your bathroom?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure."

Just then, 2-year-old Jelly laid out a fart.

Fez grew completely red as he looked at her. "Jelena."

She just giggled as he shook his head and hurried to the bathroom.

And the last to come in was Fez's wife, who was very pregnant.

Jackie smiled at her. "Well, hello, Mrs. Fez." She reached over and rubbed the woman's belly. "How's the little one in there?"

Fez's wife let out a grunt. "Moody. He keeps kicking and it's driving me insane!"

"When are you due again?"

"Next month."

"Why'd you come? You should have stayed home."

Fez's wife turned to the guys. "I wanted to make sure that this time around my husband dumbass friends wouldn't get him drunk and stupid again!"

"The devil talking about a tail," muttered Forman under his breath.

Fez's wife reached over, grabbed one of Jagur's rattles and threw it at Forman's head.

Jackie rolled her eyes and closed the door.

She turned and saw a most beautiful scene. All of her friends and their children and wives. And in the middle of them all were her two boys that she loved most in this world.

Then, out of nowhere, she began to feel a little sick. She placed a palm on her stomach and frowned at the nausea she was beginning to experience. And before she knew it, she was running to the bathroom….

* * *

**I really LOVE those fanfics about Hyde and Jackie having loved and/or liked each other WAY before That 70s Show started. And I seriously believe that that SOOOO coulda been true. That's why I decided to write this short piece. Hope you liked it.**

**I like how the only two women Hyde would ever lose his Zen for are Jackie (in the episode "Jackie Bags Hyde") and Mrs. Forman (she's the only person he's ever said "I love you to", but I forgot what episode exactly).**

**About the song I chose for this chapter: I really think this was Jackie's song. Hyde was this complete disaster and he didn't know where he wanted to go and who he wanted to be, but she still loved him. That's why (again) it didn't work out when they were kids. Now, it CAN work because he's moved passed it. But he'll forever be her "beautiful disaster" only this time it holds a different meaning to her.**

**CHAPTER 19: "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley**

**PREVIEW: Hyde reviews Jackie's faults.**

**Only four more chapters left! AHHH! (midterms are next week, so you probably won't be getting an update from me until next Monday. I'm sorry. It's just that I KNOW i'm gonna be drained!)**


	19. Little Moments

**Alrighty! So, sorry for the pause there. Again, school and work are really getting to me! Grrr! Thankfully, though, I have Spring Break now and I can probably bring you the end of this story very shortly! Or...I'll try.**

**NOTE**: So, Jackie is in fact preggers again and Hyde observes her faults as she has a bad day...or two. :)

I swear to you that I am NOT rushing things. I know that in the first half of this story, I went into deep detail about how they came together and now that they're together it just seems as if I'm speeding things up, but believe me, i'm not. I had ALL of these chapters mapped out since the very beginning of this story. The second half of this story is SUPPOSED to go fast for a REASON. At the end of the final chapter, you will know exactly why. I promise! So, read and enjoy...AND REVIEW!

�

CHAPTER 19: "LITTLE MOMENTS" by Brad Paisley

Monroe, Michigan

April 22, 1987; Wednesday

1:58 PM

Restaurant where Hyde works in

---------------

"This is all bullshit!" claimed a very angry employee by the name of Fredrick. Hyde had just now fired him and he was more than upset.

Hyde had just been made manager about a month ago and was happy to let Fredrick go. Fredrick was always angry and made many of the other employees uncomfortable. Hyde had already given him three warnings, but that just didn't help in any way. Fredrick was still as much of an ass as always. There was no reasoning with him, ever. He thought that just because he was the best cook of the whole restaurant gave him authority to do whatever the hell he pleased. And unlike the previous managers before Hyde, he wasn't afraid to put Fredrick in his place.

Hyde had been disputing on when to fire the guy and today right as Hyde was about to punch out he saw Fredrick grab a waitress' ass. Hyde knew now was the time. So, he had taken Fredrick into his office and had fired him.

And just as Hyde had suspected, Fredrick was not very happy and was throwing the biggest fit.

Fredrick made his way out of the office and was cursing under his breath.

Hyde was Zen. He wasn't going to react in any way towards this. It was what Fredrick wanted.

Fredrick began to throw things on the floor. "I have done so much for this restaurant! You have no idea what you've just done!"

The rest of the cooks looked more than frightened. Most were backing away, not wanting to be anywhere near this maniac. They all turned to Hyde who was showing no emotion and admired him for finally getting this psycho fired.

"Fredrick, I'm gonna have to deduct all these costs from your next payment. Keep it up and there's gonna be less in that next check," Hyde said in an easy tone.

Fredrick turned redder, if that was even possible. He took a knife and threw it at Hyde's face. Everyone in the room let out gasps.

Hyde acted immediately and moved to the side. Thankfully, the blade missed him by half an inch.

Fredrick pointed a finger at Hyde. "You're gonna regret this, Hyde! I'm gonna have you pay. So, you better keep an extra eye on that boy of yours and your pregnant wife."

That's when Hyde lost his cool. His jaw clenched and his hands had now turned into fists. And even though his eyes were hidden beneath his sunglasses, everyone in the room could see the anger in them.

His employees knew that the only people that could break him out of his Zen were his family. And everyone knew the love he had for his wife, son, and unborn child. They all turned to Fredrick, knowing that the only person that was gonna end up regretting something was him, not Hyde.

Fredrick chuckled as he saw Hyde's face. "Hit a soar spot there, huh? God, am I gonna enjoy torturing you. I think I might start with your wife. She is an easy target. I mean, she's a superstar here in Michigan, being in the TV every morning and all. You know, she looks real hot pregnant. How far along is she? Seven--eight months?"

Hyde had had enough. He started to march up to Fredrick, not being able to control his anger any longer.

Fredrick just laughed even more. "Aw, did I just anger Mr. Hyde?"

As soon as he was close enough, Hyde threw his arm back and swung as he had never swung before.

Fredrick hadn't expected the blow to be so powerful. He fell straight on his back and clutched onto his eye which was swelling like a mother--

Hyde gave the ass a good kick on the side. "You come anywhere near my family, Fredrick and the one regretting something is going to be you." He kicked him again. He was glad that he had worn his boots today. He then stepped on him and started to walk out of the restaurant. He turned over to the assistant manager. "Devon, make sure I never see his face here again."

Devon nodded and he and another guy made their way towards Fredrick, hesitating with every step.

Hyde needed to get out of there before he did something else that he would really regret.

----------------

About fifteen minutes later, Hyde parked the El Camino in his driveway. He was grateful that it was no longer cold. Poor Jagur had had it rough this winter. Hyde's son hated to be indoors and with a very protective mother like Jackie, the poor kid was unable to see the outdoors much. Thankfully, the whether was great now and Jagur was able to play. Hyde opened the door and immediately couldn't wait to take his kid out to the park.

He began to head into his home as he sighed with relief. It had been a long day at the restaurant and all he wanted to do right now was eat and spent some time with his family. For some reason, coming home always eased him no matter what kind of day he had. Jagur and Jackie knew exactly how to lighten up his spirits. However, as he was walking, he saw that the door was wide open and that Zep was running around the front yard. A frown formed across his face. Jackie never let Zep out without her supervision, much less let the door open unguarded.

The moment Zep saw Hyde, she ran over to him excitedly. Hyde happily picked her up. "Hey, girl. Where's your mom?" He went inside the house and closed the door behind him, putting down the dog.

His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. The house was a complete mess. There were toys everywhere, clean and dirty clothes thrown across the couches, and yogurt was all across their brand new TV. A little bit of annoyance spread across him. "What the hell? Jackie!" He hated coming home to a dirty house. There was nothing that annoyed him most. It reminded him of his childhood with Edna.

He made his way to the kitchen, where he was now starting to smell that something was burning. Sure enough, right when he got there into the kitchen, the alarm started to go off.

"Oh!" came Jackie's voice from behind the refrigerator.

Hyde turned and found that she was carrying a bag of vegetables in her arms as she attempted to close the door. She looked stressed as she turned off the alarm.

Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her old cheerleader shorts, along with one of Hyde's t-shirts--which was covering her very pregnant belly. She wore no socks, no make-up, and no calmness at this moment. She ran over to the oven, where there was small smoke coming out. She let out a cuss word under her breath, turned off the oven, and took out the lasagna.

Hyde just smiled and leaned back against the wall. He loved seeing Jackie like this. She was always so in control that it was great seeing her like this every once in a while.

"Momma," came a little voice. He had a tone on him….

Both Hyde and Jackie's heads turned at the same time to their son.

Their son was on his high chair, a goofy smile all over him. He had milk all over his tray and had Gerber across his entire face. He was starting to smash his hands on the milk and was making an even bigger mess. He giggled. "Yucky," he said as he lifted his hands to his face and giggled some more.

Hyde turned to Jackie, she looked like she was about to have a melt down.

She rushed over to Jagur. "Jaggur! No!" Once she got to him, she lifted him out of the chair and began to clean him up, looking a little angry.

Jagur soon began to cry, a little frightened by his mother's reaction.

Jackie's face immediately softened. "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry." She began to cradle him in her arms. "I'm sorry. Momma didn't mean to sound so angry."

Hyde couldn't stop loving this woman more. He loved the kind of mother she was. Loved her gentle side and loving side.

At that moment, Jackie looked up and found her husband standing there by the doorway. She frowned, wondering how long he had been standing there. "Hey, honey. How was work?"

Hyde broke out of his spell and started walking towards Jackie and Jagur. "Not so good."

"Why?" She could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't too bad and knew she didn't have anything to worry about so she began to clean up her son.

Hyde started to pick up things off the floor. "Victor quit because his pay wasn't enough to support his kids and I had to fire Fredrick."

"I hope Victor finds a great job. He deserves it. And it's about time you fired Fredrick," Jackie said as she put down her son and started to clean the high chair. "Sweetie, go play in the living room, ok?"

Little Jagur nodded and did as he was told, giggling as Zep came in and started to lick his face once he entered the living room.

Jackie went over to the stove and turned it off. She added some garlic to the soup she had been making. "Was Fredrick upset?"

Hyde was now starting to sweep the floor. "He threw a knife at me."

Jackie immediately turned around, a shocked look on her face. "What!" She rushed over to him and started to look for any injuries.

Hyde snuggled out of her reach. "I'm fine. He missed my face by half an inch, though."

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Jackie was red with fury.

"No need. I already did." He continued to sweep. "He made a threat against me." He wasn't about to tell her that it had really been Jagur and her that had been threatened. Hyde knew that would only upset her more. And he couldn't very well completely lie to her.

"What!" She was growing scared now.

"Don't worry, the beating that t gave him shook him. I bet that he won't be coming anywhere near me." Hyde would make sure of not only that, but would make sure that Fredrick didn't dare lay one finger on his son, wife, and unborn child.

Jackie let out a sigh and went back to the stove. She knew that Hyde could take care of himself; knew that whoever tried to mess with him would get a good beating. "Anything else that I should worry about?"

Hyde was done with the floors and decided to go over to the sink and do the dishes. "Nope. How did it go with Dr. Toby? How's the kid in there?" Hyde asked as he looked at her very big belly.

Jackie tasted her soup to see if it was still good. "Good. Our little guy is doing great," as she said this she felt him move in there. She had been so excited when her doctor had told her that she was going to have another boy. However, she couldn't help but grow sad. She had really wanted a girl. She brushed off the thought and turned to her husband, looking excitedly. "I came up with the _**perfect **_name for him!"

"It's not gonna be Daniel, for the last time," Hyde said as he did the dishes.

Jackie made a face. "Why not? It's a great name, Steven!"

"It's a stupid name."

"Well, it's a lot better than what you picked for him!"

He turned to his wife. "We already settled this, Jackie. We made the bet and I won."

"But it was an unfair bet! We both know I'm no good in sports! I don't know why agreed to the stupid bet!" Jackie looked upset.

Hyde let out a sigh. "I'll tell you what, if we end up having a girl after we have this boy, then you can name her. I won't say a word against it."

Jackie's face brightened up. "Promise?"

Hyde nodded. "Promise."

Jackie rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Puddin!" She gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled at her and rubbed her belly. He then looked down at it. "Watch out for your mom, little guy. She has a way of making you agree to anything."

She beamed up at him and gave him another kiss.

Then, he smelled something. "Is something burning?"

Jackie let out a cuss under her breath and rushed the stove.

Hyde chuckled as she struggled with the soup.

-------------

Later that day, Hyde and Jackie went to the park with Zep and Jagur. They were both running around in the grass, chasing each other.

"Fez called today," Jackie said as she rubbed her belly.

Hyde turned to her. "How's he doing?"  
"Good. We really couldn't talk much. He had the kids today and Reece was throwing a big fit."

Hyde frowned. "What?"

"That's what I said. In the six times that I've seen Reece, he has _**never **_thrown a fit. But Fez was telling me that Reece has been acting up a lot more lately."

"Did it start after the wife started that new job at the salon?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Fez says she's been pretty upset as well. They're giving her more hours and even though they need the money, she's tempted in quitting because it's taking up too much time away from the kids."

Hyde looked a little surprised. "Who would have thought…?"

Jackie chuckled. "I know." She stared off back to her son, smiling.

"Did my parents call?" Hyde asked as he took out his guitar and began to fiddle around with it.

Jackie watched him play some chords. "No. I think they may call tomorrow."

He played a melody that lasted several seconds.

Jackie smiled. "That sounded nice. Is that a song you and Walter are working on?"

Hyde shook his head. "Just came up with it last night."

For several moments she just smiled at him as he continued to play a few more chords. "Honey, you really like it don't you?"

He turned to her and frowned. "What?"

"Being in that studio. Recording and helping Walter out come up with a couple of songs."

Jackie had seen the way Hyde would get right after he would get home from being in the studio with Walter. He was being engaged more and more every day and Jackie could see the sudden passion for it. "Honey, why don't you just put an investment in it?"

Hyde stopped playing. "In what?"

"In a record label. You would do great in it. You have a great ear and you love music! It's the perfect job for you. Come on, we have that savings for a reason."

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie, that money is for emergencies."

"Oh, you won't be using all of it. Besides, we're doing fine right now." She really wanted him to go after this.

Hyde, however, was a little iffy about the whole thing. "I don't know, Jacks…"

"Come on, Steven. It's a great idea. You've already found Walter two great talents! Plus, you love what you do inside that studio with Walter. Imagine how it would be like with a studio of your own. You would do great!"

"How do you know that?"

She simply smiled at him. "Because I know you."

They stared at each other for a couple of moments, trying to make a decision.

Finally, Hyde looked away. "I'll think about it."

Jackie gave a little giggle and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheeks.

Hyde just sat back and stared at her. She had her hands on her belly and a big smile on her face as she watched her son and dog play with each other. The wind was blowing just right on her hair and the sunlight was at a perfect angle on her face.

God, he loved her.

----------

The next morning, Hyde came out of the house, running late. As Hyde came up to the driveway, he saw that something that was blocking his car from smoothly backing out. It was a their tree! Hyde took a guess that it was the cause of the strong winds from last night that made the tree fall. He thought he had heard something loud in the middle of the night.

He rushed over to his car to make sure that it didn't have any damages. Thankfully, it didn't. However, it was going to be real hard for him to get out of the driveway.

He rushed inside the house again and called out for Jackie.

Jackie came out, with a t-shirt and some shorts. "What is it?"

"I need you to move El Camino for me," Hyde said as he made his way back to his car.

Jackie froze. "What?"

"I need you to move it while I try to lift the tree up. Come on, I'm running late."

However, she wasn't moving. "You want me to…_**touch**_ El Camino?" The shock in her face had still not faded.

Hyde was losing his patience. "Will you hurry up!"

Jackie frowned. "Steven, do you have any idea what you're asking me to do here?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna move the car or not?"

Jackie extended her hand and Hyde gave her the keys. As Jackie made her way to the car, the shock was still strong. "I can't believe I'm actually touching the keys." She turned to her husband as she opened the car door. "I'm getting behind the wheel," she announced as she got inside.

He didn't react.

She closed the door. "I'm putting the key into the ignition." She was waiting for him to snap out of it and yell at her to get out of his car. However, he didn't. And she turned on the ignition.

Jackie let out a sigh. He was really serious about this. She put the car on reverse and turned to her husband, giving him one last chance to back out.

Hyde started to lift up the tree. "Go when I tell you to. And don't step on the gas," he warned her

Jackie's heart was suddenly pounding. She was growing nervous. Many times she had asked Hyde to let her drive his car and she was always told no. Now that she was finally given permission…. Her breathing started to quicken. What if she accidentally stepped on the gas? What if she moved the wheel the wrong way? What if scratched the car?

Hyde lifted the tree as much as he could. "Alright, move slowly."

Jackie's heart pumped faster than ever. She let go of the break slowly and backed up a little.

Hyde kept his eye on his car, making sure that Jackie was backing it out right. However, he saw the wheels were an angle and that if Jackie didn't turn the wheel to the right a little, she would more than likely hit the car into the tree.

He turned to his wife. "Turn to the right."

She understood him wrong and turned a little the left.

"To the right!" Hyde tried to push the tree away from his car.

Jackie's heart pounded faster. She moved to the right, but had let go of the break completely. She screeched out and froze.

Thankfully, she missed the tree, however…

Hyde's eyes darted to the street, a car was coming. Hyde let go of the tree and his heart froze. "Jackie!"

Jackie looked over her shoulder and found a car coming her way. She slammed on the breaks, but still crashed into the other car.

Hyde rushed over to the car and opened up the door. "Jackie?" His heart was beating fast. "Baby, are you ok?"

Jackie looked up at him. She didn't have a scratch on him. "I--I'm fine." She unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

Hyde focused on every single angle in her face and body, making sure she wasn't hurt. "Does anything hurt? How's the baby?" He placed both hands on her belly, dying to feel him move.

Right at that moment, as if their son felt how worried they were, he kicked.

Hyde let out a breath. He took his wife and hugged her.

Then, the woman in the other car came out. "Oh, my god! Are you alright, ma'am?"

Jackie turned to the woman and nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry about that."

They exchanged insurance information and Hyde called a tow truck.

As they waited and right after Hyde had called work to let them know what was up, Jackie turned to Hyde with a sad look upon her face. "Steven, I am so sorry. You must hate me right now."

Hyde turned to El Camino and saw how damaged it was from the back. He wasn't gonna lie, it hurt to see his car like that. "I'm not mad, Jackie."

"Are you sure?"

He turned to her and saw her pouting. He smiled. "Yeah."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. She remembered when she had destroyed Kelso's van doors some years ago. Kelso had been furious with her and had thrown the biggest fit. And the van had been a stupid car to begin with! She really believed that Hyde was going to yell at her for what she had done. She was sure that he was only being sweet to her because he had worried there for their child, but now that the worry was no longer there, she feared that he would start yelling at her.

Then, out of nowhere, he started to chuckle.

Jackie turned to him, frowning. "What?"

He then began to laugh.

"What?"

He turned to her. "You should have seen your face," he said between laughs.

Jackie punched him on the arm.

He only laughed harder.

"Jerk," she muttered and grinned.

-----------

---------------

Monroe, Michigan

June 18, 1987; Thursday

4:23 AM

Mercy Memorial Hospital of Monroe, Michigan

---------------

"Alright, one more hard push and you'll be done," said the doctor.

Jackie was hot and sweaty…and in sooooo much pain. She clutched her husband's hand tighter.

"Come on, baby," encouraged her husband.

Jackie took one good breath and pushed as hard as she could.

"He's out!" announced the doctor. He handed the baby over to the nurses so it would get cleaned.

Jackie could hear the cries. She began to cry out of happiness as Hyde leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I wanna see him," she barely let out.

"Uh…" came one of the nurses' voice. "Doctor…"

Jackie's heart stopped._ What was wrong_? "What is it?"

Doctor Toby took the baby and began to walk over to Jackie and Hyde. "Um…there's bit of problem here."

Hyde's heart sank. "What? What's wrong with our son?"

"Oh, no nothing alarming," the doctor said as he saw the panic on both their faces.

Jackie and Hyde let out a sigh of relief.

"Then, what is it?" Jackie asked.

"Um…" Doctor Toby looked down at the baby. "Have you guys finished the baby's room? Colored it blue?"

"Yeah. So what?" Hyde asked, frowning at the questions.

Doctor Toby smiled. "You might want to repaint it." He handed the baby over to Jackie. "It's a girl." He chuckled and turned to leave.

Jackie and Hyde both looked at each other, frowning.

----------

"I thought it was gonna be a boy," said Mrs. Forman as she cradled her granddaughter.

"Well, Doctor Toby saw the picture wrong," said Hyde as he had Jagur in his arms.

"Well, I'm glad it's a girl. Now I have _**three**_ wonderful granddaughters." Mrs. Forman kissed the baby girl.

"Me?" came Jagur's voice.

Mrs. Forman chuckled. "No, honey. You're my grandson--one of three."

"So, what are you guys going to name her now?" asked Red as she looked down at his granddaughter.

Jackie turned to Hyde, excitedly.

He gave her a look.

"You promised!"

He rolled his eyes.

She turned to her in-laws. "We're going to name her…Stefani June. Stefani is after my Steven," she said as she smiled up at her husband. "And June because that's the month Steven and I started our…creepy and unnatural relationship that summer in high school."

"That's a lovely name," Mrs. Forman said as she made faces to her granddaughter.

"I'm not calling her Stefani," Hyde said.

"We're not gonna change her name," she said.

"I know we're not changing her name."

"Then what do you wanna call her?"

Hyde smiled.

* * *

�

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter because I really like this song! LOOOVE Brad Paisley.**

**CHAPTER 20: "I Could Not Ask For More" by Edwin McCain (remade by Sara Evans)**

**PREVIEW: Jackie gets some exciting news that marks changes for the Hyde family**

**As I'm getting nearer to the ending, I get more excited! You will know the reasons why at the VERY end of the LAST chapter. :) Three more to go! Possibly two will be posted next week:) Can't wait!**


	20. I Could Not Ask For More

**Thanks for the QUICK reviews in the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**So, I thought that I was going to be able to give you the end of this story by this week, but I've come to find out that it's just not gonna be possible cuz my work just found out that I'm on Spring Break and gave me more hours. CURSE IT ALL! So, there won't be any downtime this week. :( i kinda sad! So, I thought I should hurry and at least bring you ONE more chapter! So, here it is. Read and PLEEEEASE review!**

**Author's NOTE**: The Hyde familia is growing! And at the end of this chapter, there's a change that is going to take place...

CHAPTER 20: "I COULD NOT ASK FOR MORE" by Edwin McCain

Monroe, Michigan

October 13, 1991; Sunday

9:44 PM

The Hyde Apartment; Kitchen

---------------

The kids had already been put to bed and Hyde and Jackie were arguing about something or other in the kitchen.

Hyde looked at his wife as if she had three heads. "You're crazy!"

Jackie gave him a shove. "Don't call me crazy, you jerk!"

"Well, once you stop being so damn psychotic, I won't call you crazy anymore!"

She shoved him again. "Jerk!"

"Crazy!"

Then, all of a sudden, she began to cry.

Hyde really couldn't understand her. And he wasn't about to comfort her right now. For the past couple of days his wife had been acting weird. "What's wrong with you?"

She grew angry at her husband. "I'm pregnant, you dumbass!"

Hyde's face fell. "What?"

"I've been trying to find the perfect time to tell you, but every time that I try something happens and you run off." She tried to control her tears. For the last couple of days, Jackie and Hyde had been able to get one minute alone with each other, which made it difficult for Jackie to tell Hyde the news. They always had time for their children, but hardly any for each other…well…other than at night…. And during the nights they didn't exactly just sit and talk.

Hyde sat down in the chair. "How far along are you?"

"Some weeks. I just found out last week."

Hyde let out a breath. He looked up at his wife with an apologetic look on his wife. "Sorry, Jacks. I know that these last few days the studio has really been taking up a lot of my time. And the three artists that I'm working with isn't making it any better. I'll cut back time, I promise."

Jackie gave a little pout. "Promise? Because I really miss those days that we had time for ourselves. And I know that with two kids, it's difficult, but…"

Hyde got up from his chair and walked over to her. "I promise, beautiful." He kissed her on the forehead. "Next Saturday it'll only be you and me…and the new squirt," he said as he placed his hands on her belly.

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Glad to know, Puddin' Pop."

He kissed her on the forehead again and rocked her in his arms. "Sorry for calling you crazy."

"Sorry for calling you a jerk."

After several seconds of silence, he finally said something. "I pick the name."

She stepped out of his grasp and gave him a look. "I don't think so."

"Fine. How about we play rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins, gets to name him…or her." He gave her a little smirk.

Jackie crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

"Fine, how about whoever wins gets to pick the first name. The loser will pick the middle name."

Jackie thought about it for a minute. But then she came up with something of her own. "Alright. But lets change the game a bit. How about we go on to see who can go the longest without sex. Whoever breaks and admits they can't go on without sex any longer, picks the middle name. Whoever can have more self control thinks of the first name." She smiled up at him and extended her hand. "Deal or no deal?"

It took a while for Hyde to come to a decision. However, he gave. "Deal." He took her hand and shook it. "Game's on, princess."

She lifted her head and gave him a little devilish grin. "I'll be waiting for the day that you break, burnout."

"You're gonna lose, baby." He was sure of it.

She took a step closer to him and took her other hand and reached in into his pants and took her in her hand. "Are you sure your friend here agrees with that?"

Hyde let out a groan and nearly collapsed as she began to stroke him.

The smile on her face only grew wider. "You're far too easy, Hyde." She then turned her heal and left the room.

Hyde stared after all, determination in his eyes. He was gonna have her pay…badly.

---------

A week had gone and neither had broken yet. Hyde had thought that by now one of them would have given in--or had _**hoped**_ one of them would have given in. He didn't know how much longer he could go. Especially since Jackie kept walking around the house in her old cheerleader shorts and she kept wearing shirts that revealed belly and a lot of cleavage.

However, Hyde had his own plan laid out.

While the kids were taking their daily nap, Jackie was finishing cleaning up the kitchen. She and Hyde usually took advantage of the weekends to do some thorough cleaning around the house. Jackie would work inside the house and Hyde would take care of the outside.

Jackie finally put away the last dish and went towards the living room to pick up all the toys when she suddenly heard her named being called out to. She noticed that it was Hyde and went outside to see what he wanted. She figured that he might already be thirsty so she took a glass of water with her.

Once she was outside though she saw that he was nowhere in sight, so she called out for him.

Suddenly, someone rolled out from below El Camino and Jackie saw that it was her husband. However, once he was completely out from under there, Jackie regretted coming out here.

Hyde stood up, shirtless, full of grease, and muscles nicely toned. He knew that Jackie always got hot up after he would come home from a day's of hard work from construction some years ago. She once told him that the combination of dirt and sweat on him turned her on in a second. _God, _he thought, _those were some good coming-home days_.

"I need you to take a look at something. El Camino keeps making noise and I can't figure it out." He turned away and cracked a grin. He knew this was getting to her.

She silently cursed at him. He knew exactly how she could break. _Well, _she thought, _two can play it that game._ She took off the sweater she had on and was glad that she had put on a small tee right before cleaning. After giving birth to two children, she still had a pretty good figure. She had more curves, but she knew that they turned her husband on. She went over to the car and put her hair up, knowing Hyde loved when it looked messy and wild.

She brushed up against him just slightly before leaning into the hood and checking out the engine. She bent a little, giving him a good view on her rear.

Hyde did his best not to let out a groan as he focused on her ass and let his head run wild on what he could do to her right then and there.

Jackie checked everything and saw that El Camino was fine, she didn't expect anything differently. She knew her husband had just made an excuse. She slightly turned to him. "Everything's good."

"Are you sure?" Hyde went over to her and covered her body with his, leaning in as close as he could. "It was making a noise." He lifted his knee in between her legs and rubbed her gently.

She let out a small moan.

"Kinda like that," he whispered to her ear. His knee turned a little rough.

Jackie turned her face towards his. She was _**so **_close to losing it. She closed her eyes as his fingers dug into her hips. "Damn you, Hyde," she muttered.

He chuckled against her ear, which only sent shivers up and down her spine. "Tell me when, babe. Give me those words."

She bit her lip, fighting the urge to give in.

Hyde looked around to see if there was anyone in sight, thankfully there wasn't. He gave an evil grin and pushed his hands inside of her shorts and underneath her garments. "Come on, baby," he roughly whispered.

She let out a gasp as his fingers entered her. "Damn." She couldn't take it anymore. "Take me inside."

His fingers turned rougher. "What was that?"

She could kill him right now! "I give!"

Hyde immediately pulled her, put down the hood, and carried her inside the house. He was so glad that she had given in. If she were to hold off another minute, he knew he was going to be the one that had cracked.

Once the couple entered their vacant room, Hyde locked the door. He checked the clock and saw that he had about 30 minutes before their kids would wake up from their nap.

Jackie reached over and pulled him down. She kissed him as hard as she could on the mouth. "You're such an ass," as she took off his pants and boxers.

He chuckled. "You love me." He took off her shorts and panties in one motion and entered her completely, letting out a sigh of relief once he did.

----------------

--------------------

Monroe, Michigan

July 10, 1992; Friday

6:12 PM

Hospital

---------------

"Is this gonna be the last grandkid? Cuz I gotta tell you, having nine is starting to get on my last nerve," Red said as he held his new grandchild in his arm.

Mrs. Forman slapped her husband. "Red! Don't say that! I _**want **_more grandchildren!" She turned to Hyde and Jackie. "Please tell me that there's more to come because after Laurie told me that Lola was her going to be her last and Eric told me that Christopher was his and Donna's last child as well, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Well…" Jackie turned to her husband.

Hyde was caring his daughter in his arms as he turned to his mother. "Jackie and I have decided not to have anymore as well."

Mrs. Forman looked as if she was about to faint.

Red turned to her and made a face. "Oh, Kitty. It'll be fine. There's nine of them, for Christ's sake!"

Mrs. Forman still didn't like the idea.

Red rolled his eyes. He turned to his son and daughter-in-law. "So what are you naming this one?" He looked down at his new grandson.

"Well, I picked his first name."

"Great," muttered Red. "Your not gonna name him Snake are you?"

"Jamin," said Hyde.

"That's kind of cute," said Mrs. Forman.

"I picked his middle name!" Jackie said excitedly.

"And what's that?" asked Red.

"Not Daniel, thankfully," muttered Hyde.

Jackie gave him a look. She pointed a finger at him. "Not another word, or that _**will **_be his middle name."

That shut him up.

Jackie turned to her in-laws, smiling again. "It's…Jackson!"

Red frowned. "Why Jackson?"

"Because that's the place that I came to know for sure that Steven and I were going to make it this time around back when we were starting all over again," she said with a big smile on her face.

"I don't like either name," said Jagur, who was sitting right next to his mother. He had curly hair and sharping blue eyes. He looked exactly like Hyde did when he was his age, it was freaky. "I wanna call him something else."

"And what would that be, little bear?" asked Jackie as she looked lovingly at her wonderful son.

Jagur gave her a smile. It looked identical to his father's whenever he had something around in his mind.

Jackie turned to her husband then, a little afraid that her son would turn out exactly like Hyde. And right when she turned to her husband, she saw that he too carried the same grin. She knew that he was loving the fact that she was freaking out out of the idea that Jagur would turn up like him.

She turned to her daughter and saw that the little girl was frowning at both her brother and father. At least she was sure that her daughter wasn't going to turn out like Hyde exactly…or at least, she was _**almost **_certain.

----------

-------------

Monroe, Michigan

August 3, 1992; Monday

5:01 AM

TV Station

---------------

The camera focused on Tom Ferguson. He smiled the camera. "Good morning, Monroe. I'm Tom Ferguson and I'm more than happy to greet back my co-anchor who has been on maternity leave for over a month! Mrs. Jacqueline Hyde." He turned to Jackie with a smile on his face. "It's so great to have you back, Jacqueline."

She smiled back. "Thank you, Tom. It feels great to be back."

"So how's your son doing?"

"Good. Nice and healthy. Cries a lot, though. My daughter and other son never cried that much. But he's lucky he's so cute!"

Tom chuckled. "I still have to see him."

"Steven's coming over today with the kids today."

"All three of them?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's his first day alone with all three. He did fine with two, hopefully he does just as good with three."

"Lets hope so. Well, lets get on with the news today." He turned his body back to the camera.

Jackie let off the leading story of the day.

--------

As soon as she was done and ready to leave for the day, she went over to the parking lot where Hyde was waiting for her.

Once she kissed her four kids, Zep included, she climbed on the passenger's side and Hyde drove off.

"Guess who's on their way to visit," Hyde said as he stopped at a red light.

Jackie frowned. "Who?"

"Kelso. He was visiting one of his brothers in North Carolina with Rachel and he decided to come and pay us a visit on his way back to Chicago."

"Why only Rachel?" Jackie asked. "Why couldn't he bring Betsy, his other girls, and Mikey?"

"They all had school. Since Betsy is the only librarian at the school, she couldn't request the day off."

"Well, at least we get to see little Rachel. She looks so much like Brooke. How old is she again? Three? Two?"

"Two."

"Mikey's not coming?" asked Jagur from the back.

"No, buddy," answered Hyde as he turned on the next street.

Jackie turned around and saw all her perfect children, with Zep embraced in her daughter's arms. "Do you like hanging out with Mikey, Jag?"

Jagur shrugged and didn't say a word. Much like his father, he didn't always speak. He just sat back and observed everyone intently. And whenever he did talk, it was usually a smart-ass remark or a burn…_**very**_ much like his father.

Jackie turned back to the road ahead of her.

Just some several minutes later, she heard her daughter and son laughing in the back seat. She sat back, closed her eyes, and smiled at the sound. It had become her favorite sound in the entire world: the laughter of her children.

Then, she felt a hand reach out to her. She took it and intertwined her fingers with his.

-----------

Some hours later, the Hyde family was with Kelso and little Rachel at the park.

Jagur was in the monkey bars and the girls were running around in the grass.

Kelso, watched his little girl like a hawk.

"Don't worry, Kelso. My kid ain't gonna do anything to her," said Hyde as he popped open a beer.

Kelso frowned. "That's the same thing you said right before she tripped my little Rachel…five minutes ago!"

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop it, Michael. Kids are kids," Jackie said. "They all torment each other."

Kelso didn't listen. He went back to watching his little girl.

"So how are the girls?" asked Jackie.

"Good. Betsy is in the top of her class. All thanks to Brooke though. We all know she's the brains in the relationship."

Hyde gave a fake shocking face. "You don't say."

Jackie held back a laugh.

Kelso didn't catch the sarcasm. "Hard to believe, I know."

Jackie and Hyde both rolled their eyes.

"How are Holly and Tabitha doing in school? I hear they made their honor roll."

"Yeah. All my girls are smart."

"What about Mikey? He still wearing a helmet around school?" Hyde tried hard not to laugh.

This only angered Kelso. "Only because your son _**told **_him to wear it!"

Jackie let out a giggle.

Kelso turned back to watching his girl. Then, he jumped up and pointed a finger at Hyde's daughter. "Stefani! Put that rock _**down**_!" He stormed off to her.

Hyde saw his daughter give Kelso an innocent look as he snatched the rock out of her hands.

"Lay a hand on my daughter Kelso and I'll make sure you never open either eye again," Hyde warned.

"What did I do, Uncle Kelso?" asked the little girl sweetly.

Kelso got down on one knee and came onto eye-level with the five-year-old. He kept pointing a finger at her. "You don't fool me! I know the little devil plans you hold in that little head of yours. Just know that I'm watching you." He gave her a death look and got up to leave.

Little did he knew that Jagur had come over and had bent over, that way when Kelso turned around to leave, he tripped over Jagur and fell straight on his face.

Jagur and his sister gave each other a high five as they laughed.

Hyde and Jackie couldn't stop from laughing either. Kelso looked like he was ready to murder the kids. "Get over here!"

He got up and started to chase after them; however, they were much too fast for him and managed to trip him a couple of times.

-----------

Several days later, Jackie was in her office and getting ready to leave when her boss came in.

He smiled at her. "Jacqueline, you got a minute?"

Jackie nodded and excused her assistant. Once they were alone, Jackie noticed that what her boss needed to tell her was serious. It got her a little worried. "What is it, Mr. Anderson?"

Mr. Anderson sat down and looked down. "Have I told you how great of a job you've done as anchor on my show?" He looked up to her right then, a serious look upon his face.

Jackie frowned and only got more worried. "Mr. Anderson, what's going on?"

It was as if he wasn't listening to her. "You are unlike any 32-year-old out there in the business. It's as if you've been in the business of entertainment for _**decades**_."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." She really just wanted him to get to the point.

He gave her a very sincere smile but there was a sadness in his eyes. He looked down and let out a sigh. "Jacqueline…I just got out of a meeting with some producers and…we talked a lot about you…"

Jackie's heart was beating a million miles a minute. Was she gonna get fired? _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God!_

He looked up and stared right into her eyes. "The producers are from the East Coast and are starting up a new talk show in the mornings. And two of the producers have been fans of yours for some years already and got the other producers to check you out today. And…they really liked you." He gave her a big smile. "They want you to be one of the hosts on the show."

Jackie's mouth dropped in shock.

"They're gonna offer you the position tomorrow, but allowed me to give you a heads up since you _**have **_been working for me for a long time."

There was a moment of silence.

Mr. Anderson let out a sigh. "Jacqueline, this is your big break. They're offering you a great deal here. There will only be _**four**_ hosts--two of which are well known people and it's set in New York City! Jacqueline…this is what you've been waiting for."

Jackie got up from her seat and tried to control herself. She was so excited, but at the same time worried. She had to go home…right now! She turned to Mr. Anderson. "I have to talk to Steven."

Mr. Anderson nodded. "Of course you do. But, I know what he's gonna say."

Jackie smiled and hugged her boss. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"We're gonna miss here, Jacqueline."

She felt a knot on her throat. She grabbed her purse and rushed out of there as fast as she could.

---------

The couple was sitting on the kitchen table, Jackie had just finished telling Hyde the news. She sat back and held her breath at his response.

He looked at her with a frown. "So, what kept you from telling him yes?"

Jackie let out a sigh. "I needed to talk to you first, Steven. We don't make decisions without talking about it first."

"I know that, Jackie. But I get the feeling that that's not the reason why you didn't say yes right away. You don't look so excited, first of all." He crossed his arms and observed her behind his sunglasses. "What's up?"

Jackie leaned in and looked at him. "It's just…you have the label here--"

"We can relocate," he said simply.

"The kids love it here--"

"No they don't. They hate all our neighbors."

"Our house is here--"

"An apartment is not a house."

"We've already settled."

"So we can _**re**_settle. What's the big deal?" He wasn't getting it.

Jackie leaned back into her chair again and stayed quiet.

Hyde then leaned in and took off his sunglasses. He knew that something was holding his wife back from leaving to New York, and knew that it had to be something big. This had been her dream for so long. "Jacks…what is it?" He took her hand into his.

She stared at their hands for a while before saying anything. "It's just…it seems as if only yesterday that I started out with this dream and now…everything's being laid out in front of me in a golden platter. I've always been so sure of things and now…." She was struggling with the words. "I don't know. I guess…I'm…afraid of it not being as I expected it to be."

"Jacks…you gotta take that chance. And you've worked your ass off for ten years at this job. Your break has come. And I promise you that you won't regret it." He stroked her face lifted it so that he could look at her straight in the eye as he said this next. "You have four of us right behind you."

Jackie smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you."

He stroked her hair. "I love you, doll."

She breathed in his scent as she closed her eyes and took the moment in. "I love you, Puddin' Pop."

* * *

**I have to admit that the beginning of this chapter was fun to write. LOL ;)**

**CHAPTER 21 has TWO songs to it: "Somebody's Hero" by Jamie O'Neil and "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins**

**PREVIEW: Hyde and Jackie see how important they are to their children and how everything they do marks an impact on their children's lives.**

**The next chapter is going to be cuuuute. It'll show a lot more of the kind of characters Hyde and Jackie's children are. TWO more to go! I know for sure that i'll give them to you by the end of March:)**


	21. Watching You: Somebody's Hero

**I'm sooooo sorry that it took me FOREVER to write this ch. It's just that with two new characters and getting their personalities just right was difficult. I had to incoporate a little bit of Jackie and Hyde into each of their children while still trying to give their children their own identity--if that makes sense. So, here it is. Please leave reviews guys.**

**NOTE**: So, this chapter is longer than any of the other ones. It's divided into two parts. the first one is about Hyde's moments with his three chilren and the second part is about Jackie and her moments with them. One of my most favorite chapters!

* * *

CHAPTER 21: "Watching You/Somebody's Hero" by Rodney Atkins/Jamie O'Neil

--

...

(First half--Hyde)

...

--

Brooklyn, New York

October 21, 1993; Thursday

3:36 PM

Outside of Berkeley Carroll School

--

Hyde was parked right in front of the school, his youngest son in his arms and Zep at his feet.

Zep looked up at the 15-month-old boy and barked, wagging her tail.

The child giggled and reached out a hand to touch her.

Hyde smiled and from the corner of his eye he saw a whole bunch of kids being let out of the campus. And in the middle of the crowd, he spotted two heads that he knew too well. "Your siblings are out, Jimmy."

Even though he was only a little over a year old, it was as if the young child understood his father perfectly. He turned his head towards the campus again and giggled when he saw a boy and a girl crossing the street towards him and his father.

The boy had light, brown, curly hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a frown upon his face, as usual, and had a smooth walk. If Hyde's friends were there, they would have no doubt in their minds that this boy was a smaller version of Hyde.

The young girl hurried to keep up with her brother. She had long, dark curls and carried eyes that were that of her mother's. One of them was green and the other was blue with a tint of brown. She too carried a frown on her face usually; however, at the sight of her father, her face brightened up. Her walk was more of a glide. Anyone could tell that she was a dancer.

Once his girl reached him, Hyde bent over to give her a hug and a kiss. "How was your day, Locks?" It was a nickname he had given her when she had turned four.

She smiled and handed her dad her backpack. "Good. I have tons of homework." She opened her door and climbed inside.

Hyde turned to his oldest son and ruffled his hair. He knew that his son didn't like hugs. "How was your day, JR?"

Jagur just shrugged and threw his backpack on his seat.

"Got any homework?" Hyde went into the backseat and placed Jimmy on the baby chair.

Jagur shook his head and climbed in.

The young girl reached over and turned on the car. She immediately went to the radio and popped in her favorite cassette, which was Lenny Kravitz's Are We Gonna Go My Way. "He's lying. I saw his homework list in his pocket." She went back to her seat.

At this Jagur turned over and gave his sister a death stare. "Tattle tale."

She gave him an equal death stare. "It's not like Dad didn't know you were lying. You're _**always**_ lying."

And she had a point. Jagur, just like his mother's old self, was always lying.

"That's the reason why you have no girl friends. You always go snitching on people," Jagur stated.

And he was right. It was one of the similarities she had to her mother. She was the perfect student and always did as she was told in school.

She reached over and punched her brother on the arm. "Jerk!"

Jagur winced and reached over to pinch her.

Soon, the two kids were hitting each other and yelling.

Hyde had had enough. "Stevie and Jagur! Stop! You're gonna scare your brother."

A giggle was made and all three turned to the one-year-old. Jimmy was clapping now and giggling at the sight in front of him.

Stevie arched up an eyebrow and gave her father a look that said: 'you were saying…?'

Hyde rolled his eyes. He turned to the outside of the car and found Zep wiggling her tail at him. "Get in or I'm leaving you."

"No need to yell at _**her**_." Jagur leaned over and clapped his hands at the dog. "C'mon, girl." He then slapped his lap, signaling the dog to climb on top of him.

Zep immediately obeyed.

Jagur began to pet her.

Throughout the ride home, Jimmy stared out the window and babbled on and on. Stevie bobbed her head to the music as she sang the lyrics low. And Jagur read a new book that he had just gotten from the library as he continued to pet Zep. Hyde looked over his shoulder for about a second to see what it was that his son was reading this week. The book contained a young boy and girl on the cover and read The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. He smiled and his eyes went back on the road. "What are you reading about, Jag?" He knew what the book was about. He had read it in high school, but he always liked to get his son's perspective on some reading. It amazed Hyde how deep Jagur went into the detail and how well he could hit the point of the story right on the nail. Even though he was only 8 years old, he was well beyond his age when it came to literature.

Jagur didn't respond for a moment. Hyde wasn't surprised. His son only answered questions after he was done finishing an entire chapter. He would always answer questions about whatever he read, it would only just take him a while to answer them.

Finally, Jagur put down his book. Once Hyde saw this, he reached over to the radio so that he could lower the volume.

Stevie wasn't really paying attention much. Her eyes were focused on the outside and she was singing along to the music as she bobbed her head. "_I don't know why we always cry_." At that, she heard the volume start to go down. "Hey!"

Hyde got the warning. He raised up the volume.

Stevie went back to bobbing her head to the music and singing along to the music.

Jagur sat back on his seat. "Alright. So there's these two gangs…"

Hyde listened to his son tell the story and analyze what he had just read.

…..

Once they got home, the kids ran out of the car with Zep right behind them. Hyde took Jimmy into his arms, as well as the backpacks, and went inside.

The moment he stepped into the living room, he almost tripped over Jagur's shoes. He grunted and put down Jimmy before he tripped over something else.

Jimmy immediately crawled towards the kitchen, which was where his siblings were.

Hyde started to pick up the shoes and socks and sweaters that had just been thrown all over the floor.

When he finally got into the kitchen, he saw Jagur sitting on the floor and snacking on some chips. Hyde didn't understand his son sometimes. For some reason, Jagur's favorite place to read was right bellow the kitchen window while sitting down on the floor.

Hyde turned and found Stevie on top of the counters and digging through to find something to munch on herself.

Hyde made his way to the refrigerator. "What do you guys wanna eat?"

"Food," Stevie said.

Hyde turned and gave her a look.

She gave him a sweet smile then went towards the boom box and put on Fleetwood Mac's Greatest Hits cassette. She soon began to sway her legs and body to the music.

"Mac and cheese," Jagur muttered as he continued to read.

Hyde took out a beer and turned to his daughter. "Can you hand me the box, Locks?"

Stevie reached over to open one of the counters and took out a box of macaroni and cheese. She tossed it over to her dad.

Hyde caught it and began to boil the water.

Stevie found a banana instead to munch on and went to her backpack to get her homework out. She wanted to get it done as fast as she could. She always hated doing it late at night. It was another thing she had in common with her mother. She was no procrastinator.

Speaking of which. Stevie turned to her father. "When's Mom getting home?"

"Late. We're gonna meet her at Stevie's dance class," Hyde answered. "She's having a meeting with the producers today."

At this Jagur took his eyes off of his book. "Is she gonna get that raise?"

"I hope so." Hyde took out some veggies and began to make a salad. "Mom really deserves it. She works just as much as her co-workers and it's unfair that she's getting paid less."

"What if she doesn't?" Stevie had a worried look on her face.

Hyde grew a little annoyed at the fact that Jackie _may_ not get that raise she so deserved. "Then _**I'm **_gonna have a meeting with those producers." He took a sip of his beer.

"Daddy, why you angry?" asked Stevie.

Hyde frowned and began to stir the noodles on the boiling water. "What? Daddy's not angry."

"Yeah, you are."

"Says who?" He took another sip of his beer.

"That beer on his hand," muttered Jagur as he still kept on reading.

Hyde turned to his son with a frown across his face. "What?"

Jagur let out a sigh and put down his book and turned to his father. "Dad, you only drink when you're either nervous, worried, or pissed…or at least in front of us."

Stevie turned to her brother. "Oh, he drinks plenty when we're not looking."

Hyde shook his head. "No, I don't."

His son and daughter turned to him. "Yes, you do," they said unison.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

He was getting more than irritated. "No, I do not."

Stevie and Jagur rolled their eyes. "Yes, you do."

Hyde grunted. He didn't see the point with continuing to argue. The both of them were just as hard-headed as their mother.

After the kids were done with their meal, Hyde checked Stevie's homework and then Jagur's as they cleaned the kitchen. Once they were done, Hyde began to get everything ready. He checked the clock and saw that it was time to go. He turned to Stevie. "Are you ready?"

Stevie nodded. "Yup." She had her gym bag across her shoulder and popped in her headphones. She bobbed her head to the music and began to move her feet to the beat she was listening to.

Hyde then turned to Jagur. "Ready, buddy?"

Jagur finished off his chapter and nodded. "Are we taking Zep?"

Hyde shook his head. "She can't come. You know that Stevie's dance teacher doesn't like pets."

"Cuz she's a mean old hag." Jagur kissed the dog goodbye and followed his father out of the door.

It didn't take long to get to Stevie's dance class. They were there within ten minutes.

Stevie was the first to get out of the car. Once she stepped out she noticed a small woman standing in front of the building, waiting. Stevie beamed up and began to run towards the woman. "Mommy!"

Jackie's face brightened up as her daughter ran towards her. "There's my locks!" She hugged and kissed her girl. "How was school?"

"Good." Stevie pulled away.

Jackie smiled and made her way towards her youngest son. "Hey, buddy." She kissed and hugged him. "What book are you reading today?" She knew there was no point in asking how his day had gone. His answer was always the same: "ok." However, she had noticed that whenever a question was asked about the books he read, his answers were much longer. Jackie loved that her son had that in common with her husband.

Jagur began to talk nonstop, filling in his mother of every detail he had read about the book. As he talked, Jackie took Jimmy from Hyde's arms and gave her husband a peck.

Several minutes later, after Jagur was done with his analyzes, Stevie began to tug at her mother's blouse. "Mom! Come on! I'm gonna be late."

"I'm going, Stefani." Jackie was the only one to call her daughter that name. If it had been another person, Stevie would have demanded that they call her by Stevie. However, it never seemed to bother her that her mother called her that.

Jackie leaned in and gave her husband a quick peck. "I'll see you at home."

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" Hyde asked before they parted ways.

Jackie's smile appeared. "They gave."

"Really?"

"Steven, c'mon. This is me. I can persuade people to do anything I want them to." She gave him her 'duh' expression and gave Jagur another hug and kiss.

Hyde grinned. He took Jimmy into his arms and gave him a kiss. Then, he leaned over and gave his daughter a peck on the forehead. "Have fun."

"I will, Daddy." She turned to her mother and began to pull at the blouse again. "Mom!"

After Jagur managed to pull away, he and Hyde began to walk off.

"Have fun at the game!" Jackie said over her shoulder as she took Jimmy and Stevie into the building.

Hyde opened the car door for his son. "Ready to see the Nicks?"

Jagur grinned. He nodded.

Hyde had known that the Nicks tickets he had won from the radio station about a week ago was going to make Jagur's whole year. No one loved sports more than Jagur did.

"Then lets hurry." Hyde climbed into the car and drove off.

…

Father and son were having a good time so far. They ate some junk food as they watched the game. The beginning was pretty good and they cheered their team on. However; as the fourth quarter came about, the Nicks were really starting to sink. It was as if they had lost the touch pretty quickly. Now, instead of being excited about the game they were witnessing, they were starting to feel annoyed by it.

Hyde and Jagur were up from their seats and yelling stuff at the players out on the court. The Nicks were losing by ten points and father and son were beyond furious at the damn team.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Jagur looked as red as a tomato.

At that Hyde's head snapped over towards him. He was shocked. Jagur wasn't one for cussing. "Jagur…"

Jagur didn't keep his eyes off from the court. "What?" A bad pass was made; this only angered him more. "You fucking moron!"

The rest of the crowd gave some 'boos' and moans.

However, Hyde hadn't heard the crowd. "Jagur!" Hyde was furious as well now…only his reasons were completely different from his son's.

Jagur caught the tone and turned to his father. He looked a little worried once he saw Hyde's facial expression. "What?"

Hyde looked straight into his son's eyes. "Where did those words come from?"

Jagur frowned. "What words?"

Hyde gave him a look.  
Jagur rolled his eyes. "Dad…everyone says them."

"Not my 8 year-old-son."

"Dad--"

"No, Jagur. I don't want you using those words again, you hear me?" Hyde was dead serious.

A little bit of annoyance grew inside of Jagur. "Why? You say it all the time while you think Stevie and I aren't around."

"I'm an adult, Jagur," he said it with a tone as if that was the correct answer.

"But I'm not a kid, Dad."

Hyde observed his son a little closely. "Jag, yes you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm smarter than half of my school."

"I never said you were. I simply said you're a kid."

Fury started to overtake Jagur. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!" Hyde took a step towards Jagur. "Listen to me, Jagur. You are a kid. And there's nothing wrong with that. It's good that you're a kid because later on in life you're gonna have moments where you wish you were back to your youth. You don't have to grow up so soon and so fast. You don't have to have a book glued to your face all the time."

Jagur saddened a little and mumbled, "But _**you **_read all the time too."

Something tugged at Hyde's heart when he heard that from his son. A small smile spread across his face. "You read because I read?"

Jagur gave a small nod.

"Why?" Hyde asked with great curiousness and amazement.

Jagur kind of looked down. "Because you're real smart. And…_**I**_ wanna get that smart."

Hyde stared at his son for a while. Observed his son's unruly, curly head and bright blue eyes. And he couldn't stop himself from reaching over and kissing him on top of his head.

Jagur wrapped both arms around his dad.

Hyde ruffled Jagur's hair. "Just don't say bad words again, got it?"

Jagur grinned. "Got it."

Hyde smiled and didn't stop watching him for that entire night.

…

The next morning, Hyde was running late in getting the kids ready. He checked the clock and saw that Jagur and Stevie needed to be in school in twenty minutes. He looked around him to see if any of the kids were around him before he silently let out a cuss word.

He rushed out of the kitchen with two lunch bags and a dipper bag. "Is everyone ready to go?" he asked as he entered the living room.

Then, he smelled something funny.

And just before he asked about the smell, Jagur walked over to him with a worried look on his face. "Dad…"

Hyde frowned. "What?"

"Um…Stevie just threw up." Jagur pointed towards the hall where his sister was sitting.

Hyde dropped everything and rushed over to her.

Stevie was trying hard not to cry. She had throw up all over her and felt like she was going to let out another one.

"It's ok, Locks." Hyde soothed her hair and immediately took her into his arms, trying hard not to make a bigger mess. He turned to Jagur. "JR, can you call Mommy and let her know what happened to Stevie?"

Jagur rushed over to the phone and dialed his mother's phone number.

"Do you feel like you want to throw up again, baby?" Hyde started to clean off her face.

Stevie held back a sob and gave a small nod. Then all of a sudden she began to gag.

Hyde hurried her up to the toilet and allowed her to throw up.

After a couple of minutes, she finally finished.

Hyde hugged her tight as she still held back tears.

"I wanna go to school," Stevie said, knowing what her father was thinking at this moment.

"Baby, I don't think that's going to be possible." Hyde started the water in the bath and started to take off her clothes.

"But I have my homework to turn in." A silent tear finally came down.  
"I'll give them to Jagur. He'll take them to your teacher."

"What about my notes?"

"I'll talk to your teacher about that and ask for a copy." He finally finished undressing her and put her in the warm water. "Now, stay in here for a while as I clean off the hallway.

She gave a sad nod.

Hyde met Jagur in the hall. His son handed him the phone. "Mom wants to talk to you."

Hyde took the phone. "JR, can you get some clean underwear and pajamas for your sister?"

Jagur nodded and hurried.

Hyde picked up the phone as he started to clean up the hall. "Hey, Jacks."

"Is she really bad?" Jackie cut right to the chase.

"Yeah. She threw up a lot. And I can tell by the look in her face that she's in pain. She's trying to hide it, though."

"Aw! My baby girl. She's gonna have to stay home with you."

"Well, I'm gonna have to take her to the studio with me actually."

"Why? Are you recording today?"

"Yeah. I told you this on Monday."

"Oh, that's right. You're working with the new band you signed up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a good thing that today Jimmy has daycare."

"I know. Well, let me let you go. I just finished cleaning here in the hall. I have to get Stevie ready."

"Alright, honey. Just make sure to give her the medicine every eight hours. And take some blankets with you as well; a book and her home work books--I just bought her some new ones the other day that I know she'll like."

"Alright." He threw away the rag he had been using to clean up the hall.

"Ok. I'll call the school and let them know that Jagur might be late and tell them about Stevie."

"Thanks."

"Give her to me so I can talk to her."

Hyde rushed over to the bathroom and gave his daughter the phone. "Mommy wants to talk to you."

His sad daughter took it. "Mommy."

Hyde began to quickly bathe her as Jackie spoke softly to her daughter.

After she was done, Stevie gave her dad the phone.

Hyde rinsed her and let go of the daughter. "Done?"

Stevie nodded and Hyde let go of the water before taking the phone.

Jagur came in with Jimmy in his arms. "Dad, I'll go ahead and put everything in the car.

"Thanks, buddy." Hyde loved the way his eldest son stepped up and helped out without being told to.

Jagur hurried out.

It took several minutes to get Stevie and everything ready. Hyde hauled ass to get to the school. Right when they got to the front of the school, the bell rang.

Hyde was glad that they were late.

Stevie handed Jagur her homework and a note she had written to her teacher.

Jagur took them and gave his sister a quick peck on the forehead. He grabbed his bag quick and began to rush out of the car.

Hyde reached over and pulled his son before he left. He gave the boy a quick hug and kiss. "Mommy will be the one picking you up today, alright?"

Jagur nodded and hurried off.

After Hyde dropped off his youngest son, he went over to the studio, which was only twenty minutes away from both the house and the school.

Hyde took his daughter and her bag and went in.

He was so glad that he decided to make the kids a small room there inside the studio. It really came in handy whenever he had to watch the kids and work at the same time. He would always leave them inside the room; where they had toys to play with, books to read, homework sheets to work with, and two beds to take their naps in.

Once he entered the studio room, he saw the band and two of his songwriters there waiting for him.

"Hey. Sorry about this, guys but my daughter got sick and Jackie can't take care of her since she's at the station working."

They all gave shrugs and didn't mind at all.

Hyde opened up the door for Stevie. "Alright, Locks. Just go in there and sleep. And if you start feeling like you want to throw up, just call out for me or there's that trashcan you can use. Ok, baby?"

She nodded. "K."

"Are you hungry?"

Stevie gave him a gross look and shook her head.

He smiled. "Alright." He took out her medicine.

Stevie immediately got sad. She hated medicine.

"Baby, I know. But you have to get better. Don't you want to go to school tomorrow?" He knew that would get her to take her medicine.

Stevie gave in.

After she had taken her medicine, she hopped into her bed and went straight to sleep.

For the next few hours, Hyde worked and kept an ear out for his daughter. It was hard to do with seven men in the room and music blasting.

"That note is completely off, Tam," said one of Hyde's songwriters, Slam. He looked more than irritated with the lead singer of the band. "You need to make it smoother. It sounds too rough."

Tam, who was inside the booth with headphones on, looked furious with himself. "I can't do it, Slam."

"Yes, you can," Slam reassured him. "You just have to let go of that note."

"I've been trying, and I can't do it."

Slam shook his head and turned over to Hyde. "We can't waste so much time on that one note."

Hyde turned over to Tam and gave him a look.

Tam wasn't about to deny it. Hyde scared the shit out of him and the look he carried on his face showed it.

Hyde leaned over and looked at the kid straight in the eye. "Tam, are you telling me that you can't do this son?"

"No," Tam said. "It's just--"

"It's either you can or you can't," Hyde said with a tone. "So, which is it?"

Tam let out a breath. He didn't know what to say. He knew that if he said he could then he was going to be expected to hit that note soon and if he said he couldn't then he was giving in to his insecurity. And everyone who knew Hyde knew that what bugged him most were people that were insecure. Once he found out that one of artists were very insecure, he gave them one last shot before he kicked them out of his label.

"Just try to make it breathy," came a small little voice from Hyde's left.

Hyde turned and found his daughter standing there next to him. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing her pajamas. She still looked pale, but not like before.

Stevie was looking at Tam. "Your voice is rough, and it sounds awesome. All the tracks that they've made for you have been in complimentary to what your voice is used to. But you gotta break out of your element. Your voice is capable of so much more if you just let it."

Everyone in the room was looking at her with astonishment.

Tam was too. But he, unlike everyone else, said something. "But how do I that?"

"Make your voice sound breathy. Like, talk and breathe out at the same time--if that makes any sense. It should sound like this: _Because you're here for me_."

Everyone just stared at her for a moment there, amazed by the note she had just hit.

Then, finally, Tam gave a nod. "I think I know what you mean." He turned to Slam. "Can you replay?"

Slam nodded and got back to work. He rolled the tape again and began recording.

Sure enough, when it came to the note, Tam hit it.

Everyone in the room clapped, proud that Tam had finally got it.

Hyde turned over to his daughter, wondering about her.

Stevie frowned. "What?"

"How'd you know to hit that note?"

Stevie frowned. "Stevie Nicks has hit it before. I've heard her."

Hyde smiled.

Stevie went to her bag and looked through it. "Daddy? Did you bring my tape player by any chance?"

Hyde got up and looked for it with her. When he found it, she gladly took it and played one of her tapes.

And as she listened to her music, that's when he noticed it. Her voice did not sound at all bad. She was only 6 years old, yet she managed to hit most of the notes pretty well.

For the rest of the day, Hyde gave his daughter a small tour of the studio equipment. Stevie had always been in the studio, but she knew nothing of it. She didn't know which buttons did what and Hyde figured that she would enjoy getting to know it all.

…

By the time that Hyde got home, it was 4PM. Jagur was in the kitchen, reading a book. As soon as Stevie came into view, he dropped his book and walked over to her. "I brought you your notes." He handed them to her.

Her face slightly brightened up.

As Jagur told Stevie what her teacher told him to tell her, Jackie walked over to Hyde with Jimmy on her arms. "Honey, did you bring the food?"

Hyde nodded. He handed her the grocery bag.

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck. "Thank you. I'll hurry up and get Stevie's soup ready."

"How long, Mommy?" Stevie asked.

"Give me 40 minutes, baby girl." Jackie gave Hyde Jimmy and hurried over to the stove. "Your mom called and gave me a good soup recipe for Stevie."

Jimmy made noises to his dad. He gave a giggle when Hyde made a face.

Hyde smiled. "I'm gonna take the little guy to the park."

Jackie turned to him immediately. "Oh, that would be great, honey. He hasn't been out much today."

Hyde grabbed a sweater for his son and started heading for the door with the stroller. "Zep, you wanna go with us?"

Zep immediately ran over towards Hyde and Jimmy.

Hyde put her on a leash and headed out of the door.

It didn't take long to reach the park. Once they got there, Hyde let Zep out of the leash and let her run wild. He then put down a small blanket so he and Jimmy could sit down on it.

For the next half an hour, father and son just watched the scenery. It was nice to have silence for a while. Even though Jimmy loved to babble, he seemed to stay pretty quiet out in the outdoors. It was something he had in common with his father. Both loved the outdoors and enjoyed the silence it offered.

When Zep was tired of running around, she too came to join them.

Hyde turned to his kid and saw that Jimmy was now looking up at the sky in amazement. Hyde followed suit. He laid flat on his back and looked up.

A nice breeze came in and blew across their faces. It was chilly, but wonderful at the same time.

Hyde thought he heard Jimmy give a sigh of pleassure.

…

* * *

(second half--Jackie)

...

--

Brooklyn, New York

February 5, 1994; Saturday

9:02 AM

The Hyde Home

--

Jackie finally was able to get her kids to wake up from their long slumber. It had taken her a long time to get them out of bed, which did not come as a surprise. Every weekend morning was a battle for her.

She usually let them get up until 10, but since she had the weekend off and had them all to herself--Hyde was out of town in a business meeting--she wanted to treasure every moment of it.

She had already set out a plan. As the kids ate breakfast and played a little, she would clean the house so that by the time they were finished, all was done so they could go out for the day.

She had already cleaned up Stevie and Jimmy's bedrooms. All that was left was Jagur's. And his was the room that took the longest to clean up.

As she was finishing up, she picked up one of his notebooks and a piece of paper fell out. She bent over to pick it up. And as she picked it up, she saw the title of the paper: '_A Meaning_'. She frowned upon it and opened it up to read it:

_You taught me how to spread my wings  
Showed me how love could be  
Then took away all the weak in me  
You gave me a life meaning_

_And now I am who I am because of you_

_I hold no fake, no worries, no self-esteem issues_

_Your love is unconditional, not a strife_

_Don't know who I would be if you weren't in my life_

It was only four simple lines. And she was amazed by the beauty in them. She headed to the kitchen, wondering where Jagur copied it from.

Once she reached the kitchen she handed the paper over to her son. "Sweetie, where did you find this piece? It's beautiful."

Jagur glanced at it, frowned, and went back to his book. "What do you mean?"

"What book did you read it from?"

"I didn't read if off any book."

"Ok…then, what magazine."

Jagur looked up at her in disbelief. "Mom, I don't _**read **_magazines." He rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"Well, then where did you read it from?" This was one of the qualities that Jackie hated about her son. He never answered the question straight up. He had to be a little of a smart ass whenever he answered…much like his father.

"I didn't read it off anywhere." Jagur went back to his book.

Jackie was ready to strangle her son.

Stevie frowned and looked over her mother's shoulder to take a peek at the piece of paper she was holding. "Isn't that what you were writing in the car on the way home from school yesterday, Jag?"

Jagur gave a small nod.

Jackie's eyes lit up and she gave out a small gasp. She looked down at the writing and read the small poem again. "Jagur, _**you **_wrote this?"

He didn't answer. He was too intrigued with his book at this moment.

Stevie finished off her cereal and picked up her headphones. "Yeah, he did. I was there. He's written a lot more in that one notebook he has. They're real nice."

Jackie turned to her daughter. "The red one?"

Stevie nodded. She turned back to her tape player and blasted the music. Soon, she began to move her feet to the sound and sing along to the lyrics.

Jackie looked down at her son in amazement. Never could she have imagined that someone at his age would ever write anything so beautiful.

She leaned closer to him and stroked his hair. "Sweetheart, do you mind if I take a look through your notebook? The one with all your writings?"

Jagur finished off the chapter and turned to his mother. "Sure."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." She was about to leave the room when something suddenly made her stop and wonder. She went back to her son. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were back on the book.

She looked at him. "Who did you write this about?"

He didn't give an answer quickly. He knew that his mother wouldn't stop bugging him about it if he didn't answer right away. However, he wanted to finish the paragraph at least. When the last sentence in the paragraph was finally read--and to Jackie that took hours!--Jagur looked up at her and gave her the simple--and obvious--answer. "You."

Jackie's heart squeezed at this.

Jagur didn't notice how emotional his mother was being right now. He quickly went back to his book.

A knot on her throat soon began to form and before she knew it, tears were falling down her face. She let out a small breath and tried to control herself. She reached over and gave her boy the biggest of all hugs and a million kisses.

Jagur frowned at the odd behavior and tried to squirm away. "Mom," he whined.

Jackie didn't care, she still held on tight. "I love you, my little bear."

Jagur rolled his eyes and continued to squirm away. "I love you too," he said back, mainly because he just wanted her to let her go.

Jackie gave him one last kiss and let him be.

He shook his head and straightened himself up before going back to his reading.

Jackie wiped away her tears and calmed herself down. She rushed over to his room and picked up the notebook, dying to know what were on his other writings.

--

Later that afternoon, Jackie dropped off Stevie in her dancing class as she took Jagur to get his haircut. After that, she headed to the grocery store and bought a few things to make for dinner.

By the time she was done with her shopping, she noticed that Stevie's dancing class had already ended about ten minutes ago. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a curse.

She quickly swerved to the right, almost missing the exit.

"Mom!" Jagur's book almost flew out of the window.

Zep let out a bark and immediately turned to Jimmy to make sure he was ok.

Jimmy gave a giggle.

Jackie took a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure her kids were ok. "Oh, sorry, babies. It's just that I don't want to be too late to pick up Stevie."

"Doesn't mean you gotta drive all crazy, Mom." Jagur shook his head and tried to go back to his book.

Jimmy then went back to watching the outdoors.

It took Jackie about fifteen minutes for her to get to the class. She hurried out of there and took both her children and dog out and hurried inside of the building. "Your sister is _**not **_going to be happy with us."

Jagur frowned up at his mother and gave her a look. "Us?"

She looked down at her son and gave him a look as well. "We're a family, Jagur. It's _us_. There's no 'you' or 'I' in family."

Jagur rolled his eyes and didn't say a thing. There were many times that there was just no arguing with this woman.

Right when they reached the building, Stevie's dancing teacher came out and started to lock the door.

Jackie frowned. "Hello, Miss George."

Miss George turned to her. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Hyde. Are you looking for Stevie?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes, I am. Where is she?"

"She's over around the back with one of my assistants. He's teaching her and some of the other students some new dance moves."

"Oh. Is it Stix that she's with?" Jackie had heard all about Stix from Stevie. She figured that her daughter had a major crush on the young man.

Miss George nodded. "Yeah. He's real good with Stevie. And she really likes his style of dancing. He incardinates a lot of Hip Hop and break dancing into his routines and amazingly Stevie picks up pretty fast."

Jackie let out a smile. "Well, she definitely takes after her mother. I always could pick up quick in any kind of dancing when I was her age as well."

Miss George smiled and finished closing the door. "Well, see you next week, Mrs. Hyde."

"Bye." Jackie took her sons and dog over around the back.

She heard the music get louder and louder as she approached. And once she had a clear view, she saw that there were half a dozen kids and an older looking teenager dancing to the beat of the music.

The older teenager, who Jackie assumed to be Stix, was break dancing in the middle of the kids. The kids were excited and were bobbing along to the music.

Jackie just watched her daughter's facial expressions as she saw Stix moving his feet to the rhythm. Jackie noticed how Stevie was starting to move her feet as well, doing her best to imitate what Stix was doing.

Stix also caught this and grinned. He scooted back from the middle of the crowd and kept his eyes on her. "Stevie, show 'em how it's done. Go on, girl."

Stevie grinned and immediately rushed to the center of the crowd. She moved her feet like Stix had and then got right on her stomach on the floor. Soon, she began to wiggle and move in motions.

Stix let out an exciting yell. "Stevie's mastered the Worm!"

The other students clapped.

Stevie got back to her feet and started to do some moves with her feet and hands on the ground. She was shuffling her feet and hands. After some seconds of dancing on the ground, she was finally out of breath and stopped.

Everyone around started to clap and cheer her up. Stix ran up to her and swung her around in his arms. "That was amazing! Way to go!"

He finally put her down and that's when Stevie noticed her mother and brothers there. She hurried over to her mother, estatic. "Mommy! Did you see me?!"

Jackie nodded and smiled. "Yeah! That was amazing!"

"That was pretty cool," said Jagur.

Stix walked over to Jackie and extended his hand to her. "Hello, Mrs. Hyde. My name is Stix. I'm assistant to Miss George's dance class."

Jackie shook his hand. "I know. Stevie's been talking about you a lot."

Stix smiled. "She's a great kid, and an amazing, natural dancer."

Jackie looked down at her daughter and smiled. "That she is."

Stix took a deep breath and started to look a little nervous. "I'm actually glad that I got to meet you finally, Mrs. Hyde. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh, yeah. What's that?"

"Well…Stevie has really taking a liking to this style of dancing--"

"Oh, yeah. What was that that she was doing, by the way? The shuffling?"

"That was a 6 step. I just taught her that today. She's quick in learning. And…I think she'd do well in a class I'm getting together." He held his breath, waiting for Jackie's answer.

Jackie didn't know what to say.

Stevie, however, was jumping up and down. "Oh! Mommy, please! I want to! Please! I wanna learn how to do pop and lock."

Jackie frowned. "Huh?"

Stix chuckled. "It's another type of dance move. I'm pretty sure that with time, Stevie will master it."

Jackie took a deep breath. "But, isn't it dangerous?"

"There are moves that are quite a bit dangerous, but believe me that I will never have her do any moves that she won't be able to handle. I'll start her off completely slow and have her do moves that won't hurt her in any kind of way." His eyes were pleading her. "I would really enjoy to have Stevie in my class. She has a natural born talent and I can only imagine how far she can go if she were to practice it."

"What would be the schedule?"

"The same times as Miss George's."

Jackie looked down at her daughter, who was pleading, and then back to Stix. "I'll have to talk to my husband."

Stix nodded. "Of course."

Jackie extended her hand. "Nice meeting you, Stix."

Stix shook her hand. "You as well, Mrs. Hyde." He bent over and hugged Stevie goodbye.

All the way home, Stevie could not stop pleading her mom to say yes to Stix. Jackie could tell that her daughter really wanted this, but there was no way she was making this decision alone.

…

--

It was already the late afternoon and Hyde was still not home yet. The kids were doing their homework and Jackie was playing with Zep and Jimmy.

She heard the pot go off and ran off to turn it off.

Jimmy immediately crawled after her.

Thankfully, Jackie caught this and picked him up before he entered the kitchen. She always was careful with Jimmy because he tended to be wild in the kitchen. He would open drawers and stick his hand by the stove when she wasn't looking. It drove her insane. She usually entertained him so that he wouldn't enter the kitchen, but right now she really needed to cook.

Then, a light hit her. She rushed to the kid's cupboards and took out some crayons and papers out. She placed her son in the middle of the living room and gave him the crayons and papers. "Here, baby. Entertain yourself as Mommy gets dinner ready."

He immediately took the crayons and started to scribble away. Zep watched him closely.

Jackie took that as a good sign and went to the kitchen to finish off the dinner.

About fifteen minutes later, Hyde finally stepped into the house.

Jackie grinned from ear to ear and reached over to him. "Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"Good. We got a lot done today." He took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger. "How was yours?"

Jackie started talking a million miles a minute. She told him everything that had happened that day. Everything from her finding Jagur's notebook to Stix wanting Stevie to join his break dancing classes and then to a new discovery on how to make sure Jimmy didn't come into the kitchen.

They had a talk about Stevie joining Stix's class and listed off the pros and cons of each decision they could make. It took them about half an hour to finally come to a conclusion.

"Stevie's gonna be ecstatic," Jackie said.

"Was she real good?" Hyde helped Jackie serve the plates.

Jackie nodded. "I have no idea where she got that rhythm from. I know that I was a dancer, but that was ballerina. Her body doesn't move like mine. It was as if she was being possessed by a black girl or something."

Hyde gave a small shrug. "She _**is **_¼ black. Guess she actually took on _**that**_ gene."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. The rhythm and the voice. Because we both know that neither one of us can sing."

"Hey, at least _**I **_can carry a note and have an ear. You…you're just tone deaf."

She let out a chuckle and turned to the living room. "Dinner's ready!"

Jagur ran inside with Jimmy on his arms.

Stevie was right behind him while playing with Zep.

The kids all greeted their father and sat around the kitchen table.

Jackie loved Saturday nights. It was the only night was a must for all the family to sit down and have dinner together. Jackie and Hyde had made sure that every Saturday night was a guarantee for all five of them to sit down and enjoy each other.

She turned to Hyde and smiled at him. It was thanks to him that she finally had a family. It was thanks to him that she finally had somewhere to call home.

He turned to her and saw the look she was giving him.

She sent him a kiss.

He just rolled his eyes and went back to chatting with his children. Women could be so emotional.

However, that didn't stop him from reaching over and holding her hand.

* * *

**So, I hope you noticed how much alike the kids are to their parents, but how different they are from them as well. I just think that's the truth about everybody. Everyone has at least one characteristic of each parent, but still have their own identity.**

**So, coming up next...the very LAST chapter of this story. I gets VERY sad!**

**TITLED: "Bring it on Home" by Little Big Town**

**PREVIEW: the family must cling to each other as they get some horrible news. (this chapter will be much shorter)**


	22. Bring It On Home

**Oh, goodness. It's finally here!! The VERY last chapter of "All That I Got". I just want to thank every single one of you for reading my story and giving it a chance. A HUGE thanks ANYONE who left reviews. You guys motivated me soooo much, you have NO idea. A special thanks to Ace's Buddy (who's written the most reviews), Zeppleingirl08 (who wrote the FIRST review!!), kezzip (who is one of my FAVORITE fanfic authors!), and sometimestheycallmejackie & driver picks the music (who both gave the most chipper reviews! lol). You five gave your input in almost every chapter and I thank you for that. Whether you loved the chapter or not, it never mattered. You always gave your 2 cents, and I LOOOOVE change! LOL! fastforwarddd and CaptainMatchMaker, thanks for the early and many reviews in the VERY beginning of the story! Much appreciation to everyone who has given this story a chance!**

**NOTE**: So, I had THOUGHT this chapter was going to be much shorter, but...it didn't turn out that way! LOL! However, it is a much stronger chapter than the rest. The weaknesses and strengths of the Hyde Children are shown and Jackie and Hyde's marriage gets a little rocky. However, when they find out some terrible news, they must lean on each other and make a drastic decision together...as a family.

So, it's the year 1999 and this is happening in the Hyde family:

-Hyde's record company has been booming for about a year

-Jackie's morning show that she shares with three other stars, has become #1 morning show in the country

-JR has continued on with his writing and has gotten several poems published in Teen Ink Magazine (magazine that carries teen writing)

-Stevie has taken a passion for singing and dancing; she's likes R&B a lot right now, but will soon be introduced to a new genre that will enlighten her

-Jimmy loves to skate and has a great tallent in drawing and painting, even though he doesn't feel talented when standing next to his brother and sister

--For the past year or so, the family has been drifting apart and it's finally taken a tole on all of them. What will happen?

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

CHAPTER 22: "Bring it on Home" by Little Big Town

Brooklyn, New York

December 10, 1999; Friday

3:44 PM

El Camino, driving towards the Hyde household

--

"You're always blaming me for something that I never do!" 7-year-old Jimmy yelled at his brother. He had short, black hair--like his mother--and piercing blue eyes--like his father.

He hated whenever his brother blamed him for stuff. It was always him that got blamed for everything! God, he hated being the damn baby of the damn family! "Whenever something goes wrong, you love to put the blame on me!"

12-year-old Stevie winced. She was sitting between both her brothers, like always, and was getting yelled at in the ear. She hated being in the middle.

"Because it's alwaysyour fault!" the almost 15-year-old Jagur yelled back at his brother. Jagur was the type of person that usually kept his cool, like his father. However, whenever it had to do anything with is little brother, he lost it. He didn't know why.

"No, it's not!" Jimmy argued back.

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

They were going back and forth and Zep, who was sitting right in front of Stevie let out a moan. With great effort, because she was in fact not as young as she used to be, Stevie jumped on top of Jackie, then sat in front of her feet. She gave out a few coughs right then.

Jackie reached over and stroked the Brittany Spaniel.

Stevie was more than irritated at both her brothers. "Oh, you both are so flippin' annoying! Can't you ever stop arguing?!"

"Shut up, Stevie!" both brothers said in unison to their sister.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up!"

Soon, it was all three of them that were yelling at each other back and forth.

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned around to her children. "Will the three of you stop arguing?"

However, none of them listened to their mother. They were in their own little world right now. The world of The Hyde Siblings, which was full of yells and screams and arguing. It seemed as if all three siblings lived in that world 60 of the time. The other 40 was spent on sleeping and individual interests.

When they were younger, Jackie was able to tone down their arguments; but as they got older, their personalities grew stronger and made it more difficult for Jackie to calm them down. They were all stubborn and needed to be the ones with the last word--much like both their parents--and felt the need to win every single battle. And this only made their arguments much longer and unbearable to their parents.

Jackie kept trying to calm them down, but it was no use. She grew frustrated now and turned to her husband, who was enjoying the Led Zeppelin album that was playing on his new CD player. To him, this was normal and something he could tune out without any effort.

She reached over and turned it off.

That got his attention. "What the--?"

She arched a brow at him. "Will you calm your kids down?!"

"Oh, now they're _**my **_kids, but when they're behaving--"

Jackie reached over and pinched him hard on the arm./

He winced.

She gave him a death stare. "Do it!" She sent her focus back on the road. She didn't care if she had come across as rude. She had just had a long day at work and wanted peace and quiet. And every time the kids would argue, she felt as if she was the only one that tried to quiet them down. Hyde never wanted to get in the middle. He just sat back and let it be. Most of the time, she let it slide, but lately it was getting to her more and she wanted him to finally step up and calm their children down.

He let out a breath once he saw that look on her face. She was disappointed, angry, and sad at the same time. And he knew that it was all because of him. He silently let out a cuss word and turned his attention on his annoying kids.

"Don't push me, Jimmy!" Stevie warned.

Jimmy was nearly in tears because both his siblings had come together and were attacking him. Every time he felt defeated, he turned to violence towards his brother and sister. He hated the feeling of being weak. And that's how he felt whenever he was with Jagur and Stevie…mostly, Jagur. He hated being the baby. "I'll push whoever I want to push!" And to prove it, he pushed her again.

Jagur reached over and gave his brother a shove. "You're such a jerk!"

"Don't call me a jerk, jerk!" A tear came down his cheek. He then reached over and gave his brother a small punch in the arm.

Jagur then gave his little brother a sock as well.

Jimmy's face became red with anger and he began to sent strong blows to Jagur.

Stevie tried to separate both her brothers. "Jagur, don't push his buttons!" she yelled as Jagur screamed out insults at Jimmy.

"What?!" Jagur was now angry at his sister for turning against him.

"Hey!" Hyde let out a scream.

He hardly ever screamed…and they stopped.

They all turned to their father, who looked beyond pissed now.

He looked at all three of them through the review mirror. "What the hell's the matter?! Jimmy, do _**not **_lay a finger on either one of your siblings, got it?!"

A tear fell off from Jimmy's eyes. "Jagur started it! He was--"

"I don't care, Jimmy! Nothing justifies you laying a finger on either one of your siblings, got it?"

Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He turned away so no one would see him. He was frustrated as hell.

Stevie sent her father a death stare. She reached over to her little brother and tried to comfort him. "It's ok, Jimmy."

Jimmy pushed her away. "Leave me alone!"

She, too, grew angry. "Fine!" She didn't care if he cried a whole river now. "You're such a baby."

That only made his tears come down even harder.

The rest of the ride home was completely silent. All five of them were angry with one another. Jimmy felt everyone was against him, Jagur wished he could have been an only child because he hated both his siblings right now, Stevie wanted nothing more than to separate from her entire family, Jackie was angry at her children for being so immature and was mostly angry at her husband for how he handled the situation, and Hyde was angry at his wife because she appeared to be angry with him and was frustrated with his children because he knew that they were a big reason as to _**why **_Jackie was mad at him right now.

And Zep wanted nothing more than to be adopted to another family right now.

When they finally arrived to their house, every one of the kids went straight into their rooms. Zep went straight to the backyard, wanting to be far away as possible in case another argument broke out.

Jackie started going to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Hyde followed.

He knew that Jackie was frustrated with him, but lately it seemed as if she was always angry with him. And he finally wanted to confront her about it.

So, he took out a beer and sat down, getting ready for the battle that was about to come. He took a sip before asking, "So…what's been your problem lately?"

Jackie had been chopping up some vegetables and the moment he asked the question, she put down the knife and turned to him with a baffled and angry look on her face. "_**My **_problem?"

_What did I say now_?!

Jackie placed a hand on her hip and shot him death rays through her eyes. "_**I **_don't have a problem, Steven. It's _**you**_ that has the problem." She went back to chopping up the vegetables.

Hyde frowned. "What?! I do not."

She turned to him, bothered as hell. "Oh, yes you do."

"Says who?"

"You!" she said while pointing the knife at him.

That got his attention…and got him to quiet down a bit as well.

"Lately, it seems as if I've been the only parent to the kids." Jackie wasn't aware that she was waving a knife at him. "I come home from work, tired as hell, and yet there you just sitting on the couch or sleeping and not being a father to them! I have been the one that has stopped the bickering, checks off their homework, and starts conversations with them! All you've been doing for the last months has been to drop them off at school and pick them up! I still cook and clean around here! And yet you do nothing!"

Hyde forgot all about the knife and got to his feet. "I have been working my ass off, Jackie. I work every day and I'm tired as hell. All I ask for is an hour or two to myself. Is that too much to ask for?"

Jackie was again baffled by his words. "I work too, Steven! You're not the only one. But yet, you don't hear me complaining. And besides, you're a father, those hours of you spending them by yourself have been long gone! Jagur, Stefani, and Jamin come first!"

"I _**know **_they come first, Jackie."

"Then act upon it." Jackie tried to calm herself down. "Lately, I've been the only one that has fit the parent role. I keep up with their school work and ask them how their day has been every single afternoon. Parenting isn't just about providing them with clothes and food."

"I know that, Jackie," Hyde argued.

"Then tell me: when was the last time that you've asked the kids about their day?" Jackie asked.

Hyde didn't know what to respond. He thought long and hard and honestly couldn't remember the last time that he had had a conversation with his children.

Jackie shook her head, disappointedly. "You see. And this affects them, Steven. They not only need a mother, but a father to look up to and respect. And I'm not saying you're being a horrible father, but you're not being a very good one right now."

Hyde took a seat and let out a breath. He was letting everything sink in and he thought long and hard about his wife's words.

Jackie saw that this truth was really hurting her husband, but it needed to have been said. She took a seat right next to him and took his hand. "You can still make it up to them, honey."

Hyde shook his head. "How the hell did this happen?"

"You got too caught up with meeting their physical needs that you forgot their emotional ones," Jackie said truthfully. "I mean, you wanted them to grow up in a home that was big and secure--wanted them to have what you didn't." She took his cheek into her palm and stroked it. "And I love you for wanting that for them, but…"

"It's not what they truly need," he finished for them. He got to his feet. "I guess I better go make amends, huh?"

Jackie smile. "Yeah. Especially with Jamin. You didn't handle it very well with him."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I'll go talk to Stevie first." He started to make his way towards his girl's bedroom, which was blaring with Hip Hop music.

Jackie chuckled. "Because she's the easiest?"

"Yep."

Jackie shook her head and went back to the cooking.

Hyde knocked on his daughter's room. He waited a while and got no response, the music was too damn loud. "Stevie!"

Still no response.

Hyde slowly opened the door.

Inside was his daughter, who was dancing to the music. She didn't hear anything besides the voice of Aaliyah, her favorite R&B artist.

He smiled at the sight. Stevie had grown passionate about music, she didn't go a second without dancing or singing or listening to music-many times she did all three at the same time. She had her CD player on her at all times, which didn't make it any better.

Stevie was practicing her routine in front of her big mirror and was paying any attention to anything else. It wasn't until she did a twirl that she noticed the man standing by the doorway.

"Dad!" She reached over and turned off her music. "Don't you know how to knock?!"

Lately, Stevie had been getting real serious about her privacy. Hyde figured that she was getting older and a bit girly--which she never used to be. He loved the days when she would throw away the barbies that Jackie would get her when she was younger. And how he enjoyed last year on her birthday when Jackie got her a kit of make-up. However, these last few months he'd been noticing how close she was getting with Jackie. Before, it had been him that she was the closest too. He didn't know whether it was because she was getting older and needed a female figure more or if it was because he hadn't been around much to lend the ear.

He closed the door behind him. "I need to talk to you, Locks." He walked over to her bed and sat on it. He patted the space next to him.

Stevie walked over and sat down. "Did Mom tell you to come talk to me?"

"No."

She arched her brow, which perfectly matched that of her mother's. "So, she didn't give you a lecture or anything that made you come over here and make amends."

"Hey, I'm a grown man. I don't need a woman to tell me what I need to do, ok?"

She kept her brow arched. She wasn't buying it. "Whatever. So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

He scratched his nose and thought about how he was gonna word this. "I wanted to talk to you about these last several months--"

"You mean the ones you haven't been around much?" she smart assed.

_And this is the easier one of the three_, he thought. "Yeah…I wanted to let you know that I'm real sorry and that I'm gonna try harder and be there for you."

"Are you gonna come to my practices again?" she asked, a little teary eyed.

The question broke his heart. The look on her face made him almost break. God, he had been such an ass. How had he done this to his little girl? He knew very well how important her dancing was to her and how proud she was of it. And she always wanted her dad to be there and experience it with her during the practices. Back when she was younger, he used to make most of them, but the last several months he had not attended whatsoever.

Hyde reached over and cupped her face with his palms. "I won't miss a single one anymore."

A tear appeared on her eye. "Promise?" She did not want to be disappointed again.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Daddy's honor."

She smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Hyde laughed and gave her many kisses. "Anything for you, Locks." He let go of her. "I'll let you go back to your practicing." He gave her one last kiss and headed for the door.

Stevie turned on her music again and went to the front of the mirror. Within two seconds, she was back to her passion and Hyde noticed the extra energy in her steps.

He smiled and closed the door behind him. He opened knocked on the next door.

It took some seconds for someone to answer him.

"Come in," came a low voice.

Hyde stepped in and saw Jagur sitting by his window and reading his new book: The Autobiography of Malcolm X.

"Mom tell you to come talk to me?" asked Jagur.

Hyde rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "No."

"So, she didn't give you a lecture?" Jagur echoed his sister's words.

Hyde gave his son a look. "No." He sat down. "I came on my own accord."

Jagur rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Hyde ignored the comment. "I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior lately. I know I haven't really been around much for a few months--"

"Try almost a year," Jagur remarked.

It hurt, but he deserved it. "You're right. And I have no excuse. But I wanted to let you know that it's gonna be changing. I'm gonna spend more time with you, you can count on it."

"Are you gonna come to my writing competition next month? Cuz you haven't been to one in almost a year." Jagur's voice actually sounded hurt. Jagur was the strongest of the three and for him to let his emotions get in the way meant something big. "It's been pretty messed up, you know."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, I know. And I'm gonna make it up."

"Do you mean, you're gonna be there for us for the next few weeks and then slip back into your old ways?" Jagur didn't have much faith that his father was going to permanently commit to this promise. He wasn't stupid. He knew how people tended to fall back to their old habits.

Hyde shook his head. "That won't happen, JR. You have my word on it."

Jagur looked away, still not convinced.

Hyde walked over and sat right next to him. "JR…look at me."

Jagur did.

Hyde looked at him straight in the eye with the most serious face. "I. Will. No. Longer. Be. That. Way. Again."

He held onto his son's blue eyes for a long time. Jagur was always the one to take the most convincing when a mistake was made by either one of his parents.

Jagur let out a breath and his expression softened. "Ok…I believe you."

Hyde gave a small smile.

Jagur lifted a finger. "But if you let me down again, Dad…I'm telling."

Hyde snickered. "Who?"

Jagur gave him a sly smile, one identical to his own when he was planning something that knew was going to piss some people off. "Grandma."

Hyde's smile faded. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

And Hyde knew his son would.

"Fine," Hyde said. He got up, ruffled his son's hair--because he knew Jagur wasn't much of a hug type of kid--and walked out of the room.

However, before he closed the door, Hyde turned to his son. "Oh, and you better start being nicer to your brother."

Jagur made a face. "Why?"

"Cuz then I'll take away your Malcolm X book." It was Hyde's turn to give that sly smile.

Jagur's face fell. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jagur wanted nothing than to let out a curse. "Fine."

Hyde closed the door behind him and went to the final door in the hallway.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

And he got one. "Go away!"

Hyde knocked again. "Come on, buddy. It's just me."

"Go away!"

Hyde let out a breath. He had been so thankful when Stevie and Jagur had been born because even though both were a little loud and opinionated like their mother, they didn't have her dramatic characteristic…but then Jimmy was born….

Hyde opened the door and stepped in.

Jimmy was thrown on the bed and looked as if he had been crying for quite a long time now.

"Get out!" Jimmy screamed at his father.

"Jimmy, don't use that tone with me," Hyde warned. He shut the door and walked over to his son's side. "I just want to talk to you."

"Go talk to your favorite son instead!" Jimmy went under the covers and let out a small sob.

"Jimmy, I do _**not **_have a favorite son," Hyde defended himself.

"Whatever. I see how much you prefer Jagur over me! Today you showed it by siding with him and yelling at me!" He gave out a small cry.

Hyde wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole right then. He climbed closer to his youngest son. "Jimmy…I yelled at you because you were acting childish. And now I know that I should have handled it differently, and I'm sorry about that. But that doesn't mean that I prefer JR over you. I love the both of you, and Stevie the exact same."

Jimmy let out a sniffle. "What's bologna."

"No, it's not. The three of you--and Mommy--mean the world to me." He reached under the covers and took his son into his arms. "Come on, buddy."

Jimmy tried to struggle away. "No!"

Hyde held on tight and managed to bring his son out. "Jimmy, how could you think that I don't love you?" He made his son look deep into his own eyes. "You're my favorite skater and artist in the world."

"I'm not that great of a skater and artist," Jimmy said. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Hyde hated the fact his son had no self-assurance. Hyde knew Jimmy got intimidated by Jagur's intelligence and Stevie's strong talent. However, Jimmy had his own talents. He was excellent in that skateboard that he had received on his last birthday and awesome in painting and drawing. Jimmy was turning into a small Picasso, everyone that knew him saw it…well, everyone but himself.

"Jimmy…what you can do with a pencil and paper is something that Jagur can't come _**close **_to doing. Both of you are talented with those two objects, but you do it so differently. There's no way Jagur or Stevie could come close to drawing like you do. Just like you can't belt out a note like Stevie's or can't come up with beautiful writing like Jagur's. All three of you are equally talented in different subjects and you shouldn't try to be like them. How boring would it be for me and Mommy to have three kids that are exactly the same?"

A small smile spread across Jimmy's face.

"There's my Picasso's smile." Hyde gave his youngest son the biggest hug of all.

Jimmy looked up at his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Hyde gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "You're welcome, buddy. You forgive me, then?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah."

"Dinner's ready!" came a voice from the kitchen.

Hyde let out a breath. "We better hurry before Mommy turns into Medusa again."

Jimmy laughed and followed his father out of the room.

"Mom! Daddy called you Medusa again!" yelled out Stevie.

Hyde took a stuffed animal toy that belonged to Zep and threw it at his daughter's head.

"That's what you get," said Jagur as he laughed at his sister.

Stevie threw her brother the toy and it landed straight inside his mouth.

Hyde, Jimmy, and Stevie started laughing.

In that very moment, Zep entered the room very slowly and coughing.

…

…

Brooklyn, New York

December 26, 1999; Sunday

1:05 PM

The Hyde household

--

"Dad! You're doing it completely wrong!" Jimmy took the Nintendo 64 control away from his father. "I'll show you."

The family was playing Mario Party 2, which Hyde and Jackie had gotten them for Christmas, as Jackie took Zep to the vet. Zep had been coughing quite a bit lately, and Jackie had decided to check up with the vet about it since Zep was a bit old already. She was 19 years old.

Stevie watched as her brother played the game. "Jimmy, hurry! Jagur's right behind you!"

Jagur let out a laugh as he got closer to his little brother.

Jimmy, however, didn't let his brother get too close. He got to the finish line just in time. He let out a yelp.

Jagur groaned. He hated playing Nintendo 64 with his little brother. Jimmy always seemed to win.

"Loser!" Jimmy said excitedly to his older brother.

Jagur took a pillow and threw it at Jimmy's head.

"Settle down. Alright, it's Stevie's and my turn." He extended his hand to both his boys so they could give him the controls.

Once Stevie and Hyde started their own game, Stevie--who had a real good ear for engines--heard her mother's car come into the driveway. "Mom's home."

A few seconds later, Jackie came into the front door with Zep right behind her.

Jagur turned to his mother. "What did the vet say about Zep?"

Jackie gave her son a small smile. "He gave me pills to give her. Hey, why don't you kids get ready. We should go to the park today. It's so nice."

The kids were always ready to play outdoors. So, they turned off their game and went to go change. Zep followed Jagur into his room.

Once they were out of the room, Jackie turned to her husband with a sad look upon her face.

Hyde frowned. "What's wrong?"

Tears began to fall down her face right then.

This made Hyde grow worried. "What is it?"

Jackie took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "The vet…he…" A strong sob let out and Jackie could barely get herself together.

Hyde's face drained. "Did he find something wrong with Zep?"

Jackie nodded as she continued to cry.

"What is it?" His heart pounded fast, afraid to know the answer.

Jackie took some breaths in. "She has a tumor."

Hyde felt as if someone had just ripped up in half. "What?"

Jackie nodded. "It's growing pretty fast and he thinks that if we do surgery right away, he might stop it, however…seeing that she is the age that she is…there's a big chance that she might not live through the surgery. She's not as strong as she used to be."

Hyde took in a deep breath and sat down.

Jackie sat down next to him. "Also, she has diabetes. And that only makes it worse."

"What else did he suggest?" Hyde asked, knowing the answer to that question already.

Jackie looked down and tears formed again. "We…we could put her to sleep. The vet said that she's in pain and she may live on with the tumor for about a month more or so, but…her pain is only gonna get more unbearable."

Hyde didn't know what to say. Zep had been with him for so long now. He had taken her in and treated her like a daughter, a sister, and a best friend. It had been almost 20 years that he had had her. Now…

He swallowed deep. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't think we can be the only ones that make that decision."

Hyde looked up at her and nodded. He knew this. Knew it very well…

…

_That night…_

After a nice day at the park and a long walk along the city, Jackie and Hyde finally decided to sit their children down--lock Zep in their bedroom--and tell them what the vet had said about Zep.

When they were done explaining, the children all looked ready to cry.

Jackie held back a tear. She needed to be strong for her children. "This is a decision that we must make together. All of us _**have **_to agree with the decision. Nothing will be done up until we come with an agreement."

There was a long moment of silence.

Jagur was the first to say something. "Can we think about this a little more? And come with a decision tomorrow?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure, sweetie."

Jagur got up and went directly into his bedroom.

Stevie too stood up and went to her room.

Jimmy started to cry the moment both his siblings were out of the room.

Jackie and Hyde took him into their arms and soothed him.

…

…

The next morning was a tough one for all of the family. They sat down and discussed the situation and it wasn't until well in the afternoon that they came to an agreement. It was a hard one, and took many tears.

And, on the 30th of that same month, each one of the Hyde children were saying their last goodbyes to their treasured Brittany Spaniel. Many sobs landed on the old dog as Hyde held her against his chest.

Jackie gave Zep many kisses as her tears fell. "Thank you so much, Zeppy."

Stevie clutched onto her dog. "I love you, Zep."

Jimmy really couldn't say anything because his tears were just so strong.

Jagur stroked her. "You're my best friend, girl." Silent tears came down from his eyes.

After several minutes, Hyde finally took her away, which caused stronger sobs.

On the ride over to the vet, Hyde tried his best to keep himself together. Every now and again Zep would turn to him and give little moans. He knew she knew. And knew she knew this was best thing to do. However, that didn't stop the sadness…it only made it greater.

When he finally got to the vet's parking lot, he stayed there in silence with her for a while. He didn't want to do this. Hated that he had to do it.

He finally turned to Zep and at that moment, many memories began to wash all over him. The first time that he had seen her on the side of the road. And how he had taken her in and cared for her as a pup. How she had scared Jackie when Jackie had first met her. How he always let out his woes to her back when he and Jackie were broken up and how frustrated he was with himself.

Over the course of the last 20 years, Zep had really become someone important to Hyde. She had been there for the hard times in the beginning--ever since he had left Point Place. If it hadn't been for her, he highly doubted he would have ended up where he had.

And looking at her now, knowing the impact she not only made on himself, but the impact she had made in his children's a wife's lives, made him love her even more.

He reached over and stroked her ear. "Hey, girl."  
She gave her a small moan and licked his hand.

"You know I have to do this. And I hate it." He kept stroking her. "You've really become my best friend, you know that?"

She let out a small, weak bark.

Hyde and her looked at each other for several minutes, trying to take it all in. Finally, Hyde stepped out of the car and took his loving dog into his arms. He just wanted to hold her one last time and pretend she was that puppy that he had found on the side of the road many years ago.

The vet came to take her soon afterwards. Zep licked him the whole time while they were waiting. Hyde gave her one last hug and kiss before the vet took her away.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as the vet took her away. Her eyes weren't sad at all, but they did hold small tears.

She gave one last, small break towards Hyde when the vet closed that door behind them.

And once that door closed, Hyde set off to his car and drove off.

After several minutes of driving, he pulled over, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

…

The Hyde household was quiet. The only noise being heard was that of what was coming out of Stevie's room. She was listening to some slow and soft music. She had come across a station as she was flipping through the radio channels just about a minute ago. And she had come across a song that she took to her liking and mood at that very moment.

The voice of the woman singing was so serene and beautiful that Stevie fell in love with it immediately. She laid down on her bed as she listened to the lyrics:

"_'Cause there's a long line of folks giving up on love  
So many hearts get broken in the push and shove  
I'll believe in you for the rest of my life  
Baby, lovers like you and me will never say die"_

After the second chorus had kicked in, Stevie had learned the chorus and was singing along to it.

It was the first country song she had ever heard, and the first Dixie Chicks song as well. After that day, Stevie usually kept the station on that station, taking a liking to the genre very much so.

…

For the next days, the family helped each other cope with the family member they had lost. It was difficult to do continue on. But, with each other, they were able to do so.

They were strong. They were united. They were willed. They were The Hydes.

* * *

I cried soooo much when I was writing that last part. I came to love Zep soooo much. It hurt me to have her go. And apologies to you fans that came to love her very much as well.

**So, ORIGINALLY this story was NOT supposed to be this long. It was SUPPOSED to be two chapters of another story I was working on that was post-season 8. The story was about the Hyde family. It took place in the beginning of the 21st Century and centered around all five of them. And as I was writing the -flashback chapters- that explained how Jackie and Hyde got back together, I saw that it was going to be IMPOSSIBLE for me to write everything that happened between them in just TWO chapters. So, I then decided that I should just go ahead and write it as a complete story. I knew that it was gonna take A LOT out of me, but I really wanted to do it. And THAT is how this whole story came about.**

**So, I've already written three chapters for the new story that I've been working on. It centers Stevie and her family and friends. This story will also contain about 20 chapters as well, but the chapters will be smaller and less analitical than this one! LOL :). So, if you're interested...keep a lookout for it.**

**Well, thank you guys sooooo much for those AWESOME reviews! And I apologize again for the LONG wait for these last two chapters! Thanks for being so patient with me! LEAVE REVIEWS!! And be sure to look out for the next story that will be coming out in about two weeks (i need a break!). (I still don't have a title for it). THANK YOU!! It was sooo much fun writing this one.**

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEW STORY: a new change comes about for the Hyde family...**


End file.
